Last Chance
by New Moon Fanfics
Summary: Renée Swan fez um único pedido à sua filha antes de morrer, para ela nunca se apaixonar, porém Isabella já havia entregado seu coração a quem não o merecia, ao mesquinho, rude e superficial Edward Cullen.
1. Sinopse

Isabella é uma garota doce e forte que irá aprender do modo mais difícil que nem todas as pessoas são dignas de confiança.  
Edward apesar de ter uma vida privilegiada, beleza e uma inteligência invejável é um jovem incapaz de dar o devido valor as pessoas que tem ao seu redor, atropelando qualquer um no seu caminho em busca de prazer e diversão.  
Mas e se em apenas um dia ele perdesse tudo o que tem e não lhe restasse mais ninguém a não ser a pessoa que ele mais magoou e humilhou? Edward tem agora uma última chance para mostrar que é capaz de mudar. Ele vai aproveitar essa oportunidade ou irá deixar ela escapar?

Uma historia sobre amizade, superação e amor.  
Last Chance  
Se não for por amor que seja pela dor.


	2. Prólogo

Eu me sentia grata por ter pessoas como Esme e Carlisle Cullen em minha vida, não podia imaginar o que seria de mim sem eles. Minha mãe trabalhava como empregada na casa deles quando eu nasci, meu pai era caminhoneiro e vivia viajando, por isso eles decidiram que o melhor era que continuássemos a morar na mansão Cullen, foi onde eu cresci e vivi os melhores e piores momentos da minha vida. Eu não me lembro muito bem do que houve, as únicas lembranças que tinha eram da minha mãe chorando desesperadamente segurando firmemente uma folha de papel, quando finalmente me viu a observando pediu que me aproximasse.

– Isabella nunca deixe um homem chegar perto de você. Esta me ouvindo? - Exigiu segurando firmemente meus braços. Ainda me lembro claramente de suas palavras ditas em meio as lágrimas que não paravam de cair de seus olhos, mesmo não entendendo o que ela quis dizer eu assenti concordando, ela continuou chorando e me abraçou. Depois daquele dia minha mãe nunca mais foi a mesma, a mulher alegre e divertida tinha morrido naquele dia, ela parecia apenas um corpo vagando pela casa e fazendo os serviços de forma automática, isso continuou até um dia em que ela saiu e não voltou. Foi a senhora Cullen que me deu a notícia, minha mãe havia morrido, foi só isso que me disseram na época, acho que a verdade seria demais para uma criança de apenas cinco anos. Minha mãe se matou, tinha se jogado de um viaduto, mas eu só fui saber a verdade quando completei treze anos, a senhora Cullen me contou e entregou uma carta que minha mãe havia me deixado.

"Isabella,

sinto muito por não ter sido a mãe que você merecia, espero que algum dia possa me perdoar. Eu não pude suportar a dor de viver sem seu pai, eu entreguei minha vida e todo o meu amor àquele homem e tudo o que ele fez foi pisar e matar tudo o que eu sentia por ele. Por isso meu anjo, ouça sua mãe, nunca entregue seu coração a ninguém, não existe homem que vá dar o devido valor a você, não se apaixone meu bem, não deixe se levar por palavras bonitas e um jeito encantador, isso vai acabar quando ele enjoar de você e te abandonar.

Adeus meu anjo e ouça meu conselho.

Com amor, sua mãe,

Renée"

A única coisa que eu pude pensar depois de ler aquela carta era que seu conselho tinha chegado tarde demais. Eu já havia entregado meu coração à alguém e minha mãe tinha razão, tudo o que isso me traria seria sofrimento.


	3. Capítulo 1 - Aposta

Isabella POV

Pouco tempo depois da morte da minha mãe, meu pai procurou a família Cullen e propôs um negócio, como ele não queria cuidar de mim resolveu me "vender" para Esme e Carlisle, eles ficaram indignados com isso, mas pensando no meu bem aceitaram a oferta e pagaram a ele uma quantia considerável, eu nem cheguei a conhece-lo, só quando tinha dez anos tive notícias suas e não foram boas, ele havia morrido em decorrência de um ataque cardíaco, eu sei que ele nunca agiu como um pai, mas doeu saber que agora eu estava sozinha no mundo. Apesar dos Cullen terem me adotado e me tratarem como uma filha, eu nunca me senti parte da família, acho que principalmente pelo modo que eu era tratada por Edward, filho único dos Cullens, ele fazia questão de me lembrar a todo o instante que eu era uma intrusa, alguém que não fazia parte daquele mundo e da sua família perfeita. Edward tinha dezessete e eu acabado de completar dezesseis, estudávamos na mesma escola, mas sequer conversávamos, eu era uma reclusa que não se encaixava em nenhum grupo, enquanto Edward era o cara mais popular e cobiçado do colégio.  
Eu não me lembro quando me apaixonei por ele, apesar de seu modo rude e grosseiro eu me desmanchava em seus lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros acobreados completamente bagunçados, ele era absolutamente lindo e meu coração praticamente saltava do peito quando aparecia, entretanto suas palavras sempre vinham carregadas de ofensas e desdém, eu sabia que me odiava por usufruir dos mesmos benefícios que ele sem merecer.  
Mais uma manhã e me levantei preguiçosamente, fui até meu banheiro para me preparar para o dia que viria pela frente, eu vivia como se fosse filha dos Cullen, tinha um quarto enorme e nunca me não deixavam faltar nada, eu me sentia em dívida com eles por tudo o que faziam por mim, principalmente por todo amor e carinho. Assim que me aprontei desci as escadas, na mesa já estavam Esme e Carlisle.  
– Bom dia. - Cumprimentei os dois com um beijo.  
– Bom dia meu bem. - Esme me cumprimentou alegre.  
– Bom dia filha. - Carlisle sempre me chamava de filha, mesmo que eu me negasse a chama-los de pai e mãe, ainda que eles fossem isso para mim.  
– Dormiu bem amor? - Esme perguntou. Assenti sorrindo.  
– Sim, apesar do nervoso pela prova de álgebra. - Comentei tensa.  
– Tenho certeza que vai detonar. - Carlisle disse fazendo com que eu e Esme déssemos risada. Ele era um empresário muito respeitado, seus negócios iam desde construtoras á empresas petrolíferas, a família era muito rica, mesmo assim eram as pessoas mais humanas e especiais que havia conhecido em toda minha vida.  
– Bom dia família e _Isabella_. - Gelei ao ouvir a voz aveludada de Edward ecoar no cômodo me colocando no meu lugar.  
– Edward! - Sua mãe lhe repreendeu. - Bella também faz parte da família.  
– Não da minha. - Respondeu rudemente me olhando com desdém. Edward sequer me olhava ou dirigia uma palavra a minha pessoa, ele simplesmente fingia que eu não existia.  
– Quero que peça desculpas a Bella. Agora! - Carlisle exigiu.  
– Tudo bem Carlisle. - Pedi, não queria de modo algum que brigassem, afinal de contas eu já estava acostumada a esse tratamento por parte do Edward.  
– Não esta bem não Bella, ele tem que lhe respeitar. - Edward fez uma careta.  
– E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Ela não é nada para mim. - Não pude evitar surpresa ao ouvir ele falar aquilo com tanto nojo. Me segurei para não chorar.  
– Edward! - Exclamou sua mãe. Não suportei mais ficar ali.  
– Com licença. - Pedi me levantando  
– Filha você não comeu nada. - Esme me falou.  
– Estou sem fome. Tenham um bom dia. - Disse e sai da mesa, antes de subir as escadas ouvi Esme e Carlisle repreendendo Edward.

Edward POV

Eu não entendia o que meus pais viam nessa garota, para mim ela não era nada mais que uma intrusa, que se aproveitava da riqueza e bondade de meus pais, aposto que esse jeito de boa moça era só uma forma de fazer com que todos sentissem pena dela e se arrastassem aos seus pés, mas eu não estava disposto a fazer isso, queria que ela soubesse seu lugar, que era muito abaixo de mim.  
Depois da bronca que minha mãe me deu, subi e fui me arrumar para o colégio, eu fazia parte do time de basquete e era o cara mais popular e invejado de toda a escola, mas também como não ser? Eu era rico, bonito, inteligente, não existia ninguém que não quisesse ser eu, ou estar ao meu lado, eu vivia rodeado de amigos e claro, mulheres, as mais lindas e gostosas do colégio, eu pegava quem eu queria, ninguém era imune ao meu charme. Estava no meu último ano e assim que terminasse o colegial iria para a Inglaterra fazer minha faculdade de administração, quando me formasse voltaria e assumiria a vice presidência das empresas do meu pai, meu futuro era certo e muito promissor, mas enquanto isso, eu ia aproveitar bem minha vida.  
Peguei meu porshe preto e fui para a escola, assim que cheguei vi meus amigos nas escadas.  
– E aí vagabundo? - Caius me cumprimentou.  
– Fala aê seu malandro. - Falei rindo, cumprimentei todos os que estavam ali, era um bom lugar para secar as gatinhas. - O que estão conversando?  
– Estava dizendo como você já pegou quase todas as garotas da escola. - Arqueei minha sobrancelha.  
– Como assim quase todas? Eu já catei todas. - Fui enfático. Esse é o problema de pegar todas as gatinhas, agora estava na seca por falta de carne nova.  
– Não pegou não. - Marcus retrucou.  
– Tá, então me digam, quem falta? - Perguntei cruzando meus braços. - Caius apontou, quando olhei me assustei, era Isabella. - Vocês só podem estar brincando. - Disse rindo. - Quando disse que tinha pego todas as garotas da escola, eu me referia as que valiam a pena, nem me passou pela cabeça a escória da escola.  
– Mas Isabella não é de se jogar fora, ela é até gostosinha. - Rebateu Demitri.  
– Claro você tem um péssimo gosto para mulher. - Retruquei, os caras aproveitaram e tiraram sarro dele. - Além disso se eu fizesse qualquer coisa com ela meus pais me matariam.  
– Eu aposto que não consegue levar ela para cama. - Desafiou Caius.  
– Também acho. - Concordou Marcus, Demitri e Alec.  
– Por favor Caius, a Isabella é apaixonada por mim desde que somos crianças. Isso seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo.  
– Eu duvido, ela é super fechada, não fala com ninguém e nunca a vi com um cara.  
– Por isso mesmo, a idiota fica sonhando comigo. - Respondi sorrindo.  
– Você que se acha. - Marcus rebateu.  
– Eu não me acho, eu sou. - Eles riram. Eu sabia muito bem o poder que tinha sobre o sexo feminino.  
– Para mim você esta com medo de levar um fora. - Desafiou Caius. Analisei a situação.  
– Hum. Quer saber? Acho que isso pode ser até divertido. Estou sem nada para fazer mesmo.  
– Ah! Aí esta o Edward que conhecemos. - Me cumprimentaram.  
– Mas eu preciso de um incentivo. O que vou ganhar com isso?  
– Isso se conseguir. - Disseram. Que idiotas. Eu, Edward Cullen não conseguir alguma coisa? Isso não existia.  
– Eu vou conseguir. Qual vai ser o valor?  
– Fazemos assim, se conseguir vai receber 500, e se perder vai ter que pagar o valor total a cada um de nós.  
– Justo. - Aceitei, pois era óbvio que eu não iria perder. Eu via no rosto deles que estavam duvidando que eu conseguiria, mas eu fazia questão de mostrar que ninguém resistia a mim, além disso ainda ia ganhar um troco com a brincadeira, resumindo eu só tinha a ganhar.  
– Mas não pense que vai ser assim tão fácil. Queremos provas de que você de fato conseguiu.  
– Que tipo de provas? Já aviso que se for para filmar estou fora. - Queria me divertir, mas isso tinha limite, se meus pais soubessem que eu mexi com a menininha deles não podia imaginar o que aconteceria comigo.  
– Estava pensando em gravar somente as vozes, ou melhor gemidos. - Eles riram, revirei meus olhos. - Amanhã eu trarei um gravador que tenho assim não terá como nos enrolar e fingir alguma coisa.  
– Eu não preciso fingir ou forjar nada, podem se preparar para perder. - Ameacei. O sinal tocou.  
– Eu duvido que vai conseguir Edward. - Marcus disse.  
– Eu também. - Demitri concordou.  
– Aposto que vai levar um belo tapa na cara. - Caius me provocou rindo.  
– Assim como você quando tentou agarrar ela? - Perguntei e todos riram, ele ficou sério. Ainda lembro quando Caius tentou beijar Isabella e levou um belo tapa na frente da escola inteira.  
– Você vai ver o que é bom Edward. - Disse tentando me atingir.  
– Pode ter certeza e será em uma noite quente com um monte de mulheres deliciosas enquanto eu gasto a grana de vocês. - Respondi rindo, eles fecharam a cara e seguimos até a próxima aula. A única barreira entre mim e a grana era a chata da Isabella, mas ia valer a pena, além disso ia me divertir com a cara de sonsa dela.


	4. Capítulo 2 - Noite Quente

Edward POV

Estava sentado no meu quarto segurando o gravador que Caius havia me emprestado, era o momento de agir, de fato não teria como ser melhor, meus pais tinham saído para um evento e provavelmente só voltariam no dia seguinte, desse modo teria a noite inteira para por meu plano em prática, na verdade não pensei em nada muito elaborado, como sabia o quanto Isabella era apaixonada por mim, era simplesmente chegar lá e fazer o meu serviço. Eu só estava me concentrando para não brochar, antes de ir até o quarto dela tentei imaginar as mulheres mais lindas e gostosas beijando todo o meu corpo. Isso parecia estar funcionando já que estava praticamente duro, eu sabia que não seria fácil transar com aquela garota sem graça, por isso voltei a focar na minha imaginação enquanto seguia para o quarto de Isabella.  
Parei em frente da porta e respirei fundo, me toquei e percebei que estava pronto. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei lentamente, agradeci pela porta estar aberta, o quarto estava completamente escuro, a única luz vinha da lua cheia que invadia o lugar através das frestas da janela, deixei meus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão e em pouco tempo já podia enxergar razoavelmente bem, fechei a porta e fui até a cama onde ela dormia, seu cabelo negro estava todo espalhado no travesseiro, montei o gravador e o coloquei no criado mudo, com muito cuidado levantei o lençol que a cobria. Puta merda! Pensei assim que vi seu corpo vestido somente com uma fina camisola azul claro e um short que deveria ser pecado por ser tão curto. Senti minha respiração descompassada, nunca iria imaginar que Isabella pudesse ter um corpo tão delicioso, meu membro latejava dentro da calça do pijama. Ao que parecia além da grana iria ganhar como bônus uma noite de sexo muito mais gostoso do que estava esperando. Passei meu dedo delicadamente em sua perna e a senti arrepiar. Para de brincar Edward! Esta na hora da ação. Hum. Será que ela beijava bem? Tinha certeza que era virgem, mas será que já tinha beijado alguém? Bom, estava na hora de descobrir, tirei a camisinha do bolso e a coloquei no criado ao lado do gravador, com extremo cuidado me sentei na cama e fui em direção do seu pescoço exposto beijando o local. Ela tinha um cheiro delicioso, me afastei e percebi que ainda dormia, ao que tudo indicava ela também tinha um sono pesado. Suspirei e beijei novamente seu pescoço, contudo dessa vez fui mais afoito seguindo até o lóbulo da sua orelha lambendo e depois mordendo levemente.  
- Hmm. - Ouvi ela gemendo. Será que estava achando que era um sonho? Resolvi me fazer presente.  
- Isabella. - Sussurrei no seu ouvido e em seguida beijei seu maxilar.  
- Edward. - Ela murmurou sonolenta, me levantei e vi que ainda dormia. Então era comigo que estava sonhando? Sorri, eu sabia que era louca por mim. Estava começando a gostar desse jogo. Beijei o canto de sua boca, enquanto ela murmurava coisas sem sentido entre gemidos, segui os beijos até seu ouvido novamente.  
- Acorda Isabella. - Disse e chupei o seu pescoço. Ela gemeu e riu, virando o rosto na minha direção, abrindo os olhos em seguida.  
- Edward! - Disse espantada. - O que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou afoita, antes que se sentasse na cama, aproximei meu rosto do seu.  
- Realizando seus sonhos minha linda. - Respondi delicadamente a beijando em seguida, no inicio ela tentou se desvencilhar dos meus lábios, mas depois se entregou completamente puxando meus cabelos afim de aprofundar o beijou, sem nos separar me deitei sobre ela, comecei a me esfregar nela e minhas mãos já não tinham controle, passei os beijos para o seu pescoço e colo, levantei sua camisola e toquei sua cintura. Minha outra mão subia e descia pela sua perna. Beijei seus seios sobre a camisola, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido alto, abaixei a alça até os deixar expostos, a olhei e ela me fitava com a boca vermelha entreaberta, uma visão extremamente sexy, lambi os lábios e tomei seu seio com minha boca, chupando, lambendo, mordendo, Isabella se contorcia sob meu corpo, subi uma de minhas mãos e acariciei seu outro seio, apertando e massageando os mamilos, ela ia a loucura, gemendo coisas desconexas, cada vez mais alto, sorri contra a sua pele quente e cheirosa, enquanto uma mão ainda apertava sua coxa, desci lentamente a que brincava com seus seios por todo o seu corpo, até chegar entre suas pernas, quando a toquei sobre o tecido do seu short, ela ofegou.  
- Oh. Edward. - Subi e voltei a beija-la, a provocando com meu dedo. - Edw..ard. - Gemia. - Por favor.  
- O que você quer Isabella? - Perguntei o mais sedutor que pude.  
- Você. - Disse na hora.  
- Então diz. - Pedi sussurrando baixo no seu ouvido. Meus dedos se movimentavam cada vez mais rápido.  
- Eu que..ro você. - Respondeu ofegante. Afim de deixa-la ainda mais louca, parei os movimentos com os dedos. - Não. - Ela lamentou. Em seguida enfiei minha mão dentro do seu short e dessa vez eles tocavam diretamente sua carne, ela estava completamente molhada. - Ahhhh... Edward... ahhhh... - Ela gemia alto e rebolava sem parar na minha mão.  
- Sabia que você é uma delicia? - Sussurrei no seu ouvido enquanto minha mão se movia cada vez mais rápido. - Você quer ser minha Isabella? - Perguntei beijando sua boca.  
- S..S..Sim. - Disse ofegante.  
- Então me peça.  
- E..E..Eu que...ro ss..ser... ss..sua. - Diminui os movimentos e retirei minha mão, levei meu dedo até a boca e o chupei.  
- Não disse, deliciosa. - Ela me olhava hipnotizada. Eu tinha esse efeito sobre as mulheres. Peguei a camisinha e tirei a calça do pijama, a essa altura estava tão duro que doía, coloquei o preservativo e ela se apoiou nos braços e me observou.  
- Esta vendo o que você faz comigo? - Disse segurando meu membro duro, ela deu um sorriso tímido e deitou na cama novamente. Tirei seu short e me deitei sobre ela me apoiando sobre os meus braços, passei meu membro entre suas pernas em um movimento de vai e vem. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo  
- Edward. Por favor. - Pediu.  
- O que você quer? - A provoquei.  
- Você. Agora! - Falou de uma forma exigente. Abri um meio sorriso, vendo o quão louca eu a deixava.  
- Quero ouvir. - Pedi. Ela rebolou no meu membro me deixando louco. - Pede Isabella. Pede.  
- Eu quero ser sua Edward. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
- Assim não. Quero que me peça para fode-la. - Ela ficou em silêncio, então aumentei os movimentos, fazendo com que gemesse alto e então finalmente disse.  
- Me fode Edward. Me fode!  
- De novo. - Pedi lambendo e chupando seu pescoço.  
- Me fode Edward! Me fode forte e duro!  
- Eu sabia que esse seu jeitinho de boa moça era só aparência - Disse enquanto esfregava meu membro duro nela. - Você é uma vadia, é isso que você é. Pede Isabella. Pede para que eu te foda. - Exigi.  
- Edward me fode! Me fode gostoso! Por favor. - Implorou, sem pensar a penetrei em um só movimento, ela era muito apertada o que aumentou ainda mais o meu prazer, me deixando louco, a ouvi soltando um gemido de dor, mas pouco me importei, estava bom demais para parar, estocava cada vez mais forte.  
- Você é tão apertada. Gostosa demais. - Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ela demorou um pouco a corresponder ao meu rompante, de repente senti ela passar as pernas pela minha cintura, aumentando ainda mais o prazer que estava sentindo, seu corpo apertava meu membro cada vez que eu estocava. Eu já suava, ela passava as mãos pelas minhas costas e cabelos.  
- Mais Edward. Maissss. - Pediu rebolando em mim e arranhando minhas costas, toda vez que pedia eu ia mais rápido. - Ahhh Isso ... Isso ... Isso ... Não para. Não para. Não. - Suplicava.  
- Nem se fosse louco. - Respondi ofegante enquanto metia forte e fundo nela, a senti me apertando mais, ela ia gozar. - Isso Isabella, me aperta. Isso.  
- Ahhhhhh Edward. Euuu voouuu ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Não demorou muito e eu a segui.  
- Porrrraaaaaaa! - Gritei com o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos, sai de cima dela e me deitei ao seu lado, ambos estávamos ofegantes, a olhei e ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto molhado pelo suor, se virou e deitou sobre o meu peito. Fiquei estático. O que ela esta pensando? Resolvi não dizer nada e esperei até que finalmente dormisse, com extremo cuidado me levantei colocando um travesseiro no meu lugar, ela logo o abraçou. Garota ridícula. Será que ela realmente achava que eu gostava dela? Patético. Tirei a camisinha e coloquei a calça do meu pijama, a olhei mais uma vez deitada sobre a cama. Uma coisa eu não podia negar, embora fosse bobinha, ela era muito gostosa. Aposto que acreditava em amor a primeira vista e em outras baboseiras românticas, o que era uma pena, caso contrário poderíamos nos divertir muito juntos. Peguei o gravador e a embalagem da camisinha e sai de fininho do quarto.


	5. Capítulo 3 - Pesadelo

Bella POV  
Sorri antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos. Tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo ou foi um sonho? Suspirei feliz e finalmente decidi acordar, olhei para a cama toda bagunçada e vi que Edward não estava mais lá. Claro que ele não estaria, com certeza deve ter ido para seu quarto antes de amanhecer para não levantar suspeitas, sentei na cama e me espreguicei o sorriso bobo não saia do meu rosto. Levantei o lençol e percebi que estava sem meu short, logo o achei caído ao lado da cama, me levantei e o coloquei, foi então que vi a mancha de sangue na minha cama, na hora peguei o lençol e o levei para o banheiro e comecei a lavar, o colocando logo em seguida no cesto, caso alguém perguntasse diria que meu período tinha chegado mais cedo. Aproveitei que estava no banheiro e entrei no chuveiro, tomei meu banho cantando e pensando na noite incrível de ontem. Os lábios de Edward passeando pelo meu corpo, suas mãos me apertando, seus dedos me descobrindo, só de me lembrar um arrepio percorria todo o meu corpo o deixando em brasa. Não foi o que eu tinha imaginado para a minha primeira vez e devo admitir que doeu bem mais do que esperei, mas nada disso importava, pois o mais importante era que tinha sido com ele, com Edward. Agora estava pensando no que aconteceria? Será que ele iria me pedir em namoro? Tinha certeza que não, o Edward era orgulhoso demais, além disso duvidava que ele tornasse isso público, eu era praticamente uma pária naquela escola e Edward não era do tipo que iria arriscar sua reputação para entrar abraçado comigo na frente de todos. Ou ele faria isso? Só de pensar nessa possibilidade meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, sai do banho cantarolando e me aprontei para a escola, desci as escadas praticamente correndo só pensando em ver ele de novo. Assim que entrei no cômodo para o café da manhã a primeira coisa que percebi foi o lugar de Edward vago, aquilo derrubou um pouco meu ânimo. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo, afinal a noite tinha sido boa. Boa só não, maravilhosa, deliciosa, perfeita.  
- Bom dia Bella. - Esme cumprimentou me fazendo esquecer meus delírios, sorri e fui até eles, os cumprimentando com um beijo.  
- Bom dia mesmo! - Respondi sorrindo.  
- Hum alguém aqui acordou de muito bom humor. - Carlisle disse tomando sua xícara de café.  
- É que eu dormi muito bem. - Falei colocando suco de laranja no meu copo e pegando um pedaço de bolo. - E vocês. Como foi a noite? - Esme suspirou.  
- Sabe como são esses eventos né? Tão cansativos. - Reclamou, assenti. - Mas o fim de noite foi bem agradável. - Completou olhando sugestivamente para Carlisle. Ele sorriu com carinho pegando sua mão e a beijando, achava linda a relação dos dois. Era inegável o quanto se amavam, isso era tudo o que eu queria em uma relação. Fiquei pensando se um dia Edward e eu estaríamos assim.  
- Nada como uma boa noite para acordar bem não é? - Apontei sorrindo.  
- Com certeza meu bem. - Concordou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Realmente a noite deles deve ter sido boa, me lembrei novamente da minha, me deixando novamente em um mundo dos sonhos.  
- Filha quer uma carona para a escola? - Carlisle ofereceu, por mais que Esme e ele insistissem que eu usasse o motorista eu geralmente pegava o ônibus escolar como os outros alunos, me negava a ter qualquer tipo de mordomia, pois quando eu saísse de casa não teria como manter nada disso e por esse motivo evitava me acostumar com essa vida cheia de luxo.  
- Obrigada Carlisle, vou aceitar. - Eu gostava de pegar carona com ele, íamos conversando sobre a escola e o trabalho, ele sempre me dava ótimos conselhos. Terminei o café e segui para o meu quarto para escovar os dentes e pegar meu material. Edward não apareceu em nenhum momento, pensei em perguntar por ele, só que como eu nunca havia feito isso decidi não dizer nada. Com certeza eu o veria na escola, só que lá eu tinha certeza que ele não iria falar comigo, mas não ia me importava com isso agora, mesmo se ele pedisse que mantivéssemos nosso relacionamento em segredo eu aceitaria. Faria o que fosse para ficar com ele. Não via a hora de ficarmos sozinhos em casa novamente, antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa a buzina do carro de Carlisle me despertou do meu sonho, me aprontei e desci.  
Cheguei na escola e inconscientemente me vi procurando por Edward, mas não o encontrei em lugar algum, nem mesmo nas escadarias onde ele sempre ficava com os inúteis dos seus amigos. Bando de garotos insuportáveis, o tal de Caius tinha até tentado me beijar a força, mas lhe dei um belo de um tapa. O que esses playboys achavam? Que era só ir chegando e tudo certo? Edward podia encontrar amigos muito melhores. Passei meu dia inteiro procurando por ele, mas nada, nem no refeitório nem durante as trocas de sala. Já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Será que ele ainda estava em casa? Será que estava bem? Eu era uma idiota, devia ter perguntado para Esme sobre ele. Bom, agora isso não importava mais, a aula tinha acabado e eu o veria se ele estivesse em casa, meu coração já martelava no peito imaginando ele vindo na minha direção com um sorriso enorme e me girando pela sala e depois me beijando. Só de imaginar essa cena aquele mesmo sorriso bobo voltava a aparecer no meu rosto juntamente com um leve rubor.  
Entretanto ao sair do prédio da escola percebi uma aglomeração em frente, olhei bem e pude ver que Edward estava ali entre os seus amigos. Respirei aliviada por ver que ele estava bem. Tomei coragem e fui até lá. Talvez pudesse pedir uma carona para ir para casa, ninguém ia suspeitar afinal morávamos no mesmo lugar. Ele iria recusar para não dar bandeira? Só esperava que não ficasse chateado ou bravo comigo. Conforme ia me aproximando percebi que estavam todos em silêncio, mas eu podia ouvir algumas vozes ao fundo. De repente fiquei estática, eu reconhecia aquela voz, era minha, e eu estava dizendo ao Edward o quanto eu o queria.  
- Olha só quem esta aqui? - Um dos meninos se virou me encarando. Eu fiquei parada.  
- Nossa Isabella não sabia que você tinha uma boca tão suja. - Caius me disse se aproximando.  
- É, quem diria que a gatinha gostava de gemer alto. - Marcus disparou com um sorriso malicioso. Eu continuava na mesma posição em choque. O que estava acontecendo? Procurei os olhos de Edward, ele tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.  
- Sabem o que dizem sobre as mais quietinhas né Marcus? - Caius provocou. - São as mais selvagens. - Falou tocando meu ombro, me afastei dele e encarei Edward.  
- O q-que significa isso? - Perguntei sem conseguir evitar de gaguejar.  
- Ah Isabella, você, uma aluna brilhante não sabe mesmo o que significa isso? Oras, por favor. - Edward respondeu caçoando.  
- Eu não entendo. - Falei completamente perdida.  
- Ahhhh... Você ... hum não entendeee? - Demitri perguntou como se estivesse gemendo. Voltei a olhar para Edward.  
- Edward? - O chamei na esperança dele desmentir tudo o que estava acontecendo e me dizer que não havia gravado nossa noite.  
- Assim não Isabella. - Zombou Caius. - O certo é: ahhhhhhhh Edward. - Gemeu me imitando. Todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive Edward. Eu me aproximei dele, meus olhos marejados. Não podia admitir que isso fosse verdade, que ele seria capaz disso.  
- Me diz que é mentira. - Pedi quase chorando.  
- Não Isabella não é, foi uma aposta e eu ganhei. Disseram que eu não seria capaz de transar com você, mas eu provei o contrário. - Olhava abismada para ele, sem querer acreditar em suas palavras. Ele fez um bico. - Own! O bebê vai chorar? - Eu não me segurei e pulei em cima dele socando seu peito.  
- Seu canalha desgraçado. - Edward continuava a rir enquanto segurava meus braços. - Como pode fazer isso comigo?  
- Para que tanto escândalo garota. Vai dizer que você não adorou quando eu a fiz gozar? Foi você que pediu. "Edward me fode! Me fode gostoso! Por favor". - Ouvi minha voz soar no gravador que Caius colocou bem no meu ouvido. Me desvencilhei dos braços de Edward.  
- Você nunca mais vai encostar o dedo em mim. ESTA ME OUVINDO! NUNCA MAIS! - Gritei, atraindo a atenção de mais pessoas. Ele abriu um sorriso irônico.  
- Obrigado, mas acho que uma vez para mim foi o suficiente. - Respondeu rindo com uma cara enojada fazendo com que todos dessem risada também. Virei de costas e fui embora.  
- Hei Isabella não fica assim não. Se quiser vou adorar ouvir você gemer para mim. - Pude ouvir Caius gritar, sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, não queria encarar ninguém. Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso? O que eu fiz para ele? Tentava o máximo que podia segurar o choro, vi um taxi e fiz sinal. Sem perceber comecei a chorar desesperadamente, o que fez com o que o taxista perguntasse se eu estava bem. Bem? Eu acho que nunca mais estaria bem na minha vida, eu estava devastada, completamente destruída. Eu era uma idiota, conhecia Edward. Como pude me deixar levar por ele sabendo do que ele era capaz? Me sentia um nada. O meu maior sonho tinha sido tirado de mim de forma grosseira e estúpida só por dinheiro. O que eu mais queria era poder acordar e perceber que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo.


	6. Capítulo 4 - Vingança

Bella POV  
Suja. Imunda. Era assim que me sentia nesse momento, cheguei do colégio e fui direto para o meu quarto, inventando uma desculpa qualquer para Esme não se preocupar. Assim que me tranquei no banheiro, apoiei na porta e deixei meu corpo cair até o chão. Nada, absolutamente nada havia me feito chorar desse jeito, nem a morte de minha mãe, nem ser vendida pelo meu pai e muito menos ser ignorada e humilhada por todos naquela escola. Nada tinha doído tanto quanto o que ele havia feito e eu sabia a razão, era por que eu o amava como nunca amei ninguém, e ver e ouvir que ele fez tudo aquilo só para se divertir estava me matando. Edward pegou a noite mais perfeita da minha vida e a transformou em uma chacota, um motivo para se vangloriar e ganhar dinheiro. Por que Edward? Por que? Essas eram as perguntas que minha mente não parava de fazer enquanto as lagrimas molhavam todo o meu rosto. Apertei meus joelhos e gritei o mais alto que pude tentando aliviar a pressão crescente que sentia no meu peito, a dor era insuportável. Depois de horas chorando uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção.  
- Bella, você esta bem? - Esme parecia preocupada.  
- Estou. - Respondi com a voz trêmula e embargada.  
- Não minta para mim. Por favor abra a porta. - Pediu. Respirei fundo, me levantei e a abri, assim que me viu Esme me olhou com carinho e abriu seus braços, sem pensar duas vezes a abracei, sem perceber tinha voltei a chorar. Ela acariciava com cuidado meus cabelos, sem dizer uma palavra me consolou. Na hora eu pensei em contar tudo e dizer o que Edward havia feito, mas eles não mereciam isso, Esme e Carlisle só iriam sofrer ainda mais ao saber e a última coisa que eu queria era trazer sofrimento a essas duas pessoas maravilhosas que eu tinha como um pai e uma mãe. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçadas, mas assim que consegui me acalmar me afastei, ela segurou meu rosto.  
- O que houve meu bem? - Perguntou preocupada. - Acho que esta me escondendo alguma coisa. - Disse desconfiada.  
- Não Esme, é só um presente que minha mãe me deixou e eu perdi. Era a única lembrança que tinha dela. - Tentei melhorar a mentira que havia contado quando cheguei em casa, ela ainda me olhava com desconfiança.  
- Vou acreditar em você. - Empenhei em sorrir, mas parecia impossível. - Por que não toma um banho? Vai ajudar a relaxar.  
- Acho que é isso que vou fazer. - Respondi sem ânimo.  
- Podemos te esperar para jantar? - Sua pergunta me tirou do transe. Jantar? Com Edward na mesa? Não, eu não estava pronta para encarar ele. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.  
- Não estou com fome, depois do banho só vou querer minha cama.  
- Posso pedir a Giana que traga sua janta aqui. Que tal? - Neguei novamente.  
- Estou mesmo sem fome. - Insisti. Ela acariciou meu rosto mais uma vez.  
- Tudo bem. - Me deu um beijo na testa. - Descanse amor e se precisar de qualquer coisa não hesite em chamar. Ok? - Fechei os olhos e assenti. Assim que Esme saiu do quarto tranquei a porta e fui para o banheiro, me despi e entrei debaixo na ducha, deixei a água lavar toda a minha tristeza, peguei a esponja e conforme me lembrava da noite passada a esfregava violentamente pelo meu corpo com o intuito de tirar qualquer rastro dele que ainda poderia estar em mim. Fiquei quase uma hora no chuveiro antes de me enrolar em um roupão e cair em minha cama. Fui burra ao pensar que toda dor tinha ido embora, as lágrimas voltaram assim que depositei minha cabeça no travesseiro, e ao invés de diminuir elas só aumentavam, cada soluço parecia uma faca afiada rasgando meu corpo, dilacerando meu coração.  
Quando ele apareceu no meu quarto na noite passada e começou a me beijar eu pensei em tantas coisas. Coisas sem sentido óbvio. Eu fui tão idiota em achar que ele realmente sentia algo por mim. Burra. Tapada. Imbecil. Quem sabe agora aprende quem é Edward Cullen. Como iria encarar a escola no dia seguinte? Aposto que meu orgasmo já tinha chegado na internet. Suspirei resignada. Precisava racionalizar a situação. Me levantei indo em direção do banheiro, lavei as lágrimas e encarei meu rosto abatido no espelho.  
- Você não vai se rebaixar Isabella. Vai enfrentar essa situação com a cabeça erguida. À merda com o que eles digam. Que Edward Cullen vá para o inferno! - Bati com meu punho cerrado na pia. - Não vou deixar esse playboy desgraçado me destruir. Não vou. Acabou, a partir de hoje ele não existe mais para mim. - Falei resoluta. - Acabou! - Repeti mais uma vez. Respirei fundo, sai do banheiro e me deitei na minha cama. Quando imagens da noite passada tentavam invadir minha mente, eu automaticamente pensava em outra coisa. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas iria tirar Edward da minha mente e principalmente do meu coração para sempre.  
Devo admitir que foi difícil acordar no dia seguinte, mesmo assim me coloquei de pé. Segui até o banheiro e entrei direto no chuveiro, quando terminei meu banho me fitei no espelho, estava bem pálida e com uma olheira horrível. Decidi que era uma boa hora para usar o conjunto de maquiagem que Esme havia me dado, nunca gostei muito dessas coisas, mas agora era necessário. Assim que terminei de me maquiar vi que não havia feito um serviço tão ruim, na realidade estava muito bom, eu até parecia feliz e era exatamente isso que eu queria, terminei de me arrumar e desci para o café da manhã. Respirei fundo antes de entrar no cômodo e como havia previsto a primeira pessoa que vi foi ele, estava com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto. Não Isabella, não se deixe abalar. Como resposta coloquei o sorriso mais falso do mundo e me pus presente.  
- Bom dia! - Cumprimentei alegremente. Menos Isabella. Meu inconsciente me alertou.  
- Bom dia meu amor. Vejo que acordou bem melhor. - Esme disse notando meu bom humor.  
- Nada como uma boa noite de sono para esquecer certas coisas. - Respondi olhando diretamente para Edward. Ele deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça. O restante do cafe foi silencioso. Levantei e subi para arrumar minhas coisas, quando sai no corredor Edward estava lá.  
- Achei que a primeira coisa que faria seria falar com meus pais. - O encarei seriamente.  
- Eles não merecem uma decepção dessas. - Respondi seca, ele riu.  
- Você acha que eu sou uma decepção? - Perguntou cheio de graça.  
- Se a carapuça serviu use-a. - Ele veio em minha direção e me prensou na parede.  
- Você não foi rude assim enquanto eu te fodia. - Disse com a voz sensual, meu corpo traidor estremeceu, eu o empurrei, mas ele era muito forte. - Sabe Isabella. - Falou meu nome de um modo de deixou minhas pernas moles. Passou o dedos pelo meu pescoço eu me arrepiei, ele sorriu. - Se você fosse menos certinha e careta nós poderíamos nos divertir juntos. - Seus lábios encostaram no meu pescoço. Respirei fundo e o empurrei o mais forte que pude e dessa vez ele se afastou.  
- Eu não quero me divertir com você. Tudo o que eu quero é distância. - Ele riu.  
- Pena que seu corpo não pensa o mesmo. - Respondeu convencido.  
- Pense o que quiser. - Lhe dei as costas e desci, me despedi de Esme e segui para o ponto de ônibus. Se eu odiava a escola antes do que Edward havia feito, agora eu a abominava, em todos os lugares em que eu ia, ouvia gemidos e as palavras que tinha dito a Edward em um momento íntimo agora faziam parte do vocabulário de todo o colégio, eu fui humilhada e pisoteada, nunca tinha me sentido tão pequena e insignificante. Quando tiravam sarro eu simplesmente ignorava, não estava disposta a revidar, não ia adiantar de nada, a dor que eu estava sentindo nada poderia apagar. Edward continuava se divertindo as minhas custas, rindo com seus amigos e com as garotas penduradas no seu pescoço. Tudo o que eu queria era odia-lo, mas eu não conseguia e com isso acabava sentindo raiva de mim mesma. Foi então que decidi tomar uma atitude, eu sabia que me vingar não traria nada, mas era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar, em humilhar Edward assim como ele fez comigo.  
A semana que se seguiu foi a mesma coisa, ainda riam pelas minhas costas e me diziam coisas nojentas e grotescas, meu plano de vingança se intensificou, agora eu só precisava saber por onde começar. Tinha percebido que desde que transamos Edward me olhava de outro modo, estava claro que ele me desejava, podia negar isso para seus amigos, mas essa era a verdade, ainda me lembrava de suas palavras quando nos encontramos no corredor depois do incidente. "Se você fosse menos certinha e careta nós poderíamos nos divertir juntos." Era justamente isso que eu faria, deixaria ele louco por mim e depois iria envergonha-lo na frente de todos. Meu plano só tinha um grande problema: Eu não fazia idéia de como seduzir um homem e se eu me insinuasse e ele me humilhasse mais uma vez? Não, eu não podia ter medo. Ele tinha que pagar pelo o que me fez.


	7. Capítulo 5 - Perdida

Bella POV  
Me fitei no espelho, tinha colocado minha camisola mais sensual. Ia ser hoje, arrumei meus cabelos e respirei fundo. Estava na hora de Edward Cullen descobrir do que Isabella Swan era capaz. Sai do banheiro e silenciosamente fui até o quarto dele, abri a porta lentamente, entrei e a tranquei em seguida, ele dormia tranquilamente com os braços embaixo da cabeça, parecia um anjo, mas esse não era o caso dele, Edward era o verdadeiro lobo em pele de cordeiro, me sentei na cama e passei minha mão pelo seu peito, ele sorriu, com certeza pensando em alguma vagabunda, decidi ser mais atrevida e desci minha mão até seu membro, sobre o tecido do pijama o apertei, Edward soltou um gemido e em um segundo sua mão estava segurando meu pulso, ele me olhava atento.  
- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou ligando o abajur, fiquei muda. Fala Isabella!  
- Eu estava pensando no que disse sobre nos divertimos. - Ele me olhou desconfiado soltando minha mão.  
- Você acha que eu sou burro? - Questionou se sentando na cama. - Isabella me dê algum crédito. - Disse exasperado.  
- Não estou entendendo. - Me fiz de boba. - Você mesmo disse que se eu não fosse tão careta podíamos nos divertir. Qual o problema? -Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Você me odeia Isabella. Aposto que teve a idéia genial de se aproximar para se vingar. - Disse rindo, na hora me senti estúpida. Pensa. Pensa. Me inclinei na sua direção tocando seu peito novamente.  
- Eu só quero você Edward. - Falei tentando soar sexy. - E daí que me humilhou? Isso já passou. - Em um gesto atrevido me sentei no seu colo, com as duas mãos sobre seu peito. - Mas sabe o que não passa? - Ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente incapaz de falar, mordi meu lábio. Cheguei próxima a sua boca. - Meu desejo por você. - Ao mesmo tempo beijei sua boca e rebolei no seu colo. Ele automaticamente colocou as mãos na barra da minha camisola.  
- Trancou a porta? - Perguntou ao pé do meu ouvido. Só assenti, no instante seguinte levantei os braços e ele retirou minha camisola, colando seus lábios nos meus seios enquanto minhas mãos iam para os seus cabelos. Não demorou e eu gemia seu nome, tirei sua camiseta e logo em seguida ele tirou sua calça, me deitou na cama e com uma lentidão exagerada tirou minha calcinha, beijando, lambendo e chupando todo meu corpo. Eu ia a loucura, ele penetrou um dedo e depois colocou outro entrando e saindo, sua outra mão apertava minha coxa e minhas próprias mãos acariciavam meus seios, enquanto me penetrava com os dedos pressionava o polegar diretamente no meu sexo, depois pegou a mão que apertava minha coxa e levou até seu membro o massageando, me proporcionando uma visão deliciosa, em seguida deslizou a camisinha, eu estava quase gozando quando ele parou os movimentos com os dedos e me penetrou com seu membro completamente duro, nós dois gemíamos, dizendo coisas desconexas, ele aumentou a velocidade e comecei a rebolar de forma enlouquecida, não demorou e gozamos. Ele deitou sobre mim, ambos estávamos ofegantes.  
- Eu vou adorar me divertir com você. - Disse e me beijou, logo estávamos gemendo novamente. Assim que percebi que dormiu me levantei com extremo cuidado, havia percebido que Edward tinha o sono extremamente leve, me vesti e sai do seu quarto, entrei no meu e fui para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Eu não queria me sentir assim, eu não podia me sentir assim. Eu queria me vingar dele. Não podia estar feliz e muito menos gostando dessa situação. Isso não ia dar certo, mas eu não queria parar. Eu só não sabia se era por causa do desejo de vingança ou por causa do desejo que eu sentia por ele. A única conclusão que pude chegar era que eu estava ferrada.

Edward POV  
Eu me surpreendi quando Isabella apareceu no meu quarto na noite anterior me tocando, ela estava absolutamente deliciosa com aquela camisola creme justa no seu corpo, marcando sutilmente suas curvas. No inicio desconfiei, tinha certeza que ela estava se aproximando para se vingar, mas depois percebi que ela não seria capaz disso, era só louca por mim. Tinha como não ser? Eu deixava as mulheres completamente perdidas e apaixonadas, além disso Isabella era bobinha demais para pensar em alguma vingança e caso ela tentasse algo, tinha certeza que conseguiria sair por cima. Ninguém faria Edward Cullen de idiota. Por hora ia aproveitar, minha vida andava parada mesmo, então nada melhor que sexo à domicilio.  
Despertei no meio da madrugada e acabei perdendo o sono, por isso decidi ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de leite, ao abrir a porta me deparei com uma cena que me deixou duro na mesma hora. Isabella estava curvada em frente a geladeira com seu belo traseiro empinado. Essa garota ia me fazer perder os sentidos, me aproximei silenciosamente.  
- Essa visão esta me dando algumas idéias. - Falei encostado no armário que ficava em frente da geladeira cruzando meus braços, Isabella deu um pulo e me encarou com a mão no peito.  
- Edward! - Exclamou surpresa. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu rosto com um certo rubor por causa do susto.  
- Você não deveria andar pela casa desse jeito. - A adverti indicando sua roupa provocante.  
- Posso saber por que? - Me questionou colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- Nunca se sabe quem você pode encontrar. - Ela sorriu e caminhou lentamente até mim, Isabella tinha algo único, era capaz de ser extremamente sexy sem perder seu jeito tímido e inocente.  
- E quem eu posso encontrar Edward? - Questionou parada na minha frente posicionando seus braços no meu pescoço, minhas mãos foram no mesmo instante para sua cintura descendo até acariciar seu bumbum.  
- Alguém com uma mente muito suja. - Falei a puxando para o meu corpo, ela gemeu ao sentir o quão animado eu estava, meus lábios logo atacaram seu pescoço. - Esta vendo o que você faz comigo? - Murmurei entre seus gemidos enquanto apertava seu corpo no meu.  
- Edward. - Gemeu, nos virei a prensando na armário tomando sua boca em seguida, nossas línguas travavam uma guerra deliciosa, minha mão desceu invadindo sua calcinha, gemi ao sentir como ela estava pronta para mim.  
- Você não me decepciona nunca Isabella. Completamente molhada. - Sussurrei no seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que meus dedos a invadiam.  
- Ah Edward. Por favor. - Pediu.  
- O que você quer Isabella? - Perguntei lambendo e chupando seu pescoço.  
- Isso aqui. - Gemeu pegando no meu membro, que ficou ainda mais duro com o seu toque delicado.  
- Porra Isabella assim você acaba comigo. - Ela sorriu mordendo seus lábios gostosos, aumentei os movimentos dos meus dedos, quando estava quase gozando eu os retirei.  
- Não. - Lamentou.  
- Isso é para aprender a não me tentar. Vira. - Ordenei, ela no mesmo instante se virou, eu a quis assim desde o momento que entrei nessa cozinha. Alisei seu corpo e abaixei sua calcinha, abri um pouco suas pernas e mordi deu bumbum, ela gemeu, lhe dei um tapa. - Quieta! - Ela se remexeu ofegando. - Gostou disso né safada? - Falei acariciando seu corpo. - Essa carinha de menina inocente é só fachada, você é uma verdadeira devassa. - Disse a tocando novamente com meu dedo.  
- Edward. - Gemeu.  
- Me pede Isabella. Me pede. - Exigi, eu mesmo já esta perdendo meu controle.  
- Eu quero você Edward. Agora. - Sorri abaixando minha calça e a penetrando logo em seguida, gememos diante do contato, era tão apertada, eu me perdia dentro dela. Conforme pedia, eu ia mais rápido e cada vez mais forte, entrando e saindo até que atingimos o auge juntos. Eu desmontei em suas costas, ambos estávamos ofegantes. No momento eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa, Isabella seria a minha morte.

Bella POV  
Meu plano estava fugindo do controle, eu e Edward transávamos em todos os lugares possíveis da casa, no lavabo, no meu quarto, no seu quarto, no banheiro e até na cozinha, nossa, eu nunca mais iria olhar aquela cozinha da mesma forma. Percebi que Edward até esqueceu a camisinha, felizmente eu tomava anticoncepcionais por causa do meu ciclo irregular. A verdade é que eu já não sabia o que fazer e sentia que todo o meu planejamento estava indo por água baixo, pois assim que eu o humilhasse ele nunca mais olharia para minha cara e no momento essa era a última coisa que eu queria. No começo nós só transávamos e pronto, mas agora pegamos a mania de conversar, principalmente quando ficávamos juntos nos nossos quartos e isso só piorava as coisas.  
Tentava me concentrar nas tarefas da escola que tinha para fazer quando ouvi alguém bater à porta.  
- Sim? - A cabeça de Edward apareceu. Ótimo, lá se vai minha concentração.  
- Posso entrar? - Assenti, ele entrou e fechou a porta. - Estudando? - Perguntou sorrindo.  
- Não. Cavando buracos na lua. - Respondi sarcasticamente. Ele riu.  
- Muito engraçadinha. - Abri um sorriso de lado. Sem cerimônia Edward se deitou na minha cama e colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Só a presença dele era capaz de me deixar igual a uma idiota apaixonada. E era justamente por isso que eu era uma idiota. Por que estava dando a chance de me magoar novamente, mesmo que fosse isso que eu estivesse tentando fazer com ele. Ficamos em silêncio. Percebi que Edward estava estranho, nem fez piada ou tentou alguma coisa comigo.  
- O que houve? - Perguntei acariciando seus cabelos, ele sorriu com esse gesto.  
- Briguei com meu pai. - Eu sabia por alto dos problemas que ele estava enfrentando com o pai. Carlisle queria que Edward começasse a trabalhar na empresa o mais cedo possível, mas Edward tinha outros planos, queria ir para a Inglaterra e ao invés de estudar administração como era o plano inicial, queria fazer agora engenharia civil e geológica e depois fazer um MBA com ênfase em administração. Eu desconfiava que ele só queria fazer isso para passar mais tempo curtindo a vida longe de responsabilidades, só ficava pensando quando ele iria amadurecer.  
- O mesmo problema? - Ele assentiu.  
- Meu pai tinha que ver que se eu fizer engenharia eu vou ser ainda mais útil para a empresa, mas ele só pensa nele. - Bufou exasperado.  
- Que absurdo Edward. Seu pai faz tudo por você.  
- É o que parece, mas você não sabe como é ser o primogênito, toda a responsabilidade esta nas minhas costas. - Ele suspirou e me olhou, parecia em uma guerra interna se me dizia algo ou não. - E se eu falhar? - Perguntou em um sussurro. Me espantei com o que ele disse, em toda a minha vida nunca tinha visto Edward se sentir ou se mostrar vulnerável. Ele sempre pareceu ser tão seguro e ter uma confiança invejável em si mesmo. Era estranho ver esse seu lado, mais ainda era o fato dele dizer isso para mim. Segurei seu rosto.  
- Você não vai falhar Edward. É a pessoa mais capaz que eu conheço. - Confessei, ele me olhou ainda parecendo inseguro.  
- Tenho medo de não conseguir atingir as expectativas que todos tem de mim. - Eu estava ficando cada vez mais encantada com esse lado dele. Ele não era mais aquele homem inatingível, parecia tão humano.  
- Seus pais te amam e eu tenho certeza que eles só querem o seu bem. Por que não tenta explicar melhor ao seu pai as razões pelas quais você quer fazer esses dois cursos e o quanto isso é importante para você. - Ele sorriu, levantou sua mão e acariciou meu rosto.  
- Acho que você tem razão. - Ele colocou sua mão na minha nuca e puxou minha cabeça para baixo até que nossos lábios se encontrassem. O beijo foi delicado e calmo, bem diferente dos beijos cheios de desejo que sempre trocávamos. Eu estava me afundando cada vez mais na minha própria armadilha e isso não parecia melhorar.  
Estávamos juntos na minha cama depois que Edward invadiu meu quarto e transamos até cansar, nessas horas agradecia o fato de Esme respeitar minha privacidade e nunca entrar no meu quarto antes de bater. Deitamos de lado e ele me abraçou por trás, o sexo era incrível, mas nada se comparava a ficar presa nos seus braços.  
- Onde você imagina que vai estar daqui dez anos? - Perguntei distraídamente enquanto acariciava sua mão.  
- Sinceramente? - Me virei e assenti, ele sorriu levemente. - Não vai rir? - Perguntou, cruzei meus dedos sobre a boca.  
- Juro que não. - Prometi.  
- Eu gostaria de morar em um lugar bem sossegado, com uma bela casa no estilo meio rústico rodeada por árvores e um belo gramado. - Ele se deitou na cama, eu me apoiei no meu braço e o escutei atenta. - Chegar do trabalho e ver meu filho brincando com o cachorro enquanto minha esposa os observa, assim que me visse ela viria correndo na minha direção pulando no meu colo. - Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele só podia estar brincando.  
- Ah Edward eu estava falando sério. - Reclamei, ele riu.  
- Hei o que a faz pensar que isso não é sério? - Arquei minha sobrancelha e o encarei.  
- Você, casado com um filho? Por favor né! - Ele acariciou meu rosto.  
- As pessoas podem mudar Isabella. - O modo como ele me olhou e disse aquilo me congelou. Isso poderia ser verdade? Edward seria capaz de mudar?  
- Eu não acredito nisso, acho que não podemos mudar quem somos. - Mas quem era o verdadeiro Edward? Esse que estava comigo ou o estúpido e mesquinho que eu sempre conheci? Ele respondeu isso quando começou a gargalhar.  
- É, pelo jeito você me conhece mesmo. - Disse ainda rindo.  
- Eu sabia, você não me engana.  
- Respondendo seriamente sua pergunta, tudo o que eu quero é estar na minha cobertura, com uma ou duas gostosas. - Balancei a cabeça, esse sim era Edward Cullen, fútil e vazio.  
- Agora sim faz sentido. - Falei me deitando no seu peito, ele acariciou minhas costas.  
- E você? - Suspirei.  
- Eu fico com sua primeira opção. - Casada com Edward e observando nosso filho era sem dúvida uma ótima visão. Eu adoraria que ele tivesse falado sério quando disse isso. - Com uma casa desenhada por mim. - Completei. Edward sabia da minha vontade de fazer faculdade de arquitetura.  
- Você desenha e eu construo. O que acha? - Levantei minha cabeça e o encarei.  
- Perfeito. - Disse o beijando. Naquela noite tudo foi diferente, o toque, os beijos, parecia que o que eu sentia por Edward tinha se multiplicado e depois quadruplicado. Eu estava completamente perdida, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo e o que fazer. Eu deveria me vingar e não me envolver com ele, mas Edward tinha um poder sobre mim que eu não conseguia lutar contra, ou melhor, eu não queria.


	8. Capítulo 6 - Lobo em pele de cordeiro

Bella POV  
Hoje estava sendo um dia excepcionalmente bom. Edward tinha até me dado carona de ida e volta para a escola, suas atitudes me surpreendiam cada dia mais, estávamos nos dando tão bem, na escola não nos falávamos, mas eu percebia ele me olhando ou simplesmente me procurando, talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, quando estávamos em casa passávamos o dia juntos, até Esme tinha percebido e disse estar feliz por estarmos nos dando melhor. Mal ela sabia o por que disso tudo. Nosso jantar transcorria normalmente, exceto por alguns olhares de Edward que já estavam me deixando sem graça.  
- Vou subir para fazer minha lição depois ir dormir. - Anunciei indo beijar Esme e Carlisle. - Boa noite.  
- Boa noite filha. - Me desejaram.  
- Boa noite Isabella. - Edward falou sorrindo maliciosamente, me despedi deles e subi, quando estava chegando no segundo andar Edward me agarrou por trás quase me fazendo gritar.  
- Seu louco. - Ralhei ainda em seus braços, ele me encostou na parede.  
- Só queria lhe dar um boa noite apropriado. - Declarou sorrindo, balancei a cabeça sem conseguir esconder meu próprio sorriso. Então antes que me desse conta, Edward me beijou, me afastei assustada olhando para os lados.  
- Maluco. - Declarei séria.  
- Você vai para o meu quarto mais tarde não é?  
- Não sei. - Resolvi me fazer de difícil.  
- Não sabe? - Questionou.  
- O que tem de tão interessante lá? - Provoquei.  
- Bom, tem uma cama macia, um travesseiro cheiroso e o mais importante. - O olhei esperando o que ele diria. - Eu. - Acabei rindo.  
- Convencido.  
- Isso é um sim? - Perguntou ansioso.  
- E tem como dizer não. - Ele se aproximou sorrindo e me beijou.  
- Definitivamente não.  
- Agora eu tenho que ir, preciso terminar meu dever.  
- Quer ajuda? - Ofereceu.  
- Edward se você for comigo a última coisa que iremos fazer são minhas tarefas.  
- Eu gosto mais dessas outras coisas. - Murmurou nos meus lábios.  
- Mais tarde. - Ele suspirou e se afastou.  
- Tenho outra saída? - Perguntou fazendo um bico.  
- Não. - Lhe dei um selinho e segui para o meu quarto, antes de fechar a porta o olhei mais uma vez.  
- Se não vier vou atras de você. - Ameaçou.  
- Não será preciso. Até daqui a pouco. - Sussurrei, ele sorriu e entrou no seu quarto, fiz o mesmo. Tentava a todo o custo ter alguma ideia para me vingar efetivamente de Edward, mas nada vinha a minha mente. Aparentemente eu tinha conseguido ganhar sua confiança, mas as coisas não estavam nada boas para mim. Eu me via cada vez mais envolvida por ele e por mais que eu ainda pensasse em me vingar eu simplesmente não conseguia levar adiante nenhum dos meus planos. Eu sabia que não podia me deixar levar e que tinha que colocar alguma coisa em prática. Tentei me focar novamente em alguma coisa rabiscando idéias incoerentes em um bloco de papel, só que nada parecia bom o suficiente, a verdade era que o desejo de vingança tinha ido embora e tudo o que eu queria era correr para os seus braços. Eu fui tão estúpida em pensar que eu conseguiria levar isso adiante, eu não era assim e com essa coisa toda estava me transformando em alguém desprezível. Fui muito burra em achar que conseguiria me rebaixar a esse nível. Como eu podia fazer qualquer coisa contra ele se eu o amava? Apesar de tudo o que ele me fez ainda o amava e esse amor só aumentava conforme passamos a ficar mais tempo juntos. Não, eu não ia mais prosseguir com essa idéia estúpida, a vingança não iria me trazer nada de bom, só mais rancor e isso só faria mal a mim mesma. Sorri ao perceber que finalmente isso tinha acabado, não ia ficar remoendo mais nada e sim viver, aproveitar o máximo que podia. Com essa resolução corri para o banheiro e me arrumei, depois de pronta segui para o quarto de Edward. Fui toda feliz imaginando a noite que teria, eu sabia que talvez isso nunca evoluísse para algo mais sério, tinha certeza Edward nunca seria o tipo de homem de apenas uma mulher, só que lá no fundo eu ainda tinha esperança que um dia isso acontecesse e ele se apaixonasse por mim, pois absolutamente nada me importava a não ser ficar com ele. Entrei no seu quarto e o encontrei vestindo a mesma roupa só que agora usava uma jaqueta de couro, estava sentado na cama com o semblante sério. Achei estranho, ele estava tão feliz quando nos despedimos no corredor.  
- Que bom que você veio. Nós precisamos conversar. - Não gostei nenhum pouco do seu tom de voz.  
- Ok. - Foi só o que eu consegui responder vendo a expressão em seu rosto.  
- Vou ser direto Isabella. Isso aqui. - Apontou nós dois. - Acabou. - Eu fiquei estática.  
- O que? Por que? - Me senti tonta com a informação e sentei na cama. Eu sabia que não duraria para sempre, mas estávamos tão bem.  
- Porque eu cansei, por isso. - Deu de ombros. Cansou? Como? Se há poucos minutos estávamos brincando e rindo? Esta vendo sua imbecil? É isso que você significa para ele. Algo descartável.  
- Isso não faz sentido. - Argumentei. - Nós estávamos bem há um segundo. - O que poderia ter acontecido para ele mudar dessa forma?  
- Há um segundo eu não tinha recebido uma ligação da nova aluna gata. - Ele estava me trocando?  
- Mas eu achei ... - Antes que continuasse ele me interrompeu.  
- Achou o que? Que eu ia me apaixonar por você? Que seriamos namorados? Não seja ridícula. Olha para você. Não tem nada que possa prender um homem como eu. Aproveitei bem o que tinha, mas agora enjoei. Quero carne nova. - Fiquei parada ali sem saber o que responder, completamente em choque. Eu estava certa em desconfiar, tudo o que ele queria era me usar para depois jogar fora como estava fazendo agora, na hora me lembrei das palavras da minha mãe "não deixe se levar por palavras bonitas e um jeito encantador, isso vai acabar quando ele enjoar de você e te abandonar".  
- Você não presta Edward. - Foi só o que consegui responder. Eu sabia que estava me iludindo, mas mesmo assim preferi acreditar que ele podia sentir algo por mim. Ah Bella sua tapada. - E em pensar que eu achei que você fosse diferente. Como eu fui burra. - Me acusei.  
- Sem drama por favor. - Desdenhou, levantei.  
- Eu tenho pena de você. - Disparei, ele me olhou de cima até embaixo.  
- Não Isabella, sou eu que tenho pena de você, alias é só isso que as pessoas sentem por você. Pena. Ninguém suporta ficar ao seu lado, não é a toa que seu pai te vendeu e sua mãe se matou. - Não pensei em mais nada quando ouvi ele falando aquilo e lhe dei o tapa mais forte que pude.  
- É isso que você faz com as pessoas que gostam de você Edward? As machuca? As humilha? - Perguntei gritando. Esta vendo Isabella. Esse é o verdadeiro Edward Cullen. - Seu destino é ficar sozinho, tem sorte dos seus pais te amarem, pois você é uma pessoa podre.  
- Saia daqui! - Exclamou nervoso se levantando e me levando pelos braços.  
- É duro ouvir a verdade não é Edward? - Eu lutava com ele, queria dizer tudo o que pensava. - Tirando o dinheiro e a beleza o que você tem para oferecer para alguém? Nada! Quer saber? Você esta me fazendo um favor, pois eu só estava na sua cama para acabar com você, para te humilhar, mas você não merece nem isso. Vou fazer o que eu devia ter feito desde o inicio...  
- E o que é? - Interrompeu me segurando firmemente pelo braço. - Ficar chorando no seu quarto? Você realmente achou que eu era tão imbecil a ponto de cair nessa sua armadilha ridícula? Eu sempre soube o que você queria, mas resolvi aproveitar e me divertir. - Respondeu com um sorriso irônico.  
- Eu nunca mais vou olhar para sua cara. - Falei puxando meu braço com força.  
- Vai me fazer um grande favor se conseguir isso. - Respondeu rudemente.  
- Pode esperar Edward, o que é seu vai chegar e você vai pagar por tudo o que me fez.  
- Oh! Estou morrendo de medo. - Retrucou cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo uma cara de pouco caso. - Vai tentar mais alguma vingança idiota? - Desafiou.  
- Eu não preciso me vingar, tenho certeza que você mesmo se encarregará de acabar com sua própria vida. - Ele me olhou sério, pegou meu braço novamente e me jogou para fora do seu quarto, trancando a porta em seguida. Eu fiquei lá parada tentando entender tudo o que tinha acontecido, fui para o meu quarto e me deitei, eu não conseguia chorar, não tinha mais lágrimas para Edward Cullen. Eu realmente fui muito ingênua em pensar que ele pudesse sentir algo por mim, depois de tudo o que ele me fez eu fui burra o bastante para cair nas garras dele de novo. O pior que dessa vez eu nem podia culpa-lo, pois eu que fui atras dele, mesmo assim suas palavras me machucaram, mais até do que a humilhação que sofri diante de toda a escola. Respirei fundo tentando administrar tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
Eu devia ter ignorado ele desde o inicio, esse plano de vingança só piorou as coisas e me fez sentir pior que antes. Suspirei tristemente. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, pelo menos colocou definitivamente um ponto final em tudo, eu sabia que não prestava, ele só comprovou isso de uma vez por todas. Ouvi o barulho de algumas portas batendo e fui até minha janela, vi Edward saindo com seu carro, com certeza já tinha marcado um encontro com a tal garota. O que realmente acabava comigo era que apesar de tudo o que me disse e fez, eu não conseguia sequer sentir raiva dele, eu odiava esse sentimento que eu nutria, parecia imune a qualquer coisa que ele me fizesse. Eu odiava ama-lo tanto assim. Como eu podia amar alguém que me machucava tanto? Que laço era esse que me ligava de modo tão forte a ele? Eu tinha que esquece-lo de um jeito ou de outro, tinha que arrancar Edward do meu corpo, da minha mente e do meu coração.


	9. Capítulo 7 - Universidade

Bella POV  
Depois que "terminamos" Edward e eu nunca mais trocamos uma só palavra, Esme estranhou e chegou a questionar o que tinha acontecido conosco e se Edward havia feito alguma coisa, eu neguei e disse que não tínhamos o que conversar e que éramos muito diferentes para continuarmos amigos, ela não pareceu acreditar, mas aceitou o que eu disse. Edward estava todo empolgado com a noticia de que tinha passado em Oxford e em Cambridge, ele e Carlisle tinham se acertado e o pai aceitou que ele fizesse as faculdades que queria. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, as vezes eu me pegava observando ele na escola, andava tão feliz e animado. Pelo jeito o fim do nosso caso não o afetou nem um pouco, vivia rodeado de garotas e eu morria de ciúmes quando via ele se agarrando com alguma vadia na escola. Mas o que eu achava? Que ele ia se apaixonar por mim e ficaríamos juntos? Edward tinha razão eu era ridícula, pois mesmo depois de tudo o que me fez eu ainda me via impossibilitada de odia-lo.  
Enquanto eu ia para o terceiro ano Edward se preparava para mudar para a Inglaterra, tudo o que eu mais queria era dizer que estava feliz por finalmente me livrar dele, mas não, sentia como se parte de mim estivesse indo embora, eu só esperava que com essa distância pudesse finalmente esquecer ele para sempre, mesmo que no momento isso parecesse impossível. Não demorou e chegou o dia dele se mudar, o vi se despedindo da mãe e do pai, Edward falou que preferia que se despedissem em casa, eu observava tudo da escada.  
- Se cuida filho e por favor não vá fazer nenhuma besteira. - Esme o advertiu, Edward sorriu e a beijou.  
- Pode deixar mãe, vou me cuidar e me comportar. - Ela o abraçou apertado, depois Edward se afastou e encarou o pai.  
- Tenho muito orgulho de você garoto, vá e curta seu tempo na faculdade, só não vai exagerar viu? - Carlisle advertiu o abraçando em seguida.  
- Obrigado por me dar essa chance pai, não vou te decepcionar.  
- Eu sei que não. - Edward pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu até a porta, antes se virou e me viu parada na escada.  
- Adeus Isabella. - Disse seco se despedindo.  
- Filha vem dar um abraço no Edward. - Esme falou me chamando, antes que dissesse algo ele se pronunciou.  
- Estou atrasado mãe. - Respondeu saindo em seguida, subi correndo as escadas, cheguei no meu quarto à tempo de ver ele entrando no carro, talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas podia jurar que ele tinha olhado na minha janela antes de entrar no carro e ir embora. Coloquei minha mão na vidraça.  
- Adeus Edward. - Murmurei com a voz embargada. Não aguentei mais o aperto na minha garganta e comecei a chorar, deitei na minha cama e despejei as lágrimas que estavam guardadas desde o dia que terminamos. Senti meu colchão afundar e uma mão delicada acariciar minha cabeça.  
- Eu também vou sentir falta dele meu bem. - Ouvi a voz delicada de Esme dizer, me virei e a abracei sem parar de chorar, percebi que ela também chorava, ambas estávamos consolando a outra pela ausência que Edward faria.  
Já fazia dois meses que ele tinha se mudado, era raro ligar, quem sempre ligava era Esme, apostava que estava se esbaldando em um monte de festas cheias de mulheres. Tentava não pensar nele, mas as vezes parecia impossível, era como se fizesse parte mim. Contudo não poderia ficar sofrendo por alguém que nem se importava comigo, tinha que me focar na minha vida, por isso entrei de cabeça nos meus planos para a faculdade. Me inscrevi em diversas universidades, estava muito animada com isso, passava quase todo o meu tempo livre estudando, na escola nem me importava mais com os comentários ao meu respeito, colocava meu fone e me focava nos estudos e como eu esperava, valeu a pena, quando estava terminando o colégio comecei a receber as cartas das faculdades, Esme estava comigo quando recebi a primeira e a que eu mais esperava, de Yale, era um envelope grande e grosso e eu sabia que isso era um bom sinal.  
- Abra meu bem. - Esme pediu. Abri sorrindo e retirando a carta que estava dentro, a li em seguida.  
- É com grande honra que oferecemos a Senhorita Isabella Marie Swan Cullen uma bolsa integral em nossa universidade. - Comecei a pular de alegria. - Consegui Esme! - Disse a abraçando, ela retribui me beijando.  
- Eu sabia que iria conseguir meu bem.  
- Nem posso acreditar. - Falei tremendo segurando papel na minha mão.  
- Posso saber a razão dessa alegria toda? - Perguntou Carlisle entrando na sala.  
- Bella passou em Yale amor.  
- Isso é incrível. Parabéns filha! - Me cumprimentou, eu o abracei.  
- Estou tão feliz. - Olhei para Esme e ela parecia triste. - Eu achei que tinha gostado da noticia? - A questionei.  
- Claro que gostei meu bem, é só que irei sentir sua falta.  
- Foi bom você tocar nesse assunto. - Eles me olharam confusos.  
- Por que?  
- Eu sei que isso não é o normal e eu não quero atrapalhar, mas eu queria continuar aqui, com vocês. - Esme me olhou espantada.  
- Filha se você estiver fazendo isso por nossa causa. - Carlisle começou a dizer.  
- Não. - O interrompi. - É por mim mesmo. Quero poder ficar mais um tempo com vocês. - Confessei, eu não queria ir para um alojamento e ficar com um monte de gente estranha, sabia que depois de me formar teria a minha vida e raramente veria os dois, por isso queria aproveitar o máximo que podia. - Se não se importarem é claro. - Completei.  
- É claro que queremos Bella, Ah meu amor, não sabe como me sinto feliz em saber que continuara aqui conosco por mais tempo. - Disse me abraçando.  
- Vou adorar, principalmente se puder me mostrar seus truques de decoração. - Esme era uma eximia decoradora e eu como uma futura arquiteta achava isso muito útil.  
- Com certeza meu bem, quando se formar seremos uma dupla imbatível.  
- Hei. E eu? - Carlisle perguntou se fazendo de ofendido. Eu e Esme o abraçamos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Seremos um trio imbatível amor. Bella desenha, eu decoro e você constrói. - Foi então que me lembrei do que Edward me disse uma noite "Você desenha e eu construo" Meu peito se apertou diante da lembrança. - Tudo bem Bella? - Esme perguntou percebendo que eu estava aérea.  
- Tudo ótimo. - Respondi sorrindo. - Eu amei a idéia do trio. - Falei mudando de assunto.  
- Iremos arrasar! - Disse Carlisle, fazendo com que caíssemos na gargalhada, me fazendo esquecer qualquer coisa que não fosse meu presente.  
Eu fiquei exultante quando terminei o colégio, odiei cada momento que passei ali, só esperava que na faculdade fosse diferente. Esme e Carlisle me deram um carro de presente de formatura, antes que me negasse a aceitar eles me disseram que era um presente e presente não se recusa ainda mais de pai e mãe, eu não pude ir contra o raciocino deles. O que mais amei é que não era um carro chamativo e nem caro, era praticamente minha versão em quatro rodas. Esme disse que conhecia meu gosto e sabia como me agradar e ela tinha razão, eu me apaixonei pelo meu New Beetle azul escuro, e foi com ele que enfrentei minha primeira semana na faculdade, felizmente era o oposto do colégio, ainda não tinha feito nenhuma amizade, mas me dava muito melhor com as pessoas ali do que na escola. Ficava o dia na faculdade e a noite acompanhava Esme em seus projetos de decoração, eu aprendia muito com ela.  
Caminhava pelo campus sem saber para onde ir. Perfeito! Tinha me perdido novamente, isso já era rotina, precisava decorar aquele raio de mapa, estava tentando me localizar quando tombei com alguém.  
- Nossa me desculpa. - Pedi ajudando a garota a pegar os papéis que haviam caído de seu caderno, eram lindos modelos de roupas.  
- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Respondeu sorrindo. A tal garota era uma graça, pequena e com o cabelo curto bem arrepiado. - Meu nome é Mary Alice e o seu? - Ajeitei as coisas no meu colo e estendi minha mão.  
- Isabella, mas eu prefiro só Bella.  
- Prazer Bella, pode me chamar de Alice. - Disse me cumprimentando. - Que curso você faz?  
- Arquitetura e você?  
- Moda. - Sorri lhe entregando algumas folhas de seu caderno que ainda estavam comigo.  
- São lindos, você desenha muito bem.  
- Obrigada. Mas o que esta fazendo no prédio de artes? - Perguntou confusa.  
- Me perdi. - Respondi sem graça, ela riu.  
- Ih relaxa isso é normal, vem eu te ajudo. - Ela passou o braço no meu e fomos juntas procurar meu prédio, enquanto isso conversávamos sobre tudo, Alice me contou que estava no segundo ano e que namorava um rapaz chamado Jasper, que estudava filosofia e história, eu contei que era adotada e falei o básico sobre minha vida sem entrar em muitos detalhes, ela disse que eu tinha que conhecer seus amigos, Rosalie que era irmã de Jasper e estudava economia e Emmett que fazia engenharia mecânica, Alice disse que eu ia me adaptar super bem ao grupo e que tinha percebido assim que me conheceu que iríamos nos tornar grandes amigas. A cada momento que passava com ela eu também tinha essa sensação.

Edward POV  
Festas, mulheres, diversão. Não era isso o que esperavam de mim? Que eu fosse fútil e egoísta, então esta seria minha vida. Eu estava aproveitando e muito meu tempo longe dos meus pais, das cobranças e de tudo o que eu deixei. O curso estava bem tranquilo, fazia o número máximo de matérias e claro ia bem em todas, por isso ao invés de ficar me matando de estudar nas horas vagas igual as pessoas menos favorecidas intelectualmente eu curtia tudo o que podia, tinha conhecido três delicias em uma balada e tive uma noite muito divertida. Contudo não importava com quantas eu dormisse, eram sempre aqueles lindos olhos verdes que eu via. Maldita hora que eu fui me envolver com Isabella, eu sempre soube que ela não prestava, entretanto me deixei levar por seu jeito doce e corpo sexy. Só de pensar que eu disse coisas à ela que nunca falei para mais ninguém, ficava ainda mais possesso. Eu bem que imaginei que ela só tinha se aproximado de mim com o intuito de se vingar, mas só tive essa certeza quando vi seus planos para me humilhar rabiscados nas folhas que estavam espalhadas em sua cama, eu fui muito idiota a subestimando e pensando que ela me amava a ponto de esquecer o que eu fiz. Entretanto ela nunca me amou, só estava se vingando, tentando achar uma forma de me humilhar assim como eu fiz com ela e talvez sem saber ela de alguma forma conseguiu. Eu havia me apaixonado perdidamente por Isabella e agora estava pagando por isso. Tudo o que eu queria era esquecer o que passamos juntos e principalmente ela. Falsa, dissimulada, manipuladora. Eu a odiava e odiava ainda mais o fato de sentir tanto a sua falta, mas isso passava, como qualquer mulher na minha vida Isabella seria só um borrão e nada mais do que isso.  
Minha idéia de fazer faculdade em outro país foi a melhor que eu tive, com isso pude me afastar completamente, raramente ligava para casa, quem sempre me procurava era minha mãe sempre exigindo saber o que eu andava fazendo e perguntando por que não ligava, eu inventava qualquer coisa. Ela me contou como estavam todos bem e que Isabella estava morando com eles e fazendo faculdade em Yale, eu não pude deixar de achar graça, essa garota era muito dissimulada mesmo, imagina, o momento que todo o jovem espera para se ver livre dos pais e o que ela faz, fica em casa, aposto que fazia isso para ganhar pontos com meus pais e manipula-los e os dois caiam igual patinhos, tinham até dado um carro para ela, bom, chamar um New Beetle de carro é até maldade com um automóvel de verdade, pelo menos acertaram na escolha, o carro era igual a ela, completamente sem graça, para mim pouco importava o que meus pais faziam ou deixavam de fazer por ela, desde que não mexessem na minha herança, não via a hora que eles descobrissem a cobra que tinham criado e a máscara de boa moça de Isabella finalmente caísse.


	10. Capítulo 8 - James

Quero esclarecer alguns pontos importantes que vão acontecer a partir desde capítulo e que precisam saber para decidir se vão ou não continuar a ler a fic ;)

- James não vai ser um vilão e sim um cara incrível, além disso para deixar claro ele não terá a mesma aparência dos filmes, nesta fic imaginem ele como o ator Henry Cavill;

- A Bella vai sim se envolver com ele e terão uma linda relação juntos, então se preparem para muitas cenas dos dois juntos;

- A fic é Beward, tudo o que eu quis fazer aqui é inovar um pouco das histórias que já li, onde a Bella é humilhada e pisada pelo Edward sem tentar sem feliz com mais ninguém;

- Mesmo o Edward sendo apaixonado por ela, ele vai continuar a ser rude e estúpido com Bella, pois na cabeça dele tudo o que ela quer é dinheiro;

* * *

Bella POV

Já estava indo para o terceiro ano na faculdade e adorava cada dia mais o meu curso, decidi me mudar da casa dos Cullen quando estava indo para o segundo e consegui um estagio em um escritório de arquitetura, achei que estava pronta para sair de casa e viver minha vida. Eu e as meninas decidimos dividir um apartamento, nas horas vagas saia com meus amigos ou nos reuníamos na casa dos Cullens, Esme e Carlisle gostavam e muito deles e adoravam quando íamos lá, então geralmente passávamos nosso fim de semana na piscina e depois íamos para alguma balada, Alice tinha razão, formávamos um ótimo grupo, o único problema era que as vezes eu me sentia um pouco deslocada por estar cercada por dois casais. Eu até cheguei a ficar com alguns garotos com quem sai, só que isso nunca evoluía para um encontro, principalmente por minha causa.  
- Eu tenho alguém perfeito para você conhecer. - Alice disse toda animada enquanto caminhávamos pelo campus da faculdade.  
- Alice eu não quero conhecer ninguém. - Choraminguei. Eu tentava, mas ninguém parecia interessante o suficiente para que eu quisesse algo a mais.  
- Deixa de ser chata, tenho certeza que vai adorar esse cara. - Paramos debaixo de uma árvore e nos sentamos.  
- E eu tenho certeza que não. - Fui incisiva.  
- Sabe o que eu acho? - Perguntou me olhando seriamente. Suspirei sem paciência.  
- Não. O que?  
- Que tudo isso é culpa do Edward. - A olhei chocada, Alice sabia de toda minha história com Edward e mesmo sem o conhecer o odiava.  
- O QUE? - Esbravejei. - Claro que não. - Me defendi.  
- Você ainda o ama Bella e inconscientemente ou não ainda acha que quando ele voltar vocês vão ficar juntos. - No mesmo instante me levantei indignada. Que papo era esse?  
- Isso é ridículo, eu nunca terei mais nada com Edward, nem que ele implorasse. - Falei irritada.  
- Então prova. - Me desafiou se levantando também.  
- Não tenho nada que provar. Será que uma pessoa não pode querer ficar sozinha? - Questionei.  
- Bella eu não acho que tenha problema em querer ficar sozinha, mas eu vejo o jeito que você olha para mim e o Jazz e para a Rose e o Emm. Você mesma me confessou que adoraria ter uma relação assim. - Nem pude revidar, ela tinha razão, apesar de tudo o que minha mãe me aconselhou eu queria ter aquela cumplicidade, amor e carinho com alguém e mesmo depois do que ocorreu com Edward eu ainda acreditava que podia ter isso.  
- Eu não tenho culpa se não encontro ninguém que me agrade. - Tentei me defender.  
- Porque fica pensando no Edward. - Respondeu diretamente. Suspirei derrotada.  
- Alice para de dizer que é por causa do Edward. Não é. - Retruquei chateada, era nisso que eu queria acreditar também. - Para mim ele é passado só isso. - Ponderei desejando que isso encerrasse o assunto. Não gostava e nem queria pensar em Edward.  
- Tá bom, desculpa. Não falo mais nisso. Juro. - Prometeu cruzando os dedos sobre a boca.  
- Você é uma chata. - Expressei emburrada, ela riu e me abraçou.  
- Quero te ver feliz amiga, só isso.  
- É o que eu quero também, mas vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem. Ok? - Respirou fundo e assentiu.  
- Ok, agora vamos sentar aqui e terminar o planejamento dessa festa. - Sentamos e voltamos a pensar como seria a festa surpresa que faríamos para o Jasper. Logo em seguida apareceram Emmett e Rosalie e dividimos as tarefas, enquanto Rose, Alice e eu arrumávamos o apartamento dos rapazes, Emm ia distrair o Jazz até a hora da festa, tudo combinado nos separamos para por o planejamento em pratica.  
- O que você acha? - Rosalie perguntou quando terminou de arrumar os balões. Já estávamos aprontando tudo para festa.  
- Ficou ótimo. - Elogiei. - Gostei das cores que Alice escolheu. - Comentei enquanto ajeitava a mesa, tínhamos comprado vários salgadinhos e bebidas.  
- Verdade. - Concordou sorrindo. - Falando nela, onde aquela baixinha se meteu?  
- Foi se arrumar para o amado. - Respondi sorrindo.  
- Isso é muito injusto. - Rose reclamou colocando as mãos na cintura. - Ela pode ficar linda e eu tenho que ficar toda desarrumada? - Olhei para ela.  
- Do que esta falando? Você esta linda Rosalie.  
- Certeza? - Perguntou balançando os longos cabelos loiros, Rosalie usava uma calça de couro justa no corpo e uma blusinha de frente única vermelha, estava linda, me lembro que no começo achei ela um pouco metida, contudo com o tempo vi que era só uma primeira impressão, Rose era muito simpática e até carinhosa com os amigos e principalmente com o Emm.  
- Absoluta. - Falei confirmando. - E eu? - Perguntei meio tímida, vestia um vestido azul sem mangas rendado no pescoço e na barra que ficava um pouco acima do joelho.  
- Esta linda, estou achando que alguém vai deixar de ser solteira hoje. - Cantarolou com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Quem sabe? Se tiver alguém interessante estou dentro. - Disse animada, o difícil era aparecer alguém assim.  
- Isso aê menina! - Exclamou entusiasmada. Rimos.  
- E o Emm, sabe onde ele esta com o Jazz?  
- Rodando com ele por alguma joalheira, Emm disse que precisava da ajuda dele para me dar um presente.  
- Aposto que isso não é mentira. - A olhei desconfiada.  
- Não mesmo. - Confirmou. - Aproveitei e já pedi meu presente de aniversário, o Jazz é muito melhor nisso que o Emm. - Falou torcendo os lábios. Me lembrei de quando o Emmett deu um controle de vídeo game para Rose de presente, dizendo que assim eles podiam jogar juntos. Enquanto Rosalie contava até dez todos nós morríamos de rir, pior foi o Emmett que ficou completamente perdido perguntando por que estávamos rindo. Ele era muito sem noção. - Esta se lembrando do meu último aniversário não é? - Assenti rindo. - Nem me lembre, pelo menos agora o Emmett não é nem louco de fazer o mesmo de novo.  
- Também acho. - Ouvimos a porta abrir e Alice aparecer toda pomposa em um vestido cor ameixa, sorrindo com uma maquiagem bem leve.  
- Como estou? - Perguntou girando em um salto da mesma cor do vestido.  
- Linda amiga. - A elogiei. - Amei o vestido.  
- Maravilhoso Alice. - Rose disse concordando.  
- Mesmo? - Assentimos.  
- Foi você que desenhou? - Perguntei curiosa.  
- Foi. - Respondeu sem esconder o sorriso.  
- Alice você pode desenhar um para mim. - Rosalie lhe pediu, ou melhor exigiu. Alice só sorriu.  
- Pode deixar. - Ela parou de falar e olhou o apartamento. - Gente o apê tá lindo. - Elogiou.  
- Caprichamos para o seu amor. - Respondi sorrindo.  
- Ficou perfeito, agora só falta esperar o povo chegar.  
- Enquanto eles não chegam, vamos comemorar só entre nós. - Rose disse colocando vinho em três copos, os pegamos e fizemos um brinde.  
- À nós, as mulheres que os homens não vivem sem. - Alice falou rindo.  
- E as melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter. - Completei e brindamos. Não demorou e logo o apartamento estava lotado, Rose avisou para o Emmett trazer o Jasper, assim que ele passou pela porta gritamos "surpresa!". Ele ficou pasmo, Alice pulou no seu pescoço e o encheu de beijos, Jasper finalmente despertou e a apertou em seus braços a beijando em seguida. Foi uma cena tão linda que todos fizeram festa e aplaudiram. Alice tinha toda a razão quando disse que era isso que eu queria. Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Durante a festa vieram diversos carinhas sem noção me perturbar, mas hoje estava sem paciência para paquerar ou ficar com qualquer idiota. Observava sem ânimo a festa em um canto quando Alice apareceu puxando um cara, eu bem sabia o que ela estava planejando, se pudesse me esconder em um buraco eu o faria.

James POV  
Estava entediado em casa quando meu amigo disse que tinha uma festa legal para ir, na mesma hora aceitei o convite. Chegamos e o ambiente parecia bem animado, ele me contou que era aniversário de um tal de Jasper, logo encontramos o tal rapaz e o cumprimentamos. Estava distraído vendo o pessoal se divertindo quando eu a vi, era sem duvida a mulher mais linda daquele lugar.  
- Hei. - Chamei meu amigo. - Você conhece? - Perguntei apontando a linda morena no canto.  
- Só de vista, é amiga da namorada do Jasper se não me engano.  
- Você tem que me apresentar ela. - Exigi na hora.  
- Mas eu nem a conheço. - Se explicou. - Já sei. Alice! - Chamou uma garota que estava ao lado de Jasper, ela veio em nossa direção.  
- Oi. - Nos cumprimentou. - Algum problema? - Perguntou.  
- Esse é meu amigo James e ele se encantou pela sua amiga ali. - Disse indicando novamente a bela morena. Alice me analisou e sorriu.  
- É Isabella. - Seu nome fazia jus a pessoa.  
- Acha que poderia me apresentar? - Perguntei receoso.  
- Claro que sim. Vem! - Falou e no mesmo instante me puxou pela mão, conforme me aproximava percebi que Isabella nos observava e parecia um pouco envergonhada, eu me sentia um adolescente, estava absolutamente encantado pela bela mulher de olhos verdes.

Bella POV  
- Bella quero que te apresentar alguém. - Alice falou toda sorridente quando se aproximou de mim, eu lancei um olhar raivoso para ela e um sorriso tímido para o tal cara, ele era realmente lindo, tinha os cabelos negros, olhos acinzentados e um sorriso deslumbrante. - James esta é a Bella, Bella este é o James. - Ele estendeu a mão e nos cumprimentamos.  
- Prazer James.  
- Muito prazer Bella. - Respondeu com a voz levemente rouca.  
- Bom se me dão licença, o Jazz esta me chamando. Divirtam-se. - Eu juro que quase pulei no pescoço da Alice quando ela me largou ali.  
- Alice não tem jeito. - Reclamei o olhando. - Desculpa por isso. - Ele sorriu desconcertado.  
- Na verdade sou eu que devo me desculpar. - O encarei confusa.  
- Por que?  
- Fui eu que pedi que me apresentasse. - Revelou um pouco envergonhado.  
- Ah. - Foi só o que consegui dizer.  
- Então Bella, o que você faz? - Perguntou enquanto bebia seu vinho.  
- Estou fazendo arquitetura e estagiando em um escritório. E você?  
- Sou chef em um restaurante italiano.  
- Mesmo? - Ele assentiu sorrindo.  
- Sim, eu amo cozinhar.  
- E onde aprendeu? Fez algum curso?  
- Fiz alguns, mas aprendi mesmo com minha nonna.  
- Então é italiano?- Perguntei interessada.  
- Infelizmente não completamente. - Respondeu sorrindo, acabei sorrindo também. - Meu pai era italiano e minha mãe americana, mas nasci e morei muito tempo lá. - Não pude deixar de perceber que ele usou o passado para falar dos pais.  
- Hum e qual a sua especialidade? - Perguntei mudando o foco do assunto.  
- Acho que vou ter que ser bem básico nessa e escolher uma bela macarronada com molho. Modéstia parte a minha fica uma delicia. - Sorri.  
- Posso apostar que sim. - Ele parecia ser um homem bem interessante, talvez fosse isso que eu precisasse, alguém mais maduro, imaginei que devia ter mais ou menos uns 26 anos.  
- E você, gosta de comida italiana? - Balancei a cabeça negando, ele me olhou um pouco decepcionado. Antes que dissesse algo eu completei.  
- Eu amo comida italiana. - James abriu um sorriso enorme, parecia aliviado com minha resposta. - Alias eu amo comida, ponto. - Nós rimos.  
- Muito bom saber isso, tem mulheres que nem dá vontade de levar para jantar, não comem quase nada. - Reclamou.  
- Com certeza eu não tenho esse problema. - Será que ele vai pensar que estou me convidando para jantar? Melhor mudar de assunto. - É amigo do Jasper?  
- Na verdade vim com um amigo do Jasper. - Disse sem graça. - Ele falou sobre a festa e como estava entediado resolvi vir.  
- E o que esta achando?  
- Estou gostando, mas devo admitir que melhorou e muito há uns cinco minutos. - O encarei incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, resolvi disfarçar e bebi um gole da minha bebida que até então estava esquecida em minha mão. Mudei de assunto novamente e perguntei de que região da Itália era sua família e se ele falava italiano, quando começou a dizer algumas palavras, juro que por muito pouco não me atirei em seus braços. Esse homem definitivamente estava mexendo comigo e não era pouco, nós conversamos sobre tudo, para falar a verdade não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tinha me divertido tanto com um homem que não fosse o Edward, a diferença é que aquilo havia sido uma mentira e isso aqui era real.  
- Oi gente. - Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que éramos interrompidos e tinha que ser pela Alice. - Vocês vão dormir aqui? - Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
- Do que esta falando Alice? - Quando me virei para olhar ao nosso redor, estava tudo vazio, todos já tinham ido, Rosalie estava deitada sobre Emm no sofá e Jazz desmontado em uma poltrona. - Que horas são? - Questionei assustada.  
- São 5 da manhã.  
- Puta merda! - Assim que falei tapei a boca, James riu.  
- A companhia estava tão boa que nem vi a hora. - Acabei corando pelo modo que ele me olhou. - Posso te dar uma carona? - Me ofereceu.  
- Obrigada, mas eu moro no apartamento debaixo. - Falei um pouco decepcionada, adoraria passar mais tempo com ele.  
- Mas não precisa se preocupar James, vou cuidar muito bem dela. - Ele sorriu. Eu ia matar a Alice. - Vou deixar vocês se despedirem. - Falou e saiu.  
- Espero que ela cuide mesmo de você. - Meu coração disparou ao ouvir ele falar daquele modo com tanto carinho. - Vai achar ruim se eu pedir seu telefone? - Perguntou sem jeito, neguei sorrindo.  
- De modo algum, afinal de contas eu quero experimentar aquela macarronada. - Respondi sem esconder minha vontade de ver ele de novo.  
- Eu adoraria cozinhar especialmente para você. - Falou de modo sedutor. - Pode dizer o número. - Conforme dizia ele anotava em seu celular. - Eu vou ligar hein. - Avisou.  
- E eu irei atender. - Sorrimos, ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo casto nos lábios.  
- Ciao mia Bella*. - Senti um arrepio delicioso ao ouvir ele falar italiano novamente.  
- Ciao James. - Arrisquei uma palavra. Ele acariciou meu rosto e me beijou de novo, se despediu de Alice e foi embora.  
- .God! - Alice disse pausadamente vindo na minha direção quicando igual uma criança. - O que foi isso?  
- Eu não sei. Ele é incrível né? - Ela assentiu sorrindo, a olhei desconfiada. - Era esse cara que você queria me apresentar?  
- Juro que não, o que eu queria te apresentar era um amigo do Jasper que posso te garantir não tem metade do charme desse. Estou tão animada! - Exclamou dando pulinhos e batendo palmas.  
- Alice menos. - A adverti.  
- Menos nada Bella, mais muito mais. Você vai sair quando ele ligar não é?  
- Vou, mas vamos devagar. Não quero me empolgar demais. - Ela me olhou e pareceu entender. - Além disso nem sei se ele vai me ligar.  
- É claro que vai, não viu o modo deslumbrado como te olhava? - Falou sorrindo. - Eu sei que vai achar que estou imaginando coisas, só que eu tenho certeza que esse cara vai te fazer muito feliz.  
- Acha mesmo? - Perguntei esperançosa, eu realmente tinha gostado e muito dele, só estava com muito medo de estar errada de novo e me magoar.  
- Tenho certeza. - Me garantiu. - Agora vamos pegar nossas coisas e ir embora que estou morta. - Assenti e assim que nos despedimos dos meninos saímos. Aquele sorriso deslumbrante foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de adormecer.

* Tchau minha linda.


	11. Capítulo 9 - Apaixonada

Edward de volta no próximo ;)

* * *

Bella POV  
Me sentei na cama sem fazer ideia de que roupa colocar, James ligou no dia seguinte da festa me convidando para jantar. Estava uma pilha de nervos, ainda mais por que Alice não estava aqui para me ajudar, decidi colocar um vestido laranja bem ajustado ao meu corpo e como acessório somente uma pulseira simples dourada, me olhei no espelho e fiquei satisfeita com o resultado.  
- Bella o James chegou. - Ouvi Rose me avisar. Caminhei até a porta e a abri.  
- O que acha? - Perguntei acanhada.  
- Esta linda. - Respondeu com um sorriso. - A Alice vai querer se matar por não estar aqui. - Infelizmente Alice teve que viajar, pois seu pai ficou doente, ela até tinha combinado de me ajudar a vestir, mas com tudo o que aconteceu não deu. - Deixa eu tirar uma foto. - Eu ri. Ela pegou o celular e tirou a foto a enviando logo em seguida para a baixinha. - Pronto agora ela vai ver.  
- Obrigada amiga. - A abracei.  
- Hei, eu não fiz nada.  
- Só de estar aqui me apoiando já é mais que o suficiente. Estou tão nervosa. - Confessei.  
- Relaxe e aproveite. - Respirei fundo e me dirigi até a sala, James sorriu assim que me viu. Seu sorriso sempre me deixava com as pernas bambas, era deslumbrante.  
- Nossa, você esta incrível. - Corei diante do elogio.  
- Você também não esta nada mal. - James usava uma camisa azul e calça social, estava perfeito.  
- Exclusivamente para você. - Respondeu de modo sedutor, balancei a cabeça sorrindo. - Vamos? - Segurei seu braço e saímos do apartamento. Assim que descemos pegamos o táxi que já estava esperando, durante todo o caminho até o restaurante conversamos e nos divertimos, não demorou e chegamos em um local muito aconchegante.  
- Esse é o primeiro restaurante que trabalhei, mas não é italiano. - Comentou me levando até a entrada, franzi o cenho.  
- Você fez tanta propaganda da comida italiana do restaurante que trabalha que achei que íamos comer lá. - Proferi confusa.  
- Ainda não. Preciso te manter interessada para um segundo encontro. - Outro encontro? Mas nem começamos esse direito. Me animei em saber que as coisas estavam indo tão bem. Entramos e a recepcionista nos levou até nossa mesa, nos trazendo o cardápio em seguida.  
- O que sugere chef? - Perguntei fazendo graça, ele sorriu docemente.  
- Que tal um carneiro com molho de maça acompanhado com batatas e um vinho tinto? - Perguntou me olhando.  
- Hum. Isso parece delicioso. Vou aceitar a sugestão. - Ele assentiu sorrindo, chamou o garçom e fez nossos pedidos. Logo em seguida o sommelier trouxe o vinho.  
- Um brinde? - Perguntou erguendo a taça.  
- E a que vamos brindar?  
- À nós e que esse seja o primeiro de muitos encontros. - Sorri enrubescendo levemente, ergui minha taça e brindamos, esperava sinceramente que esse fosse mesmo o primeiro de muitos. A noite foi muito agradável, fiquei surpresa ao descobri que James tinha acabado de completar 30 anos, apesar da diferença de idade nos demos muito bem, ele era divertido, engraçado, atencioso, carinhoso e lindo, me sentia cada vez mais a vontade em sua presença. Quando me levou para casa insistiu em me deixar na porta do apartamento, perguntei se ele queria entrar para um café, mas se negou, achei que talvez esse fosse um indício que o encontro não tivesse sido tão bom para ele quanto para mim, porém todas essas dúvidas foram tiradas quando ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou e UAU que beijo! Nossas línguas dançavam em um sincronia perfeita, infelizmente ficamos sem ar e tivemos que parar, nos separamos e ele me olhou com carinho.  
- Esta livre amanhã? - Perguntou ainda muito próximo de mim, me animei ao saber que ele já queria sair de novo comigo.  
- Não, mas estarei na sexta. - Ele abriu um sorriso encantador.  
- Perfeito. Te pego as oito? - Assenti.  
- Finalmente vou conhecer o restaurante em que trabalha? - Perguntei sem esconder minha curiosidade.  
- Ainda não. - O encarei confusa. Por que ele se negava a me levar até o tal lugar?  
- Por que não? - Perguntei fazendo um bico.  
- Que tal quando completarmos um mês? - O olhei maravilhada.  
- Acha que vou aguentar você até lá? - Brinquei. Ele riu.  
- Espero sinceramente que sim. - Se aproximou me prensando na parede e me beijou novamente. - É uma pena que eu tenha que ir. - Murmurou acariciando meu rosto com delicadeza. Por pouco eu não insisti para ele entrar, mas talvez fosse melhor ir devagar.  
- Sexta nos veremos. - Disse o consolando.  
- Sexta. - Repetiu me beijando novamente, então ele se despediu e foi embora, entrei no apartamento completamente mole e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Fui toda animada para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e quando estava indo para cama meu celular tocou, era Alice.  
- Como foi? Pode me contar tudo. - Falou assim que atendi, ri da sua animação.  
- Calma Alice, vamos por partes. Seu pai esta melhor? - Perguntei me ajeitando na cama.  
- A pressão dele caiu e se sentiu mal, mas já se recuperou e esta bem melhor. Agora você, me conta. - Pediu.  
- Ai Alice foi perfeito, ele é maravilhoso, não tenho palavras para descrever, essa noite foi incrível. - Contei entusiasmada.  
- AH! Eu sabia, assim que vi vocês conversando tinha certeza que ia dar nisso. Bella estou tão feliz e quando vai ser o próximo?  
- Sexta.  
- Que über!  
- Über Alice? - Perguntei confusa.  
- Significa o top, máximo, demais. - Acabei rindo da sua animação. - Estou vendo que logo estarei desenhando um vestido de noiva para alguém. - Cantarolou.  
- Hei vamos com calma ok? Não quero apressar nada, prefiro tentar não me empolgar demais, afinal de contas não conheço ele direito. - Depois do que aconteceu com Edward eu preferia levar as coisas o mais devagar possível, o medo de me magoar ainda existia.  
- Bella confia em mim, eu meio que tenho um sexto sentido com essas coisas. Além disso você não pode achar que todos os homens são uns crápulas como aquele Edward. - Suspirei.  
- Eu sei Alice. Agora deixa eu te contar os detalhes. - Falei afim de mudar o assunto. Alice na mesma hora empolgou e disse que viu a foto do que eu estava vestindo e adorou, depois contei tudo o que tinha acontecido e do que tínhamos conversado, ficamos a madrugada conversando e combinando o que eu deveria fazer no próximo encontro.

[...]  
- Você mentiu para mim então?- Questionei James.  
- Não menti, vamos dizer que omiti. - Se defendeu, o olhei desconfiada. - Você também não me contou tudo. - Acusou, suspirei derrotada.  
- Cheque Mate rapaz. - Ele sorriu e suspirou.  
- É que estava cansado de sair com interesseiras, se é que me entende senhorita Cullen. - Disse arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Eu entendo. - James e eu estávamos juntos há um mês e finalmente me levou para comer no restaurante que trabalhava, mas o que não me disse era que ele era o dono de um dos restaurantes mais badalados de New Haven, além de ter uma cadeia espalhada pelo país e pela Europa. James me contou que não confiava fácil nas pessoas, pois muitas se aproximavam por puro interesse, ele me confessou que desde que me viu tinha certeza que eu não era assim, porém depois de tantos relacionamentos conturbados, achou melhor me conhecer antes de revelar qualquer coisa sobre sua vida, eu não podia e nem ia julga-lo, já que fiz o mesmo, aproveitei sua confissão e contei que era filha adotiva da família Cullen, ele me olhou espantando e disse que por essa ele não esperava. Acabamos rindo das nossas confissões, James me surpreendeu fechando o seu restaurante para comemorarmos nosso primeiro mês juntos, foi a coisa mais romântica e linda que tinham feito para mim. James era assim, perdi a contas de quantas vezes recebi ramalhetes de flores na faculdade e no apartamento, com lindos bilhetes com o intuito de alegrar meu dia.  
- Espero que não tenha ficado chateada comigo. - Murmurou me olhando atento.  
- Não James, de modo algum. Como te disse eu entendo, sei o que é ter um monte de gente ao seu redor só interessada no seu dinheiro. Eu me lembro na escola todo mundo querendo ser meu amigo só por causa do meu sobrenome, mas meu irmão adotivo fez questão de dizer a todos que eu era só uma adotada que não tinha direito a nada.  
- Ele pegou pesado hein.  
- Acho que até me fez um favor sabe? Percebi que ninguém estava ao meu lado por que gostava de mim, foi por isso que amei quando o colégio acabou e fui para a faculdade, foi como se tivesse me reinventado e finalmente agora tenho ao meu redor pessoas que realmente gostam de mim.  
- Dinheiro é bom, mas as vezes nos traz mais dor de cabeça. - Comentou.  
- Pior ainda quando o dinheiro nem é seu. - Ele segurou minha mão sobre a mesa e a acariciou.  
- É tão bom conversar com você. Temos tanta coisa em comum, inclusive nossa história.  
- Verdade. - Concordei. Era a mais pura verdade. James havia me contado que seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião quando estavam viajando de volta para a Itália, sua guarda ficou com seus avós, com quem ele já estava enquanto os pais viajavam. Contei sobre como os meus morreram e ele lamentou, mas não contei sobre meu "relacionamento" com Edward, era algo que eu não gostaria de ficar compartilhando e sim esquecer.  
- E quando poderei conversar com seus pais novamente? - Perguntou me fazendo o encarar desconfiada. Meus pais o conheciam somente como meu amigo, mesmo assim eles sabiam que estávamos saindo.  
- Posso saber por que gostaria de conversar com eles?  
- Gostaria de me apresentar como seu namorado. - Fiquei estática.  
- Namorado? - Questionei perplexa.  
- Isso se você aceitar. - Falou me estendendo uma caixinha preta com uma linda aliança na cor prata com pequenos brilhantes ao redor. - Aceita ser minha namorada Isabella Marie Swan Cullen? - Meus olhos iam da caixinha para ele e só o que consegui fazer foi assentir, James se levantou sorrindo e me puxou para os seus braços me beijando, pegou minha mão trêmula e colocou o anel. - Cuore mio. - Disse "meu coração" e beijou meu dedo com a aliança. O olhava admirada.  
- Isso é lindo James. - Consegui finalmente dizer.  
- Tu sei bella. - Sorri, eu amava quando ele falava italiano, já tinha até aprendido algumas coisas e soube identificar muito bem sua resposta, "Você é linda". O puxei para um beijo apaixonado, pois era assim que eu me sentia, completamente apaixonada por ele.

O domingo estava quente e ensolarado, algo raro para o clima de New Haven, coloquei uma roupa leve, peguei meu carro e fui para a casa dos Cullens. Já tinha virado um tradição ir almoçar com eles todo o domingo, depois que me mudei Esme me fez prometer que não iria me esquecer deles. Como eu poderia? Eles eram as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Estava animada para contar sobre meu namoro com James, já tinha dito que estava saindo com ele e até tínhamos almoçado um dia todos juntos, mas na época avisei que ainda não era nada sério, felizmente as coisas tinham mudado e agora éramos namorados, James queria falar com eles para pedir permissão e essas coisas, achei até fofo da parte dele, mas achei melhor conversar com eles sozinha e marcar um jantar para ele se apresentar formalmente. Cheguei na casa e fui recepcionada por Gianna.  
- A senhora Cullen esta lhe esperando na sala. - Ela me avisou. Agradeci e segui até o local, assim que me viu, Esme veio na minha direção com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
- Meu bem, que bom que veio. - Exclamou alegre.  
- Eu disse que não iam se ver livre de mim tão facilmente. - Brinquei, ela riu.  
- Fico feliz por isso, sua visita sempre alegra meu dia. Vamos almoçar?  
- E Carlisle?  
- Esta no escritório já pedi que Gianna o avisasse. - Fomos abraçadas em direção da sala de jantar, antes que me sentasse Carlisle apareceu.  
- Minha filha que saudades. - Disse me abraçando.  
- Também.  
- Você nos abandonou. - Me acusou.  
- Eu sei, essa semana foi uma loucura, tinha tanta coisa para fazer na segunda que não deu para vir almoçar com vocês. - Comentei me sentando.  
- Sentimos falta dos seus amigos também. - Esme falou sorrindo.  
- Tá todo mundo se matando de estudar, estamos em semana de provas. Me desculpem mesmo. - Carlisle sorriu.  
- O que importa é que esta aqui agora. - Declarou segurando minha mão sobre a mesa.  
- E virei com mais frequência, senti muitas saudades também.  
- Ótimo, sabe como adoramos ter você por perto. - Assenti sorrindo enquanto me servia. - Como esta indo tudo? A faculdade, o trabalho? - Carlisle perguntou.  
- Tudo perfeito, estou amando o curso e aprendendo muito no escritório. Lembra Esme aquele projeto que te mostrei? - Ela assentiu. - Foi aprovado pelo meu chefe. - Contei feliz.  
- Isso é maravilhoso Bella. Meus parabéns meu bem.  
- Muito bem filha. Estou orgulhoso de você. - Carlisle disse me deixando emocionada.  
- Obrigada. Estava muito animada para contar a vocês, sempre me incentivaram tanto.  
- Você merece amor. - Sorri e voltamos a comer, depois que terminamos disse que tinha algo para conversar com eles, pareceram um pouco preocupados com o que eu diria. Fomos até a sala, Carlisle e Esme se sentaram lado a lado.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? - Carlisle perguntou sério. Respirei fundo.  
- Lembram que falei para vocês sobre um rapaz que estava saindo? E até chegamos a almoçar juntos?  
- Claro que me lembro, o James não é? - Esme perguntou, eu assenti.  
- Isso mesmo.  
- O que tem ele?  
- Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. - Esme abriu um sorriso enorme.  
- Oh! Meu amor ficamos tão felizes por você. - Disse animada. - Não é Carlisle? - Ele se manteve sério.  
- Acho que seria mais nobre da parte dele que viesse falar primeiro conosco. - Reclamou.  
- Carlisle! - Esme ralhou com ele. - Não estamos no século XVII.  
- A culpa foi minha Carlisle, eu queria falar com vocês antes dele vir. Saber o que achavam. - Quando almoçamos juntos eles pareceram se dar muito bem, mas na época ainda éramos só "amigos". Carlisle pareceu mais aliviado ao saber que tinha sido minha ideia falar antes com eles.  
- Nossa opinião é tão importante assim? - Perguntou interessado.  
- Claro que sim, vocês são meus pa... - Travei antes de dizer, Esme me olhou atenta, engoli em seco. - Meus pais. - Completei, eles me olharam emocionados, essa era a primeira vez que eu os chamava assim. Tinha tido uma conversa séria com James sobre a minha vida e os Cullens, e do meu receio em chama-los de pai e mãe, o que James me disse fez com que eu visse as coisas de um modo diferente, "Temos que valorizar e mostrar as pessoas o quanto as amamos enquanto elas estão aqui Bella. Tenho certeza que eles iam amar que os chamassem de pai e mãe." Vendo a reação deles agora eu percebi que James tinha razão. Esme sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.  
- Somos mesmo seus pais e ficamos muito felizes por você. - Carlisle se levantou e se sentou do meu outro lado.  
- Se esse rapaz fizer um "A" contra você eu acabo com ele. - Falou sério.  
- Vou avisar ele. - Proferi sorrindo. - Obrigada. - Os olhei. - Por tudo, mas principalmente por me amarem como uma filha.  
- Por que é isso que você é Bella, nossa filha. - Esme disse emocionada beijando meu cabelo.  
- Mesmo assim, eu não poderia pedir por um pai e uma mãe melhor.  
- Não sabe como ficamos felizes em ouvir você nos chamando assim. - Carlisle confessou.  
- Desculpem pela demora, eu só não tinha certeza se gostariam disso. - Respondi sem jeito.  
- Nós nunca pedimos por não queríamos força-la a nada meu amor. - Sorri satisfeita por finalmente dizer a eles o quão importante eram para mim, ficamos conversando e contei que queria apresentar James oficialmente para eles, Esme já começou a planejar o jantar, eu e Carlisle demos risada da sua empolgação. Antes de ir embora subi para usar o banheiro e enxugar meu rosto, aproveitei e passei no meu antigo quarto, quando estava saindo, caminhei até a porta do quarto dele, abri a porta e entrei, estava do mesmo jeito, olhei para a cama e não pude segurar as lembranças que isso me trazia.  
- Também sinto falta dele. - Ouvi Esme dizer, me virei e a olhei.  
- Como ele esta? - Sem perceber me vi perguntando.  
- Sabe como é o Edward não é? Raramente liga, eu que tenho que ficar caçando ele. Na faculdade parece estar indo muito bem, quanto ao resto nem faço ideia. Imagino que deva estar se divertindo e muito. - Assenti. Com certeza devia estar rodeado de mulheres e amigos fúteis iguais a ele. - Meu bem posso te dar um conselho? - Perguntou se aproximando e segurando minhas mãos.  
- Claro.  
- Não guarde rancor ou raiva de ninguém. - A olhei desconfiada. Por que estava me dizendo isso? - Só quem sofre com isso é você mesma. - Esme me olhou e eu entendi, de alguma forma ou de outra ela sabia o que tinha havido entre Edward e eu, talvez não soubesse todos os detalhes, mas sabia do básico, que ele havia me magoado.  
- Eu sei. - Concordei com ela, eu tinha tentado odiar Edward, me vingar, mas tudo o que consegui foi me machucar ainda mais.  
- Eu te amo muito filha. - Declarou emocionada, me abraçando.  
- Eu também mãe. - Ela me apertou em seus braços e ficamos ali, como mãe e filha.


	12. Capítulo 10 - Retorno

Bella POV  
O tempo passava rápido, eu e James já íamos completar um ano de namoro e tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas, ele era o homem que eu sempre sonhei, o homem que um dia eu quis que Edward fosse. Meus pais eram apaixonados por ele e se davam muito bem, isso sem contar com meus amigos, James se dava super bem com todos, minha vida nunca tinha sido tão boa e nunca tinha estado tão feliz. Já estava formada, inclusive tinha terminado minha pós graduação há apenas uma semana e no mesmo dia fui efetivada no escritório que estagiava. Hoje meus pais me chamaram para almoçar, conversávamos animados no carro quando Carlisle parou e pediu que descêssemos, eles me levaram para um prédio que ficava nas proximidades do meu trabalho, subimos o elevador sem que conseguisse arrancar nada deles, talvez eles estivessem pensando em se mudar. Saímos do elevador e Carlisle nos levou até um dos apartamento o abrindo, era um lugar lindo, uma cozinha magnifica toda aberta, uma sala enorme e dois quartos espaçosos.  
- O que achou? - Esme perguntou ansiosa.  
- É lindo. Vocês vão se mudar para cá? - Era o mais lógico, a casa deles era grande demais só para os dois.  
- Nós não. - Respondeu Carlisle, franzi meu cenho confusa.  
- Então quem?  
- Você meu bem. - Esme falou e eu fique estática.  
- O que?  
- Seu presente de formatura. - Abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que dizer.  
- Eu não posso aceitar. - Falei finalmente.  
- Se não aceitar vamos ficar muito chateados com você. - Suspirei.  
- Isso é chantagem. - Esme sorriu vindo me abraçar.  
- Não é não. - Me beijou. - Aceita amor, por favor? - Pediu.  
- Tenho outra opção? - Declarei derrotada.  
- Não faça essa cara. Nós só queremos o seu bem.  
- Mas eu não quero que fiquem me dando coisas caras, me sinto mal. - Confessei.  
- Você é nossa filha e vamos te mimar do jeito que quisermos. - Carlisle respondeu me desarmando.  
- Ok, vocês venceram. - Falei finalmente. - Mas a senhora não vai escapar. Me ajuda a decorar mãe? - Esme me olhou emocionada.  
- Pensei que não fosse perguntar. - Sorri.  
- Só que sou que vou pagar.  
- Bella. - Esme começou dizendo.  
- Não! Nem pensar, por favor? - Pedi fazendo um bico, ela assentiu e nos abraçamos. Em seguida fomos almoçar, no mesmo dia Esme e eu começamos o planejamento do meu apartamento.

No fim da tarde fui para o apartamento de James, o ajudava a cortar alguns legumes para nosso jantar quando contei da surpresa dos meus pais.  
- Sério mesmo? - James perguntou enquanto mexia na panela que exalava um aroma maravilhoso.  
- Sim. - Confirmei. - É um apartamento lindo, a princípio não quis aceitar, mas dona Esme é boa em uma chantagem emocional, além disso eles fizeram isso com tanto amor que não tive como recusar. - James sorriu.  
- Fez o certo amor.  
- Também acho. Amanhã quero te levar para conhecer. - Falei empolgada. - Aposto que vai amar a cozinha. - Ele sorriu me olhando.  
- É boa? - Perguntou interessado.  
- Linda Jay, do jeito que você gosta, bem espaçosa e iluminada. Acho que vamos começar a passar mais tempo lá. - Comentei sorrindo, já que a maioria do tempo eu passava no seu apartamento.  
- Eu não ligo muito com o lugar. - Declarou se aproximando e me beijando. - Desde que esteja comigo. Ti amo fragolina. - Sorri ao ouvi o apelido carinhoso que ele havia me dado em italiano, no inicio achei bem estranho, mas quando me disse que significava moranguinho, fiquei igual uma boba apaixonada.  
- Também te amo Jay. - Falei em meu idioma mesmo. Ele sorriu e me beijou delicadamente. Ainda me lembrava da primeira vez que tinha dito que me amava, James se declarou aproximadamente dois meses depois que começamos a namorar, eu não me sentia segura em dizer aquilo ainda então demorei mais tempo, ele pareceu não se importar, mas era difícil não amar James, minha vida ao seu lado era calma e gostosa, portanto finalmente chegou o dia que tive coragem e disse que o amava, ele ficou extasiado e aquela foi nossa primeira vez, exatamente dez meses depois que começamos a namorar. James tinha tido uma paciência incrível, não que eu não quisesse transar com ele, mas minhas lembranças com Edward me davam medo. E se ele me deixasse assim que ficássemos juntos? Felizmente com o tempo pude perceber que James não era o Edward e nunca faria algo assim comigo.  
Nossa primeira noite foi serena e calma, imaginava que era assim que devia ter sido a minha primeira vez, talvez tivesse sido se fosse com James e não com Edward. Eles eram completamente diferentes, principalmente no quesito mais importante, enquanto James me amava e era carinhoso, Edward só desejava o meu corpo e me possuía com paixão. Eu era uma idiota por ter um homem incrível do meu lado e ainda assim pensar no inútil do Edward, contudo eu esperava que com o tempo isso mudasse e eu pudesse me entregar completamente a James.  
- Eu acho que deveria te chamar de fragolino. O que acha? - Provoquei. Ele se afastou e voltou sua atenção para a panela.  
- Nem pensar. É muito gay. - Reclamou torcendo os lábios, em claro sinal de descontentamento, eu ri.  
- É fofo amor. - Argumentei, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Quer dizer que sou fofo? - Perguntou em um tom ameaçador, percebi que tinha desligado o fogão e muito lentamente vinha em minha direção, desci do banco que ficava ao lado do balcão da cozinha e conforme ele se aproximava, eu me afastava. - Vou te mostrar quem é fofo. - Assim que falou eu comecei a correr e ele foi atrás, eu usava o sofá de escudo e ficava atenta em que direção ele ia tomar, quando decidiu pular diretamente onde estava sai correndo novamente.  
- Isso se me pegar. - Gritei rindo enquanto fugia dele. Felizmente o loft de James era bem espaçoso e todo aberto, subi correndo as escadas e antes que percebesse ele me agarrou e caímos em sua cama. Ele me prensou no colchão e abriu um sorriso fabuloso, fazendo todo o meu corpo desmanchar.  
- Quem é fofo agora? - Perguntou, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto.  
- Você é. - Antes que retrucasse o beijei, ele aumentou ainda mais a potência do beijo me deixando logo sem ar.  
- Eu sou o que você quiser minha Bella. - Respondeu beijando meu pescoço e passeando suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Seu toque era delicado e cuidadoso, me tentando aos poucos, minha respiração já se encontrava entrecortada. Ele levantou retirou minha regata e beijou meus seios. Eu ofeguei quando sua mão tocou meu outro seio o apertando levemente, me deixando louca.  
- Jay. Ah! - Ofeguei. Ele subiu e beijou meus lábios.  
- Ho bisogno te. Toccarti, abbaracciarti, coccolarti. - Murmurou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro arrepiasse. Ele se afastou e retirou minha calça juntamente com minha roupa intima, em seguida tirou a sua roupa se deitando novamente sobre mim, eu sorri passando meus braços pelos seus ombros.  
- Fala mais. - Pedi, ele me beijou com um sorriso nos lábios, abriu com cuidado minhas pernas, se levantou e pegou uma camisinha no criado mudo e colocou em seu membro, em seguida se posicionou na minha frente e o roçou em meu sexo. Gemi diante do contato.  
- Sei l'amor della mia vita Isabella. - Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que me penetrava lentamente como se quisesse prolongar cada segundo.  
- Ah! Jay. Mais rápido por favor. - Implorei movendo meu quadril em sua direção, ele aumentou os movimentos e me invadiu cada vez mais rápido. - Oh! Isso. Isso.  
- Eu te amo Bella. - Murmurou me beijando com paixão, eu gemia alto, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa coerente.  
- Eu também te amo. - Consegui responder ofegante entre os gemidos que saiam da minha boca colada com a sua, eu sentia o fogo em todo o meu corpo, estava perto. Em pouco tempo esquecemos tudo ao nosso redor e nos perdemos um no outro. Gritando alto quando atingimos o auge, desmontamos ofegantes e satisfeitos na cama, fui para seu peito e ele me abraçou beijando com carinho meus lábios. Sorri diante o seu toque gentil. James era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na minha vida e eu faria o impossível para que ele nunca saísse de perto de mim.

Edward POV  
Chegou infelizmente o dia de voltar, confesso que não tinha mais vontade de assumir minha posição na empresa da família, o tempo que fiquei fora foi muito bom, aproveitei a companhia de muitas mulheres deliciosas, muitas baladas e algum estudo, alguém inteligente como eu não precisava ficar se matando para se formar com honras, durante o tempo que fiquei fora falava muito pouco com meus pais, só o necessário, assim que voltasse para casa tinha decidido me mudar para Nova Iorque, queria morar em um lugar mais agitado que New Haven, só esperava que meu pai não se importasse, já que mantinha um escritório e tinha muitos negócios lá.  
Desembarquei e fui pegar um taxi, não avisei que iria chegar tinha decidido fazer uma surpresa. No caminho para casa fui pensando em tudo o que vivi naquela cidade e os sentimentos que eu esperava ter deixado na Inglaterra. Suspirei e preferi esquecer esse assunto, não queria e nem ia pensar nisso. Ela fazia parte do meu passado e era lá que ficaria. Assim que sai do taxi fitei a bela casa diante de mim, me identifiquei e entrei, antes que chegasse a porta principal minha mãe já vinha em minha direção.  
- Filho! - Exclamou animada, me abraçando. Sorri e deixei minha mala cair no chão.  
- Oi dona Esme. - Ela sorriu e me deu um tapa. - Hei para que isso?  
- Por você não ligar para sua família seu filho desnaturado.  
- Estou aqui agora mãe. - Por enquanto. Completei em pensamento.  
- Vem, vamos entrar. Por que não avisou que viria?  
- Queria fazer uma surpresa. - Disse quando já estávamos dentro de casa.  
- Estou tão feliz em saber que esta aqui.  
- Também mãe. Meu pai?  
- Ainda no escritório. Que tal ir tomar um banho? - Assenti.  
- Ótima ideia.  
- Vou pedir para preparem seu prato preferido.  
- Obrigado dona Esme. - Lhe dei um beijo no rosto e subi para meu quarto, coloquei minha mala em um canto e fui para o banheiro. Sai do chuveiro com a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura e observei meu quarto, eu tinha muitas lembranças ali. Fechei os olhos afim de esquecer as imagens que sem permissão invadiram minha mente e fui me arrumar. Desci e meu pai já havia chego, fomos comer e começamos a conversar sobre o meu tempo na Inglaterra, meu pai queria falar sobre negócios, mas minha mãe o proibiu.  
- Filho você tem que ver Bella. - Revirei meus olhos. Essa era a última coisa que eu queria.  
- Por que eu tenho que ver ela? - Perguntei com desgosto.  
- Pois ela é da família Edward.  
- Já disse que essa garota não é nada minha. - Respondi seco.  
- Edward por favor. Isabella não fez nada para que a tratasse desse modo. - Meu pai me repreendeu.  
- Acho que estou velho para estes sermões. - Reclamei.  
- Isso por que esta tendo uma atitude infantil.  
- Eu só não me interesso por nada do que essa garota faz ou deixa de fazer. Bom já terminei. Pai podemos conversar? - Perguntei me levantando.  
- Claro. - Respondeu, o acompanhei até o escritório.  
- Quero que saiba que nem eu nem sua mãe gostamos do modo que trata Bella. - Me avisou se sentando em sua cadeira.  
- Olha pai, pouco me importa que você e minha mãe morram de amores por essa garota, mas gostaria que respeitassem minha aversão a ela. - Respondi seriamente.  
- Eu não entendo Edward.  
- Não tem o que não entender. Para mim ela é uma aproveitadora, só isso.  
- Edward! Isabella não é nada disso.  
- Pai se formos discutir isso não chegaremos a lugar nenhum. Façam o que quiserem por ela, não mexendo na minha herança esta tudo certo.  
- Eu achei que com essa viagem você iria amadurecer, mas vejo que me enganei profundamente. O que você quer falar comigo?  
- Eu quero morar em Nova Iorque. - Disparei no mesmo instante.  
- De jeito nenhum. A sede da empresa é aqui, não vou mudar o escritório só por sua causa.  
- Pai, será que não vê que investir ainda mais no escritório de Nova Iorque vai ser ótimo para a empresa?  
- Edward, eu sei o que essa empresa precisa. Ainda sou o presidente dela e a resposta é não. Se quiser a vice presidência é aqui que vai ser. - Respondeu se levantando e saindo do escritório.  
- Merda! - Esbravejei batendo meu punho na mesa. O jeito era ficar nessa cidade perto de tudo o que eu queria fugir. Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas. No dia seguinte levantei cedo e fui procurar um apartamento, combinei com uma corretora e saímos em busca de alguma coisa, depois de algumas horas achei um perfeito, como não gostava de perder tempo fechei logo o negócio, com meu sobrenome não ia demorar para sair os papéis de compra. Cheguei em casa a noite e tive que aturar um sermão da minha mãe. Eu já era um adulto para ter que ficar ouvindo bronca, tudo piorou quando disse que tinha comprado um apartamento, meus pais ficaram irritados por não falar com eles antes. Só queria saber por que eu teria que fazer isso? Já não era mais uma criança para ficar pedindo permissão para fazer o que tivesse vontade. Anunciei que no dia seguinte me mudaria e que não queria ninguém controlando minha vida, subi e me tranquei no meu quarto. Não via a hora de morar sozinho de novo, principalmente longe dessa casa e das suas lembranças.


	13. Capítulo 11 - Cullen's

Edward POV  
Finalmente chegou o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, me arrumava no amplo banheiro da cobertura que tinha acabado de comprar, era perfeita, espaçosa e linda. Tinha a minha frente o estuário de Long Island e podia ter uma bela vista de onde desembocavam vários rios do estado de Nova Iorque. Minha mãe ainda estava chateada por não ter me ajudado a escolher o apartamento e decorar, mas eu não estava com cabeça para ficar ouvindo reclamações, essa foi uma das razões pela qual decidi me mudar o mais rápido possível, não queria ninguém no meu encalço. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho e vi que estava perfeito, o terno Armani caia muito bem, já imaginava como ia deixar as mulheres loucas, meu pai me advertiu para não me envolver com ninguém do trabalho, mas desde que ele não soubesse estava tudo certo. Sai do banheiro e fui para a sala colocando meu paletó no caminho, peguei minhas chaves e me dirigi para a Cullen's.  
Assim que entrei pude perceber os olhares se voltando para mim, no caminho até a presidência só ouvia, "seja bem vindo senhor Cullen", eu simplesmente acenava com a cabeça, os empregados não mereciam nada mais do que isso. Cheguei no andar em que meu pai trabalhava e entrei na sala antes que a secretária pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.  
- Senhor Cullen me desculpe ele entrou sem que eu percebesse. - Se desculpou com meu pai se interpondo na minha frente.  
- Tudo bem Irina. - Ela assentiu se retirando da sala.  
- Você devia treinar melhor seus empregados pai. - Disse me sentando na sua frente.  
- E você deveria ser mais educado Edward. - Retrucou sério. Ótimo, mais sermão.  
- Estou aqui para trabalhar, onde fica a minha sala?  
- Antes temos que conversar.  
- Sobre o que?  
- Sobre as regras que deverá seguir. - Revirei meus olhos e me acomodei melhor na cadeira. Fiquei ali durante duas horas ouvindo sobre como deveria me portar e de novo ele reiterou que não podia de forma alguma ter qualquer envolvimento intimo com alguma funcionária. Eu "aceitei" todas regras e finalmente fomos conhecer minha sala, antes porém meu pai me apresentou à minha secretária. A olhei maliciosamente, a garota era uma delícia.  
- Edward esta é Jéssica Stanley, será sua assistente e secretária. - Ela sorriu me estendendo a mão.  
- Muito prazer senhorita. - A cumprimentei.  
- Prazer senhor Cullen. Estou aqui para o que precisar. - Sua resposta soou sedutora, felizmente meu pai não percebeu. Na hora fiquei pensando no que aquela boca linda poderia fazer por mim.  
- Vamos Edward tenho um monte de contratos para você analisar. - Disse me puxando para minha sala e me enchendo de trabalho. Desde que entrei em meu escritório não sai, chegou uma hora que eu só via letras voando na minha frente tamanho era o número de contratos que eu tinha que analisar e assinar. Isso era um saco, já estava sentindo falta da minha vida de estudante, mas eu tinha que cuidar do que era meu, e essa empresa e todos os bens do meu pai seriam meus um dia. Me levantei e olhei através da grande janela de vidro que ficava atrás da minha mesa, estava fazendo um dia muito bonito, quando saísse daqui iria me encontrar com meus amigos, ainda mantinha contato com Caius e Marcus e já tinha marcado uma balada para hoje, seria muito bom extravasar depois de trabalhar tanto.  
- Senhor Cullen. - Ouvi uma voz calma me chamar, virei e fitei minha aprazível secretária.  
- Sim senhoria Stanley? - Perguntei me sentando, ela se aproximou de minha mesa e ficou me encarando. Foi impossível não achar graça, eu tinha esse poder sobre as mulheres. - Senhorita? - A chamei novamente, ela pareceu acordar de seu sonho diurno e ficou envergonhada.  
- Desculpe senhor Cullen, aqui tem alguns contratos que seu pai gostaria que o senhor assinasse. - Disse me passando mais papéis.  
- Você tem namorado senhorita? - Perguntei enquanto pegava os papéis, não estava afim de arrumar briga com ninguém.  
- N-não. - Respondeu gaguejando.  
- Sabe, eu acabei de me mudar e estou louco para conhecer algum lugar interessante aqui. Gostaria de me acompanhar? - Perguntei sedutoramente, porém antes que me respondesse fomos interrompidos.  
- Atrapalho? - Ouvi a voz grave de meu pai perguntar. Era só o que faltava.  
- Não senhor Cullen, com licença. - Jéssica saiu praticamente correndo do meu escritório. Meu pai me encarou sério.  
- Edward o que eu disse sobre assediar as funcionárias? - Soltei um suspiro alto.  
- Eu sei, eu sei.  
- Não é o que parece. Não quero ver essa empresa sendo acusada de assédio. Esta me ouvindo?  
- Pai se for consensual não é assédio. - Tentei argumentar.  
- Não interessa. Eu te conheço, vai usar as mulheres e depois sou eu que terei que lidar com um demissão em massa. - Acabei rindo com sua suposição. - Estou falando sério.  
- Ok, não vou dar em cima de nenhum mulher aqui. - Respondi levantando minhas mão em sinal de rendição.  
- Quando você vai levar a vida à sério? - Revirei meus olhos bufando.  
- Quando você e minha mãe vão entender que não sou mais criança para ficar ouvindo sermão? Desde que cheguei só tem sido isso. - Reclamei sem paciência.  
- Isso só vai acontecer quando você amadurecer Edward e pelo o que estou vendo vai demorar e muito. - Disparou exasperado. - Agora se me dá licença preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. - Disse saindo da sala batendo a porta. Maldição! Até quando iria ter que aguentar isso? Voltei minha atenção ao trabalho para não ter que pensar em tudo o que eu podia e não podia fazer na minha própria empresa.  
No instante que meu expediente acabou eu sai de minha sala apressadamente, me despedindo de modo sério e comportado da minha secretária que pareceu confusa pela minha mudança, conforme caminhava até o elevador um imbecil trombou comigo derrubando todos os papéis que carregava.  
- Seu inútil! - Esbravejei. - Não me viu? - Perguntei rudemente. O rapaz olhou para cima.  
- D-desculpe senhor Cullen. - Bufei saindo dali. Peguei o elevador e fui para a garagem, no momento que sai daquele lugar me senti aliviado, finalmente um tempo para poder me divertir. Dirigi até em casa, comi qualquer besteira, me arrumei, desci e peguei um táxi indo para o lugar que havia combinado com os rapazes, íamos beber até tarde e depois iríamos para uma boate.  
- Edward! - Ouvi meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz conhecida, fui até a mesa que estavam.  
- E ai seus malandros? - Falei cumprimentando os dois.  
- Cara você não mudou nada. - Comentou Caius.  
- Mudei sim, estou muito mais gato. - Respondi presunçosamente.  
- Pelo visto continua o mesmo convencido de sempre. - Marcus disse rindo.  
- Hei, eu só digo a verdade. E vocês como estão as coisas? - Começamos a conversar sobre a faculdade que cada um tinha feito e as garotas que pegamos.  
- Sabe quem está a maior gata? - Caius perguntou tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja.  
- Quem? - Fiquei curioso, talvez podia arranjar um jeito de sair com ela.  
- Isabella. Putz, ela tá uma delícia. - Assim que ouvi seu nome me senti congelar.  
- Esta mesmo, eu a vi uns dias atrás em uma boate e quase não acreditei. - Marcus disse concordando.  
- Que bom para ela. - Falei de modo imparcial.  
- Você ainda não a viu?  
- Não, ainda não. - Respondi secamente. - Já me mudei da casa dos meus pais, aliás podíamos fazer uma festinha no meu apartamento o que acham? - Perguntei com o intuito de mudar de assunto. - Por que não fazemos isso agora?  
- Agora para mim não vai dar, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Tenho que estar no tribunal as sete. - Comentou Marcus.  
- Falou o super advogado.  
- Cala a boca Caius. - Retrucou. - Na verdade já vou indo. Boa farra para vocês. - Desejou jogando uma nota de cinquenta na mesa.  
- Bom só sobrou nós dois. Vamos pegar umas mulheres ou não? - Perguntei me levantando e deixando o dinheiro da conta, Caius fez o mesmo, ele não tinha problema com trabalho, fazia isso se quisesse, tinha herdado uma fortuna do avó e poderia passar o resto da vida sem se preocupar com dinheiro.  
- Demorou. - Saímos e ele me indicou uma boate que ficava ali perto. Deixamos a festa no meu apartamento para outro dia, afinal de contas eu teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte. Curtimos a noite inteira, nem me lembro que horas fui para casa.  
Acordei péssimo, talvez a ideia de uma balada no meio da semana não tenha sido tão boa, me arrumei e segui para empresa. Entrei na minha sala sem nem cumprimentar ninguém, estava sem paciência hoje, assim que abri a porta vi meu pai sentado na minha cadeira.  
- Isso são horas Edward. - Perfeito! Tudo o que eu precisava era uma bronca.  
- Só me atrasei um pouco, não exagera. - Reclamei me deitando no sofá.  
- Um pouco? - Perguntou com a voz elevada.  
- Pai por favor estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.  
- Claro, deve ter ficado vadiando na rua até essa hora. - Respirou fundo. - O que eu vou fazer com você Edward?  
- Acho que me deixar sozinho é um bom começo.  
- Levanta! - Abri os olhos lentamente. Suspirei e me sentei no sofá. Meu pai pegou os óculos escuros que estava usando, fechei meus olhos fortemente. Com certa dificuldade tentei abrir meus olhos novamente, estava muito claro aqui. - Senhorita Stanley traga uma aspirina e uma água. - Ouvi meu pai pedindo. - Olha para mim Edward. - Ergui minha cabeça e o encarei. - Acabou esta ouvindo? Se você chegar assim de novo aqui esta despedido. Não me interessa se é meu filho ou não. - Só pude assentir.  
- Aqui esta senhor Cullen. - Meu pai agradeceu.  
- Toma. - Me passou o comprimido e eu o engoli juntamente com a água. Ele se sentou ao meu lado. - Eu sei que é muita responsabilidade para você Edward, mas eu sei que é capaz, só precisa tomar juízo. - Passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. - Sua mãe adoraria que fosse almoçar conosco no domingo.  
- Isabella estará lá?  
- E se estiver?  
- Eu não vou. - Respondi simplesmente.  
- Queria entender essa cisma que você tem com ela, é uma moça amorosa, companheira, doce.  
- É uma aproveitadora, isso sim.  
- Claro que não. - A defendeu.  
- Ela só fica direto com vocês para que paguem as coisas para ela ou para ter algum direito na herança quando morrerem.  
- Você não a conhece Edward. - Conheço melhor do que vocês imaginam. Respondi mentalmente, não ia adiantar dizer nada mesmo, ele não ia acreditar. - Ela conseguiu tudo o que tem por esforço próprio. - Arquei minha sobrancelha.  
- Isso não é verdade.  
- O carro e o apartamento foram presentes sim, mas que ela mereceu. - Franzi o cenho.  
- Apartamento? - Questionei. - E você me diz que ela não é interesseira. Tá bom.  
- Não vejo problema nenhum. Não fui eu que paguei o seu carro, sua faculdade, seu apartamento? Por que não posso fazer o mesmo por ela?  
- Por que ela não é sua filha. - Respondi exasperado.  
- Eu e sua mãe a criamos Edward. Olha não vou discutir isso com você de novo. Melhor voltar para o trabalho. Entendeu meu recado não é? - Suspirei derrotado.  
- Sim. Se chegar de ressaca estou demitido. - Respondi em um tom monótono.  
- Ótimo. - Se levantou, antes que saísse o chamei.  
- Pai?  
- Sim?  
- Onde fica esse apartamento que vocês compraram para ela? - Me olhou desconfiado.  
- Por que quer saber?  
- Só quero saber se não exageram no presente. - Ele suspirou.  
- Você não tem jeito mesmo não é? Fica algumas quadras da nossa casa, condomínio Ceaser.  
- Nossa capricharam hein. - Respondi com certo desdém sabendo exatamente do lugar que se tratava.  
- Ela merece. Com licença. - Disse se retirando e me deixando com um gosto amargo na boca. Ela merece. É uma golpista isso sim, o resto da tarde passou lentamente enquanto eu tentava me focar no trabalho. Estava analisando uns documentos quando vi um erro grotesco com alguns relatórios, peguei o telefone e pedi que minha secretaria chamasse o responsável. Logo alguém batia na porta.  
- Entra. - Pedi sem tirar meus olhos do computador.  
- O senhor queria me ver? - Olhei e vi o mesmo rapaz que tinha esbarrado comigo no dia anterior.  
- Então é você o responsável por essa porcaria de relatório. - Ele arregalou os olhos assustado. - Responde!  
- E-eu não sei. Deixe me ver. - Pediu com a voz trêmula, entreguei os documentos e ele os analisou. - Não senhor, eu fiz só os cálculos, o relatório quem fez foi o diretor do meu setor.  
- Oras por favor. Você quer que eu acredite que um diretor fez essa merda? - Perguntei incrédulo, esse garoto só podia achar que eu era burro.  
- Mas é a verdade. Ele só me pediu para fazer os cálculos. - Tentou argumentar.  
- Esta me enfrentando rapaz? É isso?  
- Não senhor.  
- Esta demitido. - Ele me olhou assustado.  
- Por favor senhor eu não fiz nada.  
- Como nada? Você esta jogando a culpa de algo em um diretor e ainda teve a audácia de me responder. Pode passar no RH e pegar suas contas.  
- Mas... - Tentou dizer.  
- Mas nada, vai sair com as próprias pernas ou quer que eu chame a segurança. - Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu. Bando de funcionários inúteis, voltei minha atenção aos documentos quando em um rompante a porta se abriu, vejo meu pai furioso vindo em minha direção.  
- Quem te deu ordens para demitir alguém Edward? - Aposto que o garoto foi chorar para o meu pai.  
- O garoto me desrespeitou e ainda colocou a culpa de um serviço mal feito em um diretor.  
- Não interessa, não se demite as pessoas como se estivesse descartando lixo, isso tem que ser averiguado. Nunca mais faça isso antes de me consultar, entendido?  
- Parece que não posso fazer nada nessa empresa. - Contestei desgostoso.  
- Enquanto eu estiver vivo você terá que me dar satisfações, assim como qualquer outro empregado.  
- Tá bom. - Respondi emburrado.  
- Ótimo, não posso ficar saindo de reuniões importantes para lhe ensinar o que fazer Edward, esta na hora de crescer. - Respondeu antes de sair. Essa situação já estava me dando nos nervos, não foi assim que imaginei que seria meu trabalho, pensei que poderia fazer o que quisesse, a hora que quisesse, mas pelo jeito teria que esperar meu pai aposentar para então poder dar um jeito nessa empresa.  
Às sete finalmente sai daquele lugar, peguei meu porshe e antes que me desse conta estava parado naquele lugar. Eu só queria saber o que estava fazendo ali, devia ter ficado louco e perdido completamente meu juízo, só isso explicaria. Era melhor ir embora, entretanto antes que desse partida no carro eu a vi, meu coração bateu acelerado como há muito tempo não batia, Caius não mentiu, ela estava absolutamente linda, sorria para uma garota que andava ao seu lado. Só ficava imaginando se teria o mesmo sabor e aroma, na hora minha mente foi invadida pelos momentos que passamos juntos, seu corpo junto ao meu, nossas bocas e mãos entrelaçadas sobre os lençóis. Eu quis tanto odia-la e esquecer que um dia ela existiu, mas isso com o tempo pareceu cada vez mais difícil, ainda mais com a minha mãe e meu pai insistindo em falar dela todo o tempo, esse era um dos motivos por que eu evitava ligar para casa quando estava na Inglaterra e por que eu não queria ficar na casa de meus pais. Tudo o que eu sentia por ela parecia ter se intensificado com o tempo e aumentado ainda mais agora, mas eu sabia que ela nunca seria minha, principalmente por que eu tinha certeza que não prestava, tudo o que sempre quis foi vingança e não duvido que quisesse dinheiro também, por isso fingia amar meus pais, pelo carro e pelo apartamento, eu queria tanto que eles pudessem ver do que ela era capaz com sua doçura, charme e beleza, entretanto era inútil dizer qualquer coisa contra ela, Isabella os tinha enfeitiçado, assim como a mim, pelo menos eu sabia quem ela era de verdade.


	14. Capítulo 12 - Amigos

Bella POV  
Eu, meus amigos e James nos divertíamos no meu apartamento enquanto esperávamos nossas pizzas, Emmett perguntou por que tínhamos que pedir pizza se tínhamos um chef italiano entre nós, só lhe respondi que James não ia trabalhar em um fim de semana, Rose lhe deu um tapa na nuca fazendo com que Emmett calasse a boca e nós caíssemos na gargalhada. Nossos fins de semana eram sempre assim, na sexta saíamos para jantar ou ir em alguma balada e no sábado nos reuníamos na casa de um de nós e comíamos besteira vendo filmes, jogando vídeo game ou só conversando.  
- E ai decidiram que filme vamos ver? - A voz grave de Emm se fez presente, fazendo com que todos nós prestássemos atenção nele.  
- Eu quero um romance mozi. - Rose pediu manhosa para ele.  
- Ah nem pensar, eu quero algo com lutas, muito efeitos especiais e sangue. - Emm retrucou.  
- Eu concordo. - Todos me olharam espantados. - Não me olhem assim, esses romances são sempre iguais, o casal se conhece, se apaixona, se separa e então se reencontram ou em um aeroporto, ou na chuva. - Os meninos deram risada.  
- Isso aê Bellinha. - Emmett disse todo animado.  
- Nossa amor nessa você me surpreendeu. - James disse me abraçando.  
- Eu sou surpreendente. - Respondi sorrindo e lhe beijei.  
- Hei pode parando ai casal. - Emm se intrometeu. - Temos uma decisão importante a tomar aqui. - Tive que rir com seu tom sério.  
- Esses filmes de ação são a mesma coisa também. - Alice argumentou. - É tiro para todo lado e ninguém entende nada, eu quero uma comédia. O que acha Jazz?  
- Eu prefiro um documentário. - Na mesma hora que ele disse todos responderam com um muxoxo. Só Jasper mesmo para querer ver um documentário.  
- Que documentário o que! Vamos pela maioria. Quem quer ação, sangue e tiros levanta a mão. - Somente eu e Emmett levantamos.  
- Quem quer romance? - Rose perguntou já levantando sua mão e foi a única, ela fez um bico e cruzou o braço, Emm a abraçou.  
- Comédia? - Alice perguntou e ela e James levantaram as mãos.  
- Bom temos um empate, como vamos fazer? - Emm perguntou.  
- Empate nada eu escolho o mesmo que a Alice. - Jasper logo respondeu.  
- Mas você não levantou a mão seu lerdo. - Emmett acusou.  
- Isso não interessa, eu estou dizendo que quero uma comédia. - Alice o beijou e Emmett bufou.  
- Tá bom, se é o que a maioria quer.  
- Não fica assim Emm ainda dá tempo de ver outro. - Falei e na mesma hora ele se animou. Já estávamos com tudo preparado quando as pizzas chegaram, passamos o resto de nosso sábado assim, conversando, rindo e nos divertindo.  
No dia seguinte eu e James nos aprontamos para almoçarmos com Esme e Carlisle, eu amava poder passar algum tempo com eles, assim que chegamos Esme nos recebeu estranhamente calada, percebi que ela estava um pouco pálida e parecia bem chateada.  
- Oi meu bem que bom que vieram. - Disse me cumprimentando. - E você meu filho como vai? - Perguntou olhando para James.  
- Muito bem. Obrigado Dona Esme.  
- Pode esquecer esse dona. - Ela o repreendeu, ele assentiu sorrindo.  
- Ok, Esme. - Ela abriu um leve sorriso e nos levou até a sala.  
- Esta tudo bem mãe? - Perguntei, desde que chamei eles de pai e mãe pela primeira vez não parei.  
- Mais ou menos filha. - Antes que pudesse responder mais alguma coisa Carlisle apareceu.  
- Filha! - Exclamou feliz, levantei e fui abraça-lo.  
- Oi pai. - Ele sorriu, mas também parecia estranho.  
- Oi James, como vai?  
- Bem senh...- James nem terminou e Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar de advertência. - Bem Carlisle e você? - Se corrigiu e o cumprimentou.  
- Tranquilo. - Respondeu calmamente, voltei a me sentar ao lado de James e meu pai ao lado de minha mãe, eles estavam tão esquisitos. Não aguentei o clima e questionei.  
- O que houve? Vocês estão estranhos.  
- Não é nada meu bem, só estamos um pouco chateados com o Edward. - Só de ouvir seu nome um arrepio passou por mim, eu daria tudo para não me sentir assim.  
- O que aconteceu? - Esme suspirou.  
- Ele voltou. - Eu fiquei estática. Edward estava de volta? - E parece que nem tem mãe. - Esme reclamou. - Ficou um dia aqui e já se mudou, eu sei que ele quer ter seu próprio espaço, mas nem apareceu para me ver durante a semana, isso sem contar os problemas que seu pai esta tendo com ele no trabalho. - Eu não sabia o que dizer, só ficava pensando que ele estava aqui de novo e poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.  
- Ele vai vir aqui hoje? - Perguntei com certa preocupação, ela negou fazendo com que uma onda de alivio passasse pelo meu corpo. - Seu pai o convidou, contudo ele se negou.  
- Não vamos ficar falando sobre isso amor. - Meu pai lhe disse. - Vamos aproveitar a presença de nossa filha.  
- Hei e eu? - James perguntou em um tom brincalhão, suavizando o ambiente, Esme riu.  
- Não liga não James, é só ciúmes de pai. - Falou se levantando. - Vamos meu genro? - O chamou, James a abraçou.  
- Vamos minha sogra.  
- É assim né? - Meu pai se levantou se fazendo de ofendido. - Pode ficar com seu genro, eu tenho a minha filha. - Disse e me abraçou, Esme e James viraram na nossa direção e demos risada, fomos juntos para o outro cômodo almoçar em um clima bem mais ameno que antes. Como sempre estava tudo uma delicia, o assunto sobre Edward esquecido no momento.  
- Vocês precisam vir aqui com seus amigos. Sinto falta deles. - Esme comentou sorrindo.  
- Claro. Que tal sábado que vem? - Perguntei. - Vou falar com eles e depois ligo para confirmar. Que tal?  
- Perfeito meu bem. Eu vou adorar, eles são tão divertidos.  
- Principalmente o Emmett. - James disse rindo.  
- Com certeza, sempre morro de rir com aquele grandalhão. - Nós rimos enquanto contávamos sobre o dia anterior e da nossa briga para escolher um filme.  
- Alias rapaz você esta nos devendo uma jantar. - Meu pai cobrou.  
- Amor nós já comemos no restaurante dele. - Esme falou sorrindo.  
- Sim, mas eu quero tratamento exclusivo. - Brincou meu pai. Nós rimos.  
- E não merecem nada menos do que isso. Podíamos marcar no apartamento de Bella o que acham? - Ofereceu James alegremente.  
- Perfeito. - Meu pai declarou. Ficamos o restante do domingo com meus pais até finalmente irmos para casa. Durante todo o caminho fomos conversando, eu não queria ficar nenhum momento em silêncio e pensar na volta de Edward e no que isso acarretaria.

A semana passou voando e logo chegou o sábado, meus amigos, James e eu nos reunimos na casa dos meu pais, Esme estava conosco, riamos e nos divertíamos com as palhaçadas de Emmett e de James que entraram em uma disputa de quem dava o maior salto, nem pareciam dois adultos, essa era uma das coisas que eu mais amava nele, seu jeito carismático e divertido. Enquanto eles pulavam na piscina e Rose e Jasper conversavam animadamente com Esme, eu me confidenciava com Alice.  
- Como esta se sentindo com essa volta do Edward? - Perguntou em um sussurro. Suspirei sem saber direito o que dizer. Já havia contado a Alice sobre o retorno de Edward, mas com tantos compromissos durante a semana não pudemos conversar direito sobre o assunto.  
- Bem. - Tentei parecer segura em minha resposta.  
- Bem uma ova, estou vendo que esta tensa desde o dia que descobriu que ele tinha voltado. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não acredito que esse cretino ainda mexe com você. - Falou aborrecida.  
- Claro que não Alice. - Exaltei tentando manter o tom de voz baixo. - O Edward é passado. - Respondi seriamente.  
- Sinceramente não é o que parece Bella. Só espero que não machuque o James e nem você mesma tentando descobrir que isso não é verdade.  
- Eu amo o James Alice, é ele que eu quero e é com ele que vou ficar. - Falei confiante e segura da minha decisão.  
- Isso até você se encontrar com o Edward, aposto que toda essa sua resolução vai por água baixo.  
- Pode ter certeza que isso não vai acontecer. - Antes que Alice retrucasse, minha mãe nos chamou.  
- Hei o que vocês duas tanto cochicham ai no canto? - Perguntou sorrindo.  
- Nada demais mãe. - Respondi me aproximando, Alice me acompanhou e nos sentamos ao redor da mesa onde eles conversavam.  
- Só estava enchendo o saco dela Esme. - Alice comentou sorrindo. Emmett se aproximou todo molhado abraçando Rose que pulou da cadeira.  
- Seu maluco! - Exclamou nervosa. - Eu fiz meu cabelo ontem.  
- Baby se sabia que viríamos em uma festa na piscina por que fez o cabelo? - Emm perguntou confuso.  
- Porque eu queria ficar linda e sabia que não ia entrar na água.  
- Por que não vai até o quarto da Bella e se enxuga meu bem? - Esme ofereceu.  
- Obrigada Esme. - Rose agradeceu e entrou em casa bufando com Emmett atrás pedindo desculpas.  
- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo. - Jasper disse já rindo.  
- Quem não tem jeito? - Jay apareceu se enxugando.  
- O Emm molhou a Rose e ela ficou possessa. - Respondi, ele riu, se abaixou e me beijou.  
- Bem feito para o grandalhão. - Falou se sentando ao meu lado.  
- Como esta a água?  
- Uma delícia, não vai entrar?  
- Ainda não. - Ele se aproximou.  
- Olha que eu posso te obrigar. - Ameaçou.  
- Você não faria isso. - Cerrei meus olhos e o desafiei.  
- Não mesmo? - Questionou e me beijou. Ouvimos alguém pigarrando e nos afastamos.  
- Só para lembrar que vocês não estão sozinhos. - Jasper murmurou, fiquei roxa de vergonha, Esme sorriu nos observando. Voltei a minha atenção a eles e ficamos conversando até Rose e Emm voltarem, em seguida Alice, Jasper, Emm e James entraram na piscina de novo, apesar das tentativas de James fiquei com minha mãe e Rose, nós conversávamos enquanto eles se divertiam na água, este estava se tornando um ótimo dia, a única coisa que faltava para ser perfeito era que eu parasse de pensar em Edward.


	15. Capítulo 13 - Tragédia

Depois de longos quatro anos Bella e Edward finalmente se reencontram :)

* * *

Edward POV

De tanto minha mãe insistir decidir fazer uma visita para ela no sábado, cheguei na casa de meus pais e ouvi muitas risadas vindo do jardim, quando ia em direção da porta que dava para a piscina alguém se chocou comigo, assim que percebi de quem se tratava eu congelei.  
- Edward! - Isabella sussurrou arregalando os lindos olhos verdes e me fitando espantada, sua pele macia parecia pegar fogo sob os meus dedos, ela estava uma tentação usando somente um biquíni que na mesma hora me deixou duro, a afastei com receio que ela percebesse o quão animado eu estava ao vê-la.  
- Isabella. - Respondi seco me distanciando, ela me olhou envergonhada, com certeza tinha percebido meu estado.  
- Filho! - Ouvi minha mãe me chamando, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da linda mulher na minha frente, estávamos os dois vidrados um no outro. Por um momento pensei em pegá-la nos meus braços e levá-la até meu quarto para matar toda a saudade que senti. - Edward! - Minha mãe chamou novamente, Isabella finalmente se moveu indo onde minha mãe estava, eu a segui tentando não prestar atenção em seu delicioso corpo desfilando na minha frente.  
- Oi mãe. - A cumprimentei com um beijo. - Desculpe interromper a festa, não sabia que estava acompanhada. - Falei sério, olhando com desdém todos que estava ali sem deixar de observar Isabella.  
- Imagina Edward, você é mais que bem vindo. Esses são amigos de Bella. - Minha mãe os apresentou para mim, os cumprimentei com um simples aceno de cabeça. Bando de aproveitadores folgados. Reconheci uma das garotas, ela estava com Isabella no dia que fui até seu apartamento, pelo modo que me encarava parecia não gostar muito de mim. Grande coisa. Subitamente um cara saiu da piscina e agarrou Isabella, eu juro que por muito pouco não pulei no seu pescoço. Como ele ousava tocar nela daquela maneira?  
- Jay! - Isabella exclamou surpresa quando ele a pegou no colo.  
- Esta na hora do seu banho senhorita. - Ele respondeu sorrindo, tudo o que eu queria era quebrar todos os dentes da sua boca.  
- Não amor! - Ela gritou antes que ele pulasse na piscina com ela no colo. Amor? Que porra era essa? Apesar do ódio, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos da cena, a raiva me dominava enquanto os amigos dela riam, inclusive minha mãe.  
- Filha traga o James aqui. - Ouvi ela dizer quando Isabella saiu da piscina rindo e batendo no tal James, foi então que tudo ficou suspenso no tempo para mim, ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Eu fiquei atônito, minha respiração irregular. Como ele ousava tocar os lábios que eram meus? - Edward este é o James namorado da Bella. - Minha mãe apresentou quando se aproximaram de onde estávamos. Namorado? Não! Isabella não podia namorar. Ela era minha. Só minha. Sua nada Edward. Por acaso é você que esta ao lado dela? Meu inconsciente alertou. O tal James estendeu a mão na minha direção. Tudo o que eu queria era matar aquele desgraçado a base de porrada.  
- Já estava curioso para conhecer meu cunhado. - Disse sorrindo igual um imbecil.  
- Isabella não é minha irmã para que você seja o meu cunhado. Agora se os desocupados me dão licença tenho mais o que fazer. - Respondi rudemente saindo enfurecido dali, ainda pude ouvir os pedidos de desculpas da minha mãe e seus passos me seguindo.  
- Edward! - Ela me chamou, quando já estava na sala ela me alcançou, segurou meu braço e me fez encara-la. - Pode me explicar o que foi aquilo?  
- Foi que eu venho na casa da minha mãe e a encontro cheia de aproveitadores.  
- Eles são amigos de Bella Edward. - Me repreendeu.  
- Por isso mesmo, são iguais a ela um bando de sanguessugas.  
- Você não pode vir na minha casa e ofender os meus convidados e a minha filha.  
- Então é assim, entre eles e eu, você fica com eles? - Perguntei indignado.  
- No momento sim, pois esta agindo feito uma criança mal criada. Eu quero que volte lá agora mesmo e peça desculpas ao James e aos amigos de Bella . - Bufei.  
- Eu não vou pedir desculpas aquele idiota e para aqueles inúteis.  
- Edward!  
- Dá licença que eu não quero mais ficar aqui. - Respondi seco saindo pela porta, assim que entrei no meu carro dei partida e voei dali, eu estava louco de raiva. As imagens de Isabella com aquele palhaço não saiam da minha cabeça, eu apertei tanto o volante que quando estacionei o carro na garagem do meu apartamento, meus dedos estavam brancos. Não suportei a pressão crescente no meu peito e soltei um grito desesperado, em seguida soquei o volante com violência. O que eu esperava? Eu sabia a vadia que Isabella era, com certeza tinha se juntado com algum vagabundo para dar o golpe nos meus pais, precisava ficar de olho naquele sem vergonha, descarado, com aquele sorrisinho pretensioso, aposto que nem tem onde cair morto. Eu tinha que agradecer por ter sido esperto e não ter caído na armadilha dela. Suspirei pesadamente encostando minha cabeça no encosto do meu banco. Como eu poderia agradecer se tudo o que eu queria agora era ser ele e poder tocar e beija-la a hora que quisesse? Isabella era vil e calculista e mesmo assim eu continuava completamente apaixonado por ela.

Bella POV  
Eu fiquei parada, sem reação alguma depois do rompante de Edward, ainda estava em choque com o nosso encontro, suas mãos no meu corpo, seu cheiro delicioso. Edward estava ainda mais bonito, tudo o que queria era não me sentir assim, mas isso parecia ser mais forte do eu.  
- Foi algo que eu disse? - James perguntou confuso.  
- Claro que não James, esse tal de Edward que é um grosso. Não sei como a Esme pode ter um filho assim. - Alice declarou indignada.  
- Amor tudo bem? - James questionou me olhando com atenção, eu assenti. Ouvimos o som do portão da frente se abrindo e o cantar de pneus. Só podia ser o Edward.  
- Eu vou ver como minha mãe esta. - Falei indo em direção da casa, caminhei até o hall e encontrei minha mãe parada na entrada. - Mãe? - Chamei me aproximando, ela se virou com os olhos lagrimejados.  
- Onde eu errei? - Perguntou com a voz embargada, eu fui até ela e a abracei.  
- Que absurdo mãe! Você não errou, o Edward que é complicado. - Tentei consolar.  
- Eu e seu pai achamos que ele ia mudar, amadurecer, só que parece que ele piorou. Eu não entendo filha. - Disse chorando. - Estou morrendo de vergonha. Não posso acreditar em como ele foi grosso com o James e com você.  
- Você não tem culpa.  
- Tenho. Eu mimei demais esse garoto. - A abracei novamente e acariciei seus cabelos. - Quando ele vai aprender?  
- Não sei. - Foi só o que pude responder, assim que ela se acalmou se afastou, seu semblante ainda abatido e triste.  
- Eu vou subir e deitar, antes você pode chamar o James para mim? - Assenti e lhe beijei.  
- Você é uma mãe fantástica. Nunca duvide disso. Eu tenho muita sorte por ter vocês nas minha vida. - Falei a olhando seriamente, ela sorriu e me beijou.  
- Nós que temos sorte por ter você meu bem, se não fosse por sua causa eu não sei o que seria de mim. - Beijei sua testa.  
- Vou chamar o James. - Disse e segui para o jardim, da porta da cozinha o chamei, ele veio correndo na minha direção.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? - Perguntou preocupado, eu neguei.  
- Minha mãe quer falar com você. - Ele assentiu, me deu um beijo e foi até a sala. Eu me dirigi até meus amigos.  
- Como sua mãe esta? - Suspirei chateada.  
- Péssima, acho que brigou com Edward. - Respondi me sentando em uma das cadeiras a beira da piscina.  
- Estúpido! - Alice exclamou nervosa. - Eu sabia que seu irmão era figurinha difícil, mas ele conseguiu me surpreender.  
- Vocês viram com ele chegou aqui todo superior. - Rose falou indignada. - Nem se deu o trabalho de cumprimentar ninguém.  
- Só fez isso quando Esme nos apresentou. - Jasper completou. Estavam todos pasmos com a atitude hostil e rude de Edward.  
- Pior foi dizer na frente de todo mundo que a Bella não é irmã dele. - Emm disse revoltado. - Como você conseguiu crescer com um babaca desses Bella? - O que eu diria? Que sempre fui apaixonada por ele e não me importava de ser um capacho?  
- Sinceramente eu não sei. - Respondi em um suspiro, logo James apareceu. - Como ela esta? - Perguntei assim que se aproximou de onde estávamos.  
- Ela foi descansar.  
- O que ela te disse? - Perguntei curiosa.  
- Pediu que todos nós a desculpássemos pelo comportamento do filho.  
- Ela não tem culpa do filho idiota que tem. - Rose a defendeu.  
- Quem deveria fazer isso era ele. - Jasper disse exaltado, todos estavam chateados, principalmente por que gostavam muito dos meus pais e viram como minha mãe ficou chateada.  
- Duvido que o senhor orgulhoso e poderoso Cullen fará algo assim. - Alice respondeu em seguida.  
- Melhor irmos embora. - Emmett falou, eu só consegui assentir. O pessoal se aprontou e foi embora, eu decidi passar a noite ali, não poderia deixar minha mãe assim, James entendeu e aceitou meu convite para ficar comigo. Enquanto ele ia buscar algumas roupas em casa eu fiquei na sala, a última vez que fui ver minha mãe ela dormia tranquilamente. Eu ainda não conseguia assimilar o fato de ter visto Edward, parecia meio surreal, eu me sentia péssima e também culpada, pois mesmo tendo alguém como James ao meu lado eu fiquei muito mexida ao rever Edward.  
- Boa noite Gianna. - Ouvi meu pai cumprimentar a governanta. - Tudo bem?  
- Mais ou menos. Sua filha esta esperando na sala.  
- Bella? - Me virei assim que o ouvi me chamando, fui até ele e o abracei. - O que houve? - Me afastei e o puxei para se sentar no sofá.  
- O Edward esteve aqui e acho que ele e minha mãe discutiram.  
- Sobre o que? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido a expressão séria e austera.  
- Acho que foi por minha culpa. - Murmurei sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas, ele me abraçou e perguntou o que houve, eu contei o que sabia.  
- Como pode achar que foi sua culpa filha? - Perguntou chocado. - O Edward esta sem limites. Eu já não sei o que fazer com ele. - Pronunciou arrasado. - Você esta bem? - Me perguntou preocupado.  
- Estou, decidi passar a noite aqui. Não ia conseguir ficar longe com minha mãe assim.  
- Não esperava outra atitude sua. - Declarou me abraçando.  
- Pedi que o James ficasse também. Tudo bem? - Senti ele ficar um pouco tenso. Achava fofo seu ciúmes de pai. Então deu um suspiro.  
- Claro que sim. - Beijou minha testa. - Ele faz parte da família agora não é? - Perguntou sorrindo.  
- É. - Levantei. - Pai quando ele chegar pode avisar que já fui para o quarto?  
- Claro. Pode ir tranquila. - Lhe dei um beijo e subi as escadas, quando entrei no meu quarto fui direto para o banho, quando retornei James estava sentado na cama.  
- Tudo bem? - Eu assenti indo sentar em seu colo. - Esta tão calada. - Comentou acariciando minhas costas.  
- Só fiquei chateada pelo modo que o Edward agiu com você e minha mãe. - Disse meia verdade. Como você pode sentir qualquer coisa por alguém que foi estúpido com sua mãe e seu namorado e pior depois de tudo o que fez? Minha mente me condenou, eu adoraria saber essa resposta.  
- Esse seu irmão não parece ser fácil. - Afirmou beijando meu rosto.  
- Ele não é mesmo. - Falei cabisbaixa.  
- Hei. - Disse segurando meu queixo. - Não fica assim. Eu sei que esta chateada pela sua mãe, mas ela vai ficar bem e eu não me importo com o modo que ele me tratou. - Respondeu carinhoso, eu senti um aperto por de alguma forma estar mentindo para ele, ao invés de responder eu o abracei, o beijando em seguida. No momento pouco me importava que eu estivesse na casa dos meus pais, eu precisava dele.  
- Me ama? - Pedi, praticamente implorei. Me faça esquecer James. Completei mentalmente.  
- Sempre amore mio. - Seus lábios preencheram os meus com amor e carinho, e eu me entreguei a ele na esperança de que Edward voltasse a fazer parte do meu passado.

No dia seguinte saímos cedo da casa dos meus pais, felizmente minha mãe estava se sentindo melhor, pediu desculpas novamente ao James e a mim pelo modo como Edward agiu. Ela ainda parecia muito chateada com ele e meu pai nem se fale, estava possesso. Confesso que eu não queria ir embora, fiquei abraçada a minha mãe por um bom tempo antes de sair, eu sentia um aperto horrível no peito. Todo o caminho até em casa foi silencioso, assim que chegamos eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente, James se assustou com o meu rompante.  
- Amor o que foi? - Perguntou preocupado.  
- Me abraça, só me abraça. - Pedi soluçando, ele me apertou em seus braços, me pegando no colo e levando para a cama, eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, eu agarrava em sua camisa e chorava desesperadamente, James ficou todo o tempo comigo, me consolando de algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era. Talvez fosse pela volta do Edward e o modo como eu me senti vulnerável ou pelo jeito que ele tratou o James e como deixou minha mãe chateada ou como eu não queria sair da casa dos meus pais, tudo isso parecia tão ilógico, só a dor que eu sentia era real.

Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça e cansada, assim que abri meus olhos vi James sentado na cama me fitando com carinho, ele sorriu quando viu que havia despertado.  
- Esta melhor? - Perguntou preocupado acariciando meu rosto.  
- Muito melhor. - Afirmei. - Obrigada por ter aguentado meu ataque hoje cedo. - Agradeci segurando sua mão na minha face. Ele negou e abriu seu magnifico sorriso.  
- Não tem o que agradecer. Eu te amo. - Se aproximou e me deu um beijo. - Aqui. - Me passou uma aspirina e um copo de leite. - Imagino que deva estar com dor de cabeça. - Comentou me passando o remédio. Peguei a pílula e tomei, quando ele se levantou para levar o copo até a cozinha eu segurei sua mão.  
- Fica aqui comigo. - Pedi aflita. Eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo comigo, eu só sabia que não queria ficar sozinha. Ele deixou o copo no criado, se deitou e me puxou para os seus braços, deitei sobre seu peito e o abracei. - Eu te amo Jay. - Declarei, ele me apertou contra o seu corpo e ficou acariciando minhas costas. Eu não queria de forma alguma sair dali, estava tão bom, infelizmente o telefone soou alto na sala, James se levantou e foi até lá. Me sentei na cama com o intuito de saber quem estava ligando, mas não consegui ouvir nada, no momento seguinte James apareceu na porta, eu fui incapaz de distinguir seu semblante.  
- Quem era? - Perguntei apreensiva, ele nada disse. - James! Quem era? - Perguntei gritando, James então me falou em uma voz baixa e embargada o que tinha acontecido. As lágrimas já jorravam de meus olhos sem permissão. Eu balancei a cabeça me negando a acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, James veio na minha direção e me abraçou apertado, eu chorava desesperada, sem conseguir assimilar o que ele havia me dito. De novo eu estava sozinha.


	16. Capítulo 14 - Dia D

Edward POV  
Serenava, a fraca chuva caia fazendo com que o frio que eu já sentia piorasse, não era um frio físico, porém meu corpo inteiro parecia congelado conforme eu via o caixão de meus pais diante de mim, haviam várias pessoas ao redor, mas eu não percebia ninguém, nem as palavras que o pastor dizia. Receber a noticia que meus pais haviam sofrido um acidente só não foi pior do que descobrir que eles estavam a caminho do meu apartamento aquela noite, com certeza para me dar algum sermão. Senti um toque gentil em meu ombro, virei meu rosto e me deparei com um dos amigos de meu pai, simplesmente assenti. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa que eu gostaria que estivesse aqui comigo, Isabella, ela era a única que seria capaz de me trazer algum conforto. Então como se atendesse meu pedido eu a vi se aproximando, porém antes que fosse na sua direção percebi que não estava sozinha, quando o vi ao seu lado senti minha raiva e razão voltar com tudo, ele era o culpado por tudo isso e ela também, foi por culpa deles que briguei com minha mãe e por causa deles que meus pais estavam chateados comigo. Fui como um foguete até onde estavam, minha raiva aumentando a cada segundo, quando finalmente me aproximei de onde estavam, ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou, não pude ver seus olhos através dos grossos óculos escuros que usava, ela se agarrava fortemente ao ser que a abraçava, fazendo com que eu finalmente explodisse.  
- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntei rudemente. Ela pareceu em choque com minha reação.  
- Vim me despedir dos meus pais Edward. - Murmurou com a voz embargada.  
- Eles são meus pais, não seus. - Respondi grosso. - Você é só uma vagabunda que eles pegaram para criar por pena. - Antes que me desse conta senti um golpe no meu rosto e cai no gramado sentindo o gosto de sangue na minha boca, olhei para cima e vi o namorado dela ofegante me olhando com ódio mortal.  
- Nunca mais diga isso seu projeto de gente! - Disparou irritadiço. - OUVIU? - Gritou e tentou se aproximar novamente entretanto Isabella o segurou.  
- James! Pare! - Pediu segurando seu braço, o modo que ela me olhou machucou muito mais do que o soco que havia recebido. Percebi que todos olhavam a cena com curiosidade. - Ele não vale a pena. - Soltou com desprezo me encarando. - Você é insignificante, baixo e vazio Edward, Esme e Carlisle não mereciam um filho assim. - Isabella disse amarga, fazendo com a dor em meu peito aumentasse. - Faça muito bom proveito da sua vida frívola. Vamos Jay. - Chamou o tal cara e o puxou para saírem dali, ele a abraçou e ela colocou a cabeça em seu tórax. A cena fez uma pressão ainda maior se apossar do meu peito, eu via a única pessoa capaz de me curar indo embora com outro, por minha culpa.  
- Edward. - Virei e vi o advogado que estava encarregado de tudo me chamar. - Esta na hora. - Avisou, com certa dificuldade me levantei e voltei ao lugar que estava antes. Pensei no que Isabella havia dito e pela primeira vez eu tive que concordar com ela, meus pais não mereciam um filho como eu. Enquanto via os caixões sendo sepultados eu sentia que não eram só eles que tinham morrido e sim eu também, por que naquele momento percebi que tinha perdido tudo o que eu mais amava, meus pais e Isabella.  
A chuva havia aumentado, era como se os céus também chorassem a perda dos meus pais, porém eu não conseguia solver sequer uma lágrima, olhava distraído as gotas baterem na janela da sala do escritório de meu pai. Como foi de seu desejo, o testamento seria lido após seu sepultamento, me virei assim que percebi o advogado se aproximar.  
- Pronto? - Assenti e me sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa que meu pai costumava trabalhar, a lembrança trouxe um gosto amargo na minha boca. O advogado se sentou na cadeira e abriu uma pasta cheia de papéis. Confesso que fiquei confuso por Isabella não ter sido chamada, tinha certeza que meu pai ia deixar algo para ela, talvez tenha se recusado a vir depois do que eu disse. Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo modo estúpido que agi, mas ao mesmo tempo não achava que ela merecia, devia estar fingindo e só estar interessada na herança. O advogado começou a ler o testamento e eu pude finalmente deixar de pensar nela. - Eu, Carlisle Cullen deixo todos os meus bens aos cuidados de meu advogado Eleazar Denali para administrar e cuidar. - Me levantei em um átimo.  
- Que merda é essa? - Disparei exasperado, o advogado suspirou calmamente.  
- Era o desejo de seu pai Edward, ele não queria que você destruísse o patrimônio que ele construiu. - Destruir? Eu?  
- Desejo dele uma ova, aposto que falsificou esse documento e esta tentando me dar um golpe.  
- Claro que não, sempre fui muito honesto e nunca faria algo desse tipo, além disso o documento esta assinado por mais três testemunhas que afirmam o desejo do seu pai.  
- Não me assusto com esse seu papo furado, vendo o meu carro e procuro um advogado para reverter isso. - Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Sinto muito Edward, mas o carro, seu apartamento e sua conta no banco estão todos no nome do seu pai e a partir de hoje você não tem direito de usufruir nenhum desses bens, e não vai adiantar nada procurar outro advogado para defender sua causa pois este documento é inviolável. Eu sinto muito, mas você não tem direito a mais nada. - Eu não sabia o que dizer ou como reagir.  
- Mas onde vou morar? - Perguntei chocado.  
- Me desculpe, mas isso não é meu problema. Se quiser posso te oferecer um trabalho como auxiliar administrativo na empresa.  
- O que? Eu sou o dono daquilo. Como você ousa me oferecer um emprego desses? - Disparei enfurecido.  
- Você era o dono, não posso te oferecer nada melhor haja visto que acabou de sair da faculdade e não tem experiência suficiente.  
- Eu não quero esse empreguinho, fique sabendo que vou procurar sim outro advogado e provar que essa merda de testamento foi falsificado.  
- Faço o que bem entender. Com licença. - Disse indo em direção da porta. - Espero que saia do apartamento até o fim do dia, quero deixar claro que tudo o que pode pegar lá são suas roupas e que se pegar qualquer outro objeto será considerado roubo. - Declarou antes sair. O que? Para onde eu iria? Com que dinheiro? Talvez pudesse procurar Isabella, afinal de contas o apartamento que morava tinha sido presente dos meus pais, eu estava certo afinal, para ela eles deixaram alguma coisa. Eu podia procura-la, mas duvidava que iria me ajudar, principalmente depois de tudo o que lhe disse.  
Fui praticamente expulso da casa que cresci, eu me senti deslocado e sem saber o que fazer. Eu devia estar tendo um pesadelo e nada disso era real, não tinha como ser verdade, sentei na calçada, colocando a mão na cabeça desesperado, pelo menos a chuva tinha dado uma trégua.  
Depois de pensar um pouco, tomei uma decisão, ia procurar meus amigos, com certeza eles iam me um táxi e fui até a casa de Marcus, ele me atendeu e disse que não podia fazer nada por mim, argumentei que precisava de um advogado e que ele podia me ajudar, sua resposta foi como um tapa na cara. "Você não pode pagar meus honorários". Sai de lá cabisbaixo e me dirigi até a casa de Caius, com a certeza de que ele me ajudaria. Toquei a campainha de seu apartamento e ele me deixou subir, assim que viu meu estado se assustou.  
- Edward o que houve? - Perguntou olhando meu terno todo desarrumado e meu rosto acabado.  
- Meu pais morreram, lembra? - Respondi sarcasticamente.  
- Nossa verdade. Sinto muito por não poder ter ido, mas sabe como é né? Tava com uma delícia aí e não deu para ir. - Se desculpou. Belos amigos eu tinha.  
- Eu preciso de sua ajuda. - Disse e comecei a explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido.  
- Cara não acredito que seus pais fizeram isso. - Falou abismado.  
- Bem vindo ao clube. - Respondi sem emoção. - Vai me ajudar? Eu juro que te pago assim que puder.  
- Olha Edward, não é que não queira te ajudar, mas nós sabemos que você não poderá me pagar e isso vai afetar nossa amizade, sinto muito mas prefiro não misturar as coisas. - O encarei incrédulo.  
- Você sequer ouviu o que eu disse? - Perguntei alterado. - Eu perdi tudo porra! E você vem me dizer que se me ajudar vai perder minha amizade? Que tipo de amigo é você?  
- Se você vai perder a cabeça vou ter que pedir que se retire antes que chame os seguranças. - O olhei chocado.  
- Não vai ser preciso. - Respondi seco e sai pela porta. Eram essas pessoas que eu considerava como meus amigos? Procurei mais algumas pessoas que conhecia só para bater com a porta na minha cara, parecia que a notícia sobre minha pobreza já tinha se espalhado. Agora que eu não tinha nada, ninguém queria estar perto de mim, senti pela primeira vez o gosto da rejeição, sentei em um banco e tentei pensar no que faria. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa, Isabella, aposto que ela devia estar rodeada por seus amigos e seu querido namorado, tinha certeza que se a procurasse iria me enxotar como um cachorro também, além de ficar feliz em ver como eu tinha chegado ao fundo do poço, mas eu não daria esse gostinho a ela, por hora tinha que pensar onde passar a noite, estava difícil acreditar na situação em que eu me encontrava, há menos de vinte e quatro horas eu dormia tranquilo na minha cama, coberto com lençóis de cetim e cobertas aveludadas, agora tudo o que eu tinha era meu terno já molhado pela chuva que tinha tomado. Meu cansaço me tomou de tal forma que acabei deitando no banco e antes que percebesse havia dormido.  
Um mês. Já fazia um mês que eu vagava pelas ruas sem rumo, as vezes dava sorte de arrumar uma vaga no abrigo para dormir, mas esse não era o pior, ainda tinha que enfrentar o frio e a fome, peguei grande parte das roupas que estavam no meu apartamento e vendi, não deu para pegar nada de valor já que um segurança ficou todo o tempo do meu lado, o dinheiro que não era muito logo acabou, tentei inutilmente utilizar meu cartão só para descobrir que ele já não valia mais nada, era real, eu estava sem nada e sozinho. Eu me sentia cada dia pior, a tosse e a dor no corpo só pioravam meu estado. Vagava pelas ruas sem rumo somente com um cobertor, infelizmente eu perdi minha vaga no abrigo e ia ter que arrumar algum canto para dormir e tentar me aquecer, mexi nos lixos e achei um pedaço de pão, pelo menos não sentiria fome esta noite. Caminhava lentamente quando fui abordado por três rapazes.  
- Hei olha o que temos aqui? - Um deles falou.  
- O que vocês querem? - Ousei perguntar.  
- Olha só, um mendigo valente. - Zoou um outro que vinha por trás e me empurrou. Eles riram quando me desequilibrei e cai no chão. - Isso vai ser divertido. - Disse com um sorriso maldoso. Subitamente senti um soco forte no meu estômago me deixando sem ar.  
- Retruca agora seu nojento. - Provocaram, me chutando de novo. - Acho que esse valentão merece algo a mais. - Assim que falou senti algo duro bater em minhas pernas, olhei um pouco desnorteado e vi um pedaço de madeira. No segundo seguinte socaram meu rosto. - O que tá olhando? Hein? - Socaram de novo e de novo. Minha garganta queimava pelos chutes que recebia, sentia minhas forças se esvaindo aos poucos. Esse era o meu fim, sozinho, sujo e doente, conforme a escuridão me tomava, eu via minha vida passando pela minha mente como um filme, o modo grosso como tinha tratado minha mãe, o irresponsável que havia sido com meu pai e o canalha sem coração que fui com Isabella, foi então que ouvi sua voz suave ecoando e mostrando que tudo o que ela havia me dito estava certo e que eu tinha perdido as únicas pessoas que se importavam comigo.  
_"Tirando o dinheiro e a beleza o que você tem para oferecer para alguém? Nada!"  
"Eu não preciso me vingar, tenho certeza que você mesmo se encarregará de acabar com sua própria vida."  
"Seu destino é ficar sozinho, tem sorte dos seus pais te amarem, pois você é uma pessoa podre."  
"Pode esperar Edward, o que é seu vai chegar e você vai pagar por tudo o que me fez."  
"Você é insignificante, baixo e vazio Edward, Esme e Carlisle não mereciam um filho assim."  
"Faça muito bom proveito da sua vida frívola."_  
Isabella estava certa, quem poderia amar uma pessoa podre, fútil, miserável e vil como eu? Agora eu pagava por tudo de ruim que tinha feito, perdi meu dinheiro, meus pais, minha posição social e o que mais me doía, eu tinha perdido Isabella. Em meus minutos finais me permiti pensar no melhor momento da minha vida, quando eu a tinha em meus braços e estávamos felizes.  
Tudo o que eu queria era uma chance de mostrar que eu podia ser diferente, que eu podia mudar, mas conforme a dor aumentava e eu sentia o sangue na minha boca percebi que era tarde demais para uma última chance, eu tive tudo o que queria, mas não soube dar valor.  
Foi me lembrando do seu belo rosto e ouvindo sua doce voz que eu finalmente sucumbi a dor e deixei a escuridão me levar.  
_"Eu quero você Edward."_

* * *

Sei que podem achar estranho alguns detalhes do testamento por isso decidi esclarecer alguns pontos agora:  
- A intenção do Carlisle não era deserdar definitivamente o Edward e sim dar um choque de realidade nele, mesmo por que ele não poderia fazer isso;  
- Edward e Bella são os herdeiros, afinal de contas nenhum dos dois matou ninguém para ser deserdado;  
- A fortuna não foi deixada para Eleazar e sim para ele administrar;  
- Eleazar não esta enganando o Edward só seguindo o que lhe foi instruido por Carlisle, ele sabe muito bem que o Edward pode recorrer na justiça e que vai ganhar, seu objetivo é dificultar isso o máximo que puder caso ele entre com a ação;  
- Por hora o Edward vai esquecer sobre o assunto devido a atual condição dele, mas essa herança não é assunto acabado.

Bom é isso :)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ;)


	17. Capítulo 15 - Anjo

Queria muito saber a opinião de quem esta lendo!

O que estão achando? Se puderem deixem comentários, são eles que incentivam para que continue postando :)

* * *

Bella POV  
O último mês tinha sido um dos mais difíceis da minha vida, eu fiquei sem chão ao saber da morte de meus pais, por mais que o Edward dissesse que eles não eram, era assim que eu me sentia e eu sabia que eles também me amavam como uma filha. O que Edward me disse no enterro me machucou profundamente, eu queria saber o que eu tinha feito a ele para que me odiasse tanto, felizmente eu tinha ao meu lado, James e meus amigos, eles foram fundamentais para que eu não me entregasse a dor pelo morte de Esme e Carlisle, estava todo mundo triste com o que tinha acontecido e muito revoltados com Edward. Eu não podia dizer nada, pois tinham toda razão para estarem assim.  
Eu me recuperava aos poucos e hoje o dia estava me ajudando e muito, tinha acabado de sair do trabalho e recebido a promoção que tanto queria, avisei James e ele me disse que faria um jantar especial para comemorar, fui contente caminhando até em casa quando ao passar por uma praça próxima ao meu apartamento eu ouvi um gemido, vi um homem deitado no chão se remexendo, me aproximei com cuidado. Oh! Não podia ser. Cheguei perto e afastei um pouco de seus cabelos. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam, era Edward, todo machucado, seu rosto estava todo cortado, passei minha mão pela sua testa e percebi que estava queimando de febre, sem pensar peguei meu celular e chamei uma ambulância.  
- O que houve com você? - Perguntei assombrada pelo modo que ele estava. Edward não dizia nada, sequer conseguia abrir os olhos, na hora eu temi pelo pior. Logo os médicos chegaram, disse que era sua irmã e fui junto com ele na ambulância, seu estado era deplorável, percebi que vestia a mesma roupa do dia do funeral. Será que ele tinha enlouquecido com a morte dos pais? Ou tinha ficado bêbado e brigado com alguém? As possibilidades para o seu estado não paravam de girar na minha cabeça, em pouco tempo chegamos no hospital, os médicos o levaram e disseram que logo trariam noticias. Eu fiquei na sala de espera só pensando no que faria. Edward não tinha outros parentes ou alguém que cuidasse dele. Não! Eu não faria isso. Não depois de tudo o que ele me fez. Aposto que se eu o ajudasse ele iria arrumar um modo de me humilhar. Faça pelos seus pais Isabella. Pensei em Esme e Carlisle e no quanto eles amavam o filho. Eu devia isso a eles, não poderia virar as costas a Edward, não por ele, mas pelos meus pais. Fiquei um tempo interminável lutando comigo mesma sobre o que era o certo a fazer e o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer e parecia cada vez mais difícil decidir um caminho.  
- Senhorita? - Ouvi me chamarem. Olhei e vi o médico que atendeu Edward parado diante de mim.  
- Como ele esta? - Perguntei me levantando.  
- Os ferimentos foram sérios, tem vários cortes e escoriações no rosto e no corpo, três costelas quebradas, um corte profundo na garganta e parece estar com um forte resfriado, felizmente ele foi trazido a tempo, pois o sangue já estava fechando suas vias respiratórias e em pouco tempo ele poderia ter morrido. - Quando o médico mencionou a palavra morte eu gelei.  
- Mas ele vai ficar bem não é? - A preocupação na minha voz era latente. Ele sorriu.  
- Sim, já fizemos os curativos e limpamos o sangue de sua garganta, assim como já demos alguns pontos e ministramos alguns remédios.  
- E quando ele poderá sair?  
- Darei alta amanhã à tarde. Ele precisa de repouso absoluto e não pode de modo algum se exaltar ou falar demais, caso contrário os pontos podem abrir.  
- Eu tomarei todos os cuidados. Posso vê-lo?  
- Claro, é só seguir esse corredor e virar na terceira porta à esquerda. - Agradeci e segui até o quarto. Edward estava deitado e parecia dormir, evitei chegar mais perto dele, seu rosto estava muito machucado, ele tinha uma faixa cobrindo todo o seu peito. Não suportei ficar ali muito tempo e fui para casa.  
Abri a porta do meu apartamento e senti os braços de James ao meu redor ao mesmo tempo que entrei.  
- Amor eu fiquei louco de preocupação. Onde você estava? - Perguntou segurando meu rosto. - Bella? - Me chamou preocupado.  
- Desculpa Jay. Acabei esquecendo de te avisar. - Respondi indo em direção da sala e me jogando no sofá.  
- O que aconteceu? Você parece péssima. - Comentou se sentando ao meu lado.  
- Encontrei com Edward. - James franziu o cenho.  
- O que aquele imbecil fez agora? - Essa conversa seria mais difícil do que eu podia imaginar.  
- Eu achei ele jogado no chão todo machucado.  
- Sério? - Perguntou perplexo. Assenti.  
- Chamei a ambulância e fui com ele para o hospital. Segundo o médico se eu não tivesse aparecido ele poderia ter morrido. - Minha voz falhou.  
- Aposto que se embebedou e se meteu em uma briga.  
- Não sei, ele não cheirava a bebida.  
- Eu sei que esta chateada amor, mas não adianta ficar assim por causa dele, é um irresponsável. - Respirei fundo antes de jogar a bomba.  
- Eu decidi trazer ele para cá quando tiver alta. - Disparei.  
- O que? Por que?  
- Ele não pode ficar sozinho Jay, precisa de alguém que o ajude.  
- Que peça ajuda a uma das mulheres que ele leva para cama ou seus amigos milionários. Você não tem que fazer isso Bella.  
- Eu tenho sim. - Retruquei.  
- Claro que não, você não deve nada a ele.  
- Ao Edward não, mas aos meus pais. - Respondi séria. - Vou fazer isso por eles James.  
- Bella o Edward não merece qualquer consideração da sua parte, nem mesmo pela memória dos seus pais, que ele mesmo nunca respeitou.  
- Eu vou fazer isso James, você querendo ou não ele é a única família que me restou.  
- Ele nunca te considerou a família dele. - Respondeu ríspido.  
- Isso não importa. Amanhã vou buscar ele no hospital e gostaria muito que ficasse do meu lado, se não quiser aceitar tudo bem, mas eu vou fazer isso. - Falei indo para o meu quarto, antes que chegasse até lá, James segurou meu braço.  
- Eu entendo por que quer fazer isso, só não quero que se magoe. - Sorri fracamente.  
- Não se preocupe, já estou vacinada contra Edward Cullen. - Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura.  
- Não entendo como ele pode ter sido tão rude com alguém como você. - Murmurou no meu ouvido. Não queria nem imaginar o que James faria se soubesse de tudo o que Edward já me fez.  
No dia seguinte James me acompanhou até o hospital para buscar Edward, passei praticamente toda a minha noite pensando se o que eu estava fazendo era o certo para mim ou não. Eu estava com muito medo de me magoar novamente e eu sabia que querendo ou não era isso que acabaria acontecendo, mesmo assim eu me via impossibilitada de não ajudar Edward, devia isso aos meus pais. O médico me explicou novamente todos os cuidados que Edward iria precisar, principalmente por causa do corte em sua garganta, quando terminou com as explicações nos levou até o quarto onde ele estava, James preferiu esperar do lado de fora, respirei fundo antes de entrar, estava tomando coragem. Abri a porta lentamente, Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas devido os ferimentos nas pernas, costas e costelas, ele fitava a grande janela do quarto sem poder me ver, me aproximei lentamente.  
- Edward? - O chamei, senti ele ficar rígido. Caminhei até ficar diante dele, Edward me olhava com assombro, como se eu fosse um fantasma ou uma alucinação. Quando ele abriu a boca eu o impedi. - Não diz nada. Sua garganta esta bem machucada. - Expliquei e ele assentiu, com certeza o médico havia falado sobre isso. - Vim lhe buscar. - Disse seriamente. Edward ainda me fitava atônito. - Vamos? - Ele assentiu sem conseguir esconder a confusão em seus olhos, fui atras dele e empurrei sua cadeira. Encontrei James no corredor.  
- Olá Edward. - O cumprimentou, Edward somente acenou com a cabeça. - Pronta amor? - Perguntou me abraçando.  
- Sim. - Continuei empurrando a cadeira de Edward até o carro, James abriu a porta do passageiro. Ergui minha mão em direção ao Edward para ajuda-lo a entrar, porém quando ele ia segurar em minha mão, James me afastou.  
- Deixa que eu faço isso. - Edward abaixou os braços e olhou feio para James, ele não mudava mesmo. - Vai me deixar ajudar ou não? - James questionou Edward, ele bufou e esticou o braço deixando que James finalmente o ajudasse. A viagem até em casa foi silenciosa, quando chegamos James ajudou Edward até que ele estivesse deitado na cama.  
- Como esta proibido de forçar sua garganta caso precise de qualquer é só tocar esse sino. - Expliquei mostrando o objeto que ficava no criado. - E aqui também tem um bloco de notas para escrever o que precisar. Agora vou deixar você descansar, logo trarei seus remédios e um caldo. - Antes que saísse Edward segurou minha mão, eu fiquei estática diante do seu toque, meu coração traidor batia acelerado, ele me puxou até que eu estivesse sentada na cama, soltou minha mão e pegou o bloco de notas escrevendo algo com muita dificuldade, depois me passou o papel.  
"Obrigado Isabella"  
- Não tem o que agradecer Edward. Eu faço isso pelos meus pais. - Respondi seca me levantando e deixando o quarto. Eu não podia deixar Edward me afetar desse modo. Segui até a cozinha um pouco transtornada com toda essa situação.  
- E aí como ele esta? - James perguntou.  
- Parece bem. - Respondi me sentando no banco em frente ao balcão.  
- E você? - O fitei.  
- Eu não sei. - Fui sincera.  
- Amor se quiser eu posso ver uma enfermeira ou alguém para cuidar dele.  
- Não James, eu preciso fazer isso. - Suspirei. - Talvez seja uma forma de deixar o passado para trás.  
- Será? - Questionou. - Por que seu irmão não parece ter mudado nada.  
- E nem acredito que vá mudar, mas eu quero fazer o que puder por ele. Eu não vou deixar de ser quem eu sou por causa dele, o repudiar em uma situação dessa não seria uma atitude minha. - James sorriu.  
- Verdade. - Ele se aproximou e me beijou.  
- Eu preciso preparar um caldo para ele jantar.  
- Deixa que eu faço. - Se ofereceu, arqueie minha sobrancelha.  
- Melhor não, você vai acabar pondo pimenta ou algo parecido. - James riu.  
- Por mais que fosse minha vontade juro que não farei nada parecido, faço rapidinho e enquanto isso você toma um banho e dá uma relaxada, sei que dormiu muito mal essa noite. - Suspirei derrotada.  
- Obrigada. - Agradeci.  
- Sem problemas. - Me beijou. Sai da cozinha e me dirigi até meu quarto, me despi e entrei no chuveiro. Estava tão confusa, ao mesmo tempo que queria ajudar o Edward, tudo o que tinha vontade de fazer era xinga-lo e expulsa-lo de minha casa. Pensei em todos os momentos que passamos juntos e tudo o que ele me fez, eu não seria capaz de seguir em frente com isso se não o perdoasse, caso contrário acabaria jogando o prato de sopa quente na cara dele, fiquei imóvel por vários minutos debaixo da forte ducha, tentando achar uma saída para a minha situação, foi então que me lembrei do conselho de minha mãe, não Renée, mas sim da mulher que cuidou de mim e me amou durante anos, Esme, parecia até que podia ouvir sua voz calma dizer, " Não guarde rancor ou raiva de ninguém. Só quem sofre com isso é você mesma." Ela tinha toda a razão, quem estava sofrendo com tudo isso era eu, se queria ajudar Edward de verdade, eu tinha que o perdoar de coração e tentar começar de novo, se ele agisse como sempre e fosse grosso e estúpido, pelo menos eu saberia que tinha feito a minha parte. Respirei fundo e pensei novamente em tudo o que passamos, todas as humilhações, magoa e dor que ele me infringiu, chorei deixando que a água levasse tudo embora. Quando sai do banho me senti leve, me vesti e fui para a cozinha. O cheiro do caldo de James invadia todo o ambiente. - Hum isso parece delicioso. - O elogiei abraçando seu corpo.  
- Experimenta. - Ele pegou uma colher e levou até minha boca.  
- Nossa esta ótimo e sem pimenta. - Apontei e nós rimos.  
- Você parece bem melhor. - Comentou me observando.  
- O banho me fez muito bem. - Respondi sorrindo, ele me beijou. Se afastou e suspirou.  
- Infelizmente tenho que ir para o restaurante. Vai ficar bem? - Assenti, ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou novamente. - Você é fantástica. - Me deu mais um beijo e se despediu. Enquanto esperava o caldo esfriar, aprontei uma bandeja com o remédio e os curativos que faria depois que Edward se alimentasse, me dirigi até o quarto e quando entrei ele virou a cabeça me observando.  
- Hora do jantar. - Anunciei, mas Edward não se moveu. Coloquei a bandeja sobre a cama. - Vamos Edward, esta uma delicia. - Ele negou. - Por favor. - Pedi, ele balançou a cabeça novamente. Suspirei. - Se não quiser comer tudo bem, mas precisa tomar seu remédio. - Avisei lhe passando o copo com água já misturado com seu remédio para dor, com certo esforço ele levantou o tronco e o ajudei a tomar. Peguei o copo e o coloquei no criado, me sentando na cama em seguida. - Posso fazer seus curativos? - Perguntei pegando o algodão e o anti-séptico, Edward assentiu, comecei a fazer os curativos em seu rosto com muito cuidado, ele em momento nenhum tirava os olhos de mim, o que estava me deixando sem graça. - Pronto terminei. - Disse guardando tudo o que tinha utilizado. O olhei. - Come só um pouco. - Tentei pedir novamente. Edward se sentou na cama com dificuldade, coloquei a bandeja em seu colo, ele tentou segurar a colher, mas parecia não ter força suficiente para levanta-la, pois pouco depois que tentou levar o caldo até boca a colher escorregou de sua mão caindo no prato e espirrando para todo o lado, Edward encostou na cama e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, peguei um pano que estava na bandeja e passei por onde tinha respingos do caldo. - Hei não fica assim. - Disse tentando levantar seu ânimo. - Logo você estará melhor. - Continuou imóvel. - Edward olha para mim. - Pedi, ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou, peguei a colher e levei até sua boca, ele me encarava chocado. - Você não quer que eu faça aviãozinho né? - Brinquei arqueando minha sobrancelha. Edward abriu a boca e o alimentei, ele comia com gosto. - Mais? - Edward assentiu. - Não disse que estava bom. - Comentei enquanto dava outra colher em sua boca, antes que percebesse o prato estava limpo. - Muito bem. Comeu tudo. - O parabenizei, Edward continuava sério. - Qualquer coisa é só me chamar ok? - Ele assentiu e se deitou. Me retirei levando tudo para a cozinha, deixei tudo na pia, peguei a caixinha de curativos e coloquei sobre o balcão. Me sentia entorpecida pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, quando decidi deixar tudo para trás não pensei que conseguiria trata-lo dessa forma tão natural, mesmo assim me senti bem ao fazer isso, em paz. Quem sabe esse não poderia ser um novo começo para ele e também para mim? Talvez pudéssemos recuperar o tempo perdido, afinal de contas se minha paixonite boba e sua infantilidade não estivem estragado nossa relação, seriamos como irmãos, sei que Edward rejeitaria veementemente isso, como sempre fez, mas agora a vida tinha dado mais uma chance para consertamos esse nosso relacionamento maluco e sermos o que deveríamos ter sido desde o inicio, uma família.

Edward POV  
Como ela podia me ajudar depois de tudo o que lhe disse? Depois de tudo o que eu a fiz sofrer? Eu sabia que fazia tudo isso pelos meus pais, mas mesmo assim não entendia como podia cuidar de mim com tanto carinho e doçura, até comida na boca ela me deu. Estava admirado com sua atitude. Eu tive que passar pelo pior para ver que o que meus pais diziam sobre ela era verdade, Isabella era simplesmente pura e boa, um anjo, enquanto eu não passava de um monstro, pensava em tudo o que lhe fiz sofrer e em como a humilhei e destruí. Por que eu só fui capaz de ver isso agora? Quando eu já tinha perdido todas as chances de ter ela de novo? Acho que foi mais fácil na época tentar odia-la do que ver a verdade, do que lutar pelo amor que sentia, só que agora Isabella era de outro e eu não tinha mais razão alguma para continuar vivo, eu devia ter morrido, esse sim era o melhor caminho, para mim e para todos. Eu não ia fazer falta para ninguém mesmo, do que me adiantava continuar vivo, olhei no criado mudo e encontrei o que precisava, me sentei com muita dificuldade na cama devido as fortes dores no meu corpo, ignorei o relaxamento que o remédio me dava e peguei o copo que ficava ao lado da jarra de água e o quebrei na quina do móvel cortando a palma da minha mão no percurso, ignorei o sangue e peguei um dos cacos de vidros o pressionando no meu pulso.  
- Edward! O que esta fazendo? - Ouvia a voz assombrada de Isabella soar no cômodo, tentei não me importar com isso e pressionei o pedaço de vidro na minha pele, porém antes que fosse mais fundo, ela puxou minha mão. - Para com isso! - A olhei e decidi seguir por outro caminho e gritei, o intuito era abrir os pontos da minha garganta e morrer engasgado com meu sangue. Mas ela foi mais rápida tampando minha boca. - Para Edward! - Segurou firme suas mãos na minha boca me impedindo de continuar, seus olhos estavam úmidos, com algumas lágrimas já escorrendo pelo seu lindo rosto. - Por favor não faz isso. - Pediu chorando, me acalmei o suficiente para que ela parasse de tampar minha boca. - Você se machucou. - Sussurrou consternada olhando para o sangue na minha mão, correu até o banheiro voltando com uma toalha úmida limpando o corte, sem parar de chorar. Viu seu boçal. De novo você a fez chorar. Isabella não deveria se importar se eu estava vivo ou não, ela devia me odiar, muito mais do que eu mesmo me odiava. Ela se levantou novamente. - Não faça nenhuma loucura esta me ouvindo? - Me repreendeu séria saindo do quarto, no mesmo instante voltou com a caixinha de curativos que tinha usado antes no meu rosto, se sentou na cama e cuidou do machucado em minha mão. Quando terminou me fitou severamente. - Por que você fez isso? - Eu abaixei minha cabeça. Porque eu não tenho pelo o que viver. Pensei. Senti seu dedo no meu queixo erguendo minha cabeça. - Edward me escuta. - Pediu com a voz embargada, seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro. - Eu sei que é difícil, mesmo que você ache que eles não eram meus pais, eles foram os únicos que eu conheci e estou sofrendo também. - Como eu pude ser tão imbecil com ela? Fazendo com que pensasse que eles não eram seus pais, Isabella foi muito mais filha deles do que eu. - Você não esta sozinho. - Garantiu acariciando meu rosto, a olhei chocado. - Vamos começar de novo Edward? Esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Você é a única pessoa que me restou também. - Não podia acreditar que ela estava disposta a esquecer todos os absurdos que lhe falei, tudo o que a fiz sofrer. Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e assenti concordando. Como eu poderia recusar se era o que eu mais precisava no momento? Ela sorriu ainda chorando, segurei sua mão e beijei a palma, tentando demostrar afeto e agradecimento por ter Isabella na minha vida. Se eu fui egoísta, prepotente e estúpido por não ter aproveitado isso antes agora eu iria dar o devido valor a mulher incrível que eu tinha diante de mim.

* * *

Se preparem pois esse é só o começo do sofrimento do Edward, ele terá que ralar e muito para reconquistar a confiança e o amor da Bella ;)


	18. Capítulo 16 - Discussão

Bella POV  
Depois que Edward se acalmou e finalmente dormiu, limpei tudo o que estava sujo com sangue e sai do quarto, coloquei a toalha para lavar e joguei fora o que tinha usado para fazer o curativo em sua mão. Ainda tremia um pouco depois do que tinha acontecido, não podia acreditar que Edward tinha atentado contra a própria vida, retirei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro. Achava uma verdadeira covardia se suicidar, eu sabia que ele se sentia só depois que os pais morreram, mas ele tinha que arrumar forças para viver, eu não ia deixar que seguisse pelo mesmo caminho da minha mãe, que ao invés de pensar em mim e lutar, preferiu acabar com a própria vida por alguém que nem se importava com ela. Em um rompante eu desliguei a torneira. E se ele tentasse de novo? E se estivesse só fingindo que dormia e esperando que eu saísse para fazer alguma coisa? Sai correndo do box, vesti qualquer coisa e corri até o quarto de hospedes assim que abri a porta suspirei aliviada, ele ainda dormia, me aproximei e o observei. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele, Edward dormia tranquilamente, sua respiração regular e seu rosto parecia em paz, bem diferente de antes quando parecia tão inquieto. Passei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, ele se mexeu e sorriu, sem perceber me vi sorrindo também. Eu nunca tinha visto ele tão machucado como agora, física e emocionalmente. Eu só me perguntava por que ele era daquele jeito. Por que tinha que tratar as pessoas como se fossem inferiores a ele? Será que depois de tudo o que ele passou iria mudar? Eu queria acreditar muito nisso, entretanto eu duvidava que uma pessoa fosse capaz de mudar, não importava a razão que tivesse e eu sabia que com Edward seria a mesma coisa. Ele se mexeu e abriu lentamente os olhos me fitando, acariciei seu rosto e tentei me levantar afim de deixa-lo descansar, contudo Edward me segurou colocando seu braço sobre o meu colo, quando fitei seus olhos, percebi que ele parecia angustiado e com medo, passei minha mão pela sua.  
- Não precisa ter medo, você esta seguro aqui. - Disse tentando passar segurança a ele, Edward pegou minha mão e levou até seus cabelos. - Cafuné? - Perguntei sorrindo, ele assentiu sem graça. Me sentei ao lado de sua cabeça e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, ele segurava uma de minhas mãos sobre seu peito. - Sabia que eu e sua mãe decoramos esse apartamento? - Comentei distraidamente, percebi que ele sorria como se dissesse, "eu imaginava". Contei a ele sobre minha faculdade e os amigos que fiz, mas quando comecei a falar de James, ele fechou a cara e ficou sério, talvez sentisse raiva de James por ter sido a causa da sua briga com Esme. - Ele é uma ótima pessoa Edward, você vai ver. Tenho certeza que irão se dar bem. - Edward torceu os lábios em sinal de desgosto. Ri. - Acho que esta um pouco tarde para agir como irmão mais velho. - Brinquei, ele me olhou e levou sua mão até meu rosto o acariciando, em seguida moveu seus lábios em um "obrigado" silencioso, me agradecendo novamente, balancei a cabeça e sorri, ao invés de repetir o que tinha dito para ele na primeira vez, resolvi ser mais gentil. - Você é minha família Edward. - Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, voltei a acariciar seus cabelos até que ele dormiu, sai do quarto o mais silenciosamente que pude, naquele momento eu tive a certeza que Edward não tentaria se matar de novo. No corredor dei de cara com James.  
- Oi amor. - Me cumprimentou com um beijo. - Tudo bem? - Perguntou percebendo que estava tensa.  
- Mais ou menos. - Disse o puxando para o nosso quarto.  
- O que houve? - Respirei fundo me sentando na cama.  
- Edward tentou se matar. - James me olhou chocado.  
- Como é que é? - Perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.  
- É, ouvi uns barulhos no quarto e quando entrei ele estava tentando cortar os pulsos.  
- Nossa, o que você fez? Ele te machucou? - Perguntou preocupado.  
- Ele parou assim que o segurei, depois tentou gritar e eu tapei sua boca, ele estava transtornado, mas não me machucou. - James suspirou aliviado.  
- Acho melhor levar ele para uma clinica, onde poderão cuidar dele vinte e quatro horas por dia.  
- Não, ele não sai daqui.  
- Bella você não pode ficar direto com ele. Quem garante que ele não vai tentar fazer isso de novo?  
- Eu conversei com ele James, tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer.  
- Com a garantia de que? Ele esta instável Bella, pode até te machucar.  
- Ele não vai, só esta assustado James. Ele perdeu os pais e sei lá mais o que aconteceu para ele estar desse modo, eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho.  
- Ok. Vem cá. - Fui e me sentei em seu colo. - É só que eu não confio nele.  
- Eu sei disso, mas vamos esperar ele melhorar tá bom? Então vemos o que faremos.  
- Tudo bem. - Me beijou. - Acho melhor descansar, parece esgotada.  
- Estou mesmo. - Confessei bocejando.  
- Pode deitar, se ele precisar de qualquer coisa eu o ajudo. - O encarei desconfiada. - Não vou fazer nada amor, prometi que vou dar uma chanc que farei.  
- Vou confiar em você hein.  
- Não se preocupe. - Bocejei novamente. - Agora deita. Vou tomar um banho e já venho lhe fazer companhia. - Fiz exatamente o que ele disse e assim que coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro adormeci esperando que o dia seguinte fosse melhor do que este.

Acordei mais cedo que James e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ver como Edward estava, suspirei aliviada quando o vi dormindo profundamente. Sai do quarto e me dirigi até a sala, peguei o telefone e liguei para a empresa que trabalhava, felizmente eu tinha alguns dias de licença que ainda não havia tirado, assim que terminei a ligação me arrumei e comecei a fazer o café da manhã.  
- Madrugou? - James perguntou com o rosto sonolento se aproximando e sentando no banco em frente ao balcão onde eu fazia um mingau.  
- Só tinha que fazer algumas coisas mais cedo. - Expliquei. - Fiz aquelas panquecas e bacon que você gosta. - Comentei colocando o prato que havia feito para ele na sua frente.  
- Hum isso parece delicioso. - Disse sorrindo comendo a panqueca com vontade, lhe servi um copo de suco. - Que coisas tinha que fazer? - Perguntou enquanto tomava um gole do suco de laranja.  
- Decidi tirar aquela licença que tinha no trabalho. Lembra? - Ele franziu o cenho.  
- Achei que ia tirar para viajarmos para a Itália. - Respondeu chateado. Droga! Tinha me esquecido completamente disso.  
- Desculpa Jay é que eu não posso deixar o Edward sozinho.  
- Nós podíamos arrumar uma enfermeira. - Argumentou.  
- Ele esta muito sensível, tenho certeza que não ia querer um estranho cuidando dele.  
- Não é ele que tem que decidir isso Bella ou vai me dizer que também vai dar banho nele? - Perguntou irritado.  
- O médico me explicou que ele ainda não pode se levantar, por isso o banho dele se restringi a uma toalha molhada o que eu posso fazer sem problema nenhum.  
- Quer saber? Faz o que você quiser. - Disse nervoso, levantando e indo para o quarto. Suspirei chateada, a ultima coisa que eu queria era brigar com James, ele apareceu na cozinha vestido. - Vou para meu apartamento. - Anunciou pegando sua chave e documentos.  
- Jay. - O chamei.  
- Agora não Bella. - Respondeu ríspido e saiu pela porta. Ótimo Isabella. Olha só o que você fez por causa do Edward. Talvez fosse melhor ele sair antes que brigássemos feio, terminei de preparar o mingau, arrumei a bandeja e levei até o quarto onde Edward estava, abri a porta e coloquei a bandeja sobre a cama, fui até a janela e a abri. Edward resmungou e abriu os olhos lentamente.  
- Bom dia. - O cumprimentei, ele sorriu preguiçosamente. - Trouxe seu café da manhã. - Peguei a bandeja e coloquei sobre seu colo. - Antes o seu remédio. - Falei indicando o copo de água. Edward tomou em um gole e fez uma cara engraçada. Ele pegou a colher e de novo ela caiu de sua mão, ele tentou mais uma vez e o mesmo aconteceu. - Deixa. - Falei pegando a colher. - Vai vir uma fisioterapeuta para fazer alguns exercícios com você essa semana. - Comentei dando o mingau em sua boca. - Depois quando sua garganta ficar melhor virá uma fonoaudiologa. Logo estará bem. - Garanti o olhando, Edward não tirava seus olhos de mim, terminei de dar o mingau e fiz os curativos em seu rosto. - Vou resolver algumas coisas e já volto ok? - Perguntei o fitando atenta em um silencioso "Não faça nenhuma besteira" Edward pareceu entender e assentiu sorrindo. - Aqui tem o controle da TV, fique a vontade. - Disse e sai, quando cheguei na sala o telefone tocou.  
- Alô.  
- Oi Bellinha, estou muito afim de comer naquele restaurante japonês que fica perto do seu trabalho. Vamos? - As vezes achava que Alice até esquecia de respirar, nunca vi alguém falar tanto sem parar.  
- Hoje não vai dar.  
- Por que? - Como diria isso para Alice?  
- Tenho umas coisas para fazer.  
- Isabella o que esta escondendo de mim?  
- Nada.  
- Ótimo por que estou indo aí.  
- Para que Alice? - Perguntei em vão, já que ela desligou o telefone. Era só o que faltava. Levei o prato que Edward havia comido até a pia e lavei a louça, aproveitei o silencio e pensei na minha discussão com James. Não era para tanto era? Será que ele era incapaz de entender que Edward precisava de mim? Não fazia ideia do que fazer. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouvi a campainha, abri a porta e dei de cara com uma Alice desconfiada.  
- Pode ir abrindo o bico. - Falou assim que entrou.  
- Acho melhor se sentar. - Ela me olhou sem entender e fez o que eu pedi. Assim que sentamos contei tudo o que tinha acontecido.  
- Não acredito que possa ser masoquista a esse ponto Isabella. - Exclamou. - Como pode receber esse verme na sua casa.  
- Alice, por favor.  
- O que? Não posso falar alto senão ele pode ouvir? QUE OUÇA. - Gritou, segurei seu braço.  
- Será que é tão difícil assim me entender? - Questionei.  
- Difícil não Bella, é impossível. E tudo o que esse desgraçado fez? Todas as coisas que ele te disse? O quanto te fez sofrer? Eu não acredito que seja capaz de esquecer.  
- Eu não esqueci, mas do que me adianta ficar guardando tanto ressentimento? Isso só vai me fazer mal. Ele não tem ninguém Alice, além disso é a única família que eu tenho.  
- Ah não! Nem me venha com esse desculpa, pode enganar o James com ela, mas não a mim que conheço toda essa história. Bella será que você não vê como ele te faz mal? Agora mesmo, você brigou com alguém que te ama por causa dele. Você tem que enxergar isso.  
- Alice eu quero começar de novo com o Edward. - Ela me olhou espantada. - Não da maneira que esta pensando, mas do modo certo. Eu quero que ele seja como meu irmão, só isso. - Garanti.  
- Não sei se isso vai dar certo. - Respondeu cética. - Você o amou demais. - Sussurrou.  
- Eu sei, mas quero deixar isso no passado. James é o meu presente e meu futuro. - Ela sorriu visivelmente aliviada.  
- Espero que seja assim mesmo.  
- Vai ser Alice e se o Edward fizer mais alguma cachorrada comigo vai ser o fim, esta é a última chance que estou dando a ele.  
- Muito bem, sabe que só quero o seu bem não é?  
- Eu sei amiga, por isso mesmo tenho que pedir um favor. - Ela cerrou os olhos e me olhou desconfiada.

Felizmente Alice não recusou ficar em casa enquanto eu ia conversar com James, disse a ela que só tinha que ir ver o Edward caso ouvisse algo estranho ou ele chamasse, ela não gostou, mas aceitou ficar lá em troca de algum favor futuro, aposto que ia me fazer sua modelo de novo como já tinha feito antes. Estava nervosa para falar com James, subi até seu andar e bati na porta, ele abriu e por um momento achei que não ia me deixar entrar, mas logo abriu caminho e me deixou passar.  
- Eu sei que esta chateado comigo e tem toda a razão. - Comecei dizendo. - Mas essa situação também não é fácil para mim Jay e a última coisa que eu quero é brigar com você. - Tentei me explicar. Ele continuou sério com os braços cruzados me observando. - Desde que sou criança eu convivo com Edward e... - Minha voz sumiu, eu não podia chorar, respirei fundo tentando me controlar. - Eu perdi toda minha família James, ele é tudo o que me restou. - James relaxou sua postura e veio em minha direção me abraçando.  
- Eu só tenho medo dele te magoar de novo amor. - Repetiu o que havia me dito no dia anterior em um tom gentil e doce.  
- Eu prometo que se ele fizer isso eu deixo você dar uma bela surra nele de novo. - James sorriu.  
- Mesmo? - Assenti. James beijou meus cabelos. - É exatamente isso que farei se ele fizer qualquer coisa contra você. - Voltei a enterrar minha cabeça em seu peito.  
- Volta comigo para casa? - Pedi manhosa.  
- Claro que volto amor. - Respondeu me apertando em seus braços, eu queria poder ficar ali para sempre e não ter que enfrentar a realidade e muito menos Edward e o que eu sentia por ele.

* * *

Reviews?


	19. Capítulo 17 - Victoria

Edward POV  
Minha recuperação foi lenta, nas duas primeiras semanas Isabella ficou o tempo todo comigo, mas infelizmente teve que voltar ao trabalho, ainda não podia acreditar que ela era capaz de me ajudar com tanto carinho e atenção, para que não ficasse sozinho na sua ausência ela contratou uma enfermeira que ficava comigo enquanto trabalhava, além disso tinha uma fisioterapeuta e uma fonoaudióloga que vinham quatro vezes por semana. Eu comecei a andar ainda com certa dificuldade no começo da terceira semana, para falar foi mais complicado, minha garganta queimava quando tentava dizer qualquer coisa, a primeira palavra que eu tentei pronunciar foi Isabella, mas infelizmente não consegui, por isso desde então só a chamava de Bell, confesso que achei o apelido lindo, me lembrava o sino que havia deixado para que sempre que precisasse a chamasse, Isabella parece ter gostado do apelido, já que não reclamou, ao invés disso abriu um sorriso emocionado ao me ouvir falar depois de tanto tempo, meu rosto ainda exibia os machucados, mas felizmente já estavam bem melhores.  
Quando finalmente minha garganta cicatrizou e eu já conseguia falar sem tanto esforço, contei a Isabella sobre o que tinha ocorrido após a morte de nossos pais, ela achou muito estranho Carlisle ter me tirado do testamento e perguntou o que faria agora, falei que por enquanto não ia pensar nisso e iria me focar na minha recuperação para depois arrumar algum emprego e ver o que ia fazer da minha vida, ela concordou e disse que poderia ficar no apartamento o tempo que eu quisesse, alegando que ele também era meu, já que foram nossos pais que compraram. Isabella era sem duvidas a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci e ela nunca parava de me surpreender com seu jeito doce e meigo, mesmo depois de tudo que a fiz passar. Ao final do segundo mês eu já estava praticamente recuperado, porém isso não significava muita coisa, pois tudo o que eu passei não doía tanto quanto ver Isabella e James juntos, eles sempre estavam rindo ou se divertindo e toda vez que ele a abraçava eu sentia como se estivesse levando um soco no estômago, muito mais forte do que aqueles moleques me deram, mas nada disso era pior do que ver como ela estava feliz ao seu lado, esse seria o meu castigo por tudo o que fiz. Levantei sem muita vontade, me arrumei e segui para a cozinha, no corredor já podia ouvir o som doce da sua risada, James abraçava Isabella e sussurrava no seu ouvido enquanto ela fazia algo no fogão, respirei fundo afim de me segurar e não desmoronar diante da cena.  
- Bom dia. - Murmurei. Minha voz ainda soava fraca, mas já parecia bem melhor com o tratamento que fazia. Isabella deu um pulo e se afastou de James.  
- Bom dia Edward! - Me cumprimentou alegre, ela era sempre doce e gentil, nunca falava de modo rude comigo, mesmo que fosse esse o tratamento que eu merecia.  
- Olá Edward. - A voz de James soou grave, eu sabia que não tinha motivo para odia-lo, o cara parecia perfeito, mas isso só fazia com que eu sentisse ainda mais raiva dele, simplesmente por que ele a tinha e eu não.  
- Oi James. - Respondi cortês, de modo algum ia destrata-lo, principalmente por que ele me tratava muito bem, o que era uma pena, eu adoraria achar um podre desse cozinheiro riquinho, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria que ele fosse tudo isso, pois sabia o quanto ele a fazia feliz e nada me importava mais do que a felicidade de Isabella.  
- Bom, tenho que ir. - Anunciou beijando Bell, eu virei o rosto incapaz de ver a cena. - Até a noite fragolina. - Disse e eu tive vontade de rir. Era assim que ele a chamava? Que ridículo!  
- Até. - Respondeu docemente.  
- Tchau Edward.  
- Tchau James, bom trabalho. - Desejei sinceramente.  
- Obrigado. - Respondeu e saiu, nos deixando a sós, eu amava esses momentos que tinha com Isabella, somente nós dois.  
- O que quer comer Edward? - Perguntou gentil. - Fiz ovos e panqueca.  
- Os dois. - Respondi sorrindo, ela montou um prato e o estendeu para mim, fazendo seu próprio prato e se sentando ao meu lado no balcão da cozinha. - Então, franguinha? - Questionei com um sorriso travesso no rosto.  
- Não é franguinha, é fragolina. - Explicou.  
- E o que é isso? Italiano para franguinha? - Isabella riu.  
- Não seu palhaço, significa moranguinho e eu acho lindo.  
- É estranho isso sim. Você merecia um apelido melhor. - Comentei, finalmente tinha achado algo que o tal James era ruim e ia me aproveitar disso.  
- Ah é? Qual? - Perguntou me olhando atenta.  
- Bell. - Respondi simplesmente, ela sorriu.  
- Esse é o apelido que você me deu.  
- Eu sei e é muito melhor que frangolina. - Isabella não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada.  
- Edward é fragolina. Deixa de ser chato, eu gosto. - Defendeu o apelido ridículo que o namorado fofo tinha dado.  
- Se você gosta fazer o que né? - Voltei minha atenção aos ovos mexidos que estavam uma delícia, particularmente eu gostava muito mais da comida de Isabella do que de James. - Os ovos estão excelentes. - Elogiei, ela abriu um sorriso lindo.  
- Obrigada, fui eu que fiz.  
- Eu sei. - Respondi a olhando, eu me perdia quando nossos olhos se conectavam dessa forma, Isabella quebrou o laço invisível que nos unia e mudou de assunto.  
- O Emmett esta preparando um festival de filmes de terror hoje no apartamento dele e da Rose. - Comentou, os amigos de Isabella me odiavam, perdi a conta de quantas vezes os peguei falando mal de mim e perguntando a Isabella como ela podia ter me ajudado. Eu fazia a mesma pergunta a todo o momento.  
- Que legal. - Respondi sem emoção. - Pode ficar tranquila que não farei nenhuma festa enquanto estiver fora. - Falei fazendo graça.  
- Na verdade eu quero que você vá. - Disse me surpreendendo.  
- Eu não acho que seja uma boa, seus amigos me odeiam Bell. - Argumentei.  
- Eles querem lhe dar uma chance. - Olhei desconfiado para ela.  
- Eles ou você os perturbou tanto que eles não tinham outra opção a não ser me dar uma chance? - Ela abriu um sorriso tímido me respondendo sem falar nada. - Sabe que você também deveria agir assim não é? - A questionei, Bell me olhou atenta. - Não devia nem querer me ver na sua frente. - Completei conforme um bolo se formava na minha garganta, essa era a primeira vez que conseguia trazer a tona o assunto que estava pendente entre nós.  
- Achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso. - Me disse calmamente.  
- Você pediu que nós esquecêssemos e começássemos de novo, mas eu não entendo como foi capaz disso, depois de tanto mal que lhe fiz. - Bell engoliu em seco, essa com certeza era uma lembrança que ela e eu adoraríamos esquecer.  
- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu achei que merecia uma segunda chance. - Explicou finalmente.  
- Uma vez você me disse que não acreditava que as pessoas podiam mudar. Então por que me ajudar? - Questionei confuso, Isabella suspirou.  
- Eu ainda acredito nisso, mas espero sinceramente que você possa me mostrar que estou errada. - Fiquei surpreso com sua resposta, Isabella não parava de me surpreender.  
- Confia tanto assim em mim? - Suspirou me encarando.  
- Eu só espero que você use tudo o que aconteceu para construir algo melhor. - Segurei sua mão que pousava sobre o balcão, sua reposta me mostrou que ela não confiava em mim, ainda, pois eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para recuperar sua confiança.  
- Eu não vou te decepcionar. - Garanti, ela sorriu.  
- Estou contando com isso. - Respondeu descendo do banco e me abraçando, eu a peguei em meus braços. - Eu quero que possamos nos dar bem Edward. - Falou se afastando. - Que tal tentarmos fazer isso dar certo? - Perguntou esperançosa. - Como devia ter sido desde o início, como irmãos. - Eu não queria ser irmão de Isabella, mas se com isso poderia ficar perto dela para mim era o bastante.  
- Irmãos. - Respondi a puxando novamente para os meus braços, onde eu nunca mais queria que ela saísse.

Bella POV  
Parecia que finalmente as coisas entre Edward e eu estavam se ajeitando, eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que ele tinha aceitado minha proposta de recomeçarmos como irmãos, do modo que tinha que ser desde o começo. E tudo o que ele te faz sentir Isabella, o que vai fazer com isso? Respirei fundo, isso era passado e ficaria lá, iria de um jeito ou de outro reprimir o que sentia toda a vez que ficava perto dele, ou quando ouvia sua voz suave ou sentia seu corpo tão próximo do meu. Não! Eu não podia pensar em Edward dessa forma. Eu tinha que pensar em mim e na minha felicidade, que agora estava em James.  
Depois de muito tempo consegui convencer Edward a ir comigo e James para a sessão de cinema que Emmett e o pessoal tinha programado, Edward havia acertado quando disse que eu devia ter torturado meus amigos para aceitarem sua presença, a exceção era Alice que continuava sendo bem difícil sobre isso, esperava que com o tempo pudéssemos todos nos dar bem e que Edward não quebrasse a confiança que estava depositando nele. Nos aprontamos e seguimos para o apartamento que Emmett e Rose moravam, quem nos atendeu foi Rosalie.  
- Que bom que vieram. - Nos saudou sorrindo. - Entrem.  
- Ah! Bellinha e James. - Alice logo veio me abraçar, assim como fez com James, ignorando completamente Edward. Em seguida Jasper e Emmett vieram nos cumprimentar, pelo menos eles não se esqueceram de Edward.  
- E ai quando a sessão começa? - Perguntei me sentando com James no puf que ficava no canto da sala.  
- Só esperando as pizzas e mais uma pessoa. - Emmett respondeu. Mais uma pessoa? Quem poderia ser?  
- Espero que dessa vez tenha escolhido uns filmes melhores Emmett. - James disse afim de zoar com Emm.  
- Hei minha escolha de filmes sempre foi impecável. - Se defendeu.  
- Gosta de filme de terror Edward? - Jasper perguntou afim de colocar Edward na conversa, Alice virou fez uma careta ao perceber que Jazz falava com Edward.  
- Gosto sim, principalmente os Trash. - Respondeu sorrindo, era engraçado saber os gostos de Edward, ele sempre me surpreendia.  
- Ahá! - Emmett exclamou assustando a todos. - Esse cara é dos meus. Toca aqui. - Edward levantou a mão e tocou a de Emm, um pouco perdido por sua reação exagerada.  
- Liga não Edward. Emm é assim mesmo, meio sem noção. - Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso.  
- Meio? - James perguntou perplexo.  
- Hei, qual é a sua? Tá afim de perder na queda de braço de novo? - James riu.  
- Do que esta falando Emmett, da última vez eu te humilhei.  
- Humilhou nada, a culpa foi... foi da mesa que estava torta. - Caímos na gargalhada, até mesmo Edward, fiquei satisfeita em perceber que estava se sentindo mais a vontade. A campainha tocou e pensei que fosse a pizza, mas quem entrou foi uma linda mulher com os cabelos ruivos.  
- Desculpem o atraso, mas acabei me perdendo. - Se desculpou com Alice que a recebeu.  
- Sem problemas, as pizzas ainda nem chegaram. Vem vou te apresentar o pessoal. - Alice disse trazendo a moça para a atenção de todos. - Gente essa é a Victoria, ela trabalha comigo no ateliê.  
- Oi Victoria. - Respondemos em uníssono.  
- O meu namorado você conhece. - Ela cumprimentou Jasper e Alice continuou as apresentações. - Estes são meus amigos, Emmett, Rose, James e Bella. - A cumprimentamos. - E esse é o irmão da Bella Edward. - Alice apresentou com certo desdém, confesso que não gostei nenhum pouco do modo que ela olhou para Edward, ainda mais quando se sentou ao seu lado.  
- Sério que você trabalha com a Alice? - Emmett perguntou.  
- Sim. - A moça respondeu meio sem jeito.  
- Como você aguenta essa baixinha por tanto tempo? - Alice deu um tapa na nuca de Emm.  
- Não falei, ela é insuportável. - Victoria riu e olhou para Edward, percebi que falou algo para ele, mas não consegui ouvir o que. A campainha tocou de novo e vi Edward rindo de algo que a vaca ruiva havia dito.  
- Chegaram. - Emm anunciou segurando as pizzas, só que eu estava mais interessada no que Edward e a tal mulher conversavam.  
- Finalmente hein Emmett. - Ouvi James dizer.  
- Se a Bella não fosse tão chata e deixasse você cozinhar as pizzas já estariam prontas. - Reclamou.  
- Minha mulher só esta cuidando de mim. - Ouvi James responder e beijar meu rosto, fazendo com que desviasse meus olhos dos dois pombinhos e prestasse atenção nele.  
- Sempre amor. - Respondi beijando seus lábios. Quando voltei a olhar para os dois, Edward não estava mais ao seu lado e voltava da cozinha segurando duas cervejas, uma para ele e outra para ela. Que bonitinho! Já esta até pegando bebidas para ela.  
- Vamos começar isso então. - Emmett anunciou, resolvi virar o rosto e só fitar a televisão, durante o filme eu apertei os braços de James ao meu redor toda vez que sentia vontade de olhar para o lado. Quando a sessão de filme acabou nos preparamos para ir embora, percebia a tal garota jogando charme para cima do Edward. Será que ela não via que ele não estava interessado? Finalmente fomos embora, ao chegarmos em casa, dei boa noite para Edward e fui para meu quarto, estava possessa com a tal mulher, ao sair do banheiro James me esperava na cama, devia ter tomado banho no outro banheiro.  
- Você esta tão quieta. - Comentou quando me deitei. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não. - Respondi simplesmente. - O que você achou da amiga que a Alice apresentou?  
- Parece ser legal. Você não gostou dela?  
- Não sei, nem deu para conversar direito.  
- Acho que ela gostou do Edward.  
- Acha que ele também gostou dela? - James ficou em silêncio.  
- Esta com ciúmes do Edward? - Perguntou me olhando desconfiado.  
- Não, é só que não fui muito com a cara dela. - Eu estava com ciúmes do Edward? Não! Eu não podia me sentir assim.  
- Mas você disse que não deu para falar com ela. - Questionou.  
- Não mesmo, acho que foi só uma primeira impressão.  
- Ela é bem bonita. - Comentou.  
- Você achou? - Perguntei irritada.  
- Achei, mas eu prefiro uma certa morena linda. - Disse beijando meu pescoço. Será que o Edward também tinha achado ela bonita? Para de pensar no Edward Isabella! James continuava a beijar meu corpo enquanto meus pensamentos estavam na pessoa que se encontrava no quarto ao lado.


	20. Capítulo 18 - Amizade

Edward POV

A noite passada havia sido extremamente agradável, parecia que os amigos de Isabella estavam mesmo dispostos a me aceitarem e eu devia tudo isso a ela, a coisa mais irritante entretanto foi ter que ficar vendo James e Bell se agarrando, eu quase não prestei atenção no filme ficava mais focado neles e cada vez que Isabella o apertava mais ao seu redor eu sentia o ar me faltar, sem contar quando eles se beijavam, nessa hora eu preferia nem estar por perto. Doía demais saber que a pessoa que eu mais amei na minha vida estava no quarto ao lado, mas nunca seria minha, infelizmente esse era um tormento que eu teria que aguentar. Levantei de novo sem muito ânimo e segui até a sala, Isabella e James já estavam na mesa tomando café, como sempre pareciam um casal de adolescentes apaixonados, respirei fundo e os cumprimentei.  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia Edward. - Ambos responderam calorosamente.  
- Se divertiu ontem? - Bell perguntou interessada.  
- Bastante, foi muito legal. Nem me lembro da última vez que fiz algo assim.  
- Como assim? - Questionou James.  
- Ver um filme com uma galera, meus programas com as pessoas que costumava sair se resumiam a balada e... - Parei antes de dizer mulheres. - Mas confesso que achei o de ontem bem melhor. - Completei logo em seguida, Bell abriu um lindo sorriso tímido. - Tenho que agradecer aos seus amigos por terem me recebido tão bem. - Antes que ela pudesse me responder a campainha tocou.  
- Deve ser Alice. - Falou se levantando indo até a porta, e como tinha desconfiado era realmente ela, se abraçaram e vieram em nossa direção, assim que me viu virou a cara cumprimentando James com um abraço e um beijo. Pelo modo que me tratava eu tinha certeza que Alice sabia toda a verdade sobre meu passado com Bell.  
- Oi Edward. - Me saudou secamente.  
- Olá. - Respondi simplesmente.  
- Senta Alice. - Bell ofereceu, ela se negou.  
- Não Bella, eu vim rapidinho, eu e Rose temos um dia no SPA nos esperando. - Bell assentiu. - Tem certeza que não quer ir?  
- Não, Jay e eu vamos sair. - Só isso foi o bastante para sentir aquela fincada no meu peito. O que eu podia fazer? Proibir Isabella de sair com o namorado?  
- O senhor tem que parar de roubar minha amiga. - Alice repreendeu James séria, ele passou a mão pela cintura de Bell a puxando para o seu colo, virei o rosto e fingi que pegava algo para comer na mesa, o desespero e a dor só aumentavam. Até quando eu aguentaria ver a mulher que amava com outro? Mas se não fosse assim como poderia ficar perto da minha Bell? Eu me via perdido sem saber o que fazer.  
- Pode assegurar que ela não faz nada contra vontade. - A voz de James soou divertida e imagino que se beijaram, já que me neguei a olhar, estava quase correndo da mesa ou pior, pegando Isabella nos meus braços e fugindo dali.  
- Você é um chato. - Alice reclamou rindo, era óbvio que dele ela gostava.  
- Foi para me convidar que passou aqui? - Bell perguntou intrigada.  
- Não, na verdade vim trazer um recado para o Edward. - Disse meu nome com desdém, a encarei confuso, assim como Bell.  
- Para mim? - Ela suspirou e me entregou um papel.  
- Victoria exigiu que lhe passasse o número dela. - Peguei o papel com o telefone da bela ruiva que havia conhecido na noite anterior. - Avisei que você era um canalha sem coração mas ela nem se importou.  
- Alice! - Isabella a repreendeu.  
- Tudo bem Bell. Isso é passado Alice. - Lhe respondi sinceramente.  
- Eu não acredito nisso. - Rebateu seca. - Bom já fiz o que tinha que fazer e vou indo. - Bell a acompanhou até a porta e em seguida voltou para a mesa. Eu encarava o papel na minha frente, a tal Victoria parecia ser bem legal, mas eu não estava nenhum pouco afim de um encontro, a única mulher que me interessava estava bem na minha frente.  
- Você vai? - Ouvi a delicada voz de Isabella soar e a encarei.  
- Não sei. - Respondi francamente.  
- Devia ir, o James achou ela bem bonita. - Falou com certo descaso.  
- Amor eu estava te provocando. - James ponderou beijando sua mão. Perfeito! Tudo o que eu queria era ver uma cena de ciúmes de Isabella com outro cara. Resolvi me fazer presente antes que eles se beijassem de novo e eu perdesse meu pouco controle.  
- Estou querendo procurar um emprego.  
- Isso é ótimo Edward. - Bell disse animada.  
- E já sabe onde vai procurar? - James perguntou.  
- Na verdade estou pensando em aceitar a oferta do Eleazar. - Confessei. - Seria uma forma de estar perto da memória do meu pai e fazer algo pela empresa que ele criou. - Isabella me olhou emocionada. Eu queria também descobrir se o Eleazar tinha falsificado o testamento ou não, esse assunto ainda estava martelando na minha cabeça, mas por enquanto não ia dizer nada a Bell, só diria se conseguisse o emprego. Além de poder vigiar o tal Eleazar o salário ia me ajudar a pagar um advogado e entrar na justiça para reivindicar nossa herança.  
- Tenho certeza que seu pai ia ficar muito feliz. - Eu me arrependia profundamente do modo como tratei meus pais, eles sempre quiseram o meu bem e tudo o que eu fiz foi decepciona-los. - Vou começar de baixo, mas acho que vai ser bom, assim poderei conhecer toda a empresa e quem sabe um dia ter algum cargo importante. - E recuperar tudo o que me roubaram. Completei em pensamento.  
- Estou impressionado com você Edward. - James disse me deixando abismado. - Você realmente esta vendo as coisas como elas são e lutando para recuperar sua vida, confesso que não esperava isso.  
- Nem eu James. - Falei sinceramente, ele sorriu. Eu queria muito poder odiar ele, mas o cara era legal demais e além disso fazia minha Bell feliz. Ela se levantou e começou a pegar os pratos da mesa.  
- Pode deixar. - Disse pegando os pratos das mãos dela. - Melhor vocês irem, não vão querer perder um dia lindo desses. - Arrumei toda a coragem que tinha para dizer aquilo.  
- Obrigada Edward. - Bell se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto que fez meu corpo inteiro desmanchar, por pouco eu não a segurei em meus braços e a beijei ali mesmo, entretanto ela se afastou antes que fizesse alguma loucura.  
- Não vai quebrar nada hein. - James me advertiu, eu tive que ir.  
- Vou tentar. - Eles foram para o quarto e logo em seguida se despediram e saíram, peguei as louças e levei até a pia. Um pouco de trabalho doméstico seria bom para não pensar no que eles iam fazer a tarde toda fora. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos e encarei a pia cheia de louça. Merda! Como se faz isso? Demorei certo tempo até achar o detergente e a esponja e começar a lavar os pratos e os utensílios que usamos no café da manha. Quem diria? Eu, Edward Cullen lavando louça? Acabei achando graça de como a vida era algo imprevisível. Depois de um tempo considerável terminei de arrumar tudo e me espantei ao olhar o relógio e ver que já passava da uma da tarde, como estava todo molhado resolvi me trocar e depois sair para comer alguma bobagem, quando estava a caminho do meu quarto o telefone tocou.  
- Alô.  
- Edward? - Uma voz forte perguntou.  
- Sim, quem fala?  
- É o Emmett, amigo da Bella.  
- Oi Emmett, a Bell não está, acabou de sair com o James. - Expliquei.  
- Eu sei, a espoleta da Alice me disse quando veio raptar minha Rose. - Falou aborrecido. - Na verdade queria falar com você mesmo. - O que ele poderia querer comigo?  
- Sério? - Perguntei intrigado.  
- É, já que eu e Jasper fomos abandonados por nossas mulheres estávamos pensando em sair para almoçar e depois jogar um boliche. O que acha? - O convite me surpreendeu. Será que estavam querendo me pregar alguma peça? Mesmo assim resolvi aceitar.  
- Claro.  
- Beleza, em quinze minutos estamos passando aí.  
- Ok. - Respondi e fui para o quarto me trocar. Me aprontei rapidamente e pouco depois que desci eles apareceram, quem dirigia era Jasper, entrei no carro e nos cumprimentamos, o clima ainda era meio estranho e por isso fomos em silêncio o caminho inteiro o que aumentava minha ansiedade sobre o por que deles terem me convidado para sair. Era possível quererem me matar e esconder meu corpo? Ou talvez fingirem um assalto e me encherem de porrada? Edward deixa de ser estúpido. Pensei afim de afastar essas ideias absurdas da minha cabeça, logo chegamos em um restaurante todo aberto, fomos recepcionados pelo Maître que nos levou até uma mesa, olhávamos o cardápio quando eu não suportei mais o silêncio e explodi.  
- Eu não aguento mais! - Exclamei estressado. Eles me olharam assustados. - Por que me chamaram para sair? Estão pensando em me bater ou coisa parecida? - Emmett riu.  
- Não Edward, apesar de acharmos que você bem que merecia uma surra. - Ele disse ainda rindo, franzi meu cenho.  
- Então por que estão fazendo isso? - Questionei.  
- Bom, a Bella disse que você ficaria sozinho e como nós também estávamos pediu que o incluíssemos no programa. - Devia ter imaginado que tinha dedo da Bell nisso. - Mas nem pense em dizer para ela que eu te contei.  
- Tudo bem. Deviam ter me dito, sei que a Bell só quer ajudar, mas não quero forçar minha presença a ninguém.  
- Não foi forçado. - Jasper explicou, arqueei minha sobrancelha. - Tá um pouco. - Confessou sem graça.  
- Valeu pela tentativa gente, juro que não vou contar para ela. - Disse me levantando.  
- Onde você vai? - Jasper perguntou.  
- Embora. - O que eles esperavam? Que eu ficasse?  
- Fica ai cara. - Emmett tentou pedir.  
- Emmett já disse e repito, não vou forçar minha presença a ninguém. Com licença. - Antes que me distanciasse da mesa, seguraram meu ombro, me virei e encarei Jasper.  
- Acho que precisamos conversar. - Articulou me indicando a cadeira, suspirei e assenti voltando a me sentar.  
- Olha Edward. - Emmett começou dizendo. - Vou confessar que a primeira impressão que tivemos de você não foi das melhores. - Admitiu, me lembrei do modo rude e estúpido que agi com todos naquele sábado, a lembrança era amarga, principalmente por que foi a última vez que vi minha mãe viva. - E só piorou depois que soubemos como agiu com Bella no funeral dos pais. Porra, ela amava eles tanto quanto você. - Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhado, Emmett tinha toda razão.  
- Eu sei disso. - Falei os encarando em seguida. - Bell sempre foi um anjo na vida dos meus pais e também na minha, eu só era egocêntrico demais para ver isso na época e posso garantir a vocês que me arrependo profundamente de cada coisa que fiz contra meus pais e principalmente contra Isabella. - Respirei fundo. - Quero aproveitar que estamos aqui e pedir desculpas a vocês pelo modo que agi. Me perdoem. - Pedi honestamente. Jasper deu um tapa no meu ombro.  
- Todos merecem um chance. - Sorri, Emmett deu um tapa mais forte em meu outro ombro que por pouco não o deslocou.  
- Se você fizer qualquer coisa contra a Bella nós acabamos com você. Entendido? - Disse sério, engoli em seco.  
- Seria incapaz de fazer algo contra Bell Emmett, eu juro. - Ele suavizou o aperto no meu ombro e me soltou.  
- Ótimo, agora que tivemos nossa conversa e você vai fazer parte do nosso grupo. Vamos comemorar! - Exclamou animado chamando o garçom e fazendo nossos pedidos. Isabella tinha muita sorte em ter amigos tão fiéis, na hora me lembrei dos meus, mas eles nem poderiam ser considerados amigos, só estavam comigo por interesse e status, isso que eu via na minha frente sim era amizade, e mais uma vez teria que agradecer Bell por me dar a chance de ter algo assim na minha vida.


	21. Capítulo 19 - Chance

Edward POV

Nunca tinha me divertido tanto assim com meus antigos companheiros de farra, Emmett era uma piada e as caras que Jasper fazia para cada coisa que o grandalhão dizia eram mais cômicas ainda, conforme conversávamos percebíamos como tínhamos coisas em comum.  
- Aposto que Alice vai te matar ao saber que me aceitaram no grupo. - Comentei sorrindo me lembrando do modo rude que ela sempre me tratava.  
- Nem quero ver. - Jasper tremeu só de pensar. - Sei que não fomos fáceis no início, mas mesmo assim percebemos que você merecia uma chance, não entendo por que ela esta sendo tão difícil.  
- Cara o que você fez contra a Alice? Nunca vi a baixinha odiar tanto alguém. - Emmett perguntou intrigado.  
- Não foi bem contra ela Emmett, acho que Alice tomou as dores da Bell. - Respondi cabisbaixo.  
- Mas a Bella já te perdoou, ela não tem razão alguma para agir assim. - Emmett argumentou, suspirei tomando coragem para contar o monstro que fui com Isabella no passado.  
- Acho que esse é o motivo. - Eles me olharam confusos. - Vocês tem que prometer que isso não vai sair daqui. - Falei seriamente antes de continuar.  
- Pode confiar Edward. - Jasper afirmou.  
- É, aqui temos o código dos homens, o que é falado aqui, fica aqui. - Achei graça do modo sério que Emmett falou.  
- Eu quero deixar claro que me arrependo de tudo o que fiz e tenho certeza que vão querer me matar depois que ouvirem o que eu tenho a dizer. - Eles se entreolharam e me encararam, respirei fundo e comecei a contar tudo que fiz contra Isabella, quando terminei os dois ficaram estáticos em silêncio.  
- Nossa. - Emmett sussurrou colocando a mão sobre a boca. - A Bella é a pessoa mais doce, meiga e carinhosa que eu já conheci. Como você conseguiu tratar ela como uma qualquer? - Perguntou chocado.  
- Eu não pensava muito nos sentimento dos outros, só em mim. Fui um canalha com ela. - Lamentei.  
- Agora eu entendo a Alice. - Jasper disse me olhando.  
- Confesso que não sei como a Bella foi capaz de te perdoar. - Emmett disparou.  
- Porque ela é exatamente o que você disse Emmett, pura e boa, Isabella é a simplesmente a melhor pessoa que já conheci na minha vida. - Respondi com a voz carregada de admiração por aquele anjo que tinha me salvado, quando os olhei percebi que ambos estavam atarantados com o que contei, eles tinham Bella como uma irmã e eu tinha acabado de contar que havia pisado, humilhado e usado ela da pior maneira possível. - Eu vou entender se não quiserem mais a minha companhia.  
- Edward espera. - Emmett disse antes que me levantasse e fosse embora. - Você fez uma burrada, imensa, mas se a Bella que sofreu tudo isso na sua mão o perdoou e esta te dando uma chance não tem por que não fazermos o mesmo. - Me surpreendi ao ouvir ele dizer aquilo.  
- Jurava que você ia socar a minha cara. - Confessei visivelmente surpreso.  
- Te garanto que vontade não falta. - Respondeu seco. - Mas se você fizer qualquer coisa... - Levantei minha mão pedindo que parasse de falar.  
- Você pode me matar se eu fizer a Bell sofrer de novo. - Garanti, ele assentiu concordando.  
- Ótimo, por que é isso que vai acontecer.  
- Estamos lhe dando uma chance e é bom que a aproveite. - Jasper completou, voltei a me sentar.  
- Obrigado, de verdade. - Agradeci, nem podia acreditar que estava tendo mais essa chance. Dessa vez eu faria de tudo para não estragar minha vida.  
- Faça por merecer. - Emmett respondeu seriamente.  
- Pode deixar. - Suspirei aliviado por poder contar com eles, vi que pela primeira vez na minha vida tinha a oportunidade de ter amigos de verdade. - Quero reiterar que isso não pode sair daqui, nem para suas namoradas e muito menos para o James.  
- Não vai, fica tranquilo. - Jasper confirmou.  
- Se o James soubesse você era um cara morto.  
- Tenho certeza disso Emmett. - Depois da minha confissão o clima ficou pesado, mas felizmente isso não durou, os rapazes estavam mesmo dispostos a me darem uma chance, tinha certeza que era por causa da Bell, mas mesmo assim já era um começo. Quando chegamos no boliche o clima já estava mais leve e aos poucos me sentia mais a vontade para zoar com eles.  
- Aposto que vai errar. - Falei para Emmett que estava pronto para lançar a bola. Ele riu e jogou, para meu azar fez um strike.  
- O que você disse mesmo? - Perguntou com um sorriso irônico, me levantei e fui jogar, quando a bola seguiu para o canto derrubando só um pino, Emmett soltou uma gargalhada alta fazendo com que todos olhassem na nossa direção, Jasper cuspiu o suco que tomava e riu também, eu não estava acostumado a perder e ser zoado por isso, mas também acabei rindo da situação. - Cara você é péssimo! - Exclamou sem parar de rir.  
- Eu tinha que ser ruim em alguma coisa né? - Falei brincando.  
- Muito convencido você hein. Sua vez Jasper. - O jogo seguiu com um tirando sarro do outro, no final Emmett ganhou e eu perdi vergonhosamente, de fato boliche não era meu esporte. - Vamos para o meu prêmio! - Disse animado. Combinamos que os perdedores iriam pagar uma rodada de chopp para o campeão, durante todo o caminho até o bar tivemos que aguentar as provocações de Emmett.  
- E aí Edward, quais os seus planos? - Jasper perguntou enquanto esperávamos nossas bebidas.  
- Agora que já estou recuperado, vou correr atrás de um emprego, não posso ficar dependendo para sempre da Bell.  
- Se precisar nós temos alguns contatos. - Emmett falou solicito.  
- Eu já tenho um em vista, mas se não der certo vou aceitar a ajuda.  
- Você precisa sair mais, quem sabe arranjar umas mulheres. - Emmett disse maliciosamente. - Aquela amiga da Alice por exemplo, não tirou os olhos de você ontem.  
- É, acreditam que ela fez a Alice me passar seu telefone? - Perguntei incrédulo.  
- Hum... agora estou entendendo por ela estava toda estressada hoje de manhã. - Jasper comentou. - Reclamando que a tal amiga não tinha juízo.  
- Imagino, ela disse na minha cara que avisou a amiga que eu era um canalha sem coração.  
- Essa é minha Alice. - Emmett e eu rimos do modo carinhoso que Jasper falou.  
- E então? Vai ligar para ela ou não? - Emmett perguntou enquanto o garçom colocava as bebidas na mesa.  
- Sei lá, não estou com cabeça para isso agora.  
- Cara sai dessa, tenho certeza que vai ser bom. - Emmett me incentivou.  
- É melhor do que ficar sofrendo. - Jasper me olhou de um modo estranho.  
- Com certeza, ficar pensando no passado só é pior. Bom se me dão licença vou dar um pulo no banheiro antes de por essas bebidas para dentro. - Emmett disse se levantando, encarei Jasper.  
- Você a ama não é? - Ele me perguntou e eu sabia muito bem de quem estava falando.  
- Como você sabe?  
- Sou muito observador Edward, você não tirou os olhos dela uma só vez ontem, tentava disfarçar, mas logo estava olhando para ela de novo. - Suspirei. - Tem sorte do James ser bem distraído.  
- Jasper...  
- Nem precisa pedir, não vou dizer nada, muito menos para Alice. - Me garantiu, sorri o agradecendo. - É melhor mesmo que siga sua vida Edward, é óbvio que a Bella gosta muito de você  
- Acha mesmo? - Perguntei esperançoso.  
- Sim, mas não creio que seja mais do que um carinho fraterno. - Sua resposta caiu como bomba em mim.  
- Eu sei. - Disse desanimado. - Ela me vê como um irmão.  
- Sinto muito. - Tentou me consolar.  
- Tudo bem, que chances eu teria com o Sr. Perfeição? - Jasper riu, logo em seguida Emmett voltou e mudamos de assunto, conversamos sobre as profissões de cada um, foi bom saber um pouco mais sobre eles. Eu tentava parecer animado, mas o que Jasper havia me dito ficou cravado na minha cabeça, eu precisava seguir em frente e esquecer todo esse amor que sentia por Isabella, antes que eu colocasse minha relação com ela em risco.  
Cheguei em casa e já passava das oito, estava tudo silencioso, pelo visto Bell e James ainda não tinham voltado, reprimi meus pensamentos sobre onde ainda poderiam estar e segui para o meu quarto. Tomei um bom banho, deitei na cama e liguei a TV, fiquei pensando sobre o que conversei com os rapazes e decidi ligar para Victoria, peguei o papel que havia deixado sobre o criado e telefonei, ela foi extremamente amável e ficou muito feliz com meu convite, principalmente por que era meio incomum, a chamei para tomar um sorvete e passear em um parque, não podia gastar muito. Tive que vender a única coisa de valor que me restou, o relógio que meu pai havia me dado de presente de formatura, felizmente durante todo o tempo que fiquei na rua consegui evitar que me roubassem, depois que Bell havia me salvado ela custeou tudo, desde meu tratamento médico até um guarda roupa novo e eu não podia depender dela para sempre, por isso decidi vender o relógio, Bell quando soube ficou bem chateada, pois era a única lembrança que eu tinha do meu pai, mas depois pareceu entender, o relógio rendeu um bom dinheiro que daria para me manter até arrumar um emprego, já que eu insisti com Bell que ajudaria nas despesas, ela tentou negar, mas eu fui incisivo o que fez com que acabasse aceitando. Assim que desliguei o telefone zapeei procurando algo para assistir, ouvi alguém batendo na porta.  
- Entra. - Isabella abriu a porta e sorriu, eu me desmanchei inteiro ao vê-la.  
- Oi. - Me cumprimentou acanhada.  
- Oi. - Tomei coragem e perguntei. - Como foi o passeio? - Ela se aproximou e se sentou na ponta da cama.  
- Foi muito bom e seu dia? - Sorri.  
- Muito bom também. Emmett e Jasper me chamaram para sair.  
- Sério? Que ótimo! - Exclamou animada, a olhei de soslaio.  
- Você realmente acha que me engana mocinha? - Ela abriu seu lindo sorriso tímido.  
- Emmett te contou? - Me lembrei que ele havia me feito jurar que não diria a verdade para Bell.  
- Não, mas depois que descartei as hipóteses de sequestro e espancamento essa era a mais óbvia.  
- Sequestro e espancamento? - Perguntou confusa.  
- Era o que eu achava que eles fariam comigo. - Confessei, ela riu.  
- Então eles foram bonzinhos?  
- Sim, nos demos muito bem. Obrigado.  
- Não tem o que agradecer Edward. Fico feliz em saber que se divertiu.  
- Muito, fomos almoçar e depois jogar boliche. Descobri que sou péssimo nesse esporte. - Falei torcendo os lábios. Bell riu novamente, eu amava vê-la tão leve e relaxada. Respirei fundo e decidi contar a ela que havia dito tudo sobre nosso passado para os rapazes, mas antes precisava saber se James estava por perto. - E o James? - Perguntei casualmente.  
- Tinha uma reunião com os funcionários. - Franzi o cenho.  
- Domingo? - Ela assentiu.  
- É o melhor dia para ele arrumar tudo para a próxima semana, além disso tem que verificar como estão os outros restaurantes. Ele me chamou para ir com ele, mas queria ver se estava tudo bem com você. - Ela tinha deixado de ficar com o namorado para me ver? Preocupação de irmã Edward, não se empolgue. Minha mente me advertiu. - Queria ter certeza que não tinham feito nada com você. - Disse sorrindo.  
- Foi por pouco. - Seu semblante ficou sério e ela me encarou confusa.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu contei para eles. - Bell ofegou, sabendo exatamente do que eu estava falando.  
- Edward! - Me repreendeu.  
- Eu só precisava desabafar e não queria começar uma amizade guardando esse segredo, eles prometeram não dizer nada. - Ela respirou um pouco mais aliviada.  
- Tenho certeza disso, eu só...  
- Tem medo do James descobrir. - Completei, ela assentiu.  
- Eu não sei do que ele seria capaz.  
- Ele não vai saber Bell, principalmente porque sei que se ele souber não vai me deixar chegar perto de você e isso eu não posso permitir. - Respondi convicto enquanto Isabella me olhava atentamente.  
- Você é toda minha família agora Edward, eu não iria deixar que James o afastasse de mim. - Família? Não era bem o que eu queria, mas eu aceitaria qualquer coisa só para estar ao lado dela. Logo em seguida Bell mudou de assunto e continuamos a falar sobre minha saída com os meninos, minha derrota homérica no boliche e finalmente contei a ela minha decisão de chamar Victoria para sair, infelizmente para minha tristeza ela parecia bem animada com a novidade, só pediu que não a trouxesse para casa, com certeza porque estava com ciúmes de James. Os rapazes tinham razão, eu tinha que seguir minha vida, não poderia viver do passado e muito menos sofrendo para sempre por não ter Isabella como minha mulher, pelo menos ela estaria na minha vida e era isso que importava.


	22. Capítulo 20 - Egoísta

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Respondendo a alguns questionamentos:

- Vai rolar sim um clima entre a Bell e o Edward e mais de uma vez ;)

- O James ainda vai saber de tudo o que aconteceu no passado, mas vai demorar alguns capítulos para isso ;

- Quanto se o Edward vai continuar o mesmo ou não quando recuperar a herança só lendo para saber...rsrsrsrs.

Espero que gostem e comentem sempre que puderem :)

* * *

Bella POV

Após conversar com Edward fui para o meu quarto, tentava muito não pensar no que Edward havia dito sobre se encontrar com aquela ruiva sem graça, fingi estar animada por ele porque de modo algum queria que percebesse como isso tinha me afetado. Eu estava péssima por me sentir assim, ainda mais depois de um dia maravilhoso que passei com o Jay, não podia deixar de modo algum o que eu sentia transparecer, Edward estava certo em seguir a vida dele e eu teria que estar preparada para tudo o que pudesse acontecer, principalmente para quando ele saísse de casa e arrumasse alguém. O que nós vivemos juntos fazia parte do passado e era lá que deveria ficar, sabia que Edward nunca tinha me amado e eu havia sido só um capricho, uma aventura para ele. Talvez tudo o que tivesse sentido por ele na época fosse só paixão e desejo e eu acabei confundindo com amor e era justamente esse desejo que sempre senti por Edward que estava mexendo comigo agora, afinal de contas ele estava ainda mais bonito e charmoso que antes, eu só precisava dominar esse sentimento, pois não estava disposta a perder James só por um anseio carnal, tinha certeza que com o tempo isso passaria e finalmente poderia tratar Edward de fato como irmão sem me sentir atraída por ele.  
Pouco tempo depois que me deitei senti a cama afundar e os braços de James me puxarem para seu corpo, era esse homem que merecia todo o meu amor e afeto.  
- Você demorou. - Reclamei e pude ouvir ele rindo baixinho.  
- Desculpa amor. As coisas não saíram como imaginava. - Me estiquei acendendo o abajur e me apoiei no seu peito o encarando.  
- Como assim? - Ele suspirou visivelmente chateado.  
- Descobri que o gerente do restaurante estava me roubando.  
- Não acredito.- Falei passada.  
- Pois é, já estava desconfiado, mas foi somente hoje quando verifiquei a contabilidade com calma que tive a certeza, quando fui confronta-lo ele se fez de vitima e fez um escândalo, tive que expulsar ele do restaurante. Depois acabei descobrindo que ele esta envolvido com drogas e devendo uma grana preta para os traficantes. Só fico pensando como não vi isso antes. - Se martirizou.  
- Você não tem culpa amor, já tem tanto com o que se preocupar. - O consolei.  
- O pior era que eu confiava nele. - Lamentou aborrecido.  
- O que vai fazer agora?  
- Felizmente já tenho um funcionário perfeito para colocar no lugar, mas esta situação toda me deixou muito chateado. - Se existia uma coisa que deixava James mal era saber que tinha sido enganado, me lembrei que Edward havia contado aos rapazes sobre o nosso passado, realmente eu não me importei muito, minha única preocupação era James saber disso por outra pessoa que não fosse eu, contudo tinha certeza que os meninos seriam discretos e não diriam nada. Com a chegada de Edward em minha vida sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que todos soubessem a verdade, confesso que fiquei feliz por ter sido Edward a falar com eles, tinha certeza que não conseguiria contar e nem queria pensar no que eles fariam se soubessem disso pelas meninas, Rose não odiava Edward como Alice, mas garantiu que se ele me magoasse de novo ela iria atras dele e arrancaria suas bolas, eu e Alice morremos de rir com a cara assassina que ela fez. Eu me sentia mal por James ser o único a não saber a verdade e por de alguma forma esconder isso dele, decidi que teria que contar toda a verdade, contudo iria esperar um momento mais propício, por hora iria confortar o meu homem e tentar nos fazer esquecer de todas as preocupações, o beijei lentamente, James gemeu nos meus lábios e foi passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo, me tentando aos poucos.  
- Ho bisogno tanto te mia Bella (Eu preciso tanto de você minha Bella). - James sussurrou roucamente no meu ouvido, sem que eu quisesse imagens das noites que passei com Edward vieram a minha mente. Não! Eu não vou pensar nele! Eu não posso pensar nele! Me recriminei mentalmente. Olhei para James e voltei a beija-lo sem fechar meus olhos, não queria pensar em Edward nem que fosse por um segundo enquanto estava com ele, Jay não merecia isso.  
- Sei tutto cio 'di cui ho bisogno Jay (Você é tudo o que eu preciso Jay). - Respondi no meu italiano meio enrolado tentando afastar qualquer lembrança de Edward da minha mente e me focando somente nele. Era James que eu precisava querer e amar, ele voltou a me beijar com ardor e sem pressa me deitou na cama, retirou com calma nossas roupas, pegou a camisinha no criado e sem pressa nos tornou um só, em seguida saiu de cima de mim e me levou para seu peito beijando o topo da minha cabeça.  
- Buonanotte amore mio e che la tua notte sia piena di sogni felici (Boa noite meu amor e que sua noite seja repleta de sonhos felizes). - Ouvi Jay sussurrar com carinho fazendo com que a culpa me fizesse sentir ainda pior, porque tudo o que eu conseguia pensar enquanto adormecia era que eu queria que Edward estivesse ali comigo.  
Levantei cedo e já comecei a preparar o café, o primeiro a aparecer foi Edward. Seu irmão Isabella. Minha mente avisou antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, eu precisava me segurar se queria que Edward fizesse parte da minha vida.  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia Bell. - Achava uma graça quando me chamava assim.  
- Vai na empresa hoje? - Edward havia comentado comigo no dia anterior que iria até a empresa que foi de sua família e tentar arrumar o trabalho que lhe tinham oferecido, estava muito feliz por ele estar querendo de alguma forma se reerguer e começar do zero.  
- Vou sim. - Me olhou tímido. - Acha que pode dar certo? - Perguntou receoso.  
- Tenho certeza Edward. - O incentivei, ele sorriu.  
- Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que fez por mim Bell, é a melhor pessoa que já conheci na minha vida. - Segurei sua mão sobre o balcão e o choque desse contato fez meu corpo inteiro se acender.  
- É o que irmãos fazem Edward. - Eu precisava salientar toda vez que ele era isso para mim, quem sabe desse modo o que eu sentia por ele uma hora sumisse e se tornasse algo fraterno.  
- Mesmo assim. - Apertou sua mão na minha e a soltou em seguida pegando uma maça na fruteira.  
- Espero que não seja só isso que vai comer. - Lhe repreendi, ele riu.  
- Estou nervoso demais para comer. - Confessou.  
- Ok, mas me prometa que vai se alimentar no almoço. - Ele assentiu.  
- Pode deixar mãe. - Respondeu rindo indo em direção ao seu quarto. O resto da manhã passou rapidamente assim como o dia, à tarde Jay me ligou para avisar que infelizmente ia demorar para chegar em casa, pois precisava resolver os assuntos do restaurante que ficaram pendentes por causa da demissão do tal funcionário, assim que abri a porta do apartamento me deparei com Edward no sofá assistindo televisão, ele se virou na minha direção e sorriu largamente.  
- Oi! - O cumprimentei animada.  
- Oi Bell. - Coloquei minhas coisas sobre a mesa da cozinha e me aproximei sentando no sofá, estava curiosa para saber como tinha sido seu dia.  
- E aí como foi? - Ele deu de ombros.  
- No começo foi bem estranho sabe, entrar naquela empresa depois de tudo. Pior foi o modo como todos me olhavam, me senti péssimo. - Suspirou chateado. - Sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas não pensei que ia ser tão difícil, entrar no escritório do meu pai e não vê-lo sentando na sua cadeira foi horrível. - Disse com a voz embargada, segurei sua mão e ele a apertou me olhando com carinho. - E depois veio a magoa, poxa, aquilo tudo era para ser meu. - Naquele momento eu vi o Edward de antes e percebi que se ele tivesse dinheiro voltaria a ser o mesmo mesquinho e prepotente de sempre.  
- Desistiu do emprego? - Perguntei intrigada.  
- Não, isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer Bell, por mim e pelo meu pai. Sei que é tarde, mas eu espero que de algum modo ou de outro ele possa saber que eu tentei, mas eu também tomei uma decisão.  
- Que decisão?  
- Eu vou procurar um advogado e reivindicar minha herança, ou melhor nossa.  
- Do que esta falando?  
- Bell isso do meu pai não ter deixado nada para nós é muito estranho, tenho certeza que esse tal de Eleazar armou tudo isso, meu pai não tinha motivos para nos deserdar, somos filhos e temos direito.  
- Você é filho Edward.- Respondi seca.  
- Não Bell, você também é, foi registrada e criada como filha deles, não podemos deixar nosso dinheiro com esse cara. - Suspirei. Tinha certeza que ele já estava pensando nisso antes de ir até lá.  
- Foi por isso que decidiu ir atrás de emprego na empresa do seu pai?  
- Foi uma ideia, além de ganhar dinheiro para pagar um advogado posso ficar de olho no tal Eleazar. - Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
- É só nisso que você pensa não é Edward? - Ele me olhou confuso.  
- Como assim?  
- Dinheiro.  
- Bell é nosso direito.  
- É seu direito. Eu não quero nada, abro mão de tudo. - Falei aborrecida.  
- É isso que você quer? Que nosso dinheiro fique nas mãos erradas?  
- Para de dizer que é nosso dinheiro Edward, é seu só seu. - Respondi sem esconder minha raiva.  
- Qual o problema? Por que esta tão irritada?  
- Porque eu sei para onde isso esta indo. Você vai recuperar seu dinheiro e voltar a ser o mesmo Edward. - Ele me olhou espantado. De novo eu ia perde-lo e o medo disso acontecer estava me deixando sem chão.  
- Claro que não. - Negou.  
- Vai sim, eu posso ver o brilho nos seus olho mesmo que você tinha antes, poder, dinheiro, você vai voltar a ser o fútil de sempre. - Disparei irada.  
- Isso não é verdade.  
- É sim. - Ele passou as mão pelos cabelos de modo exasperado.  
- O que você quer? Que eu dependa de você para sempre?  
- Não, eu quero que você cresça, mas pelo visto isso é impossível.  
- É fácil para você falar, tem seu apartamento, seu carro, seu namorado rico. - Dei um passo para trás, suas palavras doeram mais do que um tapa, definitivamente quem estava na minha frente agora era o Edward que sempre conheci.  
- Muito bom saber a imagem que tem de mim Edward. Quer saber? Faça o que você quiser, alias faça isso o mais rápido possível, assim não precisarei mais olhar para sua cara. - Disparei rude e fui para o meu quarto batendo a porta com força. Eu sabia que não demoraria para ele voltar a ser o mesmo, mas não imaginava que fosse ser tão rápido, me sentia péssima por achar que ele poderia mesmo mudar, eu sabia que ele tinha direito a herança e que seu pai não poderia ter deserdado ele, mas não foi seu desejo por ir atrás dela que me espantou e sim o modo que falava, era o mesmo Edward de antes, que só se preocupava com si mesmo e com seu dinheiro. Cheguei a conclusão que ele nunca mudaria e essa comprovação me machucou, apesar do que sentia por ele estávamos nos dando tão bem, entretanto sua atitude só mostrou o que eu já sabia, que qualquer tipo de relação com Edward seria impossível, pois ele sempre pensaria só no seu próprio bem.


	23. Capítulo 21 - Última Chance

Edward POV

Não sabia o que pensar, eu agi feito um estúpido e imbecil. Será que Isabella tinha razão? Eu voltaria a ser o mesmo? Seria capaz de afasta-la da minha vida de novo? Olhei para a porta de seu quarto fechada e vi minha resposta. Eu a perderia e isso eu não podia admitir. Naquele momento eu percebi que se eu fosse atrás do testamento estaria mostrando a Bell que não tinha mudado e que só estava interessado no dinheiro e em ter prestígio e poder de novo, só que não era isso que eu queria, eu precisava mostrar a ela que eu era capaz de mais, de me reerguer sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém. Foi então que eu decidi abrir mão da minha herança, podia ser meu direito, mas eu não estava disposto a perder Isabella e a chance que ela havia me dado, tudo o que eu queria é que não fosse tarde demais e ela pudesse me perdoar mais uma vez. Fui até seu quarto e bati na porta. Nada.  
- Bell. - Chamei e bati novamente, em seguida a porta se abriu, ela parecia bem chateada. Seu inútil. Olha só o que você fez novamente. Talvez fosse melhor que eu sumisse da vida dela para sempre, mas quem disse que eu conseguiria isso. Ela era a única razão pela qual eu ainda lutava para viver. - Me perdoa Bell, eu fui um grosso, babaca, idiota, bruto, pode chamar do que quiser. - Implorei a olhando com suplica.  
- Acho que já estou acostumada. - Respondeu seca, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, gelei ao ouvir sua voz soar tão fria.  
- Eu não quero voltar a ser o mesmo Bell, me perdoa por favor. - Supliquei, percebi minha voz embargada, eu não sabia do que seria capaz se ela não me perdoasse. Ela suspirou e seu semblante se suavizou.  
- Eu acho que fui um pouco chata também, afinal é seu direito.  
- Não, você tem toda razão. Só de pensar em recuperar tudo eu já agi assim, fico imaginando o que aconteceria se eu ficasse rico de novo. - Disse cabisbaixo.  
- É algo que você terá que lidar Edward. - A olhei seriamente.  
- Eu não vou mais atrás da herança. - Ela me encarou assombrada.  
- Por que?  
- Porque eu quero que tenha orgulho de mim Bell. - Confessei, ela me olhou com carinho e me abraçou apertado. Suspirei aliviado ao ter ela nos meus braços, Isabella era boa demais comigo.  
- Você não precisa desistir da sua herança para isso Edward, é só fazer as coisas certas. - Tentou me dissuadir.  
- Eu não estou pronto para isso ainda. - Respondi sinceramente, eu sabia que se colocasse as mãos naquele dinheiro eu voltaria a ser o mesmo e estava morrendo de medo disso. - Vou ficar de olho no Eleazar, mas por enquanto vou deixar as coisas assim. - Ela se afastou e me olhou com atenção.  
- Tem certeza? - Assenti.  
- Absoluta. - Confirmei. - Me perdoa por ser um energúmeno grosso de novo? - A encarei esperançosamente.  
- Essa é a última chance que lhe darei Edward, se falar comigo daquela maneira de novo, acabou. - Disse segura, engoli em seco e a puxei para os meus braços.  
- Obrigado Bell, você não vai se arrepender . - Garanti, ela se afastou e me olhou seriamente.  
- É o que espero. - Eu era mesmo um idiota, estava indo tão bem e agora parecia que tudo o que tinha conseguido com a Bell tinha regredido e voltado ao inicio, mas dessa vez as coisas iam ser diferentes, iria mostrar a ela que eu podia ser melhor e que não ia decepciona-la novamente.  
- Estava pensando em comemorarmos meu novo emprego. O que acha? - Perguntei acanhado mudando de assunto.  
- É uma boa ideia. - Respondeu sem emoção. - Vou tomar um banho e preparo algo para comermos.  
- De jeito nenhum, pensei em pedir naquele japonês que você tanto gosta. Que tal? Eu pago.  
- Eu deveria pagar já que estamos comemorando seu emprego.  
- Claro que não, que melhor maneira de comemorar um emprego do que gastando. - Ela acabou sorrindo.  
- Ok então.  
- Esperamos o James? - Perguntei sem jeito, desejando na verdade que ele nem aparecesse.  
- Não, ele vai chegar tarde hoje. - Isso! Celebrei mentalmente. Peraí! Ele vai chegar tarde de novo? Será que esse cara era realmente confiável? Por um lado isso era bom, pelo menos eu poderia ficar sozinho com ela hoje, mas se estivesse enganando a Bell eu acabaria com a raça dele. - Pode ir pedindo se quiser. Sabe do que eu gosto?  
- Sei sim. - Ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços e entrou novamente no quarto, fui para a sala e liguei para o restaurante, estava satisfeito com minha decisão, eu não merecia aquela herança, pelo menos não ainda, quando me sentisse pronto eu lutaria por ela.  
A comida não demorou para chegar, eu aprontei a mesinha da sala para comermos no chão, exatamente como um restaurante japonês.  
- Nossa! Caprichou hein. - Bell disse se aproximando seu semblante permanecia austero, mesmo assim percebi que o clima estava mais leve, de novo ela me daria uma chance. Minha última chance. Se sentou no chão e enquanto comíamos conversávamos sobre o nosso dia. - Você não terminou de me contar, como ficou o emprego?  
- Deu tudo certo, conversei com o Eleazar e começo na quarta.  
- Então falou com Eleazar?  
- Sim, ele me deu as instruções do que eu faria e os papéis para assinar. Eu tento pensar que ele poderia ter falsificado o testamento, mas o cara parece honesto demais para isso, é tão estranho. - Foi então que pensei em algo que até o momento não tinha passado pela minha cabeça.  
- Acho que deveria ir atrás disso Edward, seu pai não tinha motivos para lhe deserdar.  
- Eu sei, mas pensando melhor agora, eu acredito que ele possa ter feito isso para me dar uma lição, principalmente pelo modo que eu estava agindo nos últimos tempos, o que é realmente anormal foi ele não ter deixado nada para você. - Apontei seriamente. Como não pensei nisso antes? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu conseguia ver claramente que meu pai poderia sim ter feito isso de propósito, mas o que não fazia sentido era ter tirado Bell da herança.  
- Edward. - Isabella chamou minha atenção, ela odiava quando eu dizia que o dinheiro também era dela. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele não deixou nada para ela também, Bell era boa demais e com certeza faria o que achava certo, que no seu caso seria passar todo o dinheiro para as minhas mãos.  
- Bell, mesmo que você não aceite metade do que era dele é seu. - Se meu pai tinha feito isso de propósito qual seria sua intenção? Foi então que eu entendi, tudo o que meu pai queria era que eu pudesse dar valor ao que realmente importava e amadurecesse. Tinha certeza que se eu tivesse dinheiro, estaria em alguma festa sem sentido com mulheres e amigos fúteis e não teria tido a chance de estar com Isabella, mesmo que nunca ficássemos juntos, ter ela ao meu lado valia muito mais do que qualquer fortuna. Percebi que meu pai mesmo depois de morto ainda cuidava de mim, ele de fato me amava. Sorri por finalmente compreender isso. Tudo fazia sentido agora, queria muito poder agradecer meu pai pelo o que fez. Será que ele sabia que iria morrer? Balancei a cabeça afim de afugentar tais pensamentos, odiava pensar na morte deles. Talvez um dia poderia entender como tinha feito tudo isso tão rápido, por hora ia aproveitar o presente que ele havia me dado.  
- Tem certeza que não quer ir atrás da sua herança? Eu acho...  
- Tenho Bell. - Falei a cortando. - Eu te disse não estou pronto. - Ela assentiu e voltamos a comer. Já havia me informado sobre o assunto e sabia que tinha até cinco anos para reivindicar meus direitos, por enquanto ficaria atento a Eleazar para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira na empresa, depois quando me sentisse pronto, lutaria pela nossa herança.  
- Esta animado para sexta? - Bell perguntou mudando de assunto, ela percebeu que parecia confuso e completou. - Seu encontro com a Victoria. - Esclareceu.  
- Ah. Claro. - Respondi sem muito ânimo.  
- Não parece. - Porque não vai ser com você. Pensei amargamente.  
- Ela parece ser legal, eu só não sei se estou afim de ficar com alguém agora.  
- Então por que a chamou para sair? - Questionou confusa.  
- Achei que podia ser bacana. - Ficamos em silêncio. - Você e o James parecem bem firmes. - Comentei distraidamente.  
- É, estamos mesmo. Ele é ótimo.  
- Não acha estranho ele chegar tão tarde e ter que trabalhar em um domingo? - Questionei me lembrando do dia anterior e do fato dele chegar tarde hoje de novo.  
- Ele esta com alguns problemas no trabalho. - Ela me olhou seriamente. - James seria incapaz de me fazer sofrer Edward. - Garantiu, talvez não fosse sua intenção, mas ouvir aquilo me magoou.  
- Percebi. - Respondi seco, claro que o sr. Perfeição não faria nada de errado.  
- Você tem que largar essa cisma que tem com ele.  
- Ele é perfeito demais. - Reclamei aborrecido.  
- Claro que não Edward. - Respondeu tentando controlar uma risada, era a primeira vez desde que havíamos discutido que ela sorria verdadeiramente. Resolvi provocar e arqueei minha sobrancelha, dessa vez ela riu com vontade. - Tá bom vai, quase perfeito.  
- Quase perfeito? - Perguntei atônito. - Então me diz que defeito ele tem? - A desafiei curioso para saber o que James teria que a desagradasse, Bell ficou mais séria e suspirou sem tirar os olhos de mim. Eu quase pude ouvir ela dizendo "Ele não é você", mas isso era coisa da minha cabeça. - Já sei, é o apelido tosco que ele te deu né. - Falei em seguida para quebrar o silêncio e manter o clima leve.  
- Edward! - Exclamou me repreendendo sem conseguir evitar de dar uma risada alta, esse era o som mais maravilhoso do mundo para mim e ficava feliz por poder voltar a ouvi-lo.  
- Poxa Bell você tem que concordar comigo que frangolina é um péssimo nome. - Brinquei.  
- É fragolina Edward e eu já te disse que gosto. - Respondeu fazendo um bico lindo, o que eu não daria para poder beija-la, voltei a atenção a comida assim não a atacaria. - Você que é um chato. - Disse jogando em mim um grão de arroz que ficou grudado no meu rosto, me virei na sua direção.  
- É assim? - Perguntei ameaçador, peguei um sushi e ela me olhou assustada.  
- Edward o que você vai fazer?  
- Isso. - Respondi e em seguida atirei o sushi nela, ela desviou e pegou um no seu prato arremessando em minha direção, começamos uma guerra de comida, quando olhamos ao nosso redor estava tudo sujo, arroz e peixe para todo lado.  
- Olha só o que você fez. - Disse me dando uma bronca.  
- Foi você que começou. - Acusei.  
- Eu nada, só joguei um grão de arroz em você. - Se defendeu. - Agora você limpa.  
- Nem vem com essa, você vai me ajudar.  
- Não vou nada seu idiota.  
- Ah é? - Questionei me aproximando dela, em um pulo comecei a fazer cócegas nela.  
- Edward para! - Ela pedia rindo, mas eu não parava, amava ouvir sua risada.  
- Nunca. - Disse e continuei, ela tentou fazer o mesmo, mas segurei suas mão sobre sua cabeça, ambos estávamos ofegantes, Bell estava deslumbrante, meu coração batia acelerado e sem perceber fui me aproximando do seu rosto, eu queria sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, nosso aroma mesclado e o gosto da sua boca.  
- Edward me solta! - Pediu me despertando dos meus anseios, em seguida me afastei, a soltando e voltei a me sentar no chão. Eu quase a beijei. - Toma. - Olhei para Bell e ela me estendia uma vassoura. - Pode começar. - Será que ela não sentiu o mesmo que eu? Claro que não Edward. Suspirei derrotado e peguei a vassoura.  
- Isso é muito injusto. - Reclamei.  
- Quem disse que o mundo é justo. - Respondeu brincando, enquanto ela recolhia a comida espalhada eu varria o chão. Eu me via cada vez mais apaixonado e encantado por ela, o que só piorava minha situação, haja visto que eu não tinha chance alguma com Bell, estava claro para mim o quanto ela gostava do namorado. Talvez a ideia de sair com Victoria não tenha sido tão ruim, quem sabe eu poderia encontrar alguém que gostasse de mim e com o tempo pudesse retribuir o sentimento. Bell me olhou séria. - Você não esta varrendo. - Advertiu.  
- Você é muito mandona. - Resmunguei e ela riu alto.  
- Sou mesmo, agora vamos logo que não quero que o Jay veja o desperdício de comida que você fez.  
- Eu fiz? - Perguntei indignado.  
- Nem vem, se formos discutir isso de novo não vamos terminar nunca. - Ela voltou ao seu serviço e eu ao meu. A verdade é que eu sabia que ninguém me faria feliz como ela, Bell era única para mim, eu entendia que apesar de ter me aceitado em sua vida ela ainda não confiava em mim, nossa discussão à tarde provou isso e acabou piorando ainda mais minha situação com ela, mas eu iria mostrar que tinha mudado e mesmo sem parecer que tinha chance eu ia lutar pelo seu amor.

* * *

No próximo teremos o Edward pegando pesado do trabalho e o James indo viajar ;)


	24. Capítulo 22 - Trabalho

Edward POV

Estava parado em frente a Cullen's, quem diria que um dia eu voltaria aqui para trabalhar como um simples auxiliar administrativo? Mas essa era a minha realidade, eu sabia que podia tomar tudo isso de volta, só que ainda não era a hora certa para isso, por enquanto iria trabalhar e observar o tal Eleazar, apesar de agora acreditar que o testamento pudesse ser verdadeiro, ainda ficaria de olho nele e caso fizesse alguma besteira na empresa ou se eu estivesse enganado e descobrisse que ele tinha falsificado o testamento, quando retomasse minha fortuna minha primeira atitude seria demiti-lo. Conforme passava pelos corredores percebi olhares curiosos a minha volta e alguns cochichos, _"ele voltou?",_ "_achei que tinha perdido tudo",_"_quero só ver esse playboy trabalhando duro",_ _"adoraria ver alguém o humilhando como fazia conosco"_. Abaixei a cabeça e segui até a presidência, Eleazar pediu que fosse falar com ele antes de começar, percebi que trabalhar aqui seria mais difícil do que pensava.

– Boa tarde. O senhor Denali esta? - A secretária que antes era do meu pai me olhou com descaso.

– Um momento vou verificar. - Respondeu seca pegando o telefone. - O senhor Cullen deseja vê-lo. Sim senhor. - Ela me olhou. - Pode entrar. - Assenti e entrei na sala que antes pertencia ao meu pai, foi impossível não me sentir mal ao estar aqui sem ele, não era a primeira vez que vinha aqui, já que tinha vindo antes para pedir o emprego, mas o sentimento era o mesmo, tristeza e arrependimento por não ter sido o filho que meu pai merecia.

– Edward. - A voz de Eleazar me puxou de volta, ele tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto, esse era um dos motivos pelos quais eu tinha que ficar de olho nele, era simpático demais comigo, precisava tomar cuidado. - Tudo bem? - Me perguntou quando percebeu que não me mexi.

– Sim, me desculpe. - Respondi me aproximando e estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

– Imagino que esta sala lhe traga muitas lembranças. - Assenti silenciosamente.

– Mas não é por isso que vim. - Falei afim de por um ponto final ao assunto.

– Ah! Sim, hoje é seu primeiro dia. Então, esta animado? - Fiz uma careta e ele riu.

– Estou vendo que não muito. Tenho certeza que vai gostar, você tem um grande futuro.

– Então poderia me dar um cargo melhor.

– Infelizmente não, você precisa começar de baixo para aprender como essa empresa funciona e se der tudo certo logo será promovido, mas tenha a certeza que não será beneficiado por ser filho de Carlisle, só irá crescer aqui dentro se fizer sua parte.

– Ok. - Me limitei a responder. - Onde começo?

– O seu supervisor já esta chegando. É um rapaz muito esforçado e um dos nossos melhores contadores irá lhe auxiliar no que for preciso e lhe mostrar o que deve fazer, ele recentemente foi promovido ao cargo de gerência.

– Rapaz? Não me diga que vou ter que servir alguém mais novo do que eu? - Perguntei indignado.

– Na verdade ele tem a sua idade, mas já trabalha conosco há 6 anos e conhece a parte administrativa e contábil como ninguém, é o melhor para lhe ensinar. Algum problema com isso? - Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Bufei exasperado.

– Não, eu só achei que ia trabalhar diretamente com o diretor.

– Você precisa de experiência antes de fazer qualquer coisa Edward. - O telefone tocou. - Pode deixar ele entrar. Obrigado. - Logo a porta se abriu quando me virei não pude acreditar, eu teria que trabalhar para ele? Só podia ser castigo. - Edward este é o Seth. - Eleazar o apresentou.

– Olá senhor Cullen. - Me cumprimentou sério.

– Acho que eu que deveria lhe chamar de senhor, não? - Apontei seco. Isso não ia dar certo, me lembrei claramente do dia em que o demiti e meu pai me deu a maior bronca, tinha certeza que pelo modo que me encarava ele me odiava. Era só o que me faltava.

– Seth por favor mostre a parte administrativa ao Edward e o que ele deve fazer. - Seth assentiu.

– Sim senhor. - Falou saindo da sala.

– Edward. - Eleazar me chamou antes que saísse. - Se precisar conversar minha porta estará sempre aberta. -_Como é? O que ele estava planejando?_Na verdade isso seria perfeito, desse modo poderia ficar de olho nele.

– Obrigado. - Respondi com um sorriso. Qual era a dele?

Saímos da sala e seguimos pelo corredor até o elevador em silêncio, quando chegamos ao setor administrativo os olhares se voltaram para mim, bufei ao ouvir alguns comentários, eu realmente não era bem quisto.

– Ninguém aqui gosta de você. - Ouvi a voz do rapaz ao meu lado.

– Percebi. - Respondi seco. - Então quais serão as minha funções? - Ele me levou para sua sala e me explicou o que eu deveria fazer. Incrível, o cara tinha minha idade e já era gerente, enquanto eu um mero auxiliar. A vida tinha um jeito muito engraçado de nos dar uma lição, estava morando com a pessoa que devia me odiar e agora iria trabalhar para o cara que demiti. Acho que isso só mostrava que eu tinha recebido o que pedi no dia que me bateram na rua, uma chance de mudar e era isso que eu faria, mostraria a todos do que Edward Cullen era capaz.

Confesso que o dia tinha sido exaustivo, entretanto muito produtivo, pude ver como a empresa funcionava e me interessei e muito pela parte de engenharia, a qual mais me identifiquei quando estava na faculdade, talvez com mais experiência pudesse mudar de função e trabalhar nessa área. Eu não pensei que ia sair tão animado da empresa, haja visto o modo como todos ainda me tratavam, mas isso não mudava o fato de ter descoberto como era recompensador fazer algo que eu gostava e tinha certeza que aos pouco mostraria a todos que era um novo Edward. Cheguei em casa e senti um cheiro delicioso, Bell estava concentrada mexendo algo no fogão quando entrei.

– Boa noite! - Ela me olhou e sorriu.

– Oi Edward e aí como foi? - Perguntou animada.

– No começo foi estranho, mas depois foi bem legal.

– Que ótimo! - Disse animada.

– Vou tomar um banho e volto para te contar o resto.

– Perfeito, logo o jantar vai estar pronto. - Fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho e logo tinha voltado para a cozinha, enquanto conversávamos Bell terminava a janta e eu arrumava a mesa, estava perfeito, parecíamos uma casal de namorados.

– Edward esta faltando um prato. - Bell apontou a mesa, franzi o cenho confuso. - James. - Explicou, estava me sentindo tão feliz que me esqueci completamente do senhor perfeição.

– Ah! Ok. - Fui até o armário e peguei outro prato. Estava bom demais para ser verdade, reclamei mentalmente, o telefone tocou e Bell pediu que atendesse.

– Residência de Isabella Cullen. - Ela riu pelo modo que atendi o telefone.

– Edward aqui é o James, a Bella esta? - Ele parecia bem sério.

– Esta sim, vou passar para ela. - Peguei o telefone e levei até a Bell. - É o James. - Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas, enxugou as mãos e atendeu.

– Oi. Sei. - Deu um suspiro. - Tá bom Jay. Amanhã? Por que? Mesmo? - Perguntou visivelmente chateada. - Ok. Eu sei. Eu também te amo. - Eu odiava ver Bell com ele, mas ouvir ela dizer que o amava era mil vezes pior. - Beijos, até amanhã. - Ela me entregou o telefone.

– Tudo bem?

– Mais ou menos, Jay vai precisar viajar. - Disse triste. O comportamento de James nos últimos dias estava cada vez mais estranho, chegando sempre tarde, a única vez que tentei falar com Bell sobre isso ela me afirmou que James seria incapaz de magoa-la, eu estava começando a ter minhas dúvidas.

– Vai demorar?

– Três semanas. - Me aproximei dela e sem pensar a abracei.

– Vai passar rápido Bell. - Não podia acreditar que esta consolando a mulher que eu amava por causa de outro.

– Eu sei. - Respondeu com uma voz chorosa, agora eu via claramente o quanto esse idiota significava para ela e isso me deixava péssimo.

– Hei vamos animar. Tô morrendo de fome aqui. - Reclamei, ela acabou rindo.

– Ok esfomeado, você ainda precisa me contar os detalhes sobre seu primeiro dia. - Falou tentando se animar. A ajudei a colocar a comida na mesa e nos sentamos, contei a ela sobre o Eleazar e meus planos. - Então vai ficar de olho nele?

– Sim, o cara parece ser legal, mas tem alguma coisa muito estranha ai e vou descobrir o que. - Disse convicto.

– E a herança? Vai mesmo esperar para entrar na justiça?

– Vou, só irei atrás quando eu estiver pronto, além disso quero ter certeza no envolvimento desse advogado para depois tomar as devidas providências. É o melhor não acha?

– Eu concordo. - Sorri. - E como foi o resto do seu dia?

– A maior parte foi boa. - Contei a ela tudo o que tinha me acontecido desde o modo como os empregado me olhavam e cochichavam ao meu respeito até o fato do meu novo chefe ser alguém que tinha demitido.

– Não acredito! - Exclamou surpresa.

– Pois pode acreditar, aqui se faz aqui se paga. - Dei um suspiro. - Sabe que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, eu gostei e muito de estar lá. Foi tão estranho ter que trabalhar, correr atrás de um monte de coisa que eu não fazia ideia, dar satisfações para outra pessoa que não fosse meu pai. Confesso que não foi nada fácil, mas foi bom não estar fazendo as coisas para agradar alguém e sim por mim mesmo. - Isabella segurou minha mão sobre a mesa.

– Estou tão orgulhosa de você Edward. - Falou com os olhos lagrimejados, apertei sua mão na minha.

– Bell não sabe como isso é importante para mim. - Declarei feliz.

– Tenho certeza que seu pai estaria também.

– Você acha? - Perguntei inseguro.

– Com certeza.

– Eu quero mudar Bell, quero ser melhor... - Respirei fundo e completei. - Quero tanto ser feliz. - Ela me olhou com carinho e apertou ainda mais sua mão sobre a minha.

– Você vai ser Edward, é só querer. - Sorri acariciando sua mão.

– Eu quero. - _Mas para isso eu preciso de você_. Completei em pensamento, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas infelizmente ela se afastou, a ajudei com a louça e depois sentamos na sala e ficamos conversando, iria me aproveitar dessa viagem de James para fazer com que Bell se apaixonasse perdidamente por mim.

O resto da semana passou rápido, no trabalho as coisas continuavam as mesmas, eu ignorava os burburinhos e me focava no meu serviço, hoje era sexta e tinha o meu encontro com Victoria, a verdade era que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ir, adoraria ficar com Bell, só que ela ia sair com a Alice e a Rose, por pouco não dispensei a Victoria para sair com os rapazes, mas sabia que se fizesse isso eles iam cair matando em cima de mim, além disso não custava nada cumprir o que eu tinha combinado com ela. A encontrei no parque em que combinamos, Victoria usava um vestido leve e florido, estava muito bonita.

– Olá. - Me aproximei a cumprimentando, ela abriu um sorriso enorme ao me ver.

– Oi Edward. - Falou me beijando no rosto. - Já estava com medo que tivesse esquecido de mim. - Reclamou fazendo um charme.

– De jeito algum. Vamos dar uma volta? - A convidei.

– Sabe que adorei essa sua ideia.

– Mesmo?

– É algo novo, geralmente os encontros se resumem a jantares e balada. Amei quando me chamou para tomar um sorvete, isso mostra que é bem diferente dos caras que vejo por ai.

– Eu só queria inovar um pouco. - Ela não precisava saber que eu estava com a grana curta.

– Pois eu adorei. - Revelou se pendurando no meu braço, me afastei gentilmente. Ela torceu os lábios, claramente não gostou do modo que me distanciei dela.

– Conheço uma ótima sorveteria aqui perto. Vamos? - Falei tentando mudar o clima, Victoria voltou a sorrir e fomos até a soverteria. Não nego que a tarde foi bem agradável, ela era uma ótima companhia, tinha um papo inteligente, além de ser linda, mas também não passou disso, eu não sentia nada na sua presença, ficou até meio chato quando a acompanhei até seu apartamento e discretamente virei o rosto quanto tentou me beijar, nos despedimos e fui embora. Voltei para onde eu realmente queria estar, assim que abri a porta encontrei Bell sentada no sofá vendo um filme.

– Hei e ai como foi o encontro garanhão? - Perguntou sorrindo, isso ao invés de me deixar feliz, me fazia sentir péssimo, pois mostrava que ela nem se importava que eu saísse com outra mulher.

– Foi legal. - Respondi simplesmente. - O que esta vendo? - Questionei antes que ela pudesse fazer outra pergunta.

– Sabe que nem sei, acabei de ligar a TV e vi essa mulher correndo assustada. - Falou sorrindo.

– Posso fazer companhia?

– Claro. - Me sentei ao seu lado e começamos a assistir ao filme juntos. - Que tal uma pipoca? - Sorri.

– Ia ser perfeito.

– Vou preparar.

– Eu te ajudo. - Falei me levantando e indo com ela para a cozinha. Enquanto preparávamos a pipoca conversávamos animadamente, eu evitava perguntar do James, queria que pelos menos enquanto estivéssemos juntos tentasse fazer com que ela não pensasse nele, sabia que isso era impossível, mas eu podia sonha não é? Terminamos de preparar os petiscos e voltamos para a sala, o filme que estava passando tinha acabado, então Isabella me passou o controle e eu mudei de canal até parar em um daqueles filmes bem absurdos de ação, eu e Bell riamos das situações cômicas que o personagem principal enfrentava para descobrir o vilão. A cada segundo que passava ao seu lado eu percebia como ela era fundamental para mim e a certeza de que eu não podia desistir voltava com força total.


	25. Capítulo 23 - Passado

Edward POV  
No dia seguinte depois de voltar do trabalho encontrei Isabella jogada no sofá, sua expressão abatida, fiz uma careta ao perceber que devia estar com saudades do namorado, mas eu não podia me deixar abalar, tinha três semanas para fazer com que ela se apaixonasse perdidamente por mim.  
- Hei. - A cumprimentei me aproximando, Bell me olhou de lado e abriu um sorriso.  
- Oi. - Respondeu fracamente.  
- Que carinha é essa? - Perguntei me sentando na mesa de centro à sua frente. Ela me olhou atentamente e suspirou. - Aposto que esta com saudades do James. - Bell não disse nada. Segurei sua mão. - Pois eu não vou deixar você ficar deprimida. Vem vamos sair.  
- Não tô afim. - Reclamou puxando de volta sua mão.  
- Não quero saber se esta afim ou não. Vamos vai.- Insisti.  
- Não tem mais ninguém para você encher o saco? - Provocou, sorri.  
- Pior que não. Vem Bell, por favor. - Pedi fazendo um bico, ela se sentou no sofá..  
- Tá bom seu chato. - Respondeu seu chato.  
- Isso aí! - Comemorei.  
- Vou me trocar e saímos.  
- Você esta ótima Bell.  
- Tem certeza? - Perguntou acanhada.  
- Absoluta. - A certifiquei e saímos, fomos em um parque que ficava perto da casa dela, estava até parecendo o encontro que tive com Victoria, a diferença é que agora eu estava com quem realmente queria. Compramos dois sorvetes de casquinha e fomos comendo enquanto conversávamos, confesso que estava tão interessado em ver o modo sexy que ela lambia o sorvete que as vezes esquecia de prestar atenção no que dizia. - Edward? - Me chamou, a olhei um pouco desconcertado.  
- Desculpe me distrai. - Ela franziu o cenho.  
- Com o que? - Perguntou olhando a nossa volta, como se pudesse existir algo mais interessante do que ela para me distrair.  
- Estava pensando que nunca fizéssemos nada assim antes.  
- Oh! Verdade. - Concordou então ficou calada. Será que falei alguma coisa de errado?  
- Bell tá tudo bem?  
- Tá sim. - A olhei mais atentamente.  
- Você não me engana. O que foi?  
- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Perguntou acanhada.  
- Claro. - Afirmei. Ela respirou fundo e parecia tentar arrumar coragem para falar. O que poderia ser? Demorou um pouco até que finalmente disparou.  
- Por que você me odiava tanto? - Eu fiquei parado a olhando sem ter ideia do que responder.  
- Vamos sentar? - A convidei quando vi um banco próximo, isso ia demorar. Assim que sentamos fiquei pensando por onde começar.  
- Eu sempre fui egoísta, desde criança. - Bell me observava atenta. - Queria tudo para mim, quando meus pais me disseram que tinham te adotado e que você seria minha irmã, eu fiquei louco de raiva por uma intrusa se beneficiar de tudo o que eu tinha, além de ter que dividir a atenção dos meus pais, mesmo sem motivo eu morria de ciúmes e conforme o tempo foi passando isso só piorou. - Confessei cabisbaixo, Bell ainda me olhava atenta.  
- Foi por isso que decidiu me humilhar? - Perguntou em um sussurro, eu sabia que não ia tardar o dia em que conversaríamos sobre tudo o que aconteceu, mas será que eu estava preparado para dizer agora que tinha me apaixonado por ela naquela época?  
- Isso foi coisa dos idiotas que eu considerava como amigos, eu era imbecil demais para fugir de uma aposta. Não queria fazer aquilo, principalmente por que se meus pais viessem a descobrir eu sabia que estaria ferrado.  
- Se sabia disso por que fez? - Questionou intrigada.  
- Ninguém dizia a Edward Cullen que ele não era capaz de fazer alguma coisa. - Respondi sinceramente.  
- Eu imaginei. - Suspirou tristemente, segurei sua mão.  
- Eu me arrependo todos os dias do que fiz Bell, eu pensava que você era uma interesseira que só fingia amar meus pais para se dar bem. - Ela me olhou espantada, puxou sua mão e se levantou.  
- Eu nunca quis dinheiro Edward, os amava como se fossem meus pais, foram os únicos que sempre se importaram comigo. - Caminhei até ficar frente a frente com ela, Isabella olhava o chão, segurei seu queixo e a fiz me encarar, seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas não derramadas.  
- Eu tenho certeza disso. - Acariciei seu rosto com delicadeza. Como eu pude fazer tanto mal a uma pessoa tão boa? - Nunca serei capaz de me perdoar por tudo o que a fiz sofrer Bell. - Ela sorriu levemente.  
- Pelo menos você admitiu seu erro e esta tentando se tornar alguém melhor. - Sorri. O que seria de mim se não fosse ela?  
- Sei que já falamos sobre isso, mas eu nunca pedi. - Ela me olhou confusa. Respirei fundo. - Me perdoa Isabella? Por tudo o que eu a fiz sofrer. Me perdoa? - Pedi a encarando com fervor. Apesar de decidirmos deixar o passado para trás nunca tínhamos conversado honestamente sobre o que aconteceu. Bell passou os dedos pelos meus lábios e abriu um sorriso tímido, o meu sorriso.  
- Eu te perdôo Edward. - Respondeu com a voz embargada, a puxei para os meus braços no mesmo instante a apertando e por pouco não disse o quanto eu a amava, mas sabia que era cedo, Bell me queria na sua vida de um modo completamente diferente do que eu a queria. Ela se afastou e me olhou com carinho. - Obrigada por ser sincero comigo.  
- Acho que a única forma para nos darmos bem é sermos sinceros um com o outro. - Bell me encarou profundamente.  
- Tem razão. - Não sabia por que, mas tive a nítida impressão de que não era isso que ela ia me dizer, entretanto preferi não questionar, quando ela quisesse sabia que podia me dizer o que desejasse. - Vamos continuar com o passeio? - Falou mais animada enxugando seu rosto.  
- Claro. - Concordei, em seguida fomos em um restaurante e jantamos, ela perguntou sobre a Victoria e eu disse que não ia longe e que não queria pensar em me relacionar com alguém no momento, podia ser impressão minha, mas ela pareceu agradavelmente aliviada a ouvir aquilo. Devia ser coisa da minha cabeça, afinal por que ela ficaria assim? Será que Isabella estava com ciúmes de mim? Só a ideia de que isso pudesse ser verdade fez o meu dia. Depois conversamos sobre seu trabalho, era tão gostoso ver como ela amava o que fazia, esperava ter essa mesma relação com o meu serviço. Bell perguntou sobre o meu e assim ficamos o resto da noite, conversando e rindo juntos, quando chegamos em casa cada um foi para o seu quarto. Depois do dia que tivemos eu demorei a dormir tamanha era minha felicidade, naquele momento tive a certeza de que tudo ia se ajeitar.  
Assim como eu havia pensado as coisas estavam mudando, principalmente minha relação com Isabella, estávamos cada vez mais próximos, saíamos ou ficávamos juntos no apartamento, as vezes eu percebia que ela não me olhava mais do mesmo jeito, apenas como um irmão, porém assim que a pegava me observando sua postura mudava e ela voltava a ser a mesma de sempre. Será que Isabella não era tão imune a mim como eu pensava? Tudo o que eu gostaria era poder ler sua mente e saber o que se passava naquela cabeça linda, mas enquanto isso não era possível eu me focava em reconquistar sua confiança, o restante viria com o tempo e talvez mais cedo do que eu imaginava.  
- Edward o senhor Denali quer vê-lo. - Seth me informou, estava tão vidrado nos projetos em que trabalhava que nem tinha percebido sua presença, felizmente estávamos nos dando bem melhor, tinha até chamado ele para sair comigo e os rapazes. Seth se tornou um grande amigo em pouco tempo, sempre discutíamos nossas ideias juntos, eu me focava mais na parte da engenharia e ele na parte administrativa.  
- Valeu Seth. - Agradeci e segui até a sala de Eleazar, minha investigação estava na mesma, verdade seja dita eu nem estava mais me preocupando com isso, ficava focado demais no trabalho e em Bell para pensar no testamento, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde eu teria que tomar uma decisão. Assim que a secretária anunciou minha chegada eu entrei no seu escritório, diferente do inicio, agora eu não sentia mais magoa ou raiva quando entrava ali. - Queria me ver senhor Denali? - Perguntei assim que passei pela porta.  
- Olá Edward, por favor já pedi, só Eleazar.  
- Claro, desculpe.  
- Sente-se. - Falou indicando a cadeira. - Bom, a razão pela qual eu te chamei aqui é que mesmo com seu pouco tempo de serviço estou muito satisfeito com seu trabalho e por isso eu decidi mudar você de área. - Anunciou satisfeito.  
- Sério?  
- Sim, eu vi os projetos de engenharia que me passou e fiquei muito impressionado. Que tal passar três semanas trabalhando diretamente com os engenheiros? - Ofereceu me olhando atentamente.  
- Eu ia adorar. - Falei sem esconder meu entusiasmo.  
- Ainda não será efetivo, mas se for bem nessa experiência será.  
- Eu nem sei o que dizer. Isso é ótimo.  
- Resultado do seu esforço e dedicação. - Me levantei e estendi minha mão na sua direção.  
- Obrigado pela oportunidade Eleazar, farei o meu melhor. - Ele sorriu e me cumprimentou.  
- Tenho certeza que sim Edward. - Sai da sua sala eufórico, cheguei no setor da administração e contei para Seth que me deu os parabéns e disse que ficava muito feliz por mim, assim que o expediente acabou fui correndo para casa, não via a hora de contar a novidade para a Bell, sabia que ainda não era nada concreto, mas só saber que tinha conseguido tal chance com meu esforço não tinha palavras para descrever minha alegria. Cheguei no apartamento e a chamei.  
- Bell! Bell! - Quando ela apareceu não me segurei e a peguei no colo girando pela sala.  
- Edward! - Exclamou espantada, eu ria e ela acabou rindo também. Quando parei de girar, ela em encarou com um sorriso lindo. - Posso saber a razão dessa felicidade toda? - Perguntou sorrindo largamente. Contei tudo o que tinha acontecido. - Isso é incrível! - Disse quando terminei de falar e me abraçou de novo.  
- Eu sei, estou tão empolgado. Bell eu fiz isso, não foi por ter pai rico ou um sobrenome, foi pelo meu esforço e trabalho. Nem tenho palavras para descrever como estou me sentindo. - Falava sem parar.  
- Você merece Edward, tem trabalhado tanto.  
- Bom, não posso me empolgar demais, ainda é uma experiência. - Disse tentando segurar meu entusiasmo.  
- Mas tenho certeza absoluta que vai conseguir, sempre que me mostra seus projetos ou fala deles seus olhos brilham. Você encontrou o que gosta e isso já é motivo para comemorar. Que tal chamarmos o pessoal e saímos para jantar? - Apesar de desejar sair só com ela me animei com sua ideia.  
- Vai ser ótimo.  
- Beleza, então enquanto toma um banho eu ligo para eles.  
- Perfeito. - Me aproximei, beijei seu rosto com carinho e encostei minha testa na sua. - Obrigado por tudo Bell, se não fosse por você nada disso estaria acontecendo. - Ela sorriu e colocou sua mão no meu rosto.  
- Você fez isso Edward, eu só dei um pequeno empurrão.  
- Nada que fez por mim pode ser denominado de pequeno. Você me salvou de mim mesmo Isabella. - Nossos olhos se conectaram daquele modo especial em que eu sentia que era capaz de enxergar tudo o que se passava pela sua mente, mas como sempre Bell cortou o encanto antes que pudesse ter a chance de desvenda-la.  
- Vai logo se arrumar, caso contrário não iremos a lugar nenhum. - Falou sorrindo, me afastei e segui para o quarto para me arrumar.  
Fomos todo o caminho até o restaurante conversando animadamente, combinamos para o pessoal nos encontrar lá, aproveitei e convidei o Seth também, quando chegamos, sentamos e ficamos esperando o povo aparecer, os primeiros foram Emmett e Rosalie e em seguida apareceram Alice e Jasper e logo depois Seth, o clima estava extremamente agradável e divertido, isso até Alice se meter.  
- Quando o James volta Bella? - Perguntou me olhando diretamente, ela ainda não me suportava e isso ficava cada vez mais óbvio.  
- Daqui duas semanas. - Bell respondeu simplesmente.  
- Aposto que esta morrendo de saudades. - Continuou inquirindo Isabella, tudo o que eu queria ouvir era que ela nem pensava nele, mas infelizmente não podia ser assim, pelo menos não agora.  
- Estou sim, mas sempre nos falamos, isso mata um pouco a saudade.  
- Tenho certeza que ele esta fazendo falta, afinal o James é um cara incrível. - Disse olhando diretamente para mim, engoli em seco. Porque Alice tinha que ficar lembrando dele agora?  
- Como é que é? - Jasper perguntou atônito parando de conversar com Emmett e encarando Alice.  
- Ih. Fica de olho hein Jasper. - Emmett brincou. - James esta na área.  
- Nada a ver seus palhaços. Eu amo o meu Jazz. - Alice falou beijando delicadamente Jasper, que sorriu com o gesto. - Só estou lembrando a Bella o ótimo namorado que tem, as vezes com a distância ela pode esquecer. - Bell estreitou os olhos na direção de Alice. Não estava entendendo nada.  
- Eu sei o homem maravilhoso que tenho ao meu lado Alice, não precisa se preocupar com isso. - Respondeu diretamente.  
- Espero que saiba mesmo. - Quer porra estava acontecendo?  
- Então Seth você e o Edward trabalham juntos? - Jasper mudou de assunto percebendo que o clima tinha ficado meio tenso depois do estranho embate das duas na mesa. Será que Alice era apaixonada pelo James? Não, isso não fazia sentido, estava claro o quanto ela amava o Jasper, então porque essa discussão? Preferi esquecer o assunto por um momento e voltei a atenção a mesa, Seth contava como foi nosso primeiro encontro e que eu o havia demitido.  
- Sério que você fez isso Edward? - Rosalie perguntou abismada.  
- Não sei por que o espanto Rose, sabemos muito bem o imbecil que o Edward é.  
- Alice! - Isabella a repreendeu.  
- Tudo bem Bell, eu fui mesmo um imbecil, felizmente o Seth me desculpou. - Disse dando um tapa amigável em seu ombro.  
- Depois que se conhece bem até que o Edward não é tão ruim. - Falou brincando.  
- Verdade, até que dá para aturar, mas esse cara jogando boliche, é um desastre. - Emmett disparou rindo.  
- Pois pode marcar outro jogo que estou preparado para a revanche. - Rebati.  
- Podíamos jogar as mulheres contra os homens.  
- De jeito nenhum Jasper, se for assim o Edward vai ficar com as mulheres, não estou afim de perder.  
- Melhor ainda, vou adorar vencer você Emmett. - Falei desafiador.  
- Isso é o que veremos. Topa Seth?  
- Opa, com certeza, vou adorar vencer o Edward. - Disse rindo.  
- Ótimo, mais um contra mim. - Respondi olhando diretamente para Alice que me lançou um sorriso irônico. O telefone de Seth tocou e ele saiu para atender. Ficamos conversando sobre meu desastre no boliche até que ele voltou com o semblante sério.  
- Tudo bem Seth?  
- Tudo, só o imbecil com que eu divido o apartamento que esta me dando o maior trabalho. Acreditam que eu cheguei um dia desses em casa e o cara estava transando na sala. - Explicou pasmo.  
- E aí? A mulher era gostosa? - Emmett questionou para em seguida levar um belo tapa de Rosalie na nuca. - Ai amor, só estava curioso. - Reclamou com um bico, fazendo com que todos nós déssemos risada.  
- Pois guarde essa curiosidade para si Emmett. - Ele sorriu e beijou sua mão com carinho, Rose acabou sorrindo toda boba.  
- Que situação constrangedora. O que você fez? - Bell perguntou.  
- Assim que vi a cena eu fechei os olhos e mandei que saíssem de lá.  
- Gostou do que viu? - Emmett provocou rindo.  
- De jeito nenhum, ainda tenho pesadelos com a bunda branca dele em cima do meu sofá. - Ele se arrepiou e todos nos gargalhamos, Emmett aproveitou e contou da vez que ele quase pegou os pais juntos, enquanto morríamos de rir, Rose balançava cabeça, mesmo assim não conseguia esconder a vontade de rir também. Olhei a minha volta e me senti bem ao ver as pessoas maravilhosas que agora faziam parte da minha vida.  
- O que esta pensando? - Ouvi Bell me perguntar com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.  
- Que minha vida nunca foi tão boa como agora. - Confessei sem esconder minha alegria. - Só falta uma coisa para ficar perfeita. - A olhei intensamente, ela franziu o cenho.  
- O que? - Perguntou intrigada. Você. Pensei, mas infelizmente ainda não tinha coragem de dizer isso.  
- Conseguir esse trabalho definitivamente. - Ela sorriu, mas por um segundo achei que parecia decepcionada com minha resposta.  
- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir, você esta fazendo por merecer Edward. - Respondeu com doçura fazendo com que meu sorriso ficasse ainda maior. - Gente vamos fazer um brinde? - Bell perguntou se virando para todo mundo.  
- Opa! - Emmett concordou pegando sua taça, assim como todo mundo.  
- Vamos brindar a que? - Jasper perguntou, Bell olhou para mim.  
- Ao Edward, que ele consiga definitivamente essa promoção. - Falou sorrindo.  
- Gostaria de propor um brinde também. - Disse antes que brindássemos, olhei a todos a minha volta e completei. - À amizade verdadeira. - O pessoal sorriu e Bell me encarou admirada.  
- Ao Edward e a amizade verdadeira! - Levantamos nossos copos e brindamos em meio aos risos, exceto claro Alice, que continuava com a mesma cara de desgosto, mas não ia deixar ela estragar esse momento para mim, não quando eu estava tão feliz. Nunca tinha me sentido tão realizado como agora, tinha feito amigos sinceros e iria trabalhar em algo que adorava, para minha felicidade ser completa só faltava ter Isabella em meus braços como minha mulher e eu sentia que isso não ia demorar a acontecer.


	26. Capítulo 24 - Balada

Em agradecimento pelos comentários e incentivo de MaluPattz e Christye-Lupin decidi postar esse capítulo mais cedo, se segurem a partir de agora as coisas vão pegar fogo ;)

Espero que gostem e por favor tentem comentar, isso sempre incentiva quem escreve :)

* * *

Edward POV  
Conforme os dias foram passando eu e Bell ficávamos cada vez mais próximos, decidimos até a começar a correr juntos, tomávamos café da manha e saiamos para uma corrida, se um dia eu pensei que a amava agora eu percebia que estava completamente equivocado, o que sentia por Isabella ultrapassava a própria definição de amor, porém quanto mais eu comprovava a profundidade dos meus sentimentos mais medo sentia, porque sabia que não seria assim para sempre. Em menos de uma semana James voltaria e então eu ficaria sem ela novamente, queria tanto que Isabella sentisse o mesmo por mim, entretanto por mais que parecesse que não era totalmente indiferente a minha pessoa, isso não parecia ser o bastante. Ela sempre fazia questão de ressaltar que eu era seu irmão e confesso que isso já estava me irritando, eu não queria ser porra de irmão nenhum, queria ser seu homem, seu amante, seu melhor amigo, só que isso parecia cada vez mais distante e impossível, mas eu não podia desanimar, lutaria até o fim por ela.  
- Aposto que chego naquele poste antes de você? - Bell desafiou me fazendo esquecer por um momento minhas divagações.  
- Feito. - Aceitei. Paramos e nos encaramos. - Vamos no três, ok? - Ela assentiu e tomamos posição. - 1, 2... 3! - Contei e corri o mais rápido que pude.  
- Ai! - Ouvi Bell gritar fazendo com que parasse na mesma hora, assim que me virei a vi caída no chão, fui correndo até onde estava.  
- O que houve? - Perguntei apreensivo me agachando a sua frente.  
- Tropecei. - Falou fazendo uma careta, se sentou no chão e viu que sua calça de ginástica estava rasgada no joelho e sangrava. - Droga! - Praguejou.  
- Espera. - Segurei sua mão antes que tocasse a ferida. - Melhor cuidar disso em casa.  
- Tem razão. - Quando ela ia se levantar a surpreendi a pegando no colo. - Edward! - Exclamou me olhando seriamente. - Não é para tanto. - Reclamou fazendo aquele bico lindo.  
- É sim, na verdade acho que deveríamos ir para o hospital, pode ter contundido algo. - Expliquei enquanto caminhava com ela no meu colo.  
- Exagerado. Eu tô bem, foi só um arranhão, poderia muito bem ir andando.  
- Não comigo por perto. - Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. - Você está muito leve. Acho que não esta se alimentando muito bem. - Apontei preocupado.  
- Deixa de ser chato, eu estou com meu peso ideal.  
- Ainda acho que deveria engordar um pouco. - Bell cerrou os lindos olhos verdes.  
- Pois fique sabendo que meu namorado gosta. - Respondeu, só a menção dele fez com que meu bom humor sumisse. Depois disso não falei mais nada, com certa dificuldade abri a porta do seu apartamento e a levei até sua cama, voltei para trancar a porta e em seguida fui no banheiro pegar a caixinha com curativos. Me sentei na cama e com extremo cuidado levantei sua calça expondo a ferida em seu joelho, passei um algodão com água para limpar e depois o antisséptico. Bell me olhava atentamente. - Esta chateado comigo? - Perguntou em um sussurro, a encarei e neguei.  
- Claro que não, eu que fui indiscreto, não deveria ter dito nada sobre seu peso, sei como vocês mulheres são com esse assunto. - Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão que estava sobre a cama, infelizmente o telefone tocou quebrando o clima. - Alô. Oi Jay! - Bell respondeu animada enquanto meu coração afundava, me levantei e fui até a porta. - Só um minuto. Edward? - Me chamou, virei e a fitei. - Obrigada por cuidar de mim.  
- Nada mais justo depois de tudo o que já fez por mim, não acha? - Ela sorriu abertamente.  
- Creio que agora estamos quites. - Falou sorridente, como se cuidar de um joelho ralado pudesse se comparar com tudo o que ela havia feito por mim. Só minha Isabella para pensar assim.  
- Hum. Acho que preciso cuidar de muitos joelhos para estarmos quites. - Respondi brincando, ela sorriu lindamente para mim e em seguida sai, tinha que dar privacidade para que pudesse conversar com seu amado namorado que gostava que ela pesasse menos que uma pena. Fui para o meu quarto e desmontei na cama sem a mínima vontade de tomar banho e sair para o trabalho, não demorou e o celular que Bell me ajudou a escolher tocou, até isso me lembrava ela, suspirei e atendi sem muita vontade.  
- Alô.  
- Que desanimo é esse meu irmão. - Emmett disparou.  
- Nada não. E ai? O que manda tão cedo?  
- Estava combinando com o Jasper aquela revanche no boliche. O que acha? Chama aquele seu amigo do trabalho e fazemos dupla contra dupla. - Só o Emmett para me animar nesse momento.  
- Gostei, vou falar com ele hoje e depois nos encontramos no boliche, beleza?  
- Fechou! - Exclamou animado.  
- Se prepare para sofrer Emmett. - Provoquei, ele gargalhou alto.  
- Essa eu pago para ver. Nos vemos à noite cara.  
- Beleza. - Disse e desliguei, vi que não ia adiantar nada ficar me lamentando então resolvi levantar e me arrumar para o trabalho. Seria bom sair com os rapazes, me distrair um pouco e parar de pensar em Isabella e seu namorado perfeito.

Bella POV  
Aproveitamos que os rapazes tinham ido jogar boliche e fizemos uma noite de garotas no apartamento da Alice e Jasper, depois do nosso embate no jantar com o pessoal minha relação com Alice estava meio estremecida, eu achava infantilidade sua atitude com Edward, todo mundo estava dando uma chance a ele, porque era tão difícil ela fazer o mesmo?  
- Vocês duas vão ficar a noite inteira com essas caras? - Rose perguntou impaciente.  
- Eu não tenho culpa se a Isabella não vê o que esta fazendo.  
- Como é? Eu vejo muito bem o que faço Alice. - Respondi estressada.  
- Pois eu acho que não, você e ele pareciam um casal de namorados naquele jantar Bella. E o James? Sabe que você e o Edward não se desgrudam mais?  
- Eu não escondo nada do James Alice.  
- A não ser o seu passado com o Edward e o que sente por ele.  
- Eu não sinto nada pelo Edward.  
- Bella você não me engana, esta na cara que você ainda o ama. - Não! Eu não podia amar o Edward! Não podia!  
- Isso é um absurdo Alice! - Rebati já sem paciência.  
- Gente calma. - Rose tentou apaziguar.  
- Calma nada Rose. - Alice respondeu a Rosalie que levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e se sentou no sofá. - Absurdo? - Questionou virando na minha direção. - Ao invés de falarmos sobre coisas divertidas e interessantes o que estamos fazendo? Falando do babaca do Edward. Você tem que esquecer ele Isabella.  
- Ele é a única família que eu tenho Alice. - Argumentei.  
- De novo essa desculpa? Família é quem cuida, ama e tudo o que o Edward fez na sua vida foi fazer você sofrer. Ele é como uma droga e você esta completamente viciada. - Balancei a cabeça exasperada.  
- Alice isso é ridículo. Acho que você não consegue entender mesmo não é? Claro, não sabe o que foi perder os pais e depois os pais adotivos. Ele é tudo o que me restou. - Falei com a voz embargada, o choro preso na minha garganta. Alice sentou na minha frente e segurou minha mão com carinho.  
- É exatamente por isso que eu prezo tanto a sua felicidade Bella, você já sofreu tanto, aliás a maior parte por culpa dele, não posso permitir que isso aconteça de novo. - Eu a abracei apertado e desabei. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer e que caminho seguir.  
- Eu estou tão confusa. - Acabei confessando enquanto Alice afagava minha costas.  
- Se afaste dele. - Alice disse seriamente. O que?  
- Eu não posso. - Sussurrei chateada. Por que eu não conseguia me ver longe de Edward? Eu não podia querer ele tanto assim. Me condenei.  
- Bella todo mundo já sabe da história de vocês, se o James souber e o Edward estiver próximo não sei do que ele seria capaz.  
- Eu sei disso. - Murmurei cabisbaixa.  
- Pois não parece.  
- Eu gosto da companhia dele. - Só da companhia dele Isabella? Minha mente questionou.  
- Você precisa ver o que é o melhor para você Bella. - Alice tentou argumentar.  
- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com a Alice. - Rose interveio se fazendo presente na nossa discussão maluca.  
- Você falam como se eu fosse deixar o James para ficar com ele.  
- Pois é para isso que você esta caminhando. - Alice respondeu séria.  
- Eu não vou deixar o James, ele é tudo o que eu preciso. Já te disse isso.  
- Mas não é o que parece.  
- Alice olha para mim. - Pedi seriamente. - O que eu senti pelo Edward faz parte do passado, eu não vou ser estúpida a ponto de abrir mão de uma pessoa incrível como o James para tentar recuperar algo com o Edward que eu sei que nunca passaria de uma aventura. Fui clara? - Agora só faltava eu mesma acreditar nisso.  
- Acho que você tem razão. Eu estou pegando pesado, só não quero que você sofra por causa daquele crápula de novo. - Se explicou, seu semblante mais relaxado. - Você é uma irmã para mim Bella.  
- Eu sei amiga e agradeço por ter pessoas tão maravilhosas na minha vida, mas você precisa me dar um voto de confiança. - Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão na minha direção.  
- Amigas de novo? - Perguntou acanhada, eu neguei e a abracei.  
- Irmãs. Eu fui injusta quando disse que só tinha Edward como minha família. Vocês todos são minha família. - Falei e chamei Rose para um abraço coletivo. Finalmente as coisas pareciam se ajeitar, tudo o que me restava fazer era acreditar em tudo o que dizia e também sentir que Edward não significava nada para mim.

Edward POV  
O resto da semana passou tranquilamente, toda a vez que eu ouvia Bell conversando com o James pelo telefone me afastava, fazia o possível para isso não me abalar, mas a verdade era que o dia do retorno dele estava perto e eu sentia que por mais que eu e Isabella estivéssemos próximos, simplesmente não parecia que ela estava se apaixonando ou gostando de mim do modo que eu queria e isso estava me deixando desesperado, já não sabia mais o que fazer. Suspirei irritado. Será que eu deveria admitir que tinha perdido? Que nunca a teria? Só de pensar nessa hipótese a dor em meu peito que parecia ter cicatrizado nas últimas semanas aumentou fazendo com que sentisse o ar me faltar. O que eu faria sem a minha Isabella?  
- Edward? - Ouvi Bell me chamar e me virei em direção a sua voz. Fiquei estático, ela estava absolutamente linda. - Tudo bem? - Perguntou se aproximando com o cenho franzido.  
- Sim. Você esta deslumbrante. - Ela ruborizou.  
- Obrigada, você também esta muito bem. - Fiquei feliz com seu elogio.  
- Melhor irmos o pessoal já deve estar esperando. - Não poderia ficar perto de Isabella tão linda daquele jeito sem evitar a vontade que tinha de puxá-la para os meus braços e beija-la.  
- Verdade, a Alice acabou de me ligar dizendo que estamos atrasados. - Sorri gentilmente, combinamos com o pessoal de sair para dançar, a princípio Bell não queria ir sem o James, mas acabamos convencendo ela. Pegamos o carro e logo chegamos no lugar combinado, ao entrarmos não demoramos a encontrar o pessoal.  
- E aí povo? - Emmett perguntou animado.  
- Demoraram. - Alice reclamou com um semblante desconfiado. O que raios ela achou que estávamos fazendo?  
- Eu atrasei no trabalho. - Bell se desculpou.  
- Quer beber o que? - Perguntei a ela.  
- Quero um suco de laranja.  
- Suco Bella? - Emmett questionou com uma careta.  
- Estou dirigindo Emm. - Se explicou.  
- Deixa o rapaz ai dirigir e chapa o coco. - Rimos.  
- Pelo jeito você já fez isso né Emmett. - Caçoei vendo como ele estava alegre, mais do que o normal.  
- E como viu Edward. - Rose disse cutucando o namorado que a puxou para seu colo dando um beijo de cinema. Só Emm mesmo.  
- Vou buscar nossas bebidas. - Disse a Bell e fui até o bar, peguei o suco dela e um refrigerante para mim, não estava afim de beber. Levei a bebida até Bell e percebi que ela estava sozinha. - Onde foi o pessoal?  
- Me abandonaram e foram dançar. - Respondeu se fazendo de magoada, segurei sua mão e a puxei para a pista. - Edward o que esta fazendo?  
- Vamos dançar também.  
- Mas e nossas bebidas? Alguém pode por alguma coisa nelas. - Falou preocupada.  
- Depois eu pego outras. Vamos curtir Bell! - Ela sorriu com minha animação e acabou dançando também, Bell ria, dizendo que era uma péssima dançarina, não resisti e passei meus braços pela sua cintura a puxando para mais perto, achei que ia se afastar, mas não, ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e começamos a nos mover no ritmo da música. - Eu te guio. - Sussurrei no seu ouvido e a senti arrepiar sob o meu corpo, todo mundo dançava como louco enquanto eu e ela ficamos presos em um mundo só nosso, subi uma mão pelas suas costas e encostei minha testa na sua, se pudesse nunca mais sairia dali, mas para minha infelicidade um idiota esbarrou em mim e quebrou o encanto, Bell ficou desconcertada e disse que iria sentar, a acompanhei.  
- Não precisa ficar comigo Edward. - Ela explicou. - Vá se divertir.  
- De jeito nenhum deixo você sozinha. - Respondi seguro.  
- Estou com sede, pode pegar outras bebidas pra gente? - Pediu sorrindo.  
- Claro, não saia daqui. - Intimei indo até o bar, logo em seguida voltei com nossas bebidas. - Prontinho. - Disse me sentando ao seu lado. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Será que a Bell não sentiu a mesma urgência que eu? Percebi que ela parecia ter ficado tão alterada quanto eu, mas o que isso significaria? A olhei e Bell estava concentrada tomando sua bebida e observando o pessoal na pista de dança. O que eu não daria para saber o que passava pela sua cabeça? Ela percebeu que a observava e me encarou sem graça.  
- Que foi? - Perguntou bem próximo ao meu ouvido devido ao volume da música. Antes que pudesse responder senti alguém tampando meus olhos, se fosse o Emmett eu juro que cairia na porrada com ele, mas quando toquei a mão, parecia ser delicada demais para ser de homem, me virei e vi Victoria. Era só o que faltava.  
- Oi Ed! - Me cumprimentou animada. Ed? Desde de quando tinha dado tal liberdade a ela?  
- Oi. - Respondi surpreso. - Lembra da Bell? - Ela me olhou confusa.  
- Bell? Não é Bella?  
- Bella para todo mundo e Bell para mim. - Respondi com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Isabella me olhou sorrindo.  
- Vamos dançar Ed? - Victoria se pôs novamente na conversa.  
- Não valeu. - Neguei na hora, nunca que deixaria Isabella sozinha para ir dançar com outra mulher.  
- Vai Edward. - Bell incentivou.  
- Tá vendo. Vamos Ed. - Victoria disse me arrastando.  
- Valeu, mas eu não quero. - Me neguei novamente, voltando a sentar.  
- Não seja chato Edward, vai se divertir. Vou ficar bem. Vai. - Não pude lutar contra a insistência de Isabella e acabei indo com Victoria, ela enlaçou meu pescoço e começou a se esfregar em mim, percebi na hora que estava um pouco alta. Felizmente de onde estava ainda podia ver claramente Isabella, ela parecia distraída e até um pouco triste. Não devia ter deixado ela sozinha.  
- Você é um delícia Ed. - Victoria sussurrou no meu ouvido e passou os lábios pelo meu maxilar, revirei meus olhos. - Aposto que é uma loucura na cama. - Falou descendo sua mão pela minha barriga e antes que fosse mais baixo a segurei pelo pulso. Ela mordeu os lábios tentando parecer sedutora. - Eu adoraria descobrir.  
- Desculpe, mas eu não. Com licença. - Respondi seriamente e lhe dei as costas, quando foquei novamente onde Isabella estava vi um cara perto dela segurando seu braço, eu perdi completamente meu controle com aquela cena.  
- Me solta! - Pude ouvir Bell gritando e tentando puxar seu braço, mas o cara a apertou mais.  
- A gatinha é selvagem. - Com alguma dificuldade pude ouvir o imbecil rosnar bruscamente. Para minha surpresa Isabella deu um belo de um tapa na cara do sujeito com sua mão livre, ele virou o rosto tamanha foi a força que ela usou, em seguida o idiota levantou a mão para revidar, felizmente cheguei a tempo de segura-lo.  
- Nem pense nisso! - Gritei com raiva.  
- E que tal nisso? - Nem tive tempo de responder, no instante seguinte senti o soco no meu rosto fazendo com que me desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.  
- Edward! - Bell se desesperou, mas eu não consegui vê-la, o cara foi para cima de mim, enquanto ele me socava eu revidava, subitamente senti seu corpo sendo levantado e braços me puxando, olhei para trás e vi Emmett me segurando. O cara tentava se soltar enquanto seu amigo o arrastava para fora do lugar.  
- Me deixa Emmett! Vou matar esse desgraçado. - Bradei revoltado. Bell apareceu na minha frente com a expressão assustada e segurou meu rosto com carinho.  
- Calma Edward. - Pediu quase chorando, tentei me acalmar ao ver seu estado. - Você esta todo machucado. - Notou com a voz embargada. - Vamos para casa. Me ajuda Emm? - Ele assentiu me levando para fora enquanto ainda tentava me soltar, fomos até o carro de Bell e seguimos para casa. - Você foi muito irresponsável Edward. - Ralhou comigo. - E se ele estivesse armado?  
- Eu sei, mas perdi a cabeça quando ele tocou em você. - Ela me olhou de relance e suspirou.  
- Foi uma loucura, mas obrigada por me defender. - Agradeceu.  
- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. - Ela abriu um sorriso fraco. Quando chegamos no apartamento me mandou sentar no sofá e esperar, em seguida voltou com o curativos.  
- Acho que você gosta de cuidar de mim hein. - Gracejei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
- Fazer o que se você dá mais trabalho que uma criança. - Respondeu brincando. Eu já devia tudo a ela mesmo, o que era mais esse detalhe? Bell pegou o algodão molhado e limpou com extremo cuidado as feridas no meu rosto, enquanto isso eu aproveitava para observar o seu, ela parecia tão concentrada e linda fazendo essa tarefa, me lembrei quando cuidou de mim com tanto cuidado da primeira vez, Isabella terminou os curativos passando um creme cicatrizante. - Pronto. Como esta se sentindo? - Perguntou preocupada acariciando de leve meu rosto.  
- Bem melhor agora. - Peguei sua mão e beijei a palma que ela havia usado para bater naquele imbecil, Isabella observava atenta cada gesto meu, quando percebi nossos rostos estavam ainda mais próximos do que quando dançamos naquela noite, enquanto sua mão pousava sobre meu ombro a minha ia para o seu rosto, depois de tanto tempo enfim beijaria minha Isabella, já podia sentir seu hálito fresco batendo contra o meu e a vontade de sentir seus lábios só aumentou, esse momento era perfeito e nada iria arruiná-lo.


	27. Capítulo 25 - Decepção

Edward POV

Acordei com o meu corpo todo dolorido, parte por causa da briga na boate e parte por causa do sofá de Seth, a dura mobília fez com que minha noite que já tinha sido ruim ficasse ainda pior, mas não podia reclamar, pois felizmente meu amigo abriu as portas para mim e pude dormir em um lugar aquecido, caso contrário iria mais uma vez passar a noite na rua. Fechei os olhos e repassei as cenas da madrugada, o beijo que Isabella e eu por pouco não trocamos e a chegada surpresa de James, se ele não tivesse chegado talvez eu pudesse estar nos braços dela agora. Humpf. Quem eu queria enganar? Claro que Isabella não iria para cama comigo. Primeiro por que ela seria incapaz de trair alguém, e segundo, Bell amava o namorado, isso ficou claro quando assim que ouvimos o som da chave na porta Isabella me empurrou e foi correndo para os braços de James, dando nele o beijo que deveria ter sido meu, ele sequer me viu na sala, a pegou no colo e levou diretamente para o quarto. Eu me negava a passar a noite ali sabendo que a mulher que eu amava estava transando com outro, especialmente depois da noite que tivemos. Eu tinha tanta esperança. Como pude ser tão estúpido? Me condenei.  
Levantei do sofá e deixei um bilhete para Seth agradecendo a estada e dizendo que precisava ir, peguei a mochila que aprontei rapidamente na casa de Bell e sai, não fazia ideia do que fazer ou para onde ir, mas tinha certeza que no momento não queria voltar para o apartamento de Isabella, ver ela e James feito dois apaixonados me mataria e a dor que estava sentindo nesse momento já era grande o suficiente. Fui até um café e comi qualquer besteira enquanto tentava pensar em uma saída para minha situação, Seth me disse que seu colega havia saído do apartamento e ele precisava de alguém para dividir, mas eu conseguiria me mudar? Ficar longe de Bell? Por mais que doesse vê-la com James seria muito pior vê-la raramente. Olhei um ponto fixo esperando que pudesse ter alguma ideia genial e sair dessa merda que me meti. Por que ela não podia me amar? Suspirei pesadamente. Como podia amar o monstro que eu era? Apesar de não ser o mesmo, o que eu fiz a Isabella sempre estaria entre nós e com um erro tão grande eu sabia que jamais teria uma chance com ela. Eu precisava colocar na minha cabeça que tinha perdido e que Bell nunca mais seria minha.

Bella POV  
Estava me sentindo uma merda, mexi na cama e senti os braços de James sobre o meu corpo. Eu era uma vadia, não podia acreditar que quase me deixei levar e beijei o Edward, só de me lembrar do seu corpo tão próximo do meu, seu rosto, seu calor... Quando percebi que James havia chegado minha primeira reação foi empurrar Edward e ir correndo para seus braços, era como se eu tivesse que me redimir pelo erro que quase cometi. Argh! Eu tinha que esquecer isso, mas do que tudo tinha que tirar o Edward definitivamente da minha mente. Isso tudo era uma droga! Justo agora que as coisas estavam se acertando entre nós, seria bem melhor e mais fácil se pudesse odiá-lo, mas desde o dia que discutimos por causa do testamento ele não havia dado motivo algum para que desconfiasse de suas intenções, fiquei muito chateada e decepcionada naquele dia, pensei até que ele iria embora, mas sua atitude de me pedir desculpas e confessar que não estava pronto para receber a herança de seu pai me impressionou. Será que ele estava mesmo mudando? Poderia confiar nele? Respirei fundo. Apesar de tudo eu ainda me via incapaz de acreditar nele, sentia que não demoraria até ele voltar a ser o mesmo de antes e sabia que isso só iria me magoar ainda mais.  
Eu me via completamente perdida com tudo, mas nada me confundia mais do que meus sentimentos, estava certa que o que sempre existiu entre nós foi desejo, entretanto essa não era a verdade, pelo menos da minha parte, eu gostava da sua companhia, de quando me fazia rir ou só ficávamos conversando, ele me lembrava o Edward doce e carinhoso que conheci brevemente na minha adolescência, mas aquilo tudo era fingimento, ele mesmo tinha me confessado que só estava comigo por falta do que fazer, que eu era só uma diversão, um passatempo, com certeza era só isso que ele queria agora também, se divertir e depois que me fizesse de idiota mais uma vez me descartaria. Tinha certeza de que Edward não me via da mesma forma, nunca viu e eu não podia arriscar perder alguém incrível como James só para sofrer de novo nas mãos dele. Não podia!  
Tomei coragem e decidi me levantar, nem sabia como iria encarar o Edward, fui para o banheiro e em seguida fui para a cozinha para preparar o café, ouvi um barulho no corredor e congelei, tentava me preparar mentalmente para esse encontro com Edward, mas quem surgiu na minha frente foi James.  
- Bom dia amor. - Saudou se aproximando e me dando um beijo.  
- Bom dia.  
- Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.  
- Tudo. Por que?  
- Você esta estranha, parece tensa.  
- Impressão sua. - Respondi simplesmente. - Ontem nem pudemos conversar. Como foi tudo? - Questionei mudando de assunto.  
- Felizmente consegui organizar tudo nos restaurantes, a saída daquele imbecil me deu mais trabalho do que podia imaginar. - Respondeu bufando.  
- Pelo menos conseguiu ajeitar tudo.  
- É. Agora posso aproveitar minha namorada e matar toda a saudade que senti nessas últimas semanas. - Falou me abraçando pela cintura, mas eu sequer consegui responder, minha cabeça estava no Edward e porque ele ainda não tinha aparecido. - Amor? - Ouvi James me chamando.  
- Fala. - Disse o olhando.  
- Não aconteceu nada mesmo? - Perguntou de novo.  
- Acho que ainda estou meio mexida por causa de ontem. - Expliquei, ele me encarou confuso.  
- Ontem?  
- É. - Me virei ficando de frente para ele. - Lembra que te contei que íamos sair para dançar. - James assentiu. - Bom, eu estava lá tomando minha bebida quando um idiota chegou e tentou me forçar a dançar com ele, eu pedi que me soltasse, mas ele não o fez e me apertou ainda mais, fiquei com raiva e dei um tapa na cara dele, o cara ficou com raiva e quando levantou a mão para revidar o Edward o segurou, o imbecil deu um soco nele e os dois se pegaram.  
- Ele chegou a te machucar? - Perguntou preocupado.  
- Não, só marcou um pouco onde apertou meu braço. - Mostrei onde tinha uma leve vermelhidão.  
- Desgraçado! - James bufou acariciando o local. - E o Edward? - Suspirei.  
- Cortou a sobrancelha, o canto da boca e teve mais alguns ferimentos no rosto, eu estava cuidando dele quando você chegou.  
- Nossa eu nem vi ele. Preciso agradecer por ter cuidado da minha garota. - Falou sorrindo e me abraçou, descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.  
- Pode chamar ele para o café? - Pedi, James assentiu, me deu um selinho e foi em direção do quarto do Edward, voltou logo em seguida sozinho.  
- Ele não esta lá. - Falou, eu franzi o cenho.  
- Como não esta?  
- A cama esta arrumada e não ouvi nenhum barulho no banheiro. - Onde o Edward poderia estar? Será que sentiu dor e foi para o hospital? Ou ficou chateado por eu quase ter beijado ele e foi embora? - Amor não fica assim, ele deve ter ido na casa de algum amigo. - James tentou me tranquilizar.  
- Mas ele esta machucado Jay e se sentir mal na rua? - Perguntei visivelmente preocupada.  
- Calma linda. - Jay me abraçou com carinho. - Ele esta bem.  
- Vou tentar ligar no seu celular. - Falei e no instante seguinte estava com o telefone em mãos, esperei e caiu na caixa postal. - Merda! Caixa postal. - Praguejei.  
- Bella o Edward é adulto e sabe se virar. - Respirei fundo.  
- Tem razão. - Tentei relaxar, mas não saber onde Edward tinha se metido me deixou completamente perdida, só que eu também não podia permitir que minha preocupação com ele ficasse óbvia, caso contrário James iria perceber alguma coisa.  
- Eu quero curtir minha namorada. Vem. - Jay disse me puxando para os seus braços e me levando para o quarto.  
- E nosso café da manhã? - Perguntei tentando evitar o que ele pretendia.  
- Estou com fome de Bella agora. - Respondeu me beijando apaixonadamente enquanto minha mente se perguntava onde Edward poderia estar. James e eu passamos quase todo o dia no quarto, mas não foi a mesma coisa, para mim pelo menos, aliás já não era desde o dia que Edward retornou a minha vida e depois de ontem isso havia piorado, eu me sentia imunda. Tinha um homem fantástico ao meu lado e mesmo assim nada me fazia parar de pensar em Edward, principalmente agora que eu não fazia ideia de onde ele poderia estar.  
Sem que James percebesse eu liguei para os meninos perguntando por Edward, mas nenhum deles sabia onde ele estava, com isso minha preocupação só aumentou, então aproveitei enquanto James fazia o jantar e fui para o quarto ligar para o Seth que era minha última esperança, ele me disse que Edward havia passado a noite na casa dele, porém que tinha saído do apartamento pela manhã deixando só um bilhete. Será que estava com alguma mulher? Victoria talvez? Eu não tinha o direito de ficar chateada se ele estivesse, mas só de pensar nessa hipótese em me sentia péssima. Estava considerando ligar para os meninos de novo para perguntar por Edward, mas não achei justo com James, eu tentava não transparecer para ele, porém por dentro eu estava desesperada, quando já tinha anoitecido e James dormia tranquilamente decidi ir até a sala e ligar para os rapazes e saber se tinham algum notícia, já passava das dez da noite e eu não me aguentava de preocupação, mesmo todo mundo dizendo que ele devia estar bem. Mas e se tivesse acontecido algo? Levantei com muito cuidado e quando sai no corredor dei de cara com Edward, o alivio percorreu todo o meu corpo e não pensei em mais nada, fui correndo na sua direção e o abracei apertado. Nem podia acreditar que estava bem. Me afastei e o olhei seriamente.  
- Onde você se meteu? Tem noção de como eu fiquei preocupada? Por que não ligou? Por que desligou o celular? - Disparei a falar, ele tentou sorrir, mas pude perceber como seu rosto estava abatido e como parecia triste. O que será que aconteceu?  
- Respira Bell. - Parei por um instante respirei e o encarei.  
- Então? - Questionei mais calma.  
- Eu fui para a casa do Seth e depois sai para dar uma volta, achei que você e o James iriam querer privacidade. - Explicou suavemente o que eu já sabia.  
- Podia ter deixado um aviso né. - Reclamei dando um tapa no seu peito, ele segurou minha mão sorrindo.  
- Desculpa. Eu não achei que ia ficar preocupada. - Relaxei um pouco.  
- Como você esta se sentindo? - Perguntei o observando com atenção.  
- Eu tô bem. - Respondeu simplesmente. Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando. - Vou deitar. - Anunciou indo para seu quarto.  
- Claro, boa noite.  
- Boa noite Bell e desculpa de novo.  
- Tudo bem. Acho que exagerei um pouco. - Ele sorriu fracamente.  
- Mesmo assim, não foi minha intenção te preocupar. - Se aproximou e me deu um beijo demorado na testa. - Até amanhã. - Falou acariciando meu rosto.  
- Até. - Se afastou e seguiu para o quarto, virei de costas e fui até a cozinha, eu não ia conseguir me deitar ao lado de James me sentindo desse modo pelo Edward. Que merda! Eu precisava esquecer ele. De um jeito ou de outro, Edward não era para mim, nunca foi. Eu tinha que lutar contra esse sentimento antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que eu perdesse James. Sentei no sofá e fiquei ali na esperança de conseguir descobrir uma saída para tudo isso.  
- Bella?  
- Hum. - Respondi sonolenta e abri os olhos lentamente. - Oi Jay. - Ele abriu um sorriso.  
- Posso saber o que esta fazendo dormindo no sofá? - Olhei desnorteada a minha volta e me sentei.  
- Nem percebi que tinha dormido.  
- Vamos para a cama? - Pediu me estendendo a mão.  
- Vamos. - Respondi pegando em sua mão indo com ele para o quarto.  
- O que fazia no sala? - Jay questionou assim que deitamos.  
- Não estava conseguindo dormir e decidi ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de água.  
- Ainda preocupada com o Edward?  
- Não, o encontrei quando estava indo até a cozinha. - Tentei desconversar.  
- Que bom. Ele falou onde estava?  
- Disse que queria nos dar privacidade para matarmos as saudades e foi para a casa de um amigo.  
- Acho que tenho mais uma coisa a agradecer. - Sorri formalmente. - Amor você acha que conseguiria uma folga de cinco dias no trabalho? - O encarei intrigada.  
- Não sei. Por que?  
- Quero curtir minha namorada. - Explicou sorrindo. Por que eu não podia sentir tudo aquilo por James ao invés de Edward? Queria tanto poder fazer ele feliz, James merecia o melhor da vida, do amor e de mim.  
- Eu tenho que ver com meu chefe, mas não posso garantir nada afinal de contas eu já usei a folga que tinha quando o Edward ficou aqui. - Suspirou chateado.  
- Verdade, tinha esquecido. - Fiquei mal por ver ele daquele jeito.  
- Mas eu vou falar com ele. Não custa tentar né? - Com isso ele pareceu mais animado.  
- Se ele der uma de difícil diz que pode jantar por um ano por conta da casa no restaurante. - Tive que rir com sua estratégia.  
- Posso saber o que esta planejando? - Perguntei intrigada, ele sorriu de modo misterioso.  
- Surpresa. - Disse e me beijou.  
- Não vai me dizer? - Perguntei indignada.  
- Não, consiga a folga e vai descobrir. - Sorri e me deitei sobre seu peito.  
- Isso é muito injusto, vai se aproveitar da minha curiosidade para conseguir o que quer. - Reclamei.  
- Preciso usar as armas que tenho.  
- Muito esperto você. - Bocejei cansada.  
- Melhor dormir, afinal amanhã terá que estar inteira para convencer seu chefe. - Me acomodei em seu braços, mas eu simplesmente não consegui dormir, minha cabeça estava explodindo com tantas coisas, assim que ele adormeceu sai de seu peito e fui para o meu lado da cama, abracei meu travesseiro e finalmente adormeci.  
Na manhã seguinte quando despertei James já não estava na cama, levantei, me arrumei e fui para a cozinha. Assim que me viu Jay abriu um sorriso enorme.  
- Bom dia amor! - Falou alegremente terminando de arrumar a mesa.  
- Bom dia, acordou animado hein. - Apontei me aproximando dele e o beijando.  
- Também com um dia maravilhoso como o de ontem. - Respondeu com um sorriso enorme, ficava feliz por ter conseguido disfarçar tão bem o que estava sentindo.  
- Bom dia. - Me virei assim que ouvi a voz de Edward, ele parecia tão estranho. Me afastei de James e o cumprimentei sorrindo. Muito bem Isabella! Não se deixe afetar por ele.  
- Bom dia Edward. - Ele abriu um leve sorriso que passou bem longe de chegar aos seus olhos, James o cumprimentou e nos sentamos na mesa para tomar nosso café da manhã.  
- Edward preciso te agradecer. - James disse, Edward o encarou confuso. - Por cuidar de Bella na boate. - Esclareceu seriamente.  
- Não tem o que agradecer James, nunca deixaria um idiota daquele tocar em Isabella. - Me olhou profundamente e sorri abertamente para ele. Menos Isabella. Bem menos.  
- Mesmo assim eu agradeço. - Edward só assentiu.  
- E como foi sua viagem? - Perguntou a James mudando de assunto enquanto levava a xícara de café a boca.  
- Muito boa, deu para resolver tudo o que eu queria. Mas não via a hora de voltar para minha fragolina. - Jay beijou minha mão com carinho e sorri meio sem graça. Edward permaneceu sério.  
- Que bom que deu tudo certo então. - Respondeu secamente.  
- A Bella me contou sobre a sua promoção.  
- Ainda estou em experiência. - Edward respondeu sem muita animação.  
- Mesmo assim já é uma boa oportunidade.  
- É, estou muito empolgado. - Edward olhou a hora e se levantou. - Bom vou terminar de me arrumar. Obrigado pelo café. - Disse se retirando para seu quarto em seguida, James se virou na minha direção.  
- Esse é o mesmo Edward? - Perguntou perplexo.  
- É, ele esta mesmo diferente. - Respondi automaticamente tentando entender a atitude distante e fria de Edward.  
- E como, parece tão centrado e responsável. - Comentou surpreso.  
- Esse trabalho esta fazendo muito bem para ele.  
- Fico feliz. - Me olhou com carinho. - Quer uma carona para o serviço?  
- Não Jay, vou a pé hoje.  
- Ok, vou indo então. - Me beijou, seguiu até nosso quarto, depois se despediu novamente e saiu. Edward apareceu logo em seguida.  
- Tchau Bell. - Se despediu.  
- Edward espera. - Pedi, ele parou e se virou na minha direção. - Esta tudo bem?  
- Sim. Por que?  
- Não sei, você parece chateado. - Ele negou.  
- Eu só não dormi bem, o sofá do Seth era duro pra caramba. - Respondeu tentando sorrir, o que não teve um grande efeito, estava claro para mim que estava mentindo, só não sabia porque. Podia ser por causa do beijo? Antes que percebesse me vi falando sobre o assunto.  
- Edward sobre o que aconteceu ontem... - Comecei dizendo sem saber como terminar.  
- Não aconteceu nada ontem Bell, você cuidou de mim. Só isso. - Respondeu me cortando. - Bom deixa eu ir. Até a noite. - Se despediu rapidamente, evitando com que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta. Não aconteceu nada ontem. Era isso mesmo, Edward estava completamente certo, não houve nada ontem, só um pequeno deslize que nem chegou a acontecer. Eu precisava me afastar dele, só assim poderia esquece-lo definitivamente, mas como isso seria possível se morávamos no mesmo lugar? Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e suspirei completamente devastada, minha vida estava em uma encruzilhada e eu não tinha ideia do que fazer ou que atitude tomar.

* * *

No próximo o James vai surpreender a Bella...

Quem comentar ganha um spoiler do próximo :)

Espero que gostem!


	28. Capítulo 26 - Surpresa

Edward POV  
Eu não podia mais ficar naquele apartamento, Isabella nunca me amaria e esta constatação trouxe um gosto amargo na minha boca. Quando ela questionou o que me chateava adoraria ter dito que era o fato de amá-la e ter que vê-la nos braços de outro, mas eu não queria estragar a amizade que construímos, apesar daquela noite já ter feito isso por nós. A despedida foi difícil, Bell parecia tentar se segurar para não chorar, eu sabia que significava algo para ela, infelizmente não era o que eu gostaria. Nos abraçamos e prometi que sempre estaria ao seu lado. Hoje estava completando uma semana que tinha saído do seu apartamento, a saudade e a dor de não poder estar ao seu lado me matava aos poucos, nunca pensei que sofreria tanto a ausência de alguém, mas era assim que eu me encontrava, nem mesmo a promoção que havia recebido foi capaz de levantar meu ânimo. Seth e os meninos tentavam me arrastar para sair, mas eu sempre me negava, quando não achava que podia piorar, descobri ontem através de Emmett que Isabella e James haviam viajado para a Itália, uma semana de férias, só os dois. Fechei os olhos fortemente e tentei me concentrar no meu trabalho.  
- Oi Edward. - Olhei para cima e fitei Jéssica, minha ex secretaria tinha se tornado minha sombra nessa empresa, onde eu estava ela aparecia, se algum dia a achei atraente hoje eu era incapaz de ver qualquer atrativo nela.  
- Olá Jéssica. Tudo bem?  
- Tudo.  
- Deseja algo? - Perguntei educadamente.  
- Vim tentar te chamar para almoçar. Vamos? - Suspirei, todo dia era a mesma coisa.  
- Não obrigado, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - Tentei lhe dar um sorriso, ela fez um bico e se inclinou sobre minha mesa.  
- Ah... tem certeza? - Perguntou com a voz manhosa.  
- Tenho sim, preciso terminar esses projetos. Bom almoço. - Desejei com o intuito de que com isso ela pudesse se tocar e ir embora, mas não pareceu dar certo.  
- Edward você precisa sair, sempre fica trancado aqui. Vamos vai? Só hoje.  
- Já disse Jéssica. Não! - Fui mais incisivo, ela ficou ereta e me encarou com assombrou pelo meu tom, me senti mal, mas ela parecia não ter simancol. - Desculpe se fui grosso, mas você precisa aceitar um não.  
- Ok, Edward. Faça o que quiser. - Falou séria e se retirou, esperava que isso significasse que ela não iria mais aparecer, assim que passou pela porta Seth entrou.  
- Dispensou a Jéssica de novo? - Perguntou se sentando na cadeira em frente à minha mesa.  
- Eu não entendo algumas mulheres, quanto mais você se nega, mais elas grudam. - Reclamei.  
- Enquanto as que queremos fogem de nós. - Completou me olhando seriamente. - Você precisa seguir sua vida Edward, não adianta nada ficar rastejando por migalhas.  
- Você acha que eu já não tentei? - Confessei cabisbaixo. - Eu não consigo.  
- Cara você não pode ficar sua vida inteira sofrendo por ela, Isabella esta seguindo a vida dela e você devia fazer o mesmo.  
- O que você sugere? Sair para balada e pegar um monte de mulher que não vão me acrescentar nada? - Questionei irritado.  
- Isso por que não tem a mente aberta e só fica pensando nela enquanto ela curti a vida ao lado do namorado na Itália. É isso que você quer? Ver ela casando, tendo filhos e você aí sofrendo?  
- Eu não sei Seth. - Sussurrei desanimado.  
- Ou você esquece ela ou conta o que sente. Não pode ficar para sempre assim. - Tentou argumentar, antes que pudesse responder meu celular tocou. Era Jasper.  
- Oi Jazz.  
- Hei Edward. Estava querendo falar com você. - Seth fez um sinal de "depois conversamos" e saiu.  
- Pode falar.  
- Prefiro que seja pessoalmente. - Franzi meu cenho. O que poderia ser?  
- É algo sério? - Perguntei preocupado.  
- Mais ou menos. É algo que eu deveria ter dito antes mas me calei.  
- Jasper não estou entendendo nada.  
- Podemos nos encontrar naquele Café em frente a empresa?  
- Pode ser. Eu saio as seis.  
- Ótimo. Te vejo lá. Até.  
- Até. - Respondi desligando. Jasper estava tão estranho, fiquei ainda mais confuso sobre o que poderia querer falar comigo. Apressei meu trabalho e assim que deu seis horas, sai, não sabia por que mas estava nervoso para esse encontro com Jasper. Quando cheguei no local ele já estava lá, me aproximei e nos cumprimentamos.  
- E ai Edward? Como vão as coisas? - Tentei um sorriso e me sentei.  
- Do mesmo jeito. - Disse desanimado. - Fiquei curioso sobre o que queria falar comigo. - Declarei mudando de assunto, ele suspirou e me olhou seriamente.  
- Cansei de ver você assim por causa da Isabella. - Jasper disparou incomodado.  
- Não há muito o que fazer. - Respondi calmamente, com certeza tinha me chamado com o intuito de me tirar da fossa.  
- Na verdade há sim. - O encarei confuso. - Eu menti para você Edward. - Completou, franzi meu cenho, ainda mais perdido com essa conversa sem sentido.  
- Do que esta falando?  
- Lembra quando lhe disse que havia percebido seu interesse em Isabella. - Assenti. - Bom, eu disse na época que ela o olhava apenas como um irmão, mas isso não era verdade.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu comentei com Alice o que havia percebido e ela me fez prometer que não diria isso nem para você nem para Bella, porque você não era confiável e que só faria Isabella sofrer. Quando você contou sobre tudo o que fez, eu tive que concordar com Alice e por isso não disse que Isabella também não tirava os olhos de você e que não havia nada fraternal naquele olhar. - O que isso significava? Que ela sentia o mesmo? Podia ser isso? Sem perceber um sorriso enorme tomou conta do meu rosto.  
- Tem certeza disso Jasper?  
- Bom, eu acertei no seu caso, tenho certeza que ela só esta com medo de sofrer de novo e deve pensar que você não sente o mesmo.  
- Será isso?  
- Não posso garantir, mas o modo que ela te olha Edward é o mesmo que você olha para ela.  
- A Alice sabe que me contou isso? - Ele riu.  
- Não e nem pense em dizer qualquer coisa.  
- Pode deixar. - Concordei sorrindo, até parece que iria colocar ele em maus lençóis com a baixinha. - Jasper você não tem noção do que isso significa para mim. Obrigado.  
- Eu devia ter dito na época, mas sabe né. Não confiava muito em você.  
- O que mudou? - Questionei interessado.  
- Eu estou vendo o quanto esta sofrendo Edward e o quanto amadureceu, não importa o que a Alice pense você ama Isabella e ela também. - Só a possibilidade disso ser verdade fazia toda minha dor e sofrimento desaparecer.  
- Obrigado cara. - Me levantei e o abracei, Jasper riu.  
- Ok. Acho que já esta bom. - Falou se afastando e voltamos a sentar. - O que vai fazer agora?  
- Recuperar minha Isabella. - Respondi no mesmo instante. Ele sorriu, meu humor tinha melhorado 100%, conversamos mais um pouco e então fui para casa, assim que cheguei encontrei Seth jogando vídeo game.  
- Nossa que cara é essa? - Com certeza tinha notado o sorriso enorme que não deixava o meu rosto.  
- Estou feliz Seth.  
- Isso estou vendo. O que aconteceu?  
- Eu tomei um decisão.  
- Que decisão? - Seth perguntou intrigado.  
- Eu vou dizer a ela. - Ele me olhou confuso. - Vou dizer a Isabella que eu a amo. - Esclareci.  
- Sério?  
- Sim, vou finalmente me declarar.  
- Aleluia! - Exclamou erguendo as mãos para o céu. Ri com seu gesto.  
- É isso Seth, vou contar tudo. Estou cansado de guardar o que eu sinto, eu preciso dizer. Sei que temos muito o que acertar ainda e precisamos ir devagar, mas não vou mais esconder esse amor. - Falei convicto.  
- E se ela disser que não sente o mesmo? - Doeu só de pensar nessa possibilidade.  
- Eu vou seguir minha vida, mas algo me diz que eu posso ter esperança. - Sorri me lembrando da conversa com Jasper e da chance de Isabella me amar assim como eu a amava.

James POV  
Não podia acreditar que estava com minha Isabella em meu país de origem, eu amava poder dividir tudo isso com ela, preparei essa viagem com todo cuidado durante o tempo que fiquei fora arrumando a bagunça que Eric havia feito na administração dos meus restaurantes, queria de alguma forma recompensá-la pelo tempo que fiquei fora e pensei que não poderia haver nada melhor do que esta viagem, mas agora estava começando a ter minhas dúvidas, Isabella parecia tão distante, tentei perguntar diversas vezes o que poderia ter acontecido, mas não obtive qualquer tipo de resposta concreta, ela sempre se esquivava. Resolvi não pressionar, com certeza devia estar na TPM ou com jet lag por causa da viagem, tinha certeza que conforme a semana passasse ela iria melhorar. Estava muito empolgado para sexta de manhã, tinha quase tudo pronto para o piquenique que estava preparando, já havia comprado o anel e só faltava Isabella dizer sim para ela ser definitivamente minha esposa, assim que casássemos iríamos mudar para a Europa, tinha certeza que ia adorar a ideia, afinal de contas sempre fizemos planos para isso e agora finalmente tudo iria se realizar.  
Hoje o dia estava especialmente incrível, estávamos hospedados em um belo hotel na Toscana, saímos para um passeio delicioso por vinhedos e casas de queijo. Me sentia tão feliz e confiante, em apenas quatro dias ela seria minha noiva, felizmente Isabella parecia alheia aos meus planos, alias ela ainda parecia alheia a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, mas hoje estava especialmente nervosa, depois de um dia andando e comendo fomos para o hotel, Bella pediu para tomar banho primeiro e quando me convidei a acompanhá-la, ela se negou, estranhei, mas não a contestei, esperei e assim que ela saiu entrei. Tomei meu banho pensando nas razões por Bella estar tão estranha, achei que fosse por causa da longa viagem ou por estar com cólicas, mas ela logo negou qualquer uma das minhas suspeitas. Então o que seria? Sai do banheiro enxugando meus cabelos e a encontrei sentada na cama com o semblante sério, me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado.  
- Tudo bem amor?  
- James eu preciso conversar com você. - Estranhei seu tom formal. - Tem algo que eu omiti sobre meu passado e acho que você tem o dever de saber. - Explicou, franzi meu cenho confuso.  
- O que você omitiu? - Perguntei calmamente, Isabella fechou os olhos e então voltou a me encarar.  
- Edward não foi só um irmão para mim James.  
- Como assim? - Questionei ainda mais confuso. Ela respirou fundo e começou a contar uma historia que fez meus punhos se fecharem e o ódio atravessar meu corpo, me levantei em um átimo. Agora eu entendia porque estava tão estranha nós últimos dias.  
- James. - Ela chamou, virei e a encarei.  
- Como você foi capaz de me esconder algo desse tipo? - Questionei realmente chateado, odiava mentira.  
- Na época eu nem queria pensar nesse assunto, a única que sabia era Alice. - Explicou nervosamente.  
- Não interessa, você tinha que ter me dito. - Respondi rudemente.  
- Era algo muito doloroso para mim James. - Tentou se explicar.  
- Doloroso? - Perguntei com desdém. - Se fosse tão doloroso assim não teria aceitado ele na sua casa e cuidado dele com tanto carinho e... - Parei de falar e a encarei seriamente. Foi então que cenas que antes ignorei vieram a minha mente, sua preocupação exagerada com Edward, o incomodo que ela sentiu quando outra mulher se interessou por ele, o modo como me afastava quando ele aparecia, como ficou quando ele se mudou e como estava estranha desde que eu voltei. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Respirei fundo e tentei controlar minha respiração. - Você o ama. - Sussurrei com pesar. Ela arregalou os olhos e negou desesperada.  
- NÃO! Claro que não.  
- Eu não perguntei Isabella, estou afirmando.  
- Isso não...  
- Não diga que não é verdade. - Respondi ríspido. - Eu sabia, desde que o Edward entrou na nossa casa e você começou a cuidar dele, eu percebia que seu jeito com ele era diferente, mas acabei caindo nesse papo de irmão. Como eu pude ser tão burro? - Me condenei colocando as mãos no rosto.  
- Mas é isso que ele é James. - Tentou argumentar. Deveria acreditar nela? Como? Se tudo levava a essa direção.  
- Quem você quer convencer Isabella eu ou você? - Tentei controlar minha respiração e me sentei na cadeira que ficava no canto do quarto. Eu tinha deixado o caminho aberto para ele por três semanas. Estúpido! - Vocês dormiram juntos enquanto eu estive fora? - Perguntei com a voz entrecortada. Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou meu rosto.  
- Eu nunca te trairia James. - Vi a sinceridade em seus olhos, entretanto existiam outras formas de traição.  
- Mas foi o que fez quando não me disse a verdade. - Respondi chateado, levantei e fui em direção da porta, não poderia ficar mais nenhum instante ali. Precisava raciocinar.  
- Onde você vai? - Bella perguntou antes que saísse.  
- Eu preciso ficar sozinho. - Ela não disse mais nada, me retirei e segui sem rumo pela rua. Tudo o que tinha planejado simplesmente tinha desaparecido, noivado, casamento, tudo. Eu nem sabia se podia olhar para Isabella nesse momento tamanho era meu rancor por ela ter me escondido tudo isso. Eu sabia que ela não podia imaginar que seu caminho se cruzaria com o de Edward de novo e com certeza tinha receio que eu o matasse se descobrisse isso antes, mas o pior não foi a mentira e sim o motivo por trás dela, eu acreditava que não tinha acontecido nada físico entre eles, mas os sentimentos, isso eu não podia garantir. Como podia sentir algo por um homem que fez tanto mal a ela? Pouco importava que ele tivesse mudado, tinha certeza que era questão de tempo para voltar a ser o mesmo de sempre.  
Quando me dei conta já passava das três da manhã e eu continuava a vagar sem saber para onde ir, era exatamente assim que estava minha vida, sem direção. Me sentei em qualquer lugar e tentei colocar minha cabeça em ordem, Isabella amava Edward e isto estava claro para mim agora, mas e ele? Talvez até a desejasse, mas amor, eu duvidava, além disso se ela quisesse ficar com ele já teria terminado comigo, ou será que estava esperando que eu terminasse? Suspirei derrotado. Nunca tinha estado tão confuso como agora. Eu só via um modo de resolver toda essa situação e era conversando honestamente com Isabella. Voltei para o hotel e assim que entrei no quarto vi que ela não estava na cama, olhei para a varanda e Bella estava lá, percebi pelo modo que seus ombros se moviam que estava chorando. Me aproximei e a chamei.  
- Isabella? - Se virou e fungou limpando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. - Podemos conversar? - Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo levemente, sentei na cadeira que havia na varanda, talvez o ar fresco fosse bom para essa conversa, ela se sentou na minha frente e esperou que eu começasse. Respirei fundo, tentando pensar por onde começar. A mulher que eu amava estava apaixonada por outro, mas eu sabia que ela também sentia algo por mim, tinha certeza disso e eu não iria desistir sem lutar. - Eu quero você na minha vida Isabella. - Fui sincero a olhando diretamente. - Estou disposto a passar por cima de tudo isso para ficarmos juntos se você quiser. - Bella se levantou e veio para o meu colo me abraçando.  
- Eu preciso de você Jay. - Declarou chorando no meu pescoço, a segurei fortemente nos meus braços. Confesso que não era isso que eu queria ouvir, queria que ela dissesse que estava errado e que me amava, como fez tantas vezes, mas depois de um ano convivendo com ela, pude perceber como estava frágil e confusa. Eu sabia que talvez o melhor para nós fosse que nos separássemos, mas quem disse que eu estava disposto a abrir mão dela? Edward nunca amaria Isabella como eu a amava, tinha certeza absoluta disso, tudo o que queria era diversão e ela sabia disso também, por isso não tinha se deixado levar por ele. Eu ficaria ao seu lado e tiraria todas as dúvidas que via em seu olhar, Bella era minha e não deixaria ninguém a tomar de mim, principalmente Edward Cullen.  
Depois de algum tempo a peguei no colo e a levei até a cama, deitei sem a soltar, ela se apertou em mim, era a primeira vez que ficava assim comigo desde que voltei de viagem. Eu teria que me segurar se visse Edward na minha frente, felizmente aquele imbecil tinha se mudado, caso contrário eu mesmo o expulsaria da casa dela, mas não podia e nem ia dar importância demais a ele, nem isso o traste merecia. Ia me concentrar em minha Isabella, porque era isso que ela era e se dependesse de mim sempre seria.  
O dia seguinte começou um pouco tenso, parecíamos dois estranhos enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.  
- O que vamos fazer hoje? - Isabella me perguntou tomando sua xícara de café.  
- Pensei em darmos uma volta de bicicleta. O que acha? - Questionei serenamente.  
- Seria ótimo. - Respondeu com um sorriso fraco. Segurei sua mão sobre a mesa.  
- Eu não quero que fiquemos assim.  
- Também não Jay, mas eu não sei o que fazer. - Confessou cabisbaixa.  
- Vamos continuar de onde paramos, eu não vou a lugar nenhum amor. - Garanti, ela abriu um sorriso mais verdadeiro, mas ele logo se desfez.  
- Eu não mereço você. - Disparou me olhando tristemente.  
- Bella isso é um absurdo. - Declarei horrorizado.  
- É a verdade. Eu tenho um homem maravilhoso como você e mesmo assim... - A puxei para meu colo antes que completasse, a última coisa que queria ouvir era ela dizendo que amava outro homem.  
- É passado Bella. - Ela acariciou meu rosto com carinho. - E é lá que tem que ficar. Vamos passar por tudo isso juntos. - Isabella assentiu concordando, sorri colando nossos lábios em um beijo casto, ela ainda não retribuía como antes, mas eu sabia que seria questão de tempo, Bella se sentia culpada por tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e seus sentimentos estavam embaralhados, entretanto eu tinha certeza que minha proposta e esse nosso tempo longe faria com que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Só precisava ter paciência, por Isabella eu esperaria o tempo que fosse.  
Conforme o dia foi passando Bella parecia ficar mais relaxada e até feliz, à noite jantamos e ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais, quando fomos dormir não transamos, Bella se ajeitou no meu peito e adormeceu logo em seguida, esperava sinceramente que minha surpresa pudesse dar um novo ar a nossa relação, a apertei em meus braços e tentei dormir. As coisas pareciam melhorar conforme os dias iam passando, Bella estava bem mais alegre e sorria largamente, sempre me abraçava ou me beijava, eu sentia que tudo iria se ajeitar e logo estaríamos como sempre, perceber isso fez com que me animasse para sexta feira e me empolgasse com os preparativos para o pedido. Queria que fosse especial para mia Bella. Naquela noite ia levá-la para um jantar romântico e contar metade da surpresa, se ficasse feliz já era meio caminho até o pedido de amanhã.  
- James? - Ouvi Bella chamando, sai da varanda e a olhei.  
- Você esta linda. - A elogie me aproximando e beijando seus lábios.  
- Obrigada. - Sorri.  
- Vamos? Reservei um lugar lindo para jantarmos. - Bella sorriu e seguimos até o restaurante, jantamos conversando animadamente. Nos dávamos tão bem, não podia de modo algum perder a esperança, enquanto esperávamos a sobremesa decidi contar o que estava planejando.  
- Eu preciso falar sobre algo com você. - Comecei dizendo sério, ela me encarou intrigada.  
- O que é?  
- Estou planejando abrir mais dois restaurantes aqui na Itália.  
- Isso é ótimo Jay! - Exclamou animada. - Mas não entendo por que parece chateado com isso. - Questionou confusa.  
- Eu vou precisar me mudar para cá e quero que venha comigo. - Completei logo em seguida, Isabella me encarou surpresa.  
- Esta falando sério?  
- Eu já te disse, quero você em minha vida Isabella. - Bella me encarou profundamente. - Então? Você aceita? - Meu coração martelava em meu peito, sua resposta definiria tudo.  
- Eu aceito. - Respirei aliviado. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, sem cerimônia me levantei e a peguei em meus braços a abraçando fortemente contra o peito.  
- Eu te amo. - Falei me afastando e a beijando apaixonadamente, quando nos separamos a olhei. - Tem certeza? - Quis me certificar.  
- Eu gosto da ideia de morarmos aqui. - Declarou, a apertei em meus braços.  
- Eu também gosto e muito dessa ideia. - Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e voltei a abraca-la. Sabia a razão principal por ela ter aceitado meu pedido, mas não me importava nenhum pouco com isso, era comigo que ela queria ficar e era isso que importava. Quando chegamos no hotel, tomamos nossos banhos e deitamos, na manhã seguinte precisava levantar cedo e me preparar para o dia mais importante da minha vida, isto é, se ela dissesse sim.  
Antes que pudesse dar conta, o dia amanheceu, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. E se ela dissesse não? Eu sabia que estava confusa, mas ela afirmou diversas vezes o quanto queria ficar comigo e era nisso que precisava me focar. Levantei com muito cuidado para não acorda-la, me vesti rapidamente e escrevi um bilhete.

"Amore mio,  
um motorista estará a sua espera em frente ao hotel as nove horas. Vista algo leve, vamos fazer um piquenique. Tenho alguns compromissos e por isso lhe encontrarei lá.  
Ti Amo, mia fragolina."

Deixei o bilhete ao lado do telefone, já tinha avisado na recepção para ligarem no quarto as oito e meia, no caso de Isabella perder a hora. Peguei o anel que estava em minha mala e sai silenciosamente do quarto, passei na cozinha e peguei a cesta que havia pedido que preparassem, tinha de tudo lá, vinho, queijo, doces, esperava sinceramente que Isabella gostasse da surpresa, peguei o carro do hotel e segui para o local, havia escolhido um lindo jardim aberto que tinha uma frondosa árvore e um riacho que passava por detrás, era um local lindo.  
Aprontei nossa mesa improvisada no chão com um pedaço de madeira e em seguida joguei a toalha quadriculada por cima, assim poderíamos ter onde apoiar os copos e as comidas, coloquei alguns travesseiros no chão e depois peguei as pétalas de rosas que havia comprado e joguei em todo o gramado, desde onde o carro iria parar para ela descer até onde estava montado nosso piquenique, peguei o ramalhete de rosas vermelhas que havia comprado e depositei com cuidado sobre a toalha, estava tudo perfeito. Olhei para o relógio e já eram nove horas, logo ela estaria aqui. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Peguei a caixinha de jóia no meu bolso e encarei o belo anel que havia encomendado, parecia uma flor desabrochando, absolutamente lindo, assim como Isabella. Decidi coloca-lo dentro de uma rosa para fazer o pedido, seria algo diferente e tinha certeza que ela iria gostar. Quando ouvi o barulho das rodas no cascalho, me apoiei na árvore. Meu coração batendo como louco, não demorou e a vi se aproximando.  
- James?  
- Oi amor. - Ela sorriu olhando atentamente tudo.  
- O que significa isso? - Perguntou desconfiada.  
- Significa che ti amo. - Pronunciei em italiano conforme me aproximava, Bella já tinha uma boa noção do meu idioma e sabia que entenderia perfeitamente. - E non posso più vivere senza di te (e não posso mais viver sem você). - Finalizei assim que cheguei até ela, minha mão com a rosa nas minhas costas, a olhei e então me ajoelhei. Isabella colocou a mão sobre a boca em choque quando percebeu minha intenção. Ergui a rosa na sua direção, o anel brilhava com os raios do sol. - Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, vuoi sposarmi (que casar comigo)? - Ela olhava do anel para mim e vice e versa, completamente desnorteada, o medo que dissesse não já estava se instalando dentro de mim, mais um pouco e entraria em pânico, então finalmente ela falou a palavra mágica.  
- Sim. - Abri um sorriso enorme, levantei e a beijei. Assim que nos separamos, peguei a aliança de dentro da rosa e deslizei pelo seu dedo, Isabella fitou o anel com atenção.  
- Exagerei? - Perguntei acanhado.  
- Um pouco, mas é lindo. - Respondeu com um sorriso e me beijou, pensei que diria que me amava, mas ao invés disso me agradeceu. - Obrigada. - Tempo James. Tentei pensar positivamente.  
- O único aqui que tem algo a agradecer sou eu. - Ela enterrou sua cabeça em meu peito.  
- Você não existe. - Sussurrou, a abracei apertado beijando sua cabeça.  
- Existo sim e sou seu. - Bella ergueu seu rosto, beijou meu queixo e se afastou olhando ao nosso redor.  
- Então era isso que estava aprontando? - Questionou segurando minha mão e nos levando até a cesta de piquenique.  
- Queria que fosse especial. - Sorriu e me beijou novamente antes de sentar no chão, fui para o seu lado e servi um copo de vinho, ela se encostou em meu peito e ficamos ali, naquele momento parecia tão perfeito que tudo o que eu queria era que não terminasse nunca.

* * *

Como pudemos ver a Bella e o James se precipitaram, ele por insistir em fazer o pedido e ela por aceitar só para tentar esquecer o Edward.

No próximo veremos como a Bella vai lidar com tudo isso e como o Edward vai lidar com essa notícia.

Bjs ;)


	29. Capítulo 27 - Reféns

O capítulo esta cheio de emoções. Se segurem!

* * *

Bella POV  
O anel em meu dedo pesava mais do parecia, talvez não fosse seu peso em si, mas o significado dele. Tudo o que eu queria era poder retribuir o que James sentia por mim, mas conforme voltávamos para casa eu sentia o medo me atingir, eu me sentia péssima e muito mais perdida do que antes de viajar. Morar na Europa com ele parecia a ideia perfeita, então por que não me sentia feliz? Por que eu não conseguia tirar Edward da minha cabeça? Eu achava que essa semana seria capaz de recuperar meu relacionamento com James, mas a verdade era que agora tudo parecia ainda mais bagunçado do que antes. Ele havia me perdoado por omitir minha relação com Edward e sequer voltamos a falar sobre o assunto, James queria distancia de Edward e eu nem ia julga-lo, entendia muito bem suas razões.  
Fazia dois dias que tínhamos voltado e devido aos compromissos profissionais do pessoal ainda não tivemos a chance de contar a novidade aos nossos amigos, estávamos planejando um jantar para anunciar o noivado, James não escondia sua animação, de dez coisas que conversávamos onze eram sobre o casamento. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que iria me casar, estava deitada no sofá encarando o anel de noivado em meu dedo, confesso que achei meio exagerado, mas mesmo assim era lindo, James tinha um excelente gosto, mas requintado demais para mim, ele insistia em dar uma festa enorme enquanto eu queria algo o mais simples possível, éramos tão diferentes neste aspecto. Eu tentava ter alguma reação positiva a tudo isso, só que as vezes parecia impossível. Queria tanto que minha mãe Esme estivesse aqui, tinha certeza que ela saberia exatamente o que me dizer e quem sabe me tirar desse buraco que havia me enfiado, antes que ficasse pior com as lembranças a campainha tocou. Abri a porta sem muita vontade e encontrei Edward. Meu coração bateu descompassado, desde o dia que tinha se mudado não o tinha visto e isso para mim parecia uma eternidade, tudo o que eu queria era pular em seus braços e o abraçar. Se controle Bella.  
- Oi Isabella. - Me cumprimentou com um sorriso cauteloso.  
- Oi, entra. - Disse abrindo a porta completamente, assim que entrou não pude esconder minha animação ao vê-lo. Deveria contar sobre o casamento? Antes seria melhor avisar que James sabia sobre nós.  
- Preciso falar com você. - Falamos ao mesmo tempo, acabamos rindo. O que será que Edward queria conversar comigo?  
- As damas primeiro. - Disse cortês.  
- Obrigada. - Concordei me sentando no sofá, ele fez o mesmo, parecia bem nervoso. - Não quer falar primeiro?  
- Não, agora fiquei curioso sobre o que quer falar comigo. - Respirei fundo e disparei.  
- Contei tudo para o James. - Edward arregalou os olhos.  
- Mesmo?  
- Sim, não queria mais mentir para ele.  
- Ah! E como ele reagiu? - Torci o lábios.  
- Não muito bem, ele não quer te ver de jeito nenhum.  
- Não poderei mais vê-la? - Edward perguntou agoniado.  
- James só precisa de um tempo. - Tentei apaziguar, ele abaixou a cabeça e encarou as mãos, parecia realmente chateado ao saber disso, achei melhor esperar para contar sobre o casamento. - E sobre o que você quer falar? - Perguntei tentando chamar sua atenção, Edward levantou a cabeça e antes que me encarasse seus olhos pararam na minha mão, ele estava vidrado no meu anel. Merda! - Edward? - O chamei, ele me olhou e o que vi em seus olhos me deixou sem chão, parecia que havia lhe tirado seu ar.  
- Que anel é esse? - Perguntou sem cerimônia, engoli em seco.  
- Vou me casar. - Disse tentando parecer feliz, mas pareceu mais um lamento.  
- Casar? - Perguntou abismado segurando minha mão com o anel.  
- É, não é incrível? James me pediu na viagem. - Edward me surpreendeu me abraçando apertado.  
- Isso é ótimo Bell. - Falou finalmente entre meus cabelos. - Meus parabéns. - Ele estava feliz por mim? Por que não estaria Isabella? Talvez fosse melhor jogar a bomba de uma vez.  
- Tem mais uma coisa. - Ele se afastou e me olhou atento, eu não sabia por que, mas ele parecia tão fora de si, seus olhos transmitiam algo que eu só vi quando o encontrei na rua.  
- O que é?  
- Eu vou embora para a Itália. - Edward ficou sem ação, se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Dei um tempo para ele digerir a notícia. Finalmente se virou, ele parecia realmente torturado com o que havia dito.  
- Você esta feliz? - Eu estava? Percebi que me via incapaz de responder essa pergunta sinceramente.  
- James é o homem certo para mim. - Era disso que eu precisava me certificar. Edward engoliu em seco, seu desespero era quase palpável. Eu só não conseguia entender por que estaria assim, foi então que me lembrei que ele queria falar comigo, talvez fosse esse o problema. - Me desculpa, acabei esquecendo. O que você queria me contar? - Ele me olhou e parecia travar uma batalha interna se contava ou não.  
- Sabe que eu acabei esquecendo. - Disse com um sorriso fraco, me levantei e fiquei na sua frente.  
- Você parece chateado. Foi algo que eu disse? - Ele me puxou para os seus braços e me prendeu ali, enterrando sua cabeça no meu pescoço.  
- Eu não quero que você vá. - Confessou com a voz embargada, acariciei seus cabelos. - Eu preciso de você. - Sua declaração me deixou desarmada. O que era tudo isso que existia entre nós?  
- Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, sempre. - Prometi.  
- Jura? - Perguntou segurando meu rosto, seus olhos atormentados com medo.  
- Juro. - Garanti me apertando em seus braços. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçados, mas infelizmente ele teve que ir embora e assim que ele se foi, eu me senti deplorável. Naquele mesmo dia Alice foi me visitar e eu acabei contando a novidade do casamento.  
- Você não parece feliz. - Acusou. Estávamos sentadas no sofá comendo uns docinhos que ela havia trazido.  
- É claro que estou. - Me defendi. - Só estou preocupada.  
- Não fique, temos tempo para fazer um casamento incrível.  
- Não é com o casamento que estou preocupada. - Confessei. Ela franziu o cenho.  
- Então com o que? - Perguntou confusa.  
- Com o Edward. - Ela me olhou feio.  
- O que aquele imbecil fez agora? - Acabei sorrindo, Edward e Alice viviam se estranhando.  
- Ele estava tão estranho quando esteve aqui, disse que tinha algo para me dizer, mas quando perguntei falou que tinha esquecido. Ele parecia tão fora de si e quando contei do casamento então, seu semblante ficou ainda pior.  
- E dai? Qual o problema?  
- Como qual o problema Alice? Pode estar acontecendo algo com ele e talvez quando descobriu sobre meu casamento ficou sem coragem para me contar.  
- Bella, o Edward não é nenhuma criança. Pode muito bem resolver os próprios problemas sem sua ajuda. - A encarei com raiva.  
- Sabe de uma coisa Alice, estou cansada dessa sua atitude com o Edward. - Disparei.  
- Peraí, ele te machuca, humilha, faz sofrer e é comigo que você briga?  
- Porque essa sua resistência com ele já esta enchendo o saco. Caramba, ele esta tentando ser alguém melhor. Você não vê isso?  
- Quem não vê as coisas aqui é você Bella, isso que ele esta fazendo é puro teatro. Aposto que tudo o que ele quer é te levar para a cama de novo. - A olhei horrorizada.  
- Você pirou? Isso nunca vai acontecer.  
- Não? Então por que estamos discutindo sobre ele ao invés de planejarmos seu casamento? Você tem que ficar com o James e esquecer o Edward.  
- Para! Para! - Gritei. - Eu não aguento mais! Estou cansada disso. Cansada de me dizerem o que eu tenho ou não que fazer e como viver minha própria vida.  
- Eu só quero te ajudar Bella. - Alice argumentou.  
- Pois este tipo de ajuda estou dispensando. Tudo o que você faz é me criticar.  
- É uma pena que pense assim. Sabia que não ia demorar para o Edward fazer com que brigasse comigo. Cuidado para não ficar sozinha, pois se for atrás dele é isso que vai acontecer. - Disse exaltada se levantando. - E depois não diga que eu não avisei. - Falou saindo do apartamento e batendo a porta em seguida. Me sentei no sofá e comecei a chorar. Como eu poderia me sentir tão infeliz quando na verdade deveria estar feliz? Sentei no sofá e comecei a chorar desesperadamente, estava tudo fugindo do meu controle, eu não sabia mais o que queria e que caminho seguir.  
James estava tão concentrado em preparar as coisas para nossa mudança que nem percebeu como eu me encontrava inquieta e ainda mais distante nos últimos dias. Por mais que quisesse fazer ele feliz, eu percebia que isso seria impossível sem que eu estivesse inteira nessa relação e não era assim que eu me sentia. Talvez tarde demais percebi que não poderia ir adiante com aquilo, que não poderia estar ao seu lado do jeito que ele merecia, eu sabia que iria magoa-lo, mas poderia ser bem pior se nos casássemos. Eu era uma pessoa horrível por magoar alguém como James, justo ele que me deu tanta alegria, que me fez sentir amada quando eu achei que não era possível. Tudo isso era culpa do Edward, ele nunca deveria ter aparecido e estragado tudo. Chorei desesperada sem a mínima vontade de levantar da cama para ir trabalhar e gritei.  
- Ah! Por que eu não consigo esquecê-lo? Como eu ainda posso amar alguém que me feriu tanto? - Estanquei assim que coloquei meus questionamentos em voz alta. Amar? Não! Eu não podia amá-lo. Não depois de tudo. Me condenei. Voltei a chorar com mais força. Eu tinha lutado tanto contra isso e no entanto não adiantou nada, tentei me iludir, me fazer de forte. Para quem? Alice perceberá que nunca tinha deixado de ama-lo, até mesmo James percebeu, só eu que sempre me negava a aceitar, achando que se fosse para outro país o sentimento iria sumir como por encanto, mas eu só estava me enganando. Mesmo em meus momentos mais felizes com James eu ainda pensava nele, ainda o comparava com o homem que tinha ao meu lado, Edward era tão diferente se comparado a James, mesmo assim tão perfeito para mim. Seu jeito bobo, seu sorriso lindo, o modo como se preocupava comigo e como eu sentia meu corpo pegar fogo só de estar ao seu lado. Mas do que me adiantava admitir isso? Do que me adiantava ama-lo? Edward não sentia o mesmo, além disso tínhamos tantas coisas entre nós mal resolvidas, mesmo que ele me amasse, será que algum dia eu confiaria nele? Depois de tudo? Nem sabia por que estava pensando nessa hipótese, tudo o que Edward sentia por mim era desejo, carinho, afeto e gratidão, mas nunca seria amor, ele nunca me amaria como eu o amava. De qualquer forma eu não poderia continuar com James na esperança de algum dia o amar desse modo, não poderia dar a ele metade de uma mulher quando ele merecia tudo e agora eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria lhe dar isso. Só existia uma solução para minha situação, iria terminar meu noivado com James.

Edward POV  
Desespero. Angustia. Aflição. Dor. Ela ia se casar com ele? Mudar para outro país? Isabella era minha luz, a única razão pela qual eu queria viver, mas agora ela seria definitivamente de outro. Eu que nunca havia derramado uma lágrima em toda a minha vida, agora me via chorando igual uma criança, estava ficando patético como dizia o Emmett, que agora sabia de toda história. Eles bem que tentavam me animar, mas eu estava muito pior do que quando me mudei, a dor era infinitamente maior. Há três dias minha vida se resumia ao trabalho e minha cama, eu parecia um zumbi. Bell havia me ligado diversas vezes preocupada querendo saber como eu estava e se tinha me lembrado sobre o que queria falar com ela. Eu simplesmente inventei algum assunto sem importância do trabalho, mesmo assim ela não parecia convencida. Do que ia adiantar ela saber que a amava? Sentei na cama e coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos e gritei o mais alto que pude, tentando expulsar de alguma forma toda a dor que sentia.  
- Edward! - Pude ouvir Seth batendo na porta desesperado.  
- Vai embora! Quero ficar sozinho! - Depois que gritei o silêncio voltou. Soltei um soluço alto, todas as manhãs eram assim. Levantei e me arrumei para o trabalho, sai sem nem ver Seth, na hora do almoço fiquei trancado em minha sala, eu tinha que tomar uma atitude, não podia ficar assim para sempre, queria que Isabella fosse feliz e se ela estava era isso que importava, tinha que me concentrar em não deixar James me afastar dela, sabia que nunca a teria como mulher, mas não poderia admitir ficar sem ela, nem que fosse só como uma amiga. Hoje mesmo iria até seu restaurante, quando o expediente acabou me apressei em me aprontar, fui até onde Seth trabalhava e lhe pedi desculpas pelo meu comportamento nos últimos dias, ele sorriu e deu um tapa no meu ombro, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que entendia o que eu estava passando. Eu tinha muita sorte em ter amigos tão bons, tive essa certeza quando sai da empresa e encontrei Jasper.  
- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntei calmamente.  
- Só assim para falar como você. - Acabei sorrindo. - Edward você não pode continuar assim. - Disse me passando um sermão.  
- E o que você quer que eu faça? Ela vai se casar com ele Jasper, eu a perdi. - Respondi exasperado.  
- Isabella esta confusa Edward, eu nem posso imaginar o que esta se passando na cabeça dela, mas eu aposto que ela não tem certeza sobre esse casamento.  
- Eu não posso ir atrás dela e pedir uma chance, eu sei que ela não vai me dar. James é tudo o que eu nunca fui para ela Jasper, além disso apesar da evolução que nosso relacionamento teve, eu sei que ela não confia em mim e muito menos vai deixar ele para ficar comigo.  
- O que você vai fazer?  
- Tentar viver. Eu prometi a ela que nunca atentaria contra minha vida novamente e vou cumprir. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz e por isso decidi conversar com James.  
- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - Jasper interveio. - Ele sabe de tudo Edward.  
- Sei disso, mas eu preciso falar com ele. - Ele assentiu sem discutir e me deu uma carona até o restaurante de James.  
- Tem certeza disso? - Perguntou antes que eu saísse do carro.  
- Tenho, não quero perder Isabella Jasper, sei que precisamos de um tempo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu preciso dela na minha vida e não vou permitir que James me afaste dela.  
- Boa sorte.  
- Valeu. - Acenei e ele foi embora, segui até o restaurante de James, quando entrei estava tudo silencioso.  
- James? - Chamei, não demorou muito e ele apareceu.  
- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou rude.  
- Preciso falar com você.  
- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Edward, ao menos que você deseje mais um soco. - Revirei meus olhos.  
- Será que podemos agir como dois adultos?  
- Como você fez com Isabella?  
- Isso é passado James.  
- Pode dizer isso para quem quiser, depois do que eu ouvi não acredito em nada que você me diga.  
- Eu sei dos meus erros e pode ter certeza que estou pagando muito caro por eles. - James me olhou atentamente.  
- Bella me disse que foi visita-la. O que queria com minha noiva?  
- Acho que agora não importa mais, ela vai casar com você. - Murmurei com desgosto, ele sorriu de um modo superior.  
- Aposto que ia implorar perdão mais uma vez, dizer que a ama e pedir que me largasse para ficar com você. - Falou com desdém. - Acha mesmo que ela esqueceu tudo o que você fez? Não Edward, ela nunca vai esquecer e eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para fazer Isabella feliz do modo que você não foi capaz.  
- É tudo o que eu desejo James. - Disse sinceramente.  
- Então foi para isso que veio aqui. Pedir que eu a faça feliz? Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu te garanto que não sou como você.  
- Eu prezo sim a felicidade de Isabella, mas não foi por isso que vim.  
- Por que então? - Questionou sem paciência.  
- Sei que vão se mudar para a Itália, mas queria lhe pedir que não me afastasse dela.  
- Eu não preciso fazer isso Edward, você já se encarregou disso. - Antes que pudesse responder ouvi um estrondo vindo da porta e um rapaz passando uma corrente por ela.  
- Eric. O que esta fazendo aqui? - James perguntou com autoridade, o rapaz continuou de costas sem responder, quando James se pôs a ir em sua direção, ele se virou, James parou no mesmo instante em que o rapaz lhe apontava uma arma.  
- O que estou fazendo aqui chefinho? Vim pegar o que meu é de direito. - Falava enquanto ia se aproximando, aproveitei que não me olhava, me escondi em uma pilastra e disquei para a polícia, assim que passei o endereço o telefone foi tirado de mim. - Não adianta ligar para lugar nenhum. - Respondeu arremessando o celular no chão. - Pouco me importa ser preso. Vai para lá. - Pegou meu braço e empurrou fazendo com que ficasse lado a lado com James.  
- É dinheiro que você quer? - James tentou negociar.  
- Não James, dinheiro não vai trazer tudo o que você me tomou. - Respondeu apontando a arma. - Você acabou com a minha vida seu desgraçado. Acabou com meu esquema de venda de drogas. - Falou e deu um soco nele, James se levantou e o encarou.  
- Não tenho culpa se você se envolveu com as pessoas erradas. Você é o único responsável por perder tudo.  
- Não! Não! Não... Foi você. Você me demitiu e acabou com tudo. Você. Só você.  
- Eric não precisa ser assim. - Tentei argumentar.  
- Cala a boca que não estou falando com você. Meu assunto é com esse riquinho aqui. Eu vou matar você James e vou adorar ver isso. - Ele estava a uma certa distância quando ouvimos a sirene da polícia. - Imbecis! Nada vai me impedir de fazer isso. - Tudo a partir daquele instante aconteceu em câmera lenta, Eric levantou o braço e apontou para o peito de James, o disparo saiu ao mesmo tempo que a polícia invadiu o lugar e atirou em Eric, eu não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça, mas a última coisa que pensei foi que não podia permitir que James morresse, Isabella o amava e precisava dele, foi nesse instante que senti o baque no meu peito.  
- Edward! - Ouvi James gritar quando senti minhas forças esvaindo ele me segurou me deitando no chão. - Chamem uma ambulância! - Gritou. - Por que você fez isso? - Perguntou assombrado.  
- Bell... cuida dela... - Pedi sem forças, a dor me invadia sem permissão.  
- Eu vou cuidar Edward. - Sorri, era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Antes que sucumbisse a dor crescente no meu peito, eu ouvi a voz do meu anjo, minha Bell.  
- Edward? Edward! O que houve? - Sua voz parecia atormentada, abri os olhos e a vi linda apesar das lágrimas que desciam sem permissão pelo seu rosto. - Alguém chame socorro! - Gritou desesperada.  
- Bell... - Chamei com certa dificuldade.  
- Não diz nada, fica quietinho, o James vou chamar ajuda. Você vai ficar bem. - Com muito sacrifício levei minha mão até seu rosto e o acariciei, ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha.  
- Promete que será... - Fechei os olhos com força devido a pontada que senti no peito.  
- Não fale. Não diz nada. - Implorou acariciando meu rosto sem parar de chorar, me forcei a abrir os olhos.  
- Feliz. Promete. - Tentei novamente, ela soluçou.  
- Só se você ficar bem. - Tentou negociar, sorri.  
- Acho difícil. - Murmurei com a voz falhando.  
- Não fala isso. - Pediu chorando, passei meu polegar pelos seus lábios, queria guardar seu rosto na minha memória.  
- Eu te amo Bell... - Sussurrei ao mesmo tempo que senti minhas forças fraquejarem e meus olhos fecharem. Ainda a ouvi gritar meu nome desesperada, mas a dor estava forte demais para responder, não ia adiantar lutar mais, minha hora tinha chegado, meu consolo era saber que Isabella seria feliz e que eu havia feito algo digno antes de morrer.


	30. Capítulo 28 - Desespero

A Bell e o Edward ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer antes de ficarem juntos, antes precisam acertar o passado ;)

* * *

Bella POV  
Tudo o que eu ouvia eram zumbidos e murmúrios ao meu redor, a única coisa que fiquei sabendo sobre o que tinha acontecido foi que um ex-funcionário de James tinha invadido o restaurante e Edward se atirado na frente da arma. Agora o por que daquele imbecil ter feito isso eu não fazia ideia. Como Edward pode ser tão irresponsável? Me perguntava ao mesmo tempo em que as lagrimas não paravam de cair.  
- Calma Bella. - Ouvi a voz suave de James me consolando enquanto chorava desesperada. Fui todo o caminho até o hospital assim, me impediram de acompanhar Edward na ambulância pois seu caso era grave, eu tentava me manter otimista, mas a demora para ter alguma notícia estava me matando.  
- São parentes do Senhor Cullen? - Me virei automaticamente para ver o médico com um semblante derrotado. Ah não!  
- Eu sou. - Declarei com a voz trêmula e engasgada pelo choro. - Como ele está? Vai ficar bem não é? - Ele suspirou e moveu a cabeça em um gesto negativo, meu corpo inteiro parou.  
- Nós conseguimos extrair a bala, mas as chances dele são mínimas. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos, sinto muito. - Lamentou. O que?  
- Não! - Sussurrei. - Não! Ah não! - Voltei a chorar desesperadamente. Se não fosse por James eu teria ido parar no chão tamanha era a dor que estava sentindo. Não podia ser verdade! Edward não podia me deixar!  
- Se quiser ver ele terá que ser agora. - O médico informou, tentei arrumar forças para me manter ereta e assenti, James me segurou.  
- Tem certeza? - Perguntou cauteloso.  
- Eu tenho que ver ele. - Falei com a voz embargada, me afastei e segui o médico até o local onde ele estava.  
- Cinco minutos. - Me avisou quando chegamos no local onde ele estava, caminhei lentamente até ficar ao seu lado na cama. Edward estava cheio de aparelhos, segurei sua mão com carinho e aproximei meu rosto do seu.  
- Edward... Você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode me deixar. Por favor. Por favor. - Implorei soluçando. - Não me deixa... Eu preciso de você... Eu te amo Edward, amo demais. - Declarei sem conter as lágrimas que rolavam pela minha face, subitamente o monitor cardíaco parou de oscilar e seguiu um ritmo só, seu coração tinha parado, olhei aflita para o seu corpo imóvel. - NÃO! NÃO! - Gritei desesperada. - NÃO! Edward volta! Volta! - Em seguida o quarto foi invadido pelos médicos. - NÃO!  
- Ele esta tendo uma parada cardíaca. - Ouvi alguém dizer. Não! Eu ia perdê-lo. Não! - Tirem ela daqui! - Senti alguém me puxando, mas eu lutava para ficar.  
- Não! Me deixe ficar. - Pedi chorando enquanto via eles tentando reanimar Edward.  
- Sinto muito senhorita. - Disseram me colocando para fora e fechando a porta. Eu não aguentei sustentar meu corpo e sentei no chão chorando desesperada. Senti um toque suave no meu cabelo, levantei a cabeça e vi aliviada que era Alice, com certeza James a teria avisado.  
- Esta doendo tanto. - Chorei a abraçando apertado.  
- Eu sei.  
- Ele esta... - Não consegui completar a frase chorando de forma descontrolada não contendo os soluços. Ela me consolou enquanto eu não parava de chorar. A porta do quarto abriu de súbito, levantei em um rompante e analisei a expressão do médico sem coragem de fazer qualquer pergunta.  
- Como ele esta? - Alice perguntou por mim, o médico abriu um leve sorriso que na hora me trouxe paz.  
- Felizmente conseguimos reanima-lo, acho que esse rapaz é mais forte do que pensávamos. - Sorri aliviada abraçando Alice. - Teremos que esperar para ver como ele reage ao tratamento, mas o fato dele ter sobrevivido a essa parada indica que ele vai lutar.  
- Posso vê-lo?  
- Agora não, ele terá que ficar na UTI para se recuperar e as visitas são restritas. O melhor é ir para casa e descansar, assim que tiver qualquer notícia eu ligo. - Até parece que ia ficar em casa enquanto Edward estava aqui, iria só para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.  
- Ele vai ficar bem, não é doutor? - Perguntei mais calma.  
- Eu não posso garantir nada senhorita, entretanto só dele ainda estar vivo já é um milagre. - Ele ia sobreviver, eu tinha certeza disso, Edward não ia me deixar.  
- Vem Bella, vamos para casa. - Alice disse e me levou até meu apartamento, fui em silêncio durante todo o caminho, hoje mesmo voltaria ao hospital, ainda que não pudesse vê-lo. Assim que cheguei em casa fui direto para o banheiro para tomar um banho, Alice insistiu em fazer algo para que eu comesse e ficou na cozinha. Depois do banho me sentia muito melhor, quando fui me trocar estranhei o vazio no meu armário, todas as roupas de James não estavam mais lá, peguei uma roupa qualquer e coloquei, em seguida fui para a cozinha.  
- As roupas de James não estão no armário. - Comentei distraidamente com Alice. Ela pegou algo no bolso e colocou sobre o balcão, eram as chaves que tinha dado a James e uma carta.  
- Ele pediu para lhe entregar. - Peguei a carta e a abri.

"Bella,  
Sinto muito terminar dessa maneira, mas se fosse para fazer isso pessoalmente não tenho certeza que conseguiria.  
Eu havia percebido que você amava o Edward, entretanto foi somente com sua reação ao ver ele quase morrendo que pude ver o tamanho desse amor. Eu te amo e sei que você gosta muito de mim, mas só será verdadeiramente feliz ao lado de Edward e agora eu sei que ele é merecedor desse amor.  
"L'amore vero vuole il bene dell'amato"(O amor verdadeiro deseja o bem ao amado)  
Seja Feliz Isabella,  
Com amor,  
James"

- James me deixou. - Falei entorpecida olhando a carta e a chave que um dia foi dele.  
- Como esta se sentindo com isso? - Suspirei profundamente e me sentei no banco à frente do balcão.  
- Péssima, tudo o que eu não queria era magoar o James e no fim foi só o que eu fiz. - Lamentei.  
- Hei não fique assim, James foi muito feliz enquanto estiveram juntos. - Tentou me consolar, eu ainda me sentia em alfa com tudo o que estava acontecendo, era coisa demais.  
- Exceto pelos últimos meses. - Murmurei chateada.  
- Como assim?  
- Ele percebeu. - Alice franziu o cenho e me olhou confusa. - Assim como você James viu que eu amava o Edward.  
- Sério? - Perguntou espantada.  
- É, ele afirmou isso na minha cara, eu neguei, mas vi que ele não acreditou em mim, eu mesma não acreditei. - Falei torcendo meus dedos.  
- Mesmo percebendo isso ainda iria casar com ele?  
- Não, assim que voltamos de viagem percebi que estava me precipitando, estava indo no restaurante hoje para terminar com ele. - Alice me encarou boquiaberta.  
- Caramba!  
- Pois é. Imagina minha surpresa ao chegar lá e ver cheio de policiais e o Edward ferido no chão. - Tremi só de me lembrar. Ainda me perguntava o que levou Edward a fazer tal loucura.  
- Então você ama o Edward? - Alice questionou me fazendo esquecer minhas divagações. Arqueie minha sobrancelha.  
- Você fala como se já não soubesse. - Ela sorriu.  
- Você nunca me enganou, mesmo em seus melhores dias com James você nunca estava lá 100%. - Alice tinha toda razão.  
- Eu bem que tentei afugentar esses sentimentos, mas tudo o que consegui foi machucar a mim mesma e o James. Ele não merecia isso. - Disse chateada.  
- Tenho certeza que ele vai se recuperar Bella. - Encarei Alice estranhamente, ela sempre defendeu James com unhas e dentes. Por que estava tão diferente em relação a ele?  
- Não vai me xingar e dizer como sou burra? - Ela negou sorrindo.  
- Não, na verdade te devo desculpas pela última vez que nos vimos, eu fui ridícula.  
- Eu também exagerei Alice, afinal você estava certa, sempre esteve.  
- Mesmo assim, você estava frágil e confusa, tudo o que eu fiz foi piorar as coisas mais ainda. Me desculpa? - Se aproximou e me olhou envergonhada.  
- Só se me desculpar também. - Sorriu e me abraçou.  
- Você não fez nada Bella. - Resolvi não discutir. - Agora me diz, o que vai fazer agora que finalmente admitiu que ama o Edward.  
- Eu ainda não sei, principalmente depois do que ele me disse antes de desmaiar nos meus braços. - Na hora sua declaração veio clara na minha mente "Eu te amo Bell" e senti um aperto no peito. Eu deveria ter esperança?  
- O que ele disse?  
- Que me amava.  
- Bella isso é fantástico. - Disse animada. Mas que porra estava acontecendo com Alice?  
- Não estou te entendendo. Você sempre foi contra o Edward, o que esta acontecendo? - Perguntei desconfiada.  
- Nada, eu só percebi que ele é o melhor para você. - Arregalei meus olhos. Quem era essa pessoa na minha frente e o que fizeram com Alice?  
- Como é que é? Posso saber como percebeu isso? - Perguntei abismada.  
- Eu fui dura demais com ele ok?  
- Mudou rápido de opinião hein? - Questionei ainda não acreditando muito na sua mudança.  
- Jasper e o que aconteceu hoje me fizeram mudar. - A encarei confusa.  
- Do que esta falando? - Ela suspirou se apoiando no balcão da cozinha e me olhou.  
- Jasper me contou como Edward estava se sentindo péssimo desde que soube que ia se casar, além disso ele já havia me dito que o Edward te olhava de um modo apaixonado desde o inicio. - Não sabia o que pensar.  
- Por que nunca me disse isso?  
- Porque achava que o Edward estava só querendo brincar com você de novo.  
- Eu não te condeno, ainda é difícil para mim acreditar que ele disse que me ama.  
- E o que vai fazer agora que sabe disso?  
- Sinceramente não sei, nós temos um passado Alice, sei que o perdoei, mas nunca pensei que pudéssemos ter algum envolvimento maior que uma amizade e confesso que não sei se confio no Edward o bastante para ficarmos juntos. - Respondi cabisbaixa. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar com ele, mas tinha tanta coisa entre nós.  
- Talvez fosse bom vocês conversarem honestamente.  
- É, acho que tem razão, mas antes ele tem que se recuperar.  
- Vai voltar para o hospital?  
- Sim, quero conversar com o médico mais calmamente e ficarei lá o máximo que puder.  
- Isso que é amor. - Afirmou sorrindo.  
- Nem sei te explicar o que foi ver ele quase morrendo na minha frente, eu achei que não ia aguentar tamanha era a dor que eu senti. - Fechei fortemente meus olhos por um segundo tentando esquecer a cena dele deitado no chão todo ensanguentado. Foi então que me dei conta que Alice havia dito que o que ocorreu mudou sua opinião sobre Edward. - O que aconteceu lá Alice? Você disse que isso influenciou sua mudança em relação ao Edward, não entendi. - Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.  
- Acho melhor que ele lhe diga.  
- Por que?  
- Porque ele saberá lhe explicar melhor.  
- Alice. - A olhei incisivamente.  
- Ok, James me contou que o tal ex-empregado invadiu o restaurante ameaçando ele com uma arma, parece que em um momento de distração Edward conseguiu chamar a polícia e assim que ela chegou o rapaz atirou, James me explicou que tudo aconteceu muito rápido e antes que percebesse Edward estava caindo no chão.  
- Ele errou o tiro?  
- Não, Edward se jogou na frente de James. - O QUE?  
- Ele não podia ter feito isso, Edward me prometeu que nunca mais ia atentar contra a própria vida. Ele prometeu. - Como ele podia ter tentando se matar de novo?  
- James tem certeza que não foi por isso que ele se jogou na frente dele. - Franzi meu cenho completamente confusa.  
- Então por que?  
- Edward pediu James que cuidasse de você. Entendeu agora? - Ofeguei. Não! Será?  
- Isso não faz sentido Alice.  
- Como não Bella? Edward não queria que você ficasse sozinha, como ele achava que você amava o James o salvou. James me disse que Edward foi muito rápido, ele mesmo ficou estático quando ouviu o revolver disparar e a polícia entrar. - Eu não podia acreditar no que Edward havia feito. Por mim?  
- Não parece ser algo que Edward faria. - Respondi ainda em choque.  
- Eu também nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de um ato tão altruísta, a única pessoa em que ele pensou foi em você.  
- É difícil de acreditar. Talvez James tenha se enganado e o rapaz errou o tiro ou Edward tenha realmente tentado se matar. - Alice negou.  
- James garantiu que não e ele estava mais espantado do que eu pela atitude do Edward e quanto a se matar, pensa comigo, se ele te ama e queria você de volta, porque salvar a vida do seu noivo? Ele podia muito bem ter ficado lá parado e depois te consolar caso James morresse, isso na verdade seria bem mais Edward. - Completou com um sorriso, realmente isso seria bem mais o Edward que conheci.  
- Eu estou sem palavras Alice. - Murmurei sem conseguir assimilar essa atitude do Edward.  
- Eu também. - Olhei mais uma vez o bilhete de James "Eu te amo e sei que você gosta muito de mim, mas só será verdadeiramente feliz ao lado de Edward e agora eu sei que ele é merecedor desse amor." Podia entender um pouco melhor essa frase agora, mesmo assim era difícil acreditar que Edward havia feito algo dessa magnitude. Sorri, esse nem de longe era o mesmo egoísta que conheci um dia, esse Edward era aquele doce e bobo que passei a conhecer melhor e que me deixava ainda mais deslumbrada. Desde quando ele me amava? Não seria apenas gratidão por tudo o que eu fiz quando o encontrei? Será que ele não estava confundindo as coisas? Eu mesma havia confundido meus sentimentos, queria tanto esquecer Edward e acabei achando que amava James, mas tudo o que eu sentia por ele era carinho e admiração, ele me mostrou o que era amor quando tudo o que eu tinha eram lembranças amargas. Sempre estaria em divida com James e teria que dizer isso pessoalmente, mas eu sabia que no momento ele iria preferir ficar sozinho, quanto aos sentimentos de Edward, teríamos que ter uma conversa séria, sobre tudo.  
Naquele mesmo dia depois de comermos um lanche que preparou Alice me levou de volta ao hospital e pude conversar mais calmamente com o médico, ele que me disse que tiveram que induzir Edward ao coma para que pudesse receber todos os medicamentos necessários para sua recuperação sem forçar seu organismo, assim que ele estivesse melhor parariam de aplicar o sedativo para que pudesse acordar, o médico me garantiu que as chances dele era muito boas, realmente tinha sido um milagre ele voltar da parada cardíaca.  
Todo dia depois do trabalho eu passava no hospital e ficava com ele, Edward parecia adormecido, seu rosto sereno e quieto, acariciava seus cabelos me lembrando de como ele gostava disso, nesses momentos com ele eu pensava em tudo o que passamos juntos e em como seria quando ele acordasse. Será que tínhamos um futuro juntos? Edward realmente me amava? Suspirei e passei a ponta de meus dedos pelo seu belo rosto. Sonhava toda a noite com ele dizendo que me amava, mas tinha medo de me iludir de novo. Talvez viajar a trabalho fosse a melhor alternativa, meu chefe precisava que eu fosse para Atlanta por uma semana, felizmente ele entendeu minha situação e disse que esperaria até que Edward acordasse, esse tempo seria bom para ambos. Quando estava saindo do seu quarto e retirando a roupa médica que precisava usar quando o visitava seu médico me chamou.  
- Boa tarde senhorita Cullen?  
- Olá doutor. Como o Edward está indo?  
- Muito bem, na verdade era sobre isso que gostaria de falar com a senhorita. - Meu peito apertou.  
- Algo sério? - Perguntei com medo.  
- Não. - Respondeu com um sorriso, respirei aliviada. - Hoje tenho uma boa notícia, vamos parar de sedar o Edward.  
- Oh! Isso quer dizer que ele vai acordar?  
- Bom, vamos parar de aplicar os sedativos e esperar que ele acorde, assim como lhe expliquei há riscos de sequelas, mas não acredito que será o caso de Edward. - Sorri.  
- E quando irão parar com os remédios?  
- Hoje mesmo.  
- Entendo, assim que ele despertar poderia me ligar?  
- Claro.  
- Obrigada por tudo doutor.  
- É nosso trabalho. - Respondeu sorrindo.  
- E um trabalho magnifico.  
- Obrigado. Tenha uma boa noite.  
- O senhor também. - Me despedi e sai do hospital. Edward a qualquer momento iria acordar, acho que o melhor seria que eu não estivesse aqui quando isso acontecesse, esse tempo separados definitivamente seria vital, pediria ao médico e ao pessoal para não dizerem ao Edward que eu tinha o visitado durante seu estado de coma, preferia que ele não soubesse. Aquele dia antes de seguir para minha casa decidi fazer algo que já estava na minha cabeça desde do incidente de Edward, dirigi até o restaurante de James sabendo que com certeza ele estaria lá, precisava conversar com ele pessoalmente, estacionei o carro e peguei a caixinha preta no porta luvas, dentro estavam minhas duas alianças, a de compromisso e a de noivado. Se tinha algo que me matava era ter magoado James, me dirigi até a porta principal e um funcionário que já me conhecia informou que ele estava no escritório, fui até lá e bati timidamente na porta, assim que pediu que entrasse, respirei fundo e abri a porta, ele ficou estático quando me viu.  
- Desculpa aparecer assim sem avisar, mas fiquei com receio de ligar e não querer me ver. - Confessei sem jeito.  
- Isso nunca aconteceria Bella. Por favor sente-se. - Disse indicando a cadeira à frente de sua mesa. Me sentei e o encarei sem saber o que dizer, tudo o que tinha planejado simplesmente se esvaiu da minha cabeça. - Sinto muito pelo modo que eu terminei tudo. - Se explicou.  
- James se alguém aqui deve desculpas, esta pessoa sou eu, tudo o que eu não queria era te magoar e infelizmente foi só o que eu fiz. - Ele negou.  
- Você me fez muito feliz Bella, nunca duvide disso. Eu tenho culpa também, afinal quando percebi que amava o Edward eu tinha que ter terminado e não ido em diante com meus planos de casamento, eu fiz algo infantil, querendo lhe prender a mim como se isso pudesse mudar seus sentimentos.  
- Nós dois erramos, você por pedir e eu por aceitar. - Ele assentiu. - Eu queria lhe devolver isso. - Coloquei a caixinha na mesa.  
- Bella é seu, eu comprei para você. - Eu neguei.  
- Não James, é seu. - Ele estendeu a mão e pegou. - Eu também fui muito feliz com você. - Não pude segurar a emoção e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, James foi meu porto seguro, meu companheiro, não era tão simples dizer adeus.  
- Eu sei Bella e quero que seja ainda mais feliz.  
- Eu desejo o mesmo James, você merece, é o cara mais incrível que eu conheci. - Ele fez uma careta.  
- Infelizmente eu não era o cara certo para você. - Lamentou.  
- Eu queria que fosse. - Confessei o encarando seriamente.  
- Eu também.  
- Vai para a Europa? - Perguntei mudando de assunto.  
- Vou, vai ser bom enfiar a cara no trabalho e me distanciar também.  
- Sinto por isso.  
- Eu teria que ir de qualquer forma Bella, só que agora irei sozinho.  
- Espero que dê tudo certo. - Desejei sinceramente me levantando, James fez o mesmo.  
- Obrigado, desejo o mesmo para você.  
- Posso te dar um abraço? - Pedi sem jeito, ele deu a volta na mesa e abriu seus braços, eu fui e nos abraçamos. - Obrigada por tudo James. - Ele beijou minha cabeça.  
- Obrigado por tudo Bella. - Repetiu minhas palavras e me apertou em seus braços em uma despedida, sai logo em seguida, assim que entrei em meu carro chorei. Eu quis tanto amar aquele homem fantástico, mas fracassei. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar, tudo o que eu queria agora era que ele pudesse seguir sua vida e ser feliz como merecia, quanto a mim, só o tempo seria capaz de responder.

Edward POV

Quando acordei há três dias nem pude acreditar que tinha sobrevivido, a última coisa que me lembrava era de dizer a Isabella que a amava e ouvir sua voz muito longe pedindo que eu não a deixasse, talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça já que ela preferiu viajar a trabalho a me visitar. Pensei amargamente. Assim que acordei me mudaram para um quarto, mas as visitas só foram liberadas no segundo dia, algumas pessoas do trabalho vieram no período da manhã, até mesmo Eleazar me visitou desejando que melhorasse logo. Agora à tarde estavam no meu quarto Seth, Jasper e Emmett, este não parava de contar piadas.  
- Emmett para! - Pedi tentando controlar o riso. - Eu não posso rir seu idiota, dói. - Só eles mesmo para me fazerem esquecer um pouco meus problemas.  
- Ah! É um maricas mesmo. - Reclamou.  
- Quando levar um tiro no peito nós conversamos. - Eles riram.  
- Já sabe quando terá alta Edward? - Jasper perguntou.  
- Parece que dentro de seis dias.  
- Animado?  
- Um pouco Seth. - Respondi sem muito ânimo.  
- Não adianta ficar assim por causa da Bella. - Emmett respondeu. - Aposto que assim que ela voltar de viagem irá lhe visitar. - Isso não melhorou muito meu humor, mas também o que eu queria? Tinha certeza que James faria de tudo para que ela não viesse me ver ou talvez ela mesma não quisesse.  
- Eu sei, é que ela sempre cuidou de mim, fiquei mal acostumado.  
- Ai que menino mimado. - Emmett zoou.  
- Bom agora não adianta muita coisa, ela deve estar cuidando de outra pessoa. - Reclamei insatisfeito. Emmett e Jasper se entreolharam. - Que olhares são esses?  
- Que olhares? Isso é coisa da sua cabeça. - Emmett despistou.  
- Nem adianta negar, eu vi vocês trocarem um olhar bem suspeito quando falei dela. O que esta acontecendo?  
- Edward o médico disse que você não pode se alterar. - Jasper tentou me acalmar.  
- Pois é isso que vai acontecer se não me disserem o que esta acontecendo.  
- Melhor dizer Jasper. - Emmett falou.  
- Eu também acho. - Seth concordou. Até ele sabia, mas que merda eles estavam me escondendo. Será que Isabella tinha se casado com o James? Ou essa não era um viagem de trabalho e sim sua ida definitiva para a Europa? Ela não podia ir sem se despedir. Eu estava entrando em pânico, meu peito doía devido a minha respiração acelerada.  
- Falem logo! - Exigi já sem paciência.  
- Calma Edward senão chamaremos o médico e você não saberá de nada. - Jasper disse sé controlar minha respiração.  
- Então? - Perguntei mais calmo.  
- Bella e James se separaram. - Emmett disse de uma vez. Um sorriso enorme tomou conta do meu rosto. Separados? Eu não podia acreditar nisso.  
- Como?  
- Foi o James que terminou, fomos ver ele depois do que tinha acontecido e ele nos contou. - Franzi o cenho, meu sorriso murchou um pouco. Ele terminou?  
- Por que ele fez isso? - Perguntei perdido.  
- Acho que isso só perguntando para ele. - Jasper me respondeu, estava completamente confuso com essa novidade. Será que foi por isso que Isabella viajou? Ela devia estar arrasada com isso e eu idiota achando que ela teria terminado por minha causa. Os rapazes ficaram mais um pouco e logo em seguida foram embora dizendo que voltariam no dia seguinte, quem poderia dizer que um dia eu teria amigos tão fiéis? Eu com certeza não.  
Fiquei em minha cama remoendo tudo o que tinha acontecido e o fato de Bell e James não estarem mais juntos. Será que agora eu poderia ter uma chance? Eu queria acreditar que sim, mas ainda tinha minhas dúvidas. Ela ia se casar com ele, com certeza o amava. Como eu poderia lutar com isso? Ouvi alguém bater na porta, toda vez que isso acontecia eu tinha esperança de ser Isabella a aparecer, mas nunca era. Pedi que entrassem e não pude acreditar quando vi James na minha frente.  
- Boa Tarde Edward. - Me cumprimentou cortês, ele parecia bem abatido. - Surpreso? - Questionou parando ao lado da minha cama vendo minha cara de espanto.  
- Com certeza.  
- Eu tinha que vir aqui e agradecer, afinal você salvou minha vida.  
- Na verdade meu plano era acabar com a minha. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
- Jura que é isso que vai alegar Edward? Que queria se matar? - Suspirei pesadamente, realmente não era o que eu queria, mas achei que fosse isso que pensariam. Não queria glória pelo o que havia feito, fiz pela mulher que amava e era só isso que importava. Naquele momento tudo o que eu pensei foi na felicidade de Isabella, nunca havia colocado outra pessoa a minha frente dessa forma. Era irrevogável o quanto eu a amava.  
- A mulher que eu amo ia se casar com outro, não via muita saída para mim. - Dei de ombros, como se fosse um explicação plausível.  
- Eu e você sabemos muito bem que isso não é verdade. - Insistiu no assunto.  
- Isso não importa, você não cumpriu sua parte no trato. - Tentei desconversar.  
- Do que esta falando? - Me inquiriu.  
- Que você terminou com Isabella, eu lhe implorei que cuidasse dela e você termina o noivado? - Perguntei exasperado.  
- Foi exatamente por isso que terminei, para que ela seja feliz com que quem realmente ama. - O encarei intrigado. Como é?  
- Agora estou confuso.  
- Se você visse como ela ficou quando te viu machucado não estaria confuso. - Franzi meu cenho, ele suspirou. - Bom, eu só vim aqui para agradecer. - Sorriu tristemente balançando a cabeça.  
- O que foi? - Sem perceber me vi perguntando.  
- É irônico que ao mesmo tempo que salvou minha vida você a tirou de mim. - Respondeu cabisbaixo. - Franzi meu cenho.  
- James eu não estou entendendo nada.  
- Logo entenderá. - Disse simplesmente. - Adeus Edward.  
- Adeus. - Antes de sair ele parou e se virou.  
- Faça por merecer o presente que tem. - Declarou e saiu, sem me dar a chance de questionar que porra era aquela que ele estava falando. Se possível estava mais confuso do que quando ele entrou "É irônico que ao mesmo tempo que salvou minha vida você a tirou de mim." O que isso significava? Poderia ser o que eu pensava? Então por que ela não estava aqui? Eu fiquei com aquilo na minha cabeça o tempo todo que estive no hospital, cheguei a questionar os rapazes, mas eles diziam que não sabiam de nada, eu tinha certeza que sabiam, só que não queriam me dizer, talvez em respeito ao James já que eles eram amigos dele também, decidi parar de pensar nisso e me concentrei em me recuperar, agora que sabia que James e Bell estavam separados precisava pensar no que faria para me aproximar novamente dela, precisava provar a Isabella que eu a amava e que não iria desistir, ao menos que ela ainda amasse o James. Suspirei derrotado. Desde quando eu tinha me tornado tão generoso? Seria tão mais fácil se eu só me importasse comigo, mas depois de tudo o que passei estava mais do que claro que eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que Isabella fosse feliz.  
Finalmente o dia da minha alta chegou, estava terminando de me aprontar enquanto esperava Seth que tinha combinado de me buscar, me sentia bem, apesar de uma leve dor no corpo e no peito, mas o médico disse que era normal e que eu deveria ficar em repouso em casa mais cinco dias antes de voltar a minha rotina. Tudo o que eu queria era que minha enfermeira preferida cuidasse de mim, mas sabia que isso seria difícil, mesmo assim iria atras dela, eu precisava ver Isabella. Fechei minha bolsa ao mesmo tempo que bateram à porta.  
- Entra. - Pedi calmamente, quando levantei minha cabeça fiquei parado em choque ao ver quem estava na minha frente. Não podia ser.


	31. Capítulo 29 - Visita

Sei que acharam estranho a Bella viajar, mas ela precisava de um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem antes de reencontrar o Edward, afinal aconteceram muitas coisas em um espaço de tempo curtíssimo e ela tinha que pensar com calma em tudo e ponderar bem o que diria quando o visse de novo.

Espero que gostem ;)

* * *

Bella POV

Nervosa era pouco para descrever o que sentia naquele momento, Edward estava na minha frente estático me fitando com surpresa, sem pensar em mais nada me aproximei dele e o abracei com extremo cuidado, ele ao contrário envolveu meu corpo com força me apertando contra o seu peito enterrando sua cabeça nos meus cabelos. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava bem, mas do que isso, Edward estava vivo.  
- Você esta aqui. - Sussurrei maravilhada.  
- Você pediu que eu não a deixasse, lembra? - Me afastei minimamente de seu corpo e o encarei com um sorriso, meus olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas ainda não derramadas.  
- Lembro. - Murmurei emocionada com a voz embargada. Foi então me toquei que ele podia ter me ouvido dizer que o amava. Merda! Não era assim que eu queria que ele soubesse. - Você ouviu mais alguma coisa? - Edward me olhou desconfiado.  
- Não, só ouvi muito longe você chorando e pedindo que não te deixasse. Por que? Você disse mais alguma coisa? - Neguei, seus braços não saiam na minha cintura me prendendo a ele de forma possessiva.  
- Não, mais nada. Só fiquei impressionada ao saber que me ouviu. - Tentei desconversar.  
- Achei que fosse um sonho ou minha mente brincando comigo. - Sorri igual uma idiota, mas não ia deixar o que ele fez passar em branco.  
- Como você esta? Esta sentindo dor? - Perguntei distraidamente.  
- Só um pouco no peito.  
- Seu braço esta doendo? - Ele me olhou confuso.  
- Não. - Antes que pudesse questionar o porque, lhe dei um tapa. - Ai, Bell! - Reclamou. Quem mandou ele dar uma de herói?  
- Nunca mais faça algo assim de novo seu idiota. - Ele relaxou e sorriu ouvindo minha bronca. - Não estou brincando Edward, eu quase tive um colapso quando te vi ferido. - Segurei a gola da sua camisa e o fiz me encarar, seus lábios quase me fizeram perder os sentidos, mas me mantive firme. - Nunca mais esta ouvindo! - Ele retirou uma das mãos da minha cintura e passou pelo meu rosto com delicadeza, meu corpo inteiro parecia pegar fogo.  
- Nunca mais Bell. - Garantiu. - Prometo.  
- Acho bom mesmo. - Disse ainda séria, ele riu. - Vim te buscar, esta pronto? - Perguntei saindo dos seus braços, que já estavam me distraindo demais.  
- Você e Seth armaram isso? - Questionou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Sorri sem graça.  
- Sim, ele ficou de me avisar quando você teria alta. Onde estão suas coisas? - Ele foi em direção a sua bolsa e antes de pega-la eu fui mais rápida a puxando de sua mão. - Nem pensar. O médico disse que não pode fazer esforço.  
- Bell isso não é nada.  
- Não importa. Aliás tem algo que queria perguntar antes de irmos.  
- O que?  
- Bom, eu sei muito bem como vocês homens são e tenho certeza que se ficar naquele apartamento não vai se cuidar. - Ele sorriu se aproximando e de novo passou seus braços pela minha cintura, coloquei a bolsa de volta em cima da cama e o abracei pelo pescoço, parecia mesmo impossível ficarmos longe um do outro.  
- E o que tem em mente?  
- Que tal ficar comigo? - Ruborizei assim que disse em voz alta. - Quer dizer, no meu apartamento. - Tentei me corrigir, mas ele já sorria abertamente.  
- Eu vou adorar ficar com você. - Falou beijando minha testa, me afastei sem vontade, não podia ser assim, tínhamos que conversar e muito antes.  
- Vamos então? - Falei saindo de seus braços e pegando a bolsa novamente.  
- Vamos. - Antes que saíssemos o médico apareceu e reforçou suas recomendações sobre Edward ainda precisar de repouso e não poder fazer esforço. Em seguida fomos em direção ao meu apartamento, o pessoal queria fazer uma festa de boa vindas para o Edward, mas eu preferi que deixássemos isso para quando ele estivesse completamente recuperado. Assim que chegamos no apartamento ele se acomodou no seu antigo quarto.  
- Confortável? - Perguntei o olhando atentamente.  
- Estaria melhor se estivesse aqui comigo. - Sorriu maliciosamente, balancei a cabeça rindo.  
- Você não presta Edward. - Reclamei.  
- Vem cá. - Chamou novamente, meu coração batia sem parar e acabei aceitando seu convite, me sentei ao seu lado de frente para ele, Edward segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos. - Temos que conversar. - Disse seriamente.  
- Acho melhor esperar você se recuperar completamente. - Desconversei.  
- Não Bell, precisamos disso. - Realmente era o que precisávamos, mas eu me sentia preparada para isso? O olhei e decidi fazer a pergunta que estava me corroendo desde que ele havia levado o tiro.  
- É verdade? - Edward franziu o cenho.  
- O que?  
- Que você me ama. - Disse finalmente, seus olhos se prenderam nos meus.  
- É sim. - Era tão difícil acreditar nisso, então outra pergunta me veio a mente.  
- Desde quando? - Edward encarou nossos dedos sobre o colchão e me olhou.  
- Tudo começou na nossa primeira vez. - Arregalei meus olhos diante da informação.  
- Como assim? Você me disse que me odiava naquela época. - Expressei espantada, ele suspirou.  
- Eu odiava, mas depois que ficamos juntos e começamos a nos relacionar eu simplesmente me perdi em você Isabella, eu a queria a todo o momento e não era só o sexo que era incrível, era sua companhia, seu jeito doce, eu me apaixonei. - Aquilo era tão surreal, sempre achei que Edward só me via como um objeto, algo para se divertir, essa declaração me pegou completamente desprevenida.  
- Isso não faz sentido Edward, você me disse coisas horríveis quando terminamos. Por que fez aquilo se estava apaixonado por mim? - Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido se me amava? Que tipo de amor era esse afinal?  
- O que eu sentia por você me assustava, mas não foi por isso que terminei tudo. - Se explicou.  
- Então por que?  
- Lembra que naquela noite você tinha combinado de ir até meu quarto. - Assenti. - Você estava demorando e decidi ir atras, quando entrei vi...  
- Minhas anotações. - Completei espantada me lembrando do que estava fazendo naquela noite.  
- É, não foi muito bom ler em letras garrafais o título "Como humilhar Edward Cullen" e idéias completamente diferentes de como se vingar de mim. No começo eu pensei mesmo que só tivesse se aproximado com o intuído de se vingar, mas conforme passávamos mais tempo juntos achei que pudesse gostar de verdade de mim. - Ele suspirou chateado. - Quando eu vi tudo aquilo perdi a cabeça, senti um ódio mortal por ter me apaixonado por você, pensei que seria impossível você conseguir me humilhar, mas me enganei. Fiquei naquela casa o máximo que pude e felizmente fui embora para a faculdade, mas o que eu sentia por você não me deixou, eu quis continuar na Inglaterra por que seria muito mais fácil ignorar o que sentia por você lá, só que ao mesmo tempo eu queria vê-la. Eu tentava arranjar razões para te odiar, dizendo para mim mesmo que tudo o que queria era o dinheiro dos meus pais.  
- Edward... - Murmurei, mas antes que dissesse mais uma vez que nunca quis o dinheiro da sua família ele me cortou.  
- Eu sei que isso não é verdade, mas eu não queria te amar. - Se explicou, ficava cada vez mais espantada com o que ouvia. - Só que era mais forte do que eu, até cheguei a pegar seu endereço e parar em frente ao seu apartamento, vi você e Alice. Estava tão linda Bell. - Edward sorriu, mas seu rosto logo ficou sério. - Aquele sábado que vi você e o James na casa dos meus pais eu surtei, era a mulher que eu amava com outro, briguei com minha mãe e ainda fui grosso com você no enterro. Fui um canalha e paguei caro por isso, mas nada doeu mais do que ver que tinha reconstruído sua vida, ver você feliz com James realmente me mostrou o que eu tinha perdido. - Foi então que me toquei que todo esse tempo que Edward morou comigo ele já me amava. Não podia imaginar o que tinha sido para ele me ver a todo o momento com meu namorado. Mais um que havia feito sofrer. Me condenei.  
- Quer dizer que todo esse tempo... Edward. - Sussurrei em um tom de lamento.  
- Bell esta tudo bem. - Tentou me consolar.  
- Não! Não esta. Eu magoei o James, você. Argh! Eu sou um monstro. - Puxei minha mão e coloquei as duas sobre o rosto.  
- Você não é nada disso. - Falou retirando minha mão do rosto a segurando me fazendo encará-lo. - Como você ia saber? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Bell você não tem culpa de nada, eu só colhi o que plantei, só isso. Eu fico feliz por agora poder finalmente me abrir e contar o que eu sinto. - Já que estávamos sendo sinceros decidi falar tudo o que pensava.  
- Eu achei que você pudesse ter confundido amor com gratidão.  
- Eu sou grato sim a tudo o que você fez por mim, mas isso só fez com que eu a admirasse ainda mais. Você foi um anjo na minha vida, cuidando de mim com tanto carinho quando tudo o que eu merecia era desprezo. Eu te amo pela mulher formidável que você sempre foi, que me acomodava em seus braços enquanto acariciava meus cabelos e tirava todos os meus medos. - Não consegui evitar de sorrir me lembrando de todas as vezes que ficávamos no meu quarto só conversando.  
- Você ficava tão diferente quando estávamos juntos que eu não sabia se estava sendo sincero ou não. - Comentei me lembrando das nossas conversas.  
- Eu só conseguia isso com você. - Confessou me olhando intensamente.  
- Então a ideia da casa rodeada de árvores com seu filho e sua esposa não era mentira? - Inquiri receosa.  
- Você se lembra disso? - Perguntou espantado. Sorri assentindo.  
- Lembro. Eu te disse que tinha gostado dessa ideia. - Edward me olhou de um modo estranho e desviou seu olhar.  
- Iria realizá-la com James? - Questionou incomodado. Não podia acreditar que estava com ciúmes. Resolvi tirar qualquer duvida que ele pudesse ter.  
- Só existe uma pessoa com a qual eu realizaria esse desejo. - Edward sorriu de lado meio tímido e me olhou.  
- Era você Bell. - Franzi meu cenho confusa.  
- Eu o que?  
- Quando eu falei que via minha esposa, era você. Eu nunca pensei em ninguém dessa forma. - Se isso era um sonho eu não queria acordar. - Só não te pedi em namoro por que me importava com a opinião dos meus colegas imbecis e minha reputação. - Falou desgostoso, deveria ficar triste com isso, mas esse não era o mesmo Edward. - Eu podia ter sido tão feliz se fosse menos egocêntrico e prepotente. Devia ter colocado você contra a parede, dito que te amava e que queria te levar comigo para a Inglaterra, ao invés disso preferi te odiar. - Como é? Inglaterra?  
- Você ia me levar para a Inglaterra? - Perguntei sem esconder minha surpresa, Edward não parava de me surpreender.  
- Ia. - Respondeu sorrindo. - No começo teríamos que manter o namoro à distância já que você ainda tinha que terminar o colégio, mas depois ia pedir para você ir estudar em Cambridge para ficar comigo, só que eu estraguei tudo e a fiz me odiar ainda mais. - Lamentou, era incrível saber que ele me queria ao seu lado desde aquela época, segurei sua mão.  
- Esta na hora de você saber a minha versão da historia. - Edward me olhou atento, esperando que começasse a falar.

Edward POV

Me sentia muito melhor depois de contar tudo o que tinha passado a Isabella, agora tentava me preparar para ouvir seu lado, o que não seria fácil.  
- Acho que não é novidade que era apaixonada por você na adolescência. - Neguei, antes eu podia garantir o que Isabella sentia por mim, agora eu não fazia ideia. - Eu te achava o cara mais lindo do mundo, nem sei desde quando me sentia dessa forma, mas era impossível não me sentir assim, exceto claro pela forma que me tratava. - Fiz uma careta, me sentia péssimo só de lembrar como tratava ela mal. - Aquela noite em que invadiu meu quarto eu cheguei a pensar que você gostava de mim só que tinha vergonha de admitir, nem preciso dizer que estava redondamente enganada. O pior não foi ver a escola inteira rindo de mim e sim seu olhar de desprezo, eu nunca chorei tanto em minha vida, meu maior sonho tinha se tornado um pesadelo. - Segurei sua mão com mais força, vendo a dor em seus olhos. Como eu pude fazer isso com ela? Como?  
- Eu sinto tanto Bell. - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela logo a enxugou, veio em minha direção colocando a cabeça no meu ombro, nossas mãos unidas sobre meu peito. Meu coração apertou ao ver seu sofrimento, eu preferia ser esmurrado, levar outro tiro do que ver ela assim, só de pensar que eu era o responsável por isso minha vontade era de acabar comigo mesmo.  
- Eu pensei em te ignorar, mas eu não consegui, então decidi me vingar. - Tremi. - Mas eu fui uma imbecil, acabei me envolvendo mais ainda, aquela noite em que você terminou tudo eu tinha decidido esquecer a vingança.  
- Como é que é? - Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou apoiando seu corpo com o braço.  
- Eu quis esquecer tudo e simplesmente deixar as coisas acontecerem, mesmo sabendo que ia acabar sofrendo, o que realmente aconteceu. - Murmurou se condenando.  
- Mas você me odiava. Por isso quis se vingar. - Bell me olhou seriamente.  
- Eu quis te odiar Edward, eu tentei, mas não consegui e talvez por isso sentia ainda mais raiva de mim mesma, pois depois de tudo o que tinha feito eu ainda te amava. - Soltei sua mão e tapei meu rosto passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos exasperadamente, Isabella estava sentada ao meu lado me observando. Depois de tudo ela ainda me amava? Não podia acreditar naquilo. Será que continuava amando? Seria possível?  
- Tudo podia ser tão diferente Bell. Se eu não tivesse invadido seu quarto, nós poderíamos estar juntos, quem sabe até meus pais estariam vivos. Merda! - Praguejei. - Eu estraguei tudo, fui tão cego e imbecil. Eu devia ter morrido. - Esbravejei dizendo a mais pura verdade, Isabella arregalou os olhos e subiu no meu colo segurando meu rosto entre as mãos.  
- Nunca mais diga isso Edward. Nunca! - Acariciei seu rosto.  
- Eu só fiz mal a você, só te machuquei. - Ela negou. - É a verdade Isabella, nada do que eu passei apaga o que eu fiz.  
- É passado, acabou.  
- Como você pode ser tão boa comigo? - Bell abaixou a cabeça, suas mãos nos meus ombros então ela me encarou, seus olhos vermelhos, algumas lágrimas já escorrendo pelo seu belo rosto.  
- Por que eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu te amo Edward. - Declarou. Eu ouvi direito? - Edward? - Isabella me chamou, a olhei, ela me fitava com receio.  
- Me ama? - Consegui perguntar depois de algum tempo. - Mesmo depois de tudo?  
- Amo. - Eu me sentia feliz e confuso ao mesmo tempo, claro que sempre quis ouvir que ela me amava, mas agora eu não conseguia entender como ela podia me amar. - Não vai dizer nada.  
- Eu não entendo. - Bell me encarou confusa.  
- O que você não entende?  
- Porque você me ama. - Ela abriu um sorriso tímido.  
- Eu me apaixonei perdidamente pelo rapaz lindo, convencido e gostoso. - O que? Era por isso que ela me amava? Isso não era amor, era sexo, desejo. Isabella não me amava, o que ela sentia por mim era só paixão. Perceber isso fez meu corpo inteiro parar. Então era James que ela amava? Como ela podia achar que eu tinha confundido os sentimentos quando ela fez isso. Isabella segurou meu queixo, com certa reticência a olhei. - Mas eu amo mesmo o rapaz meigo e bobo que invadia meu quarto sem permissão e deitava a cabeça no meu colo pedindo cafuné. - Meu coração batia acelerado. Abri um sorriso enorme vendo sinceridade em seu olhar.  
- Eu agi tão mal e mesmo assim você ainda consegue me amar. Você é formidável Isabella e merecia alguém assim ao seu lado, alguém como James. - Por mais que doesse essa era a mais pura verdade, Isabella era boa demais para o canalha que eu fui. Ela me olhou com carinho.  
- Acabou Edward, o que importa é o quem você é agora e o que faremos daqui em diante. - Ela tinha razão, eu não era mais o mesmo e nem podia sequer cogitar a ideia de ver ela sofrendo.  
- O que faremos? - Perguntei interessado no que ela teria em mente.  
- Eu não sei se estou pronta para uma relação agora. - Confessou. - Mas eu quero você. - Sorri igual um idiota, mesmo morrendo de vontade de tomar seus lábios nos meus me segurei, ela ainda precisava de tempo, apesar de esclarecermos todo o nosso passado e eu ter certeza do seu amor, sua confiança ainda precisava ser reconquistada.  
- Eu também quero você. Não me importo de esperar desde que esteja ao meu lado. - Isabella encostou sua testa na minha.  
- Não poderia estar em outro lugar. - Disse e deitou com cuidado sobre o meu corpo enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas. Tanto tempo perdido, se tivéssemos ao menos conversado naquela época, lamentei, a verdade é que aquele Edward não merecia a mulher que Isabella era, só agora podia ver isso, mas eu faria de tudo para merecer e tinha certeza que já estava no caminho certo para isso. Afinal o que seria algum tempo para quem esperou por anos?


	32. Capítulo 30 - Finalmente

Bella POV  
Seis meses se passaram desde que Edward havia saído do hospital e que nós, ou melhor, eu, havia pedido um tempo, ele concordou que devíamos ir devagar, principalmente por que sabia que eu precisava disso para poder voltar a confiar nele e então ficarmos juntos. Edward assim que se recuperou voltou ao apartamento que dividia com Seth, ainda que não morássemos no mesmo lugar sempre estávamos próximos e nossa relação estava ainda melhor que naquelas três semanas que ficamos sozinhos enquanto James viajava, não era difícil entender o por que disso, afinal agora tínhamos esclarecido tudo, só faltava realmente eu tomar uma atitude, mas meu medo ainda existia. Eu sabia que era ridículo, já que Edward mostrava de todas as formas como havia amadurecido e que não era mais aquele jovem prepotente, mesquinho e egoísta, porém eu permanecia reticente a me entregar completamente a ele. Meu temor aumentava quando eu pensava que ele não esperaria para sempre e que uma hora se cansaria e iria atrás de alguém que não tivesse medo de se entregar a ele completamente. Bufei chateada, se isso não bastasse estava passando mal, pois havia tomado uma baita chuva no dia anterior quando voltava do escritório e agora nem conseguia levantar para ir trabalhar, como ainda eram seis horas iria esperar para ligar e avisar que não ia hoje, sentei na cama com certa dificuldade, coloquei a mão na testa e percebi que estava quente, sem contar que meu nariz estava congestionado e minha cabeça me matando. Também tinha que ligar para Edward e dizer que não poderia correr com ele hoje, porém antes que pegasse o telefone a campainha tocou, só podia ser ele, com muito sacrifício sai da cama me enrolando nas cobertas e indo em direção da porta a abrindo.  
- Oi. - Falei fracamente, Edward me olhou assustado.  
- O que houve?  
- Dada. - Merda de nariz. Praguejei mentalmente, Edward sorriu.  
- Dada?  
- Nada. - Tentei falar de novo mais lentamente.  
- Isso não me parece nada. - Ele ergueu a mão e tocou meu rosto. - Bell você esta queimando. - Disse sobressaltado.  
- É, eu tobei uba chuba ontem. - Edward riu pelo modo que falei, mas seus olhos continuaram preocupados. - Ia digar paga dizer que dão ia hoje.  
- Espero que não vá trabalhar também. - Assenti.  
- Bou digar dá depois. - Expliquei, sem cerimônia ele entrou no apartamento. - Eguard é belhor bocê ir, dão quero que fique doente também. - Edward me olhava divertido.  
- Eguard? - Questionou com um meio sorriso no rosto.  
- Beu dariz tá ruim ok. - Falei cruzando os braços e me apertando mais no cobertor. - Bou deitar. Fecha a porta quando for. - Cheguei no quarto e desmontei na cama quando ouvi a porta bater, com certeza ele já tinha ido. Devia ligar na farmácia e pedir um antitérmico, mas não sentia vontade nenhuma de levantar. Senti a cama afundar e levantei meu rosto que estava enfiado no travesseiro. - O que tá fazendo aqui? - Perguntei assim que o vi na minha frente.  
- Achou mesmo que ia deixar você sozinha? - Não podia negar que o fato dele ficar tinha me deixado feliz, mesmo assim não queria dar trabalho para ele.  
- Eguard... - Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa ele me cortou.  
- Shii. Não fala nada, pois não vou sair daqui. - Garantiu tocando o meu rosto com carinho. - Tem um termômetro?  
- No bagueiro. - Edward se levantou e logo já estava de volta com o termômetro em mãos.  
- Levanta o braço. - Pediu delicadamente, levantei e ele posicionou o termômetro na minha axila, abaixei o braço e ficamos ali em silêncio enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto e me fitava ansioso. Exagerado, não é pra tanto. Mas era óbvio que ele iria se preocupar, Edward se afligia com qualquer bobagem que acontecesse comigo, era tão cuidadoso. Maldito medo que me impedia de ficar com ele! Assim que o termômetro apitou Edward o pegou. - 39°. - Falou com o semblante preocupado.  
- Até que dão esta alta. - Ele me lançou um olhar fulminante.  
- Como que 39° não é alto? - Revirei meus olhos. Exagerado. - Vou chamar um médico. - Anunciou, antes que se levantasse segurei sua mão.  
- Dão precisa.  
- Bell...  
- Eguard é só ficar em repouso e tobar um antitérbico.  
- Acho melhor chamar um médico. - Tentou argumentar.  
- Confia em bim. - Pedi, ele suspirou.  
- Ok, mas se a febre não abaixar vou ligar para o médico. - Alertou, assenti concordando. - Acho melhor tomar um banho então, minha mãe fazia isso quando eu era criança e ajudava abaixar a temperatura. - Na hora me lembrei de Esme, ela realmente fazia isso quando tínhamos febre, mesmo assim neguei, estava frio demais para sair da minha cama  
- Dão. - Respondi birrenta.  
- Bell vai ser bom para você. - Disse incentivando e levantando a coberta.  
- Tá fio. - Resmunguei batendo os dentes.  
- Por isso mesmo não pode ficar tão coberta. Consegue tomar banho sozinha ou quer que te acompanhe? - Vi que ele falava sério e não estava brincando.  
- Dem pensar. - Edward relaxou um pouco e riu.  
- Você fica uma gracinha falando assim sabia? - Mostrei a língua para ele. - Vem Bell. - Pediu estendendo sua mão na minha direção, bufei, mas acabei segurando ela, Edward me ajudou a ficar de pé. - Esta bem mesmo? - Perguntou preocupado. - Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?  
- Tô bem, dão precisa tobar banho cobigo. - Brinquei, Edward sorriu.  
- Ok, deixo passar dessa vez. - Acabei sorrindo pelo modo que falou. Teríamos outra vez então? Fui até o banheiro com ele no meu encalço.  
- Pode ir. - Avisei, seus olhos pareciam tão aflitos, me aproximei e toquei seu rosto. - Vou ficar bem. - Afirmei, ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha.  
- Posso deixar a porta destrancada? - Talvez fosse melhor, vai que eu precisasse dele. Hum. Edward e eu no chuveiro, isso não era uma má ideia, Para de pensar nisso Isabella! Minha mente alertou. - Isabella? - Edward me chamou e acabei corando por causa dos meus pensamentos nada inocentes, felizmente já estava vermelha por causa da febre e ele nem ia perceber meu rubor.  
- Ok, pode deixar destrancada. - Concordei, ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa com carinho. Amava quando fazia isso.  
- Qualquer coisa é só gritar. - Sorri e então ele saiu do banheiro, entrei no box e quase congelei quando liguei o chuveiro, fiquei ali um bom tempo e acabei acostumando com a temperatura da água, era exatamente isso que eu precisava. - Bell tudo bem? - Ouvi Edward perguntar do lado de fora.  
- Tô sim, já bou sair. - Me enrolei em uma toalha me enxugando rapidamente, coloquei minha calcinha e sutiã e vesti meu roupão, assim que abri a porta vi Edward sentado na cama com o semblante apreensivo, quando me viu sorriu aliviado.  
- Como esta se sentindo?  
- Belhor.  
- Aqui. - Me estendeu um xícara e um comprimido.  
- O que é?  
- Leite quente e um antitérmico, acabaram de entregar da farmácia. - Nossa! Demorei mais do que tinha pensado no banho. Peguei a pílula e tomei indo para cama, Edward me cobriu só com o lençol.  
- Ainda tô com fio. - Reclamei com um bico, ele sorriu.  
- Eu sei, mas não é bom ficar coberta. - Advertiu.  
- Onde viu isso? - Perguntei intrigada.  
- Na internet. - Disse mostrando seu telefone. Sorri balançando a cabeça. - Caso sua febre não abaixe faremos uma compressa, é bom tomar água também e se alimentar com algo leve. - Caramba! Ele pesquisou mesmo. - Esta com fome? - Neguei. - Ah! Já liguei para seu trabalho e avisei que não ia.  
- Como achou o telefone?  
- Estava na sua agenda. Fiz mal?  
- Claro que dão. - Ele se sentou na minha frente e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.  
- Esta mais fresca. Não quer mesmo que chame o médico? - Ele não desistia.  
- Dão precisa, já be sinto bem. - Edward pareceu mais calmo.  
- Sabe como pode melhorar mais ainda? - Franzi meu cenho.  
- Cobo?  
- Li na internet que uma transferência de calor pode ajudar a abaixar a febre.  
- Transferência de calor? - Perguntei confusa. Nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso em caso de febre, só em caso de hipotermia.  
- É, nos abraçamos sem roupa e... - Antes que ele terminasse joguei um travesseiro nele.  
- Seu sapado. Dão respeita dem uba doente. - Acusei. Ele riu.  
- Bell é o que a internet disse. - Tentou se explicar, sabia que ele estava inventando.  
- Eu dão bou fazer tudo o que a interdet diz. - Edward continuou rindo e se deitou ao meu lado na cama.  
- Pode ser de roupa então. - Abriu os braços me chamando, não resisti ao convite e me deitei sobre o seu peito. - Mas ainda acho que sem roupa seria melhor. - Dei um tapa no seu peito, ele gargalhou. - Você gosta mesmo de me bater hein. - Sorri me lembrando que sempre que Edward dizia alguma idiotice eu lhe dava um tapa.  
- Bocê berece.  
- Eu bereço? - Perguntou fazendo graça com o jeito que estava falando.  
- Paga Eguard! - Droga de nariz inútil. Nem mandar o Edward parar eu podia.  
- Pagar o que? - Questionou sem parar de rir, não aguentei e acabei rindo também me apertando mais em seu corpo, felizmente ele parecia mais tranquilo e menos tenso e preocupado.  
- Obigada. - Agradeci o olhando, Edward beijou minha testa, fechei os olhos sorrindo, ele cuidava tão bem de mim.  
- Não existe lugar que eu preferia estar a não ser aqui Bell. - Respondeu serenamente, foi então que meu medo se pronunciou. Quanto tempo ele aguentaria essa minha relutância em ficarmos juntos? - Eu sempre estarei com você. Sempre. - Disse como se tivesse respondendo minha pergunta não feita, o olhei com carinho.  
- Eu te abo. - Ele sorriu largamente e beijou meu nariz. Era normal dizermos isso um para o outro mesmo que não estivéssemos necessariamente juntos, esse era o relacionamento mais estranho que já vi, não éramos namorados, nem amigos com beneficio, éramos simplesmente Bella e Edward.  
- Eu também te abo. - Declarou com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto. Coloquei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço e finalmente adormeci acomodada no calor do seu corpo. Sabendo com certeza que ele estaria ali quando eu acordasse.

Edward POV  
Bell já estava se sentindo bem melhor, mesmo assim não a deixei em paz até que estivesse recuperada, insisti que ela deveria ao médico, mas Isabella era teimosa demais. Quatro dias depois estávamos em seu apartamento cozinhando, ou melhor, ela cozinhava enquanto eu cortava os legumes, sábado era nosso dia e sempre fazíamos algo diferente. Eu sentia que as coisas entre nós estavam evoluindo, mesmo assim eu nunca sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de Isabella e o que ela poderia estar pensando.  
- Hum acho que podia cortar mais fino. - Bell chamou minha atenção apontando para os tomates.  
- Hei estão cortados a perfeição. - Respondi sorrindo, ela riu.  
- Acho que cozinha não é a sua Edward. - Falou brincando, mas me incomodei com aquilo. Eu nunca seria como James. Será que era por isso que ela não se entregava a mim? Seria possível que ela ainda sentisse algo por ele? - Que foi? - Me perguntou percebendo meu silêncio já que eu raramente ficava quieto. A olhei seriamente.  
- Você sente falta dele? - Bell me encarou confusa. - James. - Esclareci.  
- Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ele, mas não, eu não sinto falta dele. - Explicou, pelos seus olhos percebi que falava a verdade, eu sabia como James havia sido importante para Isabella e mesmo que isso me incomodasse eu não podia reclamar. - Por que esta perguntando isso?  
- Eu acho que nunca serei tão bom quanto ele. - Confessei meu medo. Bell se aproximou.  
- Edward James não é perfeito, ninguém é, vocês são muito diferentes, só isso.  
- É disso que eu tenho medo Bell, nada do que você gostava nele eu tenho, eu não sou romântico, não sei cozinhar, não sou... - Ela colocou a mão sobre meus lábios.  
- Você é o Edward e eu amo quem você é. - Declarou sem tirar seus olhos dos meus. - Amo como você fica neurótico quando qualquer coisa acontece comigo, amo o modo doce como cuida de mim, amo quando sorri, amo até quando fica convencido, amo tudo o que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado. Eu te amo Edward, só você. - Não pude ficar quieto ouvindo uma declaração de amor tão linda, tomei seus lábios nos meus de modo selvagem, quando nossas bocas se tocaram eu quase perdi minha razão, seu cheiro, seu gosto, era tão bom, muito melhor do que eu podia me lembrar, nossas línguas travavam um batalha deliciosa, mas infelizmente ficamos sem ar e nos separamos, a encarei e vi a burrada que havia feito. Eu tinha que ir com calma e não atacar ela. Merda!  
- Bell desculpa. - Pedi ofegante. - Eu sinto muito. - Felizmente ela não parecia chateada, na verdade estava linda, seu rosto sereno, os lábios ainda mais convidativos.  
- Se alguém aqui deve desculpas, sou eu, que demorei demais para tomar uma atitude. - Falou e me beijou novamente, não sabia o que pensar. - Eu quero você Edward. - Gemeu na minha boca, sai do transe, mas antes que a pegasse no colo, ela se afastou sorrindo indo desligar o fogão, então veio em minha direção e me beijou calmamente. - Acho que temos algumas contas a acertar senhor Cullen. - Disse maliciosamente colocando seus braços nos meus ombros, sorri a pegando no colo e colando nossos lábios com volúpia, fui praticamente correndo para meu antigo quarto a colocando sobre a cama ao mesmo tempo que tirava minha roupa com pressa, ela ria enquanto tirava sua própria roupa, a olhei e não pude acreditar que a estava vendo daquele modo de novo. - Vai ficar só olhando? - Isabella perguntou com um sorriso sacana, balancei a cabeça e avancei sobre ela.  
- Com certeza não gostosa. - Passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo pensando em como iria me controlar para poder dar a Bell a primeira vez que ela merecia. Tentei afrouxar um pouco meu aperto sobre ela e diminui a potência dos meus beijos.  
- Edward. - Chamou puxando meu cabelo e me fazendo a encarar. - Faça amor comigo depois agora eu preciso que me foda. - Soltei um gemido rouco ouvindo ela pedir o que eu mais queria.  
- Safada. - Murmurei no seu ouvido apertando sua coxa com vontade, ela gemeu em aprovação.  
- Sua safada. Agora me fode gostoso Edward. - Pediu gemendo. Porra! Essa mulher ia ser meu fim. Beijei seus seios com desejo, sua pele me enlouquecendo.  
- Tão deliciosa. - Sussurrei enquanto minha língua trabalhava em seu mamilo e a outra apertava e puxava seu outro seio, Isabella gemia e se contorcia na cama, dei um forte chupão que com certeza deixaria marca, ela soltou um grito alto, sorri contra sua pele, descendo meus beijos, lambendo todo o caminho, logo cheguei entre suas pernas. - Esta pronta para mim? - Perguntei passando a língua pela parte interna de sua perna, Isabella gemeu, dei um tapa na sua bunda. - Fala Isabella! - Exigi, ela se remexeu.  
- Estou muito pronta para você. Me come Edward. - Com um pedido assim como eu poderia recusar, coloquei meu nariz em sua intimidade e seu aroma me fez louco, puxei seu corpo e praticamente a engoli, Isabella rebolava ensandecida enquanto eu provava a mais deliciosa iguaria, ela agarrou fortemente meus cabelos enquanto minhas mãos seguravam firmemente suas pernas, logo senti que ela iria atingir o ápice, eu mesmo não estando dentro dela já não estava me aguentando, Isabella era gostosa demais, seu corpo tencionou e ela sobressaltou na cama gritando alto meu nome, a cena mais alucinante do mundo, lambi meus lábios e fui subindo, beijando todo o caminho até sua boca, ela passou a mão pela minha nuca e devorou minha boca. E eu achando que ela iria querer um descanso depois do orgasmo, ledo engano, aliás um ótimo engano. Esfreguei meu membro rígido entre suas pernas. - Vem Edward. - Gemeu rebolando, não esperei mais nada e a penetrei em um só golpe, ambos gememos alto.  
- Tão apertada Isabella. Delícia. - Dizia entrando e saindo dela, ela enlaçou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu atacava sua boca e seu pescoço, minhas mãos passeando por todo o seu corpo. - Isso! Me aperta safada. - Continuava a me movimentar cada vez mais rápido, entrando e saindo, sentindo seu corpo me recebendo e apertando com força meu membro.  
- Edward eu vou... Ah! - E de novo ela tremeu sob mim, era um visão vê-la tão entregue, mas eu ainda precisava gozar e tive uma ideia extremamente apetitosa, assim que sai dela ela reclamou. - Não... - Resmungou me puxando.  
- Eu quero fazer algo safada. Quero você de quatro. Agora! - Nem precisei esperar e ela se virou.  
- Assim? - Perguntou rebolando e fazendo graça, lhe dei um tapa e ela gemeu.  
- Adora me provocar não é? - Dei outro tapa e ela se remexeu, não demorei muito e a penetrei novamente.  
- Ah! Isso Edward, forte. Ah! Isso! - Eu mesmo não conseguia dizer nada a não ser gemer loucamente, sua intimidade me apertando, me afundei mais duas vezes naquele corpo delicioso e gritei junto com ela quando atingimos o ápice, Isabella tinha uma facilidade incrível para gozar, não aguentei e desmontei sobre seu corpo me deitando em seguida ao seu lado, estávamos os dois suados e ofegantes, quando já estávamos mais calmos Isabella virou o rosto na minha direção com um sorriso lindo, foi se aproximando e beijou meu ombro, fechei os olhos sentindo seus lábios macios percorrendo minha clavícula, subindo pelo meu pescoço, chegando na minha boca e me beijando docemente. - Você é uma loucura Cullen. - Sorri com os olhos ainda fechados. Nem podia acreditar que estava aqui com ela. Com minha Bell.  
- Eu sei. - Respondi com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
- Convencido. - Acusou, mas ao invés de me dar um tapa como era seu costume, Isabella chupou meu lábio me fazendo gemer alto. - Será que eu consigo ser uma loucura também? - Perguntou sedutoramente descendo os beijos pelo meu corpo, abri os olhos e encarei os seus cheios de luxúria, ela continuou descendo sem parar de me olhar, passou a mão em meu membro que na hora ganhou vida e cresceu na sua mão, ela abriu um sorriso sacana e lambeu toda a extensão dele sem deixar meus olhos. Isso era quente demais. Fez mais uma vez antes de pegar ele em sua mão e coloca-lo todo em sua boca.  
- Porra! - Gritei alto ao mesmo tempo que Isabella subia e descia sua boca me deixando louco, peguei minha mão e segurei seus cabelos aumentando ainda mais a velocidade em que ela o engolia e chupava, antes que eu pudesse gozar, ela parou, se ergueu sobre mim segurando meu membro rígido na mão e a penetrou, suas mãos foram para o meu peito e as minhas para suas coxas a ajudando a cavalgar em mim. - Isso safada monta em mim. Hum! Você é uma visão Isabella. - Gemi vendo seu corpo sobre o meu, ela passava as unhas no meu corpo me deixando louco.  
- Ah! Edward! Tão bom. Ah! - Dizia me arranhando e indo cada vez mais rápido.  
- Vem comigo gostosa. - Já sentia meu membro pulsando dentro dela. - Vem! Goza Isabella! - Exigi e ela veio com força me levando junto com ela em um orgasmo delicioso. Isabella simplesmente desmontou em meu peito. Nossas respirações rápidas, passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, ela levantou a cabeça depois de um tempo e me encarou com um sorriso preguiçoso.  
- E ai? Sou uma loucura também? - Gargalhei alto.  
- Acho que você vai ser a razão por eu ficar louco isso sim. - Falei retirando uma mexa de cabelo que estava grudada em seu rosto por causa do suor. Ela estava linda.  
- Só se for louco por mim. - Murmurou me beijando.  
- Isso eu já sou. Completamente e absolutamente louco por você. - Ela se remexeu em cima de mim e foi o bastante para o meu membro dar sinal de vida. Bell arqueou a sobrancelha e me encarou.  
- De novo? - Sorri maliciosamente, a segurei pela cintura e nos virei na cama em um só movimento, fazendo com que ela ficasse por baixo.  
- Eu tenho que mostrar a minha mulher o quanto eu a amo. Esqueceu? - Ela sorriu lindamente e me beijou com doçura, eu me movia lentamente dentro dela, eu queria venerá-la, adorá-la, beijei seu rosto e seu pescoço com carinho enquanto ela me fitava com amor e passava suas mãos pelos meus cabelos, isso era tão bom, a beijei e me mexi mais um pouco, calmamente, aproveitando cada toque, cada beijo, eu a amei e ela me amou, nós podíamos pegar fogo em um momento e no outro podíamos simplesmente ir com calma, eu adorava isso com ela, aliás eu adorava tudo ao seu lado. Qualquer coisa com Isabella se tornava algo único, eu investi mais uma vez contra ela e pela terceira vez atingimos o ápice juntos, Bell acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e um sorriso lindo não saia de seus lábios que estavam ainda mais vermelhos. - Eu te amo Isabella. - Sussurrei entre nossos lábios.  
- Eu te amo Edward. - A beijei mais uma vez e sai de cima dela me deitando ao seu lado a abraçando por trás como sempre fazia, ela passou seus braços sobre os meus. - Isso é tão bom. - Murmurou preguiçosamente, beijei seu pescoço.  
- Eu e você. - Bell virou seu rosto e me beijou delicadamente.  
- Nós. - Respondeu, sorri a beijando com mais ardor. Nós. Isso soava perfeitamente. A apertei em meus braços enquanto escurecia e caiamos em um sono profundo com um sorriso ridículo nos lábios. Como dois apaixonados que éramos e tinha certeza sempre seriamos.


	33. Capítulo 31 - Confiança

Bom a fic ainda vai demorar para acabar, deve terminar por volta do capítulo 50 e as emoções não vão terminar só porque o Edward e a Bell estão juntos. Tem muita coisa que ainda precisa ser esclarecida na historia, além claro do amadurecimento dos dois como um casal ;)

Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando!

* * *

Bella POV  
Os raios de sol passavam pela fina cortina fazendo com que eu despertasse, não me lembrava de me sentir tão feliz como neste momento, com um sorriso enorme no rosto me espreguicei abrindo os olhos lentamente, quando me virei percebi que estava sozinha na cama, apoiei os braços e levantei meu tronco, o quarto e o banheiro estavam silenciosos fazendo com que meu sorriso morresse um pouco e meu coração batesse mais rápido.  
- Edward? - Chamei, mas ninguém respondeu. Engoli em seco. Ele deve estar na cozinha. Pensei. Levantei colocando as minhas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão e sai do quarto, esperava ouvir algum barulho, mas não escutei nada. - Edward? - Chamei mais uma vez e nada. Cheguei na sala e estava vazia, assim como a cozinha. Aposto que ele estava escondido e queria me pregar uma peça. Só podia ser isso. Ele não tinha me deixado. Edward não faria isso. Expulsei essas idéias e me pus a procurar por ele. - Não adianta se esconder viu? Tenho certeza que vou te achar. - Dizia enquanto vasculhava cada canto do meu apartamento, o pânico aumentava cada vez que eu olhava em algum lugar e não o via. - Edward já deu! - Exclamei nervosa. - Aparece agora ou você vai se ver comigo. - Ameacei sem paciência, mas nada aconteceu. Eu só conseguia ver uma explicação para isso. Edward tinha ido embora. Será que tudo o que ele queria era me levar para a cama? Comecei a chorar desesperadamente. - Não! De novo não! - Dizia desnorteada, sentei no sofá e abracei meus joelhos, a dor invadindo o meu peito sem permissão, soluçava tentando entender porque ele faria isso de novo. Ele só queria brincar comigo? Mostrar que podia me fazer de boba mais uma vez? Isso não fazia sentido e tudo o que passamos? Um barulho de chave na porta me congelou.  
- Hei você acordou! Queria tanto fazer uma surpresa. - Edward? O alivio tomou meu corpo, mas permaneci sentada, senti ele se aproximando pelas minhas costas. - Dormiu bem amor? - Perguntou se agachando na minha frente o lindo sorriso no seu rosto morreu quando me viu. - O que houve? - Perguntou alarmado, não consegui falar nada só pulei no seu pescoço e o abracei. Burra. Idiota. Me xingava mentalmente. Edward afagou minhas costas com carinho, se levantou e sentou no sofá comigo no colo e ficou ali, esperando que me acalmasse, enfiei minha cabeça em seu peito e outro choro veio ainda mais forte, alivio por ele estar ali, mas principalmente arrependimento por pensar que Edward seria capaz de me fazer sofrer de novo. Passou um tempo e finalmente me acalmei, levantei a cabeça e ele me fitava com agonia, passou sua mão pelo meu rosto enxugando minhas lágrimas. - Esta melhor? - Assenti. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Fechei os olhos, eu podia inventar algo, mas não queria mentir para ele, que tipo de relação teríamos se já começasse mentindo.  
- Eu achei que você... - Comecei dizendo, mas só de pensar na hipótese dele ir embora voltei a chorar, olhei para Edward e percebi que ele havia entendido, continuou a acariciar minhas costas com carinho e virou o rosto na direção da janela fitando o horizonte em um olhar vago.  
- Acho que nunca vai confiar em mim não é? - Meu peito se apertou ao ouvir sua voz soar tão baixa.  
- Desculpa. - Respondi com a voz embargada. Edward me encarou e seu olhar estava destruído, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Não tem porque pedir desculpa Isabella. - Respondeu com frieza. Droga! Não podia acreditar que estava estragando tudo. - Eu só estou colhendo o que plantei. - Murmurou chateado. Segurei seu rosto.  
- Isso não é verdade Edward, você se tornou um homem incrível, não tem mais nada daquele irresponsável que foi um dia.  
- Do que vale isso se a mulher que eu amo não consegue confiar em mim? - Disparou aborrecido. - Eu entendo que seja difícil para você e sei que fui um monstro, mas não tem como termos uma relação se você continuar achando que vou engana-la ou ir embora. Preciso de um voto de confiança Isabella. - Pediu me olhando seriamente, Edward tinha toda razão.  
- Eu sei. É que o medo que você me deixe de novo é maior que o meu bom senso e razão. - Confessei sem evitar de chorar. Só a ideia dele ir embora me deixava sem ar, Edward me abraçou apertado.  
- Eu nunca vou deixa você. Nunca. - Garantiu beijando minha testa. - Eu te amo. Você é toda minha vida agora. - Sorri contra o seu corpo, me afastei e acariciei seu rosto com carinho.  
- Você é minha vida também. - Declarei, Edward sorriu fracamente, não pensei em mais nada e o beijei, ele estava relutante no inicio, mas logo se deixou levar, me dando um daqueles beijos que me deixavam sem chão, ar e sentidos. Nos separamos ofegantes e encostei minha testa na sua.  
- Eu quero sua confiança, mas preciso de uma ajuda também. - Falou calmamente, suspirei aliviada ao perceber que o clima parecia mais leve.  
- Eu sei. - Murmurei. - Eu meio que perdi a cabeça quando não te achei. - Edward afastou meu cabelo e o colocou atrás da minha orelha.  
- Queria fazer uma surpresa. - Explicou. - Como sou uma negação na cozinha desci para comprar nosso café da manhã. Devia ter deixado um bilhete ou esperado você acordar. Desculpa.  
- Você não tem culpa nenhuma Edward, eu que fui precipitada. - O olhei sem graça. - Ainda esta chateado comigo? - Ele abriu um sorriso tímido e pude perceber que não, mas logo ficou sério.  
- Não era com você que estava chateado Bell. Eu sou o responsável por isso, se eu não tivesse... - Tapei sua boca antes que continuasse.  
- Já conversamos sobre tudo isso. Fui eu que errei agora, preciso confiar mais em você. - Edward voltou a sorrir. - Não quero ficar sem você.  
- Eu também não, quero você para sempre. - Respondeu me beijando, sorri, o abraçando apertado. Olhei para o balcão da cozinha e vi lotado de sacolas.  
- O que você comprou? - Perguntei manhosa mudando de assunto, seu sorriso aumentou e ele beijou meu nariz.  
- Esta com fome?  
- Morrendo. Sabe eu me exercitei muito ontem a noite. - Comentei com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Hum. Sei muito bem que tipo de exercícios você fez. - Provocou, levantei rindo, Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço, me virei e o encarei. - Eu tenho certeza que vamos dar certo. Sabe por que? - Perguntou segurando meu rosto.  
- Por que nos amamos. - Respondi com um sorriso, ele sorriu também.  
- E por que pertencemos um ao outro. - Completou me dando um beijo delicado. Essa era a mais pura verdade, Edward e eu éramos cada um a metade de um todo. Fomos até o balcão da cozinha de mãos dadas, sentei no banco enquanto Edward arrumava tudo, já que ele havia me proibido de fazer qualquer coisa. Observava Edward arrumando a mesa com as coisas que havia comprado, ele ficava tão lindo assim, aliás ele era lindo de qualquer maneira, se eu não tivesse tido um chilique poderia ter recebido um belo café da manhã na cama, mas não, preferi pensar no pior, eu precisava parar de achar que Edward ia me deixar ou aprontar alguma coisa comigo, mas era difícil, essa desconfiança estava enraizada em mim, só esperava que com o tempo melhorasse, pois não estava disposta a perder ele por causa dessa insegurança idiota. Viver sem Edward agora seria o mesmo que vegetar, podia estar sendo exagerada, mas era assim que me sentia, presa a ele de uma forma permanente e irrevogável, ele me fazia esquecer o mundo e também o bom senso, enrubesci lembrando que havíamos esquecido a camisinha na noite anterior. Edward me deixava mesmo a flor da pele.  
- O que esta pensando? - Ele me olhava atento e curioso.  
- Ahn! Nada. - Desconversei. - A mesa esta linda. - Elogiei descendo do banco e indo até ela, entretanto ele me segurou antes que chegasse até lá.  
- Bell sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa. - Incentivou, olhei para as minhas mãos e voltei a corar, me desvencilhei de seus braços e fui até a mesa me sentando, Edward me acompanhou, podia sentir seus olhos presos em mim.  
- Er... Estava pensando que não usamos camisinha. - Falei finalmente. Edward não parecia preocupado.  
- Não esta tomando pílula? - Perguntou tranquilamente.  
- Tomo sim, mas isso não previne doenças.  
- Bom eu não tenho nenhuma, sempre me protegi. - Seria ridículo que se sentisse feliz com isso? - Eu deveria me preocupar? - Edward questionou me olhando.  
- Não. - Respondi diretamente.  
- Então você e James... - Deixou a frase no ar, ele não parecia muito confortável, por isso foi sucinta.  
- Sempre usamos camisinha. - Completei rapidamente, Edward pareceu surpreso ao saber disso.  
- Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas por que já que tinham um relacionamento estável? - Olhei confusa para ele. Da onde estava vindo esse interesse repentino na minha relação com James?  
- Isso não tem nada a ver, mesmo em uma relação estável é indicado usar contraceptivos. - Expliquei diretamente.  
- Eu sei, mas nós não usamos.  
- E não foi certo. - Acusei, acho que só transamos com camisinha nas três primeiras vezes, depois isso foi esquecido por mim, eu até me lembrava de usar, mas na hora eu simplesmente deixava de lado, eu gostava da sensação de poder sentir Edward completamente dentro de mim.  
- Realmente não foi, mas isso não muda o fato de usar camisinha com seu ex-namorado. - Franzi meu cenho. Onde ele queria chegar com essa história?  
- Edward não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar.  
- Quero saber porque não se importa de não usar camisinha comigo e porque sempre usou com seu ex-namorado. Só isso.  
- Eu não sei. - Dei de ombros. - Nunca parei para pensar nisso.  
- Ele nunca pediu para pararem de usar? - Na hora me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos em que James queria parar de usar o contraceptivo e até havia feito exames para mostrar que não tinha qualquer doença, mas eu não quis.  
- Pediu. - Edward me encarou atento.  
- E você não aceitou? - Neguei. - Por que? - Suspirei e decidi contar o porque para Edward.  
- Eu não queria correr o risco.  
- Risco de que? - Questionou confuso.  
- Eu sei que a pílula é eficaz, mas pode falhar, eu não queria implantar um DIU e por isso exigia o uso da camisinha, era uma garantia a mais.  
- Você não queria engravidar. - Concluiu.  
- Não. - Admiti finalmente.  
- Mas comigo?  
- Eu não racionalizo direito quando estou com você Edward. - Ele sorriu.  
- Eu também não, mas prefiro pensar que isso é uma forma de você dizer que confia em mim e que gostaria que eu fosse o pai dos seus filhos. - Como é? O olhei e Edward tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.  
- Você se acha mesmo hein?  
- É a verdade Bell, mesmo que seja inconscientemente é isso que você quer. - Será que isso fazia sentido? - Não vamos pensar nisso ok? O que importa é que eu estou limpo e você também. Podemos continuar sem camisinha ou você prefere que usemos?  
- Sem. - Declarei na mesma hora corando vergonhosamente, pelo jeito Edward tinha toda razão. Ele sorriu e me puxou para o seu colo.  
- Acho que te conheço mais do que você mesma. - Cerrei meus olhos na sua direção.  
- Melhor calar a boca e comer. - Edward riu, beijou meu ombro e me serviu com algumas guloseimas que havia comprado, não podia acreditar que havia conversado com ele sobre um assunto tão intimo. Pior que o que ele havia dito fazia sentido, eu não tinha problema nenhum em transar com ele sem camisinha, mas com James isso sempre pareceu impossível, ficou tão comum no nosso namoro que ele mesmo nunca esquecia. Isso era uma prova de confiança? Afinal eu não teria um filho com alguém em quem não confiasse. Melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas e deixar o tempo se encarregar disso, estaríamos juntos e era isso que importava.  
- Vai sair com as meninas mais tarde? - Edward me perguntou.  
- Sim, Rose estava histérica ontem no telefone, disse que precisava falar comigo e a Alice urgentemente.  
- Emmett também esta estranho. Pediu que eu e Jasper almoçássemos com ele, pois precisava da nossa ajuda.  
- O que será que esta acontecendo com eles?  
- Sei lá, mas parece sério.  
- Espero que o Emm não tenha aprontado algo muito terrível, caso contrário nem eu nem Alice seremos capazes de arrumar o estrago.  
- Eu não ponho minha mão no fogo por aquele grandalhão. - Edward disse rindo.  
- Garanto que nem a Rose. - Completei. Edward beijou meu pescoço, me fazendo esquecer qualquer outra coisa.  
- Que horas vai sair?  
- Hum. - Senti ele sorrindo contra a mim pele.  
- Que horas vai sair com as garotas? - Perguntou novamente.  
- Às 13:00.  
- Isso nos dá quatro horas. - Olhei para ele sorrindo e acariciei seu rosto.  
- E o que tem em mente para essas quatro horas? - Questionei maliciosamente.  
- Quer que eu te diga ou te mostre? - Murmurou com sua boca próxima do meu ouvido.  
- Quero que me mostre. - Edward se levantou da cadeira comigo no colo.  
- Tudo o que desejar minha vida. - Disse carinhoso me beijando e nos levando para o quarto, talvez as coisas entre nós não fossem fáceis ou simples, mas nada disso importava, pois eu amava Edward e estava disposta a enfrentar tudo, inclusive meus medos para ficarmos juntos.


	34. Capítulo 32 - Romântico?

Bella POV

Tinha acabado de chegar com as meninas no restaurante, Rose ao invés de contar logo qual era o problema engatou em uma conversa sobre sapatos e roupas com Alice, eu simplesmente ignorei e voltei minha mente para algo mais interessante, ou melhor, alguém. Era só pensar em Edward que sentia meu corpo flutuar, nossa manhã conturbada, mas mesmo assim gostosa colocou um sorriso bobo em meus lábios, pois eu sabia que por mais problemas que viéssemos a ter enfrentaríamos juntos e era isso que me importava. Me lembrei das loucuras que dizia e fazia com ele enquanto estávamos na cama, Edward era o único capaz de despertar esse meu lado que até então estava adormecido, eu me tornava uma tarada quando estava com ele, seu aroma, seu toque, seus beijos. Ahn! Tudo tão bom!  
- Aposto que esta pensando em sacanagem. - Ouvi a voz de Alice soar me fazendo esquecer mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo meus desejos.  
- Estou pensando no Edward, então sim, estou pensando em sacanagem. - Respondi sorridente.  
- Vocês finalmente ficaram? - Assenti sorrindo. - Aleluia! - Alice exclamou.  
- Ah! Conta tudo Bella. - Rose pediu.  
- Foi incrível, maravilhoso, perfeito, foi tudo. - Disse animada.  
- Já estava na hora de vocês se acertarem. - Alice falou sorrindo.  
- O pior é que eu quase estraguei tudo. - Lamentei.  
- Por que? O que aconteceu? - Rose perguntou seriamente. Suspirei e contei para elas sobre meu pequeno ataque pela manhã. Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Bella o que mais o Edward tem que fazer para você ver que ele não é mais o mesmo? - Ainda era difícil acostumar com Alice defendendo o Edward mesmo que eles tivessem se tornado grandes amigos nesses seis meses. Ela até havia pedido desculpas a ele pelo modo como o havia tratado, Edward simplesmente disse que tinha feito por merecer o que recebia dela. Agora Edward até defendia Alice das brincadeiras de Emmett, ele a tratava como uma irmã mais nova, até mesmo se implicavam como irmãos. Quem diria?  
- Eu sei, mas eu simplesmente pirei quando vi que estava sozinha e acabei pensando no pior.  
- É compreensível depois de tudo o que passou. - Rose me consolou.  
- Só que acabou. - Disse convicta. - Eu quero ficar com o Edward e preciso confiar nele. - Sorri me lembrando do nosso papo sobre contraceptivos. - Talvez eu até confie, só precise demostrar isso. - Respondi segura.  
- Vocês precisam de tempo, estão começando a ficar juntos agora, a confiança virá com o tempo. - Alice garantiu sorrindo.  
- É o que eu acho também, nos amamos e não vamos desistir do que sentimos um pelo o outro, tenho certeza que com o tempo tudo vai se encaixar, afinal eu não tenho o que reclamar dele, Edward tem sido incrível, em todos os aspectos.  
- Vocês tem que passar por um dia de cada vez, não adianta apressar as coisas. Esta claro que foram feitos um para o outro. - Rose disse com um sorriso.  
- É verdade Bella, vocês se completam. - Alice concordou.  
- Eu sei, é tudo tão certo quando estamos juntos, eu esqueço tudo ao meu redor, é tão bom. - Falei sorrindo igual uma boba.  
- Dá para ver. Você esta brilhando. - Alice disse bebendo seu drink.  
- É o amor. - Respondi com um sorriso enorme, olhei para Rose e ela parecia triste, decidi tocar no assunto que havia nos trazido aqui em primeiro lugar. - Mas não foi para falar de mim que viemos aqui não é Rose? - Ela deu um suspiro.  
- Eu queria ficar conversando e não pensar nisso, mas é inevitável. - Respondeu chateada.  
- O que aconteceu? - Alice perguntou preocupada.  
- Emmett, ele anda todo estranho, eu pergunto o que esta havendo e ele desconversa, diz que é o trabalho, mas acho que ele tem outra.  
- Eu não acredito nisso Rose, Emmett é louco por você. - Disse certa, isso não fazia sentido.  
- Eu também não acredito. - Alice concordou comigo.  
- Você viu alguma coisa? - Perguntei, Emmett não seria nem louco de trair Rosalie, ele não poderia fazer uma besteira tão grande.  
- Não, mas que outra explicação pode existir?  
- Talvez ele esteja preparando alguma surpresa. - Rosalie me lançou um olhar séptico. Realmente surpresas não eram muito a cara de Emm, mesmo assim pelo o que ela havia dito não parecia que ele havia feito algo errado, Emmett era só distraído demais.  
- O que esta pensando em fazer? - Alice perguntou.  
- Não sei, mas se eu descobrir que ele esta me traindo, eu corto fora o brinquedo dele. - Rose disse com uma cara assassina, se eu fosse Emm teria muito medo.  
- Edward disse que Emmett combinou um almoço com ele e o Jasper.  
- Como é? Jazz não me disse nada. - Alice comentou aborrecida.  
- Talvez Emmett tenha pedido segredo e o Edward não deu prestou atenção. - Expliquei, Alice não pareceu muito satisfeita. - Aposto que vão falar sobre o que esta acontecendo. - Disse mudando o assunto.  
- Só pode ser. - Rose concordou. - Meninas vocês tem que me ajudar, tentar descobrir alguma coisa.  
- Claro que sim Rose. - Alice garantiu. - Coloco o Jazz na parede, principalmente por me esconder esse almoço. - Pobre Jasper ia sofrer quando chegasse em casa.  
- Falarei com Edward também.  
- Obrigada. - Rose agradeceu segurando nossas mãos.  
- E amigas servem para o que senão dar uma bela lição nesses homens. - Alice respondeu sorrindo.  
- É isso mesmo. - Concordei, Rose riu um pouco mais animada. Meu celular tocou me distraindo, quando vi quem ligava meu sorriso cresceu.  
- Hum é o amor ligando? - Alice provocou.  
- Com licença que preciso de privacidade. - Respondi fazendo graça, levantei me afastando da mesa e atendendo a ligação. - Oi. - Atendi docemente.  
- Oi anjo. - Foi só ouvir sua voz para meu corpo inteiro tremer. - Como esta o almoço?  
- Tranquilo. E o seu? O Emm já abriu a boca? - Perguntei interessada, Edward riu.  
- Ainda não. - Ele suspirou. - Eu seria muito frouxo se dissesse que já estou com saudades? - Meu sorriso cresceu mais ainda se fosse possível, resolvi brincar com ele.  
- Tem como não sentir? Você ganhou na loteria rapaz. - Edward gargalhou alto.  
- Esta ficando muito convencida Bell.  
- Aprendi com o melhor. - Ele continuou rindo. - E só para saber também estou com saudades.  
- Mesmo?  
- Sim.  
- Então acho que vai gostar da minha proposta.  
- Hum e qual seria?  
- Estava pensando em passar em casa, pegar algumas roupas e ir para seu apartamento passar a noite. O que acha?  
- Proposta aprovada senhor Cullen.  
- Ótimo, não vejo a hora de matar toda a falta que esta me fazendo Isabella.  
- Ah é? E o que esta planejando fazer comigo? - Perguntei sedutoramente.  
- Acho que o horário e o local que estou não me permitem dizer. - Respondeu com a voz rouca. Decidi provocar ele.  
- Bom, eu quero beijar sua boca, seu pescoço, seu peito, sua barriga e seu...  
- Isabella! - Gargalhei com seu tom. - Quer me deixar louco safada? Estou em um local público. - Advertiu em um sussurro, ri.  
- A culpa é sua. - Acusei.  
- Minha?  
- É, você que desperta esse meu lado devasso. - Sussurrei manhosa.  
- Eu te transformo em uma tarada e você me transforma em um bobo apaixonado. - Sorri mordendo meu lábios, Edward me deixava sem palavras e ainda mais louca por ele.  
- Eu te amo. - Respondi sorrindo, tinha certeza que ele também sorria.  
- Eu também te amo. Você não faz ideia de como me faz feliz Isabella. - Declarou, suspirei. - Ouvi vozes no fundo. - Já vou Emmett. - Edward resmungou. - Para! Devolve meu telefone seu idiota.  
- Bella o que fez com o Edward? Você esta afrouxando meu amigo mulher. - Emmett disse me dando uma bronca. Ri.  
- Ah como se a Rose não fizesse o mesmo com você. - Provoquei.  
- Aí é jogo baixo Bella. - Reclamou e continuei rindo, ouvi a voz do Edward no fundo. - Vou passar para o chato do seu amor. - Emmett disse brincando, Edward resmungou algo para Emm antes de pegar o telefone.  
- Tenho que ir Bell. - Edward se despediu.  
- Ok, te vejo mais tarde. - Então me lembrei que Jasper estava encrencado. - Edward avisa o Jasper que Alice sabe que ele foi almoçar com vocês e esta uma fera.  
- Ela não sabia?  
- Não.  
- Pobre Jasper. Vai sofrer nas mãos da baixinha.  
- Vou precisar pegar o telefone de novo? - Ouvi Emmett gritar.  
- Você é um mala. - Edward respondeu para ele. - Até a noite Bell. Te amo. Te amo.  
- Também. Muitos beijos.  
- Para você também. - Disse e desligou, fiquei sorrindo para o telefone, voltei para a mesa e as meninas conversavam animadamente.  
- Parecem mais animadas. - Comentei sorrindo.  
- E não somos só nós hein. - Alice pontuou me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Edward é... ai sem palavras. - Respondi suspirando.  
- Você não se importa com o fato dele ser tão diferente do James? - Rose perguntou, olhei confusa para ela.  
- Não. Por que?  
- É que o Edward não parece o tipo romântico e você sempre gostou disso.  
- Ele não é do tipo que manda flores ou faz surpresas, mas ele é tão carinhoso e doce comigo, sei que o James também era assim, mas com o Edward sei lá, é diferente, melhor. Eu não sinto falta de mais nada quando estou com ele. - Rose sorriu.  
- O amor te pegou de jeito mesmo. - Alice disse.  
- É. - Falei bobamente, o que apenas um dia não era capaz de fazer? Achei melhor voltar ao assunto anterior antes que eu saísse correndo dali e fosse atrás de Edward. - Por que estavam tão animadas quando voltei?  
- Alice teve uma ideia.  
- Que ideia? - Encarei Alice.  
- Rose vai seduzir o Emmett. - Franzi meu cenho.  
- Você já não tentou isso? - Rose negou.  
- Estava tão chateada com a distância dele que o máximo que tentei foi conversar com ele, estava com medo que ele me ignorasse se tentasse alguma coisa. - Respondeu sem graça.  
- Duvido que o Emm resistiria a você. - Garanti.  
- Acha mesmo? - Incrível como a insegurança aparece até em quem achamos impossível.  
- Claro que sim. Então qual o plano? - Perguntei curiosa.  
- Vamos em uma loja de lingerie e escolher algo para acabar com Emmett. - Alice explicou maliciosa. Hum, não era uma má ideia mesmo. Talvez pudesse ver algo para mim também.  
- Aposto que esta pensando em pegar algo também? - Rose disse rindo, corei ao ser pega no flagra, mas acabei rindo.  
- Já que estaremos lá, não custa ver alguma coisa para mim também. - Respondi.  
- Edward transformou você em uma tarada. - Alice falou e rimos, com isso eu não poderia discutir, pagamos a conta e seguimos para a loja, esperava sinceramente que Emmett não estivesse traindo a Rose e que ela conseguisse esclarecer tudo isso essa noite.

Edward POV  
Bell saiu antes de mim pegando uma carona com Alice. Logo em seguida Jasper e Emmett passaram para me pegar, todo o caminho até o restaurante fomos conversando banalidades, Emm disse que só contaria o que estava acontecendo quando chegássemos no restaurante. Haja paciência. Assim que sentamos em nossa mesa decidi ligar para Isabella, era incrível mas já sentia uma falta enorme dela, nosso papo foi rápido já que Emmett fez questão de nos interromper, o que não foi de todo mal, já que Isabella estava saidinha demais no telefone quase me fazendo ficar duro em pleno restaurante, não podia negar que gostava desse seu jeito, ainda mais sabendo que só eu despertava isso nela. Terminei a ligação e fui bufando para a mesa.  
- Você é um inconveniente Emmett. - O afrontei.  
- Namore com sua mulher depois. - Bufei, já havia contado a eles que finalmente estávamos juntos e tudo o que eles disseram é que já tinha passado da hora.  
- Ah! Jasper a Bell disse para você se preparar. - Ele me olhou assustado.  
- Por que?  
- Alice sabe que você esta aqui conosco e não gostou nada.  
- Merda! Tô ferrado. Como ela soube?  
- Acho que Bell comentou que ia sair com vocês.  
- Por que contou para ela seu imbecil? - Emmett me xingou. - Agora Rose vai pensar que estou aprontando alguma coisa. - Revirei meus olhos.  
- Então pare de ficar enrolando e diga logo o que esta acontecendo ou também vou achar que esta aprontando. - Disse sem paciência.  
- É verdade Emmett, já encheu esse mistério todo. - Jasper exaltou.  
- Vocês tem que prometer que não vão dizer nada a suas mulheres. - Emmett nos olhou sério, principalmente para mim.  
- Alice nem sabia que ia almoçar com vocês, então sem problemas.  
- Edward? - Eu não podia trair meus amigos, mas também não queria mentir para Bell, resolvi enrolar.  
- Você esta traindo a Rose? - Perguntei na lata, ele arregalou os olhos.  
- Claro que não, que ideia absurda, de onde tirou isso?  
- Sei lá, Bell disse que a Rose queria falar com ela e Alice e parecia chateada. O que você fez? - Emmett me olhou alarmado.  
- Não fiz nada, juro. Rose esta chateada comigo? - Perguntou realmente surpreso, Emmett era absorto demais para não perceber algo assim.  
- Você não percebeu? - Jasper questionou.  
- Não. Ela me perguntou se estava tudo bem comigo e eu disse que sim só enrolei dizendo que estava com alguns problemas no trabalho. O que estão sabendo?  
- Já disse o que sei.  
- Eu sei o mesmo que o Edward, que elas saíram para almoçar por que a Rose estava mal e eu quero uma boa explicação do por que minha irmã esta assim. - Exigiu Jasper.  
- Merda! - Emmett praguejou. - Achei que estava disfarçando bem.  
- Disfarçando o que? - Ele nos olhou.  
- Vou pedir Rosalie em casamento.  
- Cara, isso é ótimo. - O congratulei.  
- Estava mais do que na hora de se acertar com minha irmã. - Jasper disse rindo. - Mas por que todo o drama e segredo?  
- Eu não faço ideia de como fazer o pedido. - Confessou. - Liguei para o James para pedir algumas ideias, mas sei lá, não sei se Rose ia gostar. - Franzi meu cenho.  
- James? - Perguntei sério. - O ex da Bell?  
- Ele é bom nessas coisas românticas. A Rose sempre fica falando de como ele pediu a Bella em casamento. - Como é? Que merda de papo é essa?  
- Emmett! - Jasper chamou a atenção dele olhando para mim e parece que a ficha dele caiu.  
- Putz cara foi mal. - Se desculpou.  
- Tudo bem Emm, ele é seu amigo. - Por mais que eu quisesse que James jamais tivesse existido, ele era real e tinha laços com os amigos de Isabella e agora meus também.  
- Eu sei, mas não devia ter falado nele, sei que apesar de terem conversado não é como se tivessem se tornado grandes amigos.  
- Acho que isso seria impossível. - Respondi simplesmente, pelo pouco que conhecia de James ele era um cara gente boa, mas daí a ter uma amizade com o homem que namorou a minha mulher já era demais. Entretanto algo que Emm disse me deixou curioso. - Como ele pediu Isabella em casamento?  
- Você não sabe?  
- Não Emmett, por incrível que pareça eu não fico conversando com Isabella sobre as coisas maravilhosas que ex-namorado dela fazia. - Jasper deu uma risada pelo modo sarcástico que respondi. Ontem havíamos falado sobre seu namoro com James, mas aquilo tinha sido uma exceção, além disso foi ótimo saber que mesmo inconscientemente Bell confiava em mim.  
- Pois devia, é conhecendo o ex que se sabe o que não se deve fazer. - Revirei meus olhos pela sua bronca.  
- Emmett quer dizer logo como foi o tal pedido. - Disse já sem me aguentar de curiosidade.  
- Ok, ele fez um piquenique debaixo de uma árvore em um jardim na Toscana, jogou pétalas de rosas por toda parte e colocou o anel dentro de uma rosa, quando ela chegou ao local, se ajoelhou e lhe presenteou com a flor, segundo Rose a aliança tinha o formato de uma rosa também. - Eu me lembrava bem do anel, era rico em detalhes e realmente muito bonito, mas não tinha nada a ver com minha Bell. - James é bom nessas surpresas românticas. - Torci meus lábios.  
- Eu acho um monte de baboseira.  
- Mas a Isabella sempre gostou Edward. - Jasper disse e eu sabia que ele tinha razão. - Tem que pensar nisso. - Eu sempre soube que Bell era romântica, mas eu era uma negação nisso e ela sabia e mesmo isso não a impediu de querer ficar comigo.  
- Eu sei, mas ela me ama do jeito que eu sou Jasper e sabe que eu não faço esse tipo. - Quem sabe com o tempo eu não podia aprender?  
- Não vai nessa não Edward, logo ela vai ficar comparando as coisas que os namorados das amigas fazem e desejar que você faça o mesmo.  
- Acho que não corro esse risco. - Jasper me olhou.  
- Por que não?  
- Oras por que vocês são os namorados das amigas dela e são menos românticos do que eu. - Eles se olharam e riram da minha lógica que por sinal fazia todo sentido. - Mas e o que aconteceu afinal? Que ideia o grande Dom Juan deu para você? - Perguntei finalmente.  
- Várias, pedir em um balão, escrever o nome dela no céu, fazer uma serenata, esse tipo de coisa.  
- E gostou de alguma? - Jasper perguntou.  
- Gostei, mas como disse não sei se Rose vai gostar. - Explicou.  
- Faz o piquenique, ela não tinha gostado? - Opinei, Emmett me olhou seriamente.  
- Edward, eu não sou nem louco de fazer um pedido igual. Ela vai achar que não é importante e única, essas coisas de mulher. - Ele tinha razão.  
- Sabe o que realmente impressiona uma mulher Emmett? - Ele me olhou atento.  
- O que?  
- Quando através de pequenas ações você mostra o quanto a conhece. Do que Rose gosta? - Ele pensou por um momento.  
- Números. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Ela é apaixonada por isso, sei que pode parecer loucura, mas é disso que ela mais gosta. Rose coloca seus óculos de leitura, os pés sobre a minha perna e enquanto eu faço massagem neles e vejo uma corrida na TV, ela esta lá, fazendo aqueles desafios com números. - Emmett parou e me encarou. - Cara você me deu uma ideia perfeita. - Disse empolgado.  
- Qual? - Perguntei confuso.  
- Vou criar um enigma com números e letras e dizer que não estou conseguindo resolver e passar para ela fazer, a frase formada no final será o pedido: QUER CASAR COMIGO? O que acham? - Perguntou entusiasmado.  
- Eu achei bem original. - Jasper elogiou.  
- Eu também, acha que ela vai gostar?  
- Tenho certeza, ela fica eufórica cada vez que termina um desses desafios, imagina quando ela ler o pedido.  
- Então fechou. - Disse animado contagiado pela alegria de Emmett.  
- Ainda não, precisamos comprar a aliança. - Desmontei na cadeira, queria ir logo para casa, pegar minhas coisas e encontrar Bell.  
- Sabe o que seria interessante? - Jasper questionou.  
- O que? - Eu e Emmett perguntamos.  
- Se achasse um anel com o símbolo do infinito, quer dizer, mais matemático que isso impossível, sei que é clichê, mas...  
- É perfeito Jazz. Cara, com amigos como vocês não preciso de mais nada. Vamos terminar logo esse almoço que me empolguei para comprar esse anel e fazer esse pedido. - Demos risada da animação de Emmett, durante todo o almoço fomos pensando no desafio que ele faria para Rose, ele juntou todas as ideias em um guardanapo e quando chegasse em casa passaria tudo para o computador, o pedido seria feito ainda esta noite. Terminamos o almoço e seguimos para uma joalheria, assim que fomos atendidos Emmett e Jasper começaram uma discussão sobre se o símbolo do infinito devia estar na cara ou ser discreto no anel, os dois pareciam loucos, preferi nem participar da discussão e comecei a passear pela loja, olhando nas vitrines logo algo capturou meu interesse.  
- Posso ajuda-lo senhor? - Uma atendente perguntou.  
- Sim, eu gostaria de ver aquele anel. - Apontei para a delicada joia, a moça o pegou e me entregou.  
- É um design retro, muito fino. - Era absolutamente lindo, sorri imaginando o anel no dedo da minha Isabella, ficaria perfeito. - Todas essas pedras são diamantes legítimos. - Assenti.  
- Quanto custa? - Perguntei interessado sabendo que não devia ser barato.  
- São três mil dólares. - Respirei fundo e o encarei, não tinha a aparência de ser uma joia cara, o que era bom já que tinha certeza que Isabella odiaria saber que custou tudo isso. Eu estava ganhando bem melhor agora que tinha sido promovido a supervisor de projetos e já tinha até uma poupança com uma boa quantia, mas três mil em um anel? Suspirei e o olhei mais uma vez, não tinha como não comprar, ele gritava o nome da minha Bell.  
- Vou levar. Eu gostaria de ver uma aliança para mim também, por favor.  
- Vou buscar nossas opções. - Assenti e esperei.  
- O que esta fazendo? - Olhei para o lado e vi Jasper.  
- Comprando um anel para Bell.  
- Vai entrar na onda do Emmett? - Perguntou sorrindo, neguei.  
- Ainda é cedo para casarmos, mas não para deixar claro que pertencemos um ao outro. O que melhor para isso que uma aliança? - Respondi com um sorriso enorme.  
- Verdade. - Jasper concordou.  
- E o Emm, já escolheu?  
- Sim, esta acertando o pagamento. Pegou o maior anel que tinha, Rose gosta de brilho. - Explicou, a moça que estava me atendendo logo voltou com as opções de alianças masculinas, escolhi uma em ouro branco um pouco mais grossa que o anel que havia comprado para Bell, agora só faltava fazer o pedido e claro, ela aceitar.

Bella POV  
Cheguei no meu apartamento morta de cansaço, coloquei as sacolas no sofá e me sentei na poltrona, tudo o que eu queria agora era um bom banho de preferência com Edward, mas como ele ainda não tinha chego iria tomar sozinha, quem sabe vestir uma das lingeries que comprei e fazer uma surpresa para ele. Levantei empolgada com meus planos, mas quando estava indo em direção do quarto, ouvi alguém tocando a campainha, sorri, com certeza era Edward, fui até a porta correndo e a abri. Ele estava lindo, usando uma camisa da cor dos seus olhos e segurando uma mochila nas costas, sem cerimônia o abracei e o beijei. Tinha morrido de saudades durante todo o dia.  
- Amei a recepção. - Edward disse entrando em meu apartamento me segurando pela cintura e fechando a porta com o pé. - Senti sua falta anjo.  
- Eu também. - Falei o beijando novamente, ele em um rompante me pegou no colo.  
- Edward! - Dei um grito. - Pra que isso?  
- Que tal um banho senhorita Cullen? - Perguntou malicioso, era tudo o que eu queria, passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o beijei.  
- Acho perfeito. - Murmurei entre nossos lábios. - Melhor trancar a porta antes. - Falei antes de seguirmos para o quarto, me estiquei e a tranquei, em seguida Edward voltou a me beijar e foi até o banheiro sem separar nossas bocas, quando me colocou sobre a bancada da pia que ficava no banheiro de seu quarto começou a me despir, nem sabia o que ele havia feito com sua mochila.  
- É tão linda Isabella. - Dizia enquanto tirava minha regata e minha calça, sem deixar de beijar meu rosto e corpo.  
- Sou? - Perguntei com os olhos fechados, só aproveitando suas palavras e lábios.  
- É, minha linda Isabella. - Sussurrou e beijou minha boca com calma, sua língua a provando e invadindo com carinho, delicadeza. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para a barra da sua camisa a tirando, ele se afastou um pouco e tirou sua calça, sorri ao ver que ele já estava pronto, Edward voltou ao mesmo lugar que estava e me pegou no colo, seu membro já roçando em mim e me deixando louca, entramos no box, ligou o chuveiro e quando me prensou na parede toda aquela calma foi embora. Isso era muito melhor do que eu tinha imaginado. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos os puxando, Edward gemeu e mordeu meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que me penetrava. Soltei um grito alto ao sentir ele dentro de mim, me tomando por completo.  
- Ah! Edward! Isso... Gostoso... - Edward estocava cada vez mais rápido.  
- Esta gostoso? - Perguntou gemendo.  
- Muito. - Edward abriu um sorriso sacana e diminuiu a velocidade.  
- E assim é bom também? - Murmurou no meu ouvido, rápido ou lento, eu me perdia de qualquer forma com ele.  
- É... Tudo com você é delicioso... - Ouvi ele rindo e voltando a me penetrar com velocidade e força.  
- Safada. - Nem pude responder pois senti o calor subindo por todo o meu corpo.  
- Eu vou Edward... Ah! - Gemi passando minhas unhas pelas suas costas.  
- Vem Isabella! Goza para mim. - Ele mandava e meu corpo obedecia.  
- Edward! - Gritei alto seu nome atingindo o ápice enquanto apertava seu corpo no meu, Edward não aguentou e gozou sem parar de se movimentar dentro de mim fazendo com que ambos sentíssemos um prazer indescritível. Demorou alguns segundos até que eu saísse do meu estado pôs felicidade plena, Edward ainda me segurava em seus braços quando abri meu olhos.  
- Olá. - Cumprimentou com um sorriso, sorri abertamente para ele.  
- Acho que agora precisamos ainda mais daquele banho. - Edward riu e me colocou de pé no chão.  
- Vou cuidar de você. - Falou carinhoso pegando a esponja e passando pelo meu corpo, observava seus gestos com um sorriso no rosto, passamos todo nosso banho assim, um cuidando do outro, matando toda a saudade que apenas algumas horas tinham feito, ele me pegou no colo novamente e me levou para a cama onde nos amamos mais uma, duas vezes, eu não cansava, o queria toda hora, era tão bom ficar com ele, fazendo sexo, amor ou só assim como estávamos agora, ele com o queixo apoiado em meu peito enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos, conversávamos apenas com o olhar, então me lembrei de Rose. Será que Emmett havia dito algo para os rapazes?  
- O Emm falou o que queria com vocês?  
- Falou sim. - Respondeu simplesmente.  
- E?  
- Promete que não vai dizer nada a Rose?  
- Depende do que for.  
- É uma surpresa. - Sorri, sabia que Emm não seria capaz de trair ela.  
- Se for boa pode ter certeza que não digo nada. - Garanti.  
- Ele vai pedir ela em casamento. - Arregalei meus olhos.  
- Sério? Isso é incrível! Estou tão feliz por ela. - Disse animada. - E a Rose achando que ele estava traindo ela.  
- O Emm é um idiota, nem percebeu que a namorada viu que algo estava estranho.  
- E como ele vai pedir? - Perguntei curiosa, com certeza ele sabia.  
- Se eu contar qual vai ser a graça quando ela te falar. - Argumentou. Até que ele tinha razão, mas não ia desistir.  
- Por favor? - Pedi fazendo um bico, ele me beijou.  
- Não.  
- Você é muito mau. - Reclamei.  
- Anjo, eu já te contei o principal.  
- Mas você sabe o resto e não quer me dizer. - Respondi cruzando os braços.  
- Deixa a Rose te contar.  
- Mas até lá eu vou morrer de curiosidade. - Edward riu pela minha birra.  
- Vou te dar duas opções, ou eu te conto sobre o pedido do Emmett ou te mostro uma surpresa. - Sem pensar muito respondi.  
- A surpresa. - Pedi entusiasmada.  
- Sabia. - Edward disse rindo, se levantou e foi até sua mochila que estava sobre uma cadeira que ficava no canto do quarto, pegou algo e voltou a deitar sobre mim, ele me olhou e sorriu. O que seria? - Sei que nosso terreno ainda esta frágil e que antes precisaremos de tempo e cuidado para construímos nele um forte alicerce, mas tudo o que eu mais desejo é construir uma vida ao seu lado e eu quero que esse seja o símbolo desse começo. - Finalizou colocando uma caixinha de veludo azul sobre o meu peito que estava coberto pelo lençol, olhei para Edward com os olhos marejados devido a linda declaração e então fitei o anel, era a joia mais linda que já havia visto na minha vida. - Você aceita ser oficialmente minha namorada Isabella? - Sorri largamente, assentindo.  
- Sim. . - Respondi o beijando, Edward se sentou a minha frente enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.  
- Sua mão. - Pediu e a estendi, ele tirou o anel da caixa e deslizou no meu dedo, coube perfeitamente. - Gostou? - Perguntou me olhando ansiosamente.  
- Muito, é linda, tão delicada. - Disse tocando o anel.  
- Assim como você. - Esse homem ia me enlouquecer. Sorri e puxei seu rosto para mais beijo.  
- Eu te amo tanto. - Declarei sem conseguir evitar de chorar, Edward limpou minhas lágrimas.  
- Eu também te amo Bell. Demais. - Disse me beijando novamente, quando nos separamos o observei.  
- Cadê a sua? Afinal não quero nenhuma lambisgóia achando que o senhor anda solto por aí. - Edward riu levantando uma aliança de ouro branco simples.  
- Coloca para mim? - Assenti sorrindo, a peguei e deslizei pelo seu dedo, assim que coloquei o encarei.  
- Você é meu agora. - Disse possessivamente. Eu ainda me sentia estranha com as coisas que Edward despertava em mim, nunca fui uma pessoa ciumenta ou possessiva, mas com ele a história era bem diferente.  
- Completamente seu, meu anjo, minha vida. - Sorri ouvindo ele me chamar de anjo, amava quando me chamava assim, Edward voltou a beijar meu rosto e meus lábios me deitando novamente na cama, com certeza nossa noite só estava começando e desde que eu ficasse com Edward, pouco me importava que horas iria acabar, tudo o que eu queria era aproveitar o meu lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso namorado.


	35. Capítulo 33 - Bônus Casais

Alice POV  
Irritada era pouco para o que estava sentindo agora. Jasper ia me explicar direitinho que história era essa dele me esconder que ia sair com Emmett e Edward, ele sabia que eu estava possessa com Emmett já que havia reclamado com ele sobre como Rose estava chateada e para baixo por culpa do seu amigo idiota, o imbecil nem para se importar e isso por que era sua irmã. Ah! Mas ele ia ver só comigo. Entrei no nosso apartamento e estava tudo silencioso, fui até nosso quarto e encontrei o ser esparramado na cama lendo um livro.  
- Oi amor. - Me cumprimentou tranquilamente.  
- Amor a pu... - Respirei fundo. - Só não te xingo como merece por que gosto e muito da sua mãe.  
- Alice não é para tanto. - Se defendeu.  
- Ah é sim. Como você sai para almoçar com os rapazes e nem me avisa? Quando a Bella disse que vocês iam sair com o Emmett eu fiquei passada. Por que não me contou? - Jasper segurou minhas mãos e me fez sentar na cama.  
- Por que o Emmett pediu que não disséssemos nada. - Explicou.  
- Então por que o Edward contou para Bella? - Perguntei séria, Jasper sorriu.  
- Porque ele sabe que a Bella não ia querer ir junto só para colocar o Emmett na parede. - Ele tinha razão, eu era bem capaz de fazer isso, Bella era bem mais racional do que eu.  
- Mesmo assim não gostei e nada de não me dizer. - Reclamei um pouco mais calma.  
- Desculpa amor, mas é que o Emmett estava bem nervoso e não ia ajudar nada vocês discutirem, por isso achei melhor resolver isso com ele sem que você soubesse. Entendeu? - Suspirei.  
- E o que ele queria afinal? Ele não esta traindo a Rose, está? - Inquiri impaciente.  
- Você acha que se ele estivesse traindo a minha irmã eu ia deixar barato?  
- Você ia brigar com Emmett? - Perguntei assombrada, Jazz nunca matou nem uma barata.  
- Bom, brigar não, conversar. - Ri, esse era o meu Jazz, sempre fazendo as coisas do modo mais calmo possível. Suspirei e fui para os seus braços, ele me abraçou e beijou minha cabeça.  
- Então qual era o problema afinal? - Jasper pareceu pensar, ele era muito fiel em suas convicções. - Você disse a ele que não me diria?  
- Ele pediu que não disséssemos nada. - Disse me olhando como se pedisse desculpas por não poder dizer.  
- Tudo bem Jazz, mas não é nada ruim é? - Ele negou, com certeza se fosse ele me diria.  
- Não, tenho certeza que vai amar. - Falou me apertando mais, sorri levantando a cabeça para olha-lo, Jasper era capaz de me tirar do sério e ao mesmo tempo o único capaz de me acalmar, por isso éramos tão perfeitos um para o outro, fogo e água de algum modo convivendo juntos.  
- Eu te amo seu chato. - Ele sorriu.  
- Eu também te amo minha nervosinha. - Ri e o beijei apaixonadamente me deitando sobre ele na cama.  
- Vou te mostrar quem é nervosinha. - Respondi descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço enquanto ele gemia meu nome, afinal eu ainda tinha muitas questões para acertar com meu querido namorado.

Rosalie POV  
Eu podia dizer que estava segura em minha decisão de seduzir meu próprio namorado, mas a verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo de ser rejeitada, medo de comprovar que Emm não me desejava mais. Nunca tinha me sentido tão insegura em toda a minha vida, sempre tive quem eu quisesse aos meus pés, mas com o Emm tudo era diferente. Eu nem podia imaginar mais a minha vida sem ele e só de pensar na hipótese dele não me querer mais, meu estômago embrulhava. Caminhei até nosso apartamento lentamente e passei a chave pela fechadura, esperava que Emm ainda estivesse com os rapazes, talvez assim eu pudesse criar coragem e me preparar para encontra-lo, entretanto toda a minha esperança foi embora quando entrei e encontrei ele sentado no sofá concentrado em algo, assim que percebeu minha presença abriu um daqueles seus lindos sorrisos, fazendo com que toda a minha mente virasse um vazio e eu só pudesse retribuir.  
- Baby! - Exclamou animado, já fazia alguns dias que ele não me chamava assim. - Se divertiu com as garotas? - Perguntou me olhando interessado.  
- Sim, foi muito legal e você? A Bella disse que saiu com Jasper e Edward. - Comentei sem me aproximar demais, coloquei minhas sacolas sobre o sofá e me sentei tirando os sapatos em seguida. Não vai ser tão fácil assim Emmett. Pensei amargamente.  
- É, precisava falar com eles.  
- Hum. Sobre o que?  
- Nada demais. - Respondeu simplesmente, era só isso que me dizia quando eu perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ele. Bufei exasperada. - Que foi amor?  
- Nada Emmett. Vou tomar um banho. - Falei me levantando, mas antes de sair da sala ele me segurou pelo braço.  
- Baby me desculpa se eu estive meio distante esses dias. Sinto muito mesmo. - Pediu e percebi que ele falava sério, algo que não era muito comum para Emm.  
- Eu achei que fossemos um casal. - Sussurrei cabisbaixa.  
- Nós somos, é que eu fiquei tenso com uma situação no trabalho e não queria descontar em você. - Sorri mais aliviada por ele estar conversando sobre isso, mesmo assim essa história estava muito estranha. que situação era essa? O abracei pela cintura lhe dando um selinho. Resolvi não questionar nada ainda.  
- Da próxima vez conversa comigo, já estava achando que não me amava mais. - Murmurei baixo.  
- Claro que não Rosalie! - Esbravejou. - Onde eu encontraria outra mulher linda, divertida, sexy e que ainda risse das minhas palhaçadas? - Questionou sorrindo segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, acabei rindo. - Eu que sou um lerdo que nem percebeu que tinha te magoado com minhas atitudes. Desculpa esse grandalhão bobo? - Pediu com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão.  
- Desculpo sim, mas não faz mais isso. - O repreendi.  
- Sim senhora. - Fez uma continência, continuei rindo. Emmett era um bobo, mas era meu.  
- Toma banho comigo? - Perguntei sedutoramente brincando com sua camisa, Emmett tremeu sob meu corpo, mas se afastou. A insegurança que há pouco tinha ido embora voltou com mais força.  
- Por mais tentadora que essa ideia pareça vou ter que passar. - Ele estava me rejeitando?  
- Por que?  
- Quero terminar isso antes. - Disse levantando um folha de papel com algumas letras e números. Emmett estava me trocando por uma folha de papel? Era isso mesmo?  
- O que é isso?  
- Um desafio de matemática, você gosta tanto que acabei ficando interessado, procurei na internet e achei esse aqui, só que é tão difícil. - Reclamou, o encarava abismada.  
- Emmett você bebeu? Desde quando se interessa por essas coisas?  
- Você parece tão entretida fazendo que achei que ia ser legal, só que estou mudando de ideia, isso não é para mim. - Disse torcendo os lábios. - O pior é que agora estou curioso para saber qual é a resposta. - Falou parecendo realmente chateado, olhei desconfiada para ele, isso era tão estranho.  
- Bom e o que você acha de tomarmos um banho e depois eu ajudar você com isso? - Emmett sorriu maliciosamente e percebi que havia ganhado a discussão.  
- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? - Murmurou nos meus lábios.  
- Nem hoje e nem essa semana. - Respondi fazendo manha. Emmett me pegou pela cintura e enlacei minhas pernas na sua agarrando seu pescoço.  
- Eu te amo baby. Amo muito. - Garantiu me olhando profundamente.  
- Eu também te amo mozi. - Respondi o beijando enquanto ele nos levava para o banheiro, ainda não estava muito convencida sobre essa história de trabalho, mas assim que matasse as saudades que eu sentia dele, eu o colocaria contra a parede.

Depois de um banho delicioso, vesti uma roupa qualquer e me sentei no sofá colocando meus pés no colo de Emmett, logo ele começou a massagea-los, eu absolutamente amava ficar assim com ele, era um momento só nosso e como não queria estragar, decidi interrogar sobre o que andava acontecendo no seu trabalho depois.  
- Cadê aquele desafio que você queria resolver? - Emmett pegou o papel em cima da mesinha da sala.  
- Já vou avisando que é bem difícil. - Advertiu.  
- Assim é mais gostoso. - Provoquei.  
- É mais gostoso é? - Perguntou fazendo cócegas nos meus pés.  
- Para Emm! - Pedia rindo, ele parou e plantou um beijo na minha perna. - Se continuar não vou conseguir resolver nada. - Avisei e na mesma hora ele parou.  
- Ah não! Eu tenho que saber o que esse desafio diz. - Aquilo era tão esquisito, Emmett nunca se importou com essas coisas.  
- Tá bom vai. - Me encostei no braço do sofá, apoiei a folha em um livro e comecei a resolver, nem estava tão difícil, Emm que não tinha paciência para essas coisas, fui resolvendo as questões e já colocando as letras em suas posições, nem parei para pensar o que a tal mensagem dizia, talvez Emm quisesse ler antes, não demorei e acabei. - Prontinho. - Anunciei sorridente.  
- Já? - Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Já. Aqui. - Disse estendendo o papel para ele.  
- Você não leu?  
- Não, achei que ia querer ler antes. - Ele negou.  
- Lê para mim. - Pediu, dei de ombros e olhei o papel. - Você quer casar co... - Franzi meu cenho. Eu não acreditava no que meus olhos viam. Isso era um pedido? Meu coração batia descontrolado, abaixei a folha e encarei Emmett, ele tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, se levantou e em seguida ajoelhou na minha frente pegando em minha mão. Oh! Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, minha mente parecia ter travado.  
- Rosalie, você é o melhor presente que já recebi, você sempre me surpreende aguentando minhas loucuras e meu jeito bobo de ser, é a mulher mais linda, divertida, alegre, meiga e carinhosa que tive a alegria de conhecer. Eu te amo Baby e não posso imaginar mais minha vida sem você, aceita se casar comigo Rosalie Hale? - Perguntou estendendo uma caixinha de jóia com um anel deslumbrante dentro. Eu nem sabia o que pensar, ele queria casar comigo?  
- Oh! Emmett é claro que eu aceito. - Respondi com a voz embargada estendendo minha mão na sua direção, ele pegou o anel da caixinha e deslizou pelo meu dedo. - Emmett é maravilhoso. - Falei com os olhos marejados olhando meu dedo. - Ah! Mozi te amo tanto. - O abracei pelo pescoço e dei um beijo delicioso nele. - Então era isso que estava aprontando? - Perguntei entendendo tudo agora, ele sorriu sem graça se sentando no sofá e me puxando para seu colo.  
- Estava meio perdido e não sabia o que fazer. Acabei deixando você chateada comigo. - Lamentou.  
- Isso nem importa mais. Eu amei, o pedido, o anel, tudo. - Ele respirou aliviado.  
- Jura? - Perguntou ansioso. Sempre achei que quando me pedisse ele pegaria a ideia de algum filme, mas não, seu pedido foi único, Emmett realmente me surpreendeu.  
- Claro, foi tão doce e atencioso. Você que bolou o desafio? - Questionei interessada, não podia acreditar que ele teve todo esse trabalho só para me fazer o pedido.  
- Os rapazes me ajudaram. - Confessou sorrindo.  
- Sabia que eles tinham que estar envolvidos. - Respondi com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Nunca tinha me sentido tão contente na vida. - Não vejo a hora de contar para as meninas. Vamos nos divertir tanto planejando o casamento. - Disse empolgada. - O que acha de turquesa para a cor da recepção? E o bolo? Acho que o melhor seria que fizéssemos cada metade de um sabor. Seria bom também decidirmos se queremos ao ar livre ou se vamos alugar algum local. Ah! Meus pais vão enlouquecer. - Eu falava sem parar sobre tudo o que eu queria para o casamento, Emmett somente me olhava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo. Não via a hora de começar a planejar tudo, tinha certeza que ia ser incrível, pois quem estaria me esperando no altar seria ele, meu mozi, meu Emmett.


	36. Capítulo 34 - Investigação

Bella POV  
Um calor intenso me consumia, mas não era algo desagradável, na verdade era bem gostoso, me apertei mais naquele calor e o senti macio e cheiroso sobre mim, abri meus olhos e encontrei a razão daquele calor todo, Edward estava agarrado ao meu corpo, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as minhas e sua cabeça enterrada em meu pescoço, movi minha mão que estava nas suas costas e passei pelos seus cabelos fazendo um carinho, ele gemeu se agarrando mais em mim enfiando sua cabeça ainda mais na curvatura do meu pescoço, continuei o carinho conforme sentia a mão de Edward se mover em minha cintura e ele depositar um beijo abaixo da minha orelha, provocando arrepios em todo o meu corpo.  
- Bom dia anjo! - Cumprimentou levantando a cabeça e me encarando com aqueles lindos olhos azuis ainda mais brilhantes, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, apreciando meu toque.  
- Bom dia vida. - Respondi igualmente sorridente, se eu era seu anjo ele era a minha vida, Edward não podia usar todos os apelidos, ele abriu os olhos e me fitou com amor. - Dormiu bem?  
- Muitíssimo bem e a senhorita?  
- Melhor seria impossível.  
- Hum isso seria um convite para mais uma noite? - Perguntou sorrindo.  
- Talvez mais do que uma. - Provoquei, Edward alargou seu sorriso e foi se aproximando, mas o afastei tapando minha boca. - Acabei de acordar. - Expliquei, ele balançou a cabeça, retirou minha mão e me beijou logo em seguida. Nossas línguas se tocando e guerreando, eu nunca imaginei que beijar alguém ao acordar pudesse ser tão bom, Edward se afastou e me deu um simples selinho.  
- Se prepare pois será assim que irei acorda-la todas as manhãs.  
- Acho que ainda não despertei direito. - Reclamei sorrindo, Edward gargalhou.  
- Mas é muito safada mesmo. - Disse se aproximando da minha boca e me beijando de novo. Ficamos namorando na cama até finalmente levantarmos para começarmos nosso dia, enquanto Edward terminava de tomar seu banho eu fazia nosso café, eu sai do chuveiro antes que ficássemos lá o resto da manhã e perdêssemos a hora. Não demorou e ele apareceu na cozinha com um sorriso enorme, estava finalizando os ovos quando Edward se aproximou e enlaçou minha cintura beijando meu pescoço, parecíamos cada vez mais um casal de namorados e eu estava amando isso.  
- Esse cheiro esta magnifico. - Elogiou. - Além de linda, gostosa, inteligente, ainda cozinha. Você tinha razão, eu ganhei mesmo na loteria. - Ri me lembrando da provocação que fiz com ele no dia anterior.  
- Eu te disse. - Continuei provocando, Edward apertou minha cintura.  
- Eu te amo minha convencida. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido, sorri me virando para olha-lo.  
- Eu também te amo meu mala. - Ele riu e me beijou. - Coloca a mesa para mim? - Pedi manhosa, Edward se afastou pegando a toalha, as xícaras e pratos. Enquanto ele pegava o pão no armário e os frios na geladeira, terminei o ovo e levei para a mesa. Edward se sentou e me puxou para seu colo. Tomamos café da manhã em meio a risada e brincadeira, nossa relação nem parecia que tinha começado há apenas dois dias, tinha a impressão que namorávamos já há anos tamanha era nossa intimidade, isso era tão gostoso e bom, estava até cogitando a ideia de chamar Edward para ficar comigo permanentemente, mas sabia que ainda era cedo, talvez esperaria mais um mês ou dois.  
Quando terminamos de comer Edward insistiu em lavar a louca, alegou que isso era algo que ele sabia fazer, eu achava um máximo vendo ele tão caseiro, Edward não parava de me surpreender, enquanto ele terminava de arrumar as coisas na cozinha fui me trocar para o trabalho, quando estava me vestindo meu celular tocou, sorri ao ver que era Rose, ela me contou toda animada que Emmett havia pedido ela em casamento, eu fingi surpresa e fui muito bem, achei tão delicado o modo como ele a pediu, Emm conseguiu fazer seu pedido de modo sutil e romântico, o que confesso me surpreendeu, nunca pensei que ele seria capaz de algo tão delicado, Rosalie estava super empolgada e marcou um almoço comigo e Alice para falar sobre o casamento e claro, mostrar a aliança que ela disse ser a coisa mais deslumbrante que já havia visto na vida, eu sorri pela sua animação e acabei contando que Edward havia me pedido em namoro também, ela me felicitou e nos despedimos, combinando de nos vermos no almoço.  
- Rose esta que não se aguenta de felicidade. - Comentei com Edward que estava sentado na minha cama enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar.  
- O Emmett estava uma pilha para fazer esse pedido. - Ele disse sorrindo.  
- Ele foi tão doce e romântico, nunca esperaria isso dele. - Edward me olhou sem graça.  
- Você gosta disso né? - O encarei confusa.  
- Do que? - Me virei perguntando.  
- Essas coisas românticas. - Explicou, me aproximei dele e sentei em seu colo.  
- Acho que a maioria das mulheres gostam. Por que?  
- Eu não acho que eu tenha esse perfil. - Respondeu chateado.  
- Pois fique sabendo que eu discordo. - Ele me olhou espantado.  
- Discorda?  
- O modo como me trata, as coisas lindas que me diz, Edward eu não preciso de mais nada. - Ele sorriu abertamente.  
- Eu só digo o que eu sinto.  
- É isso que me importa. - Falei e o beijei, Edward segurou minha cintura e acabei gemendo em sua boca. Respirei fundo me recompondo. - Melhor irmos. - Disse levantando, ele assentiu com um sorriso em seus lábios vermelhos e deliciosos. Para Isabella. Minha mente condenou. Depois que nos recompomos, saímos para o trabalho, peguei o carro e deixei Edward no trabalho e segui para o meu, fui para minha sala e comecei a trabalhar no projeto de um prédio que estávamos projetando.  
- Isabella? - Ouvi alguém me chamando, olhei para a porta e vi Kate a recepcionista do escritório.  
- Oi Kate. Algum problema? - Ela negou com um sorriso e entrou segurando um lindo ramalhete de lírios.  
- Alguém mandou para você. - Disse me estendendo as flores. - Namorado novo? - Perguntou enxerida.  
- Obrigada. - Disse a encarando sem responder sua pergunta indiscreta e esperando que saísse, ela fez uma careta e saiu. Nem tínhamos tanta intimidade assim. Garota folgada. Observei o lindo ramalhete. Quem poderia ter mandado? Ninguém sabia que lírios eram as minhas flores favoritas ou eu estava enganada? Peguei o cartão e o abri.

" Anjo,  
Um pouco de cor e vida para alegrar o seu dia.  
Com amor e paixão.  
Do seu convencido, mala e chato namorado.  
Edward Cullen."

Sorri, olhando o bilhete, Edward era definitivamente uma caixinha de surpresas, em pensar que ele não se considerava romântico. Se isso não era romântico, o que seria? Ele em nada lembrava aquele ser mesquinho, presunçoso e egoísta de outrora, Edward realmente não era o mesmo e isso ficava cada dia mais claro, eu sabia que ainda lutava com as memórias amargas de nosso passado, só que isso só faria mal a mim e a nossa relação. Olhei o lindo ramalhete e suspirei lendo mais uma vez o cartão, é, estava na hora de deixar tudo para trás de uma vez, decidi sorrindo igual uma idiota pelo maravilhoso namorado que eu tinha.

Edward POV  
Isabella. Fechava meus olhos e seu lindo rosto era a primeira coisa que vinha em minha mente, sua risada, seu toque, seu aroma. Eu sentia uma vontade louca de ficar o tempo todo ao seu lado, beijando e a amando, Bell havia despertado um lado meu que até então eu nunca imaginei que existisse. Quem diria que eu, Edward Cullen, iria mandar um buque de flores para alguém? Justo eu que sempre repudiei qualquer tipo de romantismo, achava piegas, brega e ridículo, mas isso era antes de me apaixonar perdidamente pela minha Isabella, agora era outro homem, um homem muito mais feliz e completo. Meu celular tocou me despertando dos meus sonhos diurnos, sorri ainda mais ao ver quem ligava.  
- Oi anjo. - Atendi sorridente.  
- Olá senhor Cullen. - Respondeu docemente. - Estou ligando para agradecer o lindo ramalhete de folhes que me mandou.  
- Gostou?  
- Amei, mas como sabia que lírios são minhas flores preferidas? - Sorri e na hora me lembrei de uma conversa dela com minha mãe falando sobre o assunto, isso ficou gravado na minha memória.  
- Eu sei tudo sobre você Bell. - Respondi simplesmente, podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo, antes que ela falasse o telefone do meu escritório tocou. - Amor só um momento. - Pedi e atendi o telefone. - Sim senhorita Weber?  
- O senhor Clearwater esta aqui para vê-lo.  
- Obrigado, pode pedir que entre. - Disse desligando e voltando minha atenção a Bell. - Desculpa linda era minha secretaria. - Expliquei, Seth abriu a porta e fiz sinal para ele se sentar.  
- Tudo bem vida, só liguei para agradecer as flores. Te espero à noite?  
- Com certeza, vou passar naquele restaurante japonês e comprar nosso jantar. O que acha?  
- Perfeito. Até a noite. Te amo. - Sorri bobamente.  
- Também anjo. Até mais tarde. - Disse desligando, suspirei e só então me dei conta que não estava sozinho.  
- O amor esta no ar hein?  
- É, finalmente nos acertamos Seth. - Contei a novidade.  
- Isso é ótimo Edward! Confesso que já estava na hora. - Ri.  
- Eu sei, os rapazes disseram o mesmo. Eu ia te contar ontem, mas você não estava no apartamento, aposto que estava com a Emily. - Seth sorriu sem graça.  
- Estamos nos acertando.  
- Que bom. - Observei Seth e percebi que ele parecia tenso. - Mas não foi para falar sobre a Emily que você veio me ver não é? - Ele negou e colocou uma pasta que estava no seu colo sobre a mesa.  
- Acho que finalmente conseguimos o que queríamos. - Franzi meu cenho, Seth e eu estávamos investigando o diretor administrativo da Cullen's. Ainda me lembrava da época em que era vice presidente e vi que havia algo errado com os papéis do setor, mas ao invés de ir atras do verdadeiro responsável, demiti Seth, me arrependia amargamente disso. Há poucos meses percebemos algumas ações suspeitas de Michael e decidimos investigar. - O que aconteceu? - Perguntei abrindo a pasta.  
- Aqueles números que você estava desconfiado, lembra? - Assenti, sem tirar os olhos dos relatórios que via na minha frente. - Então, você estava certo, eles esta desviando dinheiro para uma conta suspeita como se fosse de uma empresa que esta prestando a empresa, mas é tudo laranja, Edward ele esta super faturando diversas obras só que com valores baixinhos, assim ninguém desconfiava.  
- Desgraçado! - Esbravejei jogando os documentos sobre a mesa, estava tudo ali, os números não mentiam.  
- O que vamos fazer agora Edward? - Perguntou apreensivo.  
- Mostrar tudo isso ao Eleazar e esperar que ele tome uma atitude. Não vou deixar esse vagabundo destruir o patrimônio do meu pai. - Disse incisivo.  
- E se ele não fizer nada?  
- Ele vai fazer Seth, eu confio nele.  
- Teremos que esperar que ele volte de viagem.  
- Na sexta quando ele retornar falarei com ele. Acha que Michael desconfia de nós?  
- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, ele nem faz ideia. - Eu não podia negar que tinha muito medo dele descobrir algo e querer retaliação contra mim e Seth, minha maior preocupação era Isabella, mas eu tinha certeza que assim que Eleazar soubesse da verdade esse calhorda iria parar atras das grades, ele e seu pequeno esquema de corrupção. Guardei os papeis que Seth havia me dado na minha pasta, o dia restante do dia passou rapidamente, Emmett me ligou para dizer que tinha dado tudo certo no pedido e me convocado para ser padrinho juntamente com Jasper, fiquei contente com o convite. O expediente logo terminou e fui para casa, no caminho passei no restaurante e comprei o jantar, cheguei no apartamento e encontrei Bell deitada no sofá, assim que me viu se levantou e veio em minha direção me beijando, a segurei pela cintura com meu braço livre.  
- Saudades amor. - Disse sorrindo.  
- Também vida. - Respondeu me dando mais beijo, em seguida pegou as sacolas e colocou sobre a pia. - Como foi no trabalho?  
- Bem. - Falei um pouco tenso, Bell pareceu perceber e me olhou seria.  
- O que houve?  
- Podemos falar depois? - Pedi.  
- Claro, por que não toma um banho enquanto eu arrumo tudo aqui? - Lhe dei um beijo e segui para o meu antigo quarto que a partir de agora seria nosso, tomei um banho rápido e voltei para a cozinha, olhei para a mesa e já estava pronta, observei que as flores que estavam no vaso eram as mesmas que havia mandado para ela, sorri diante o gesto.  
- Vejo que gostou mesmo das flores. - Comentei sorridente, Bell pegou o shoyo na geladeira e veio na minha direção com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.  
- Eu adorei. - Falou me abraçando. - Esta me saindo um ótimo namorado senhor Cullen. - Com essa tive que rir.  
- Fico feliz com isso senhorita Cullen. - Ela riu também.  
- Vem, vamos jantar. - Disse me puxando para a mesa, me sentei e a coloquei no meu colo, já havia virado costume comermos assim e não estava nenhum pouco afim de mudar isso. Passamos o jantar falando sobre o seu almoço com as meninas e como Rose estava animada com tudo e já estava planejando todos os detalhes, contei para ela sobre o convite do Emmett para ser seu padrinho e Bell achou um máximo, já que ela e Alice seriam as madrinhas de Rose. Terminamos o jantar e arrumamos a cozinha juntos, depois fui para o sofá, Bell ligou o som e se sentou entre minhas pernas, ficamos ali abraçados, só curtindo uma ao outro.  
- Vai me dizer o que esta te preocupando agora? - Perguntou acariciando meu braço. Suspirei pesadamente, Bell se virou e se sentou de frente para mim.  
- Lembra das investigações que eu e Seth estávamos fazendo? - Isabella sabia tudo sobre o assunto, ela morria de medo que Michael descobrisse e viesse a se vingar de mim enquanto eu temia que ele fosse atras dela e agora que estávamos juntos esse medo tinha quadruplicado.  
- Claro, o que houve?  
- Hoje Seth me levou um documento que comprova de todas as formas que Michael esta mesmo desviando dinheiro da empresa.  
- Ele não descobriu não é? - Perguntou tensa.  
- Não, Seth garantiu que ele nem faz ideia, mas hoje eu me arrependi de ir atras desse assunto.  
- Você fez o certo, sei que é perigoso, mas ele estava roubando.  
- Eu sei, mas eu pensei em você e ... - Minha garganta fechou só de pensar em algo de ruim acontecendo com Isabella.  
- Nada vai acontecer comigo Edward. Eu tenho medo de algo acontecer com você. - Confessou se deitando sobre meu peito.  
- Vai dar tudo certo. - Garanti. - Vou contar ao Eleazar e ele vai tomar todas as providencias necessárias.  
- Acha que ele vai denunciar esse imbecil?  
- Tenho certeza, nesses meses pude ver como ele é honesto, confio nele.  
- Promete que vai ficar longe disso depois que falar com ele? - Pediu me olhando.  
- Eu vou Bell, prometo, não quero arriscar mais nada por causa desse ladrão. - Afirmei acariciando suas costas. - Que tal falarmos de algo mais leve? - Bell levantou a cabeça e me encarou.  
- Sobre o que? - Perguntou interessada.  
- Estava pensando em comprarmos um terreno. Os que acha?  
- Terreno? - Ela franziu o cenho me olhando com curiosidade.  
- É, temos uma casa para construir, lembra? - Percebi quando ela entendeu do que eu falava.  
- Nossa casa com as arvores em volta? - Perguntou empolgada.  
- Isso. Juntando nossos salários aposto que podemos financiar um bom terreno.  
- Esta falando sério?  
- Claro anjo. Você desenha e eu construo. - Isabella abriu um sorriso enorme e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.  
- Diz para mim que não estou sonhando. - Pediu me olhando com os olhos marejados, segurei seu rosto com carinho.  
- Você não esta sonhando meu amor. - Bell me beijou novamente e em um rompante saiu do meu colo correndo pelo corredor. - Onde você vai? - Gritei.  
- Pegar uma coisa. - Ouvi sua resposta longe, suspirei feliz e encarei o teto, não demorou e ela estava de volta com algumas folhas de papel e um estojo, tirou as coisas da mesinha de centro e colocou o papel sobre ela se sentando no chão, desci no sofá e me coloquei atras dela, suas costas apoiadas no meu peito.  
- O que é isso tudo?  
- O projeto da nossa casa. - Respondeu com um sorriso enorme, a apertei em meus braços e beijei seu pescoço. - Hum quantos quartos? - Perguntou pegando um bloco de papel.  
- Estava pensando em uns sete. - Bell virou o rosto e me encarou assombrada.  
- Para que tantos quartos?  
- Um nosso, um para ser nosso escritório e cinco para nossos filhos.  
- Cinco filhos? Edward! - Ralhou comigo.  
- O que? Achei que quisesse filhos. - Falei confuso.  
- Eu quero, mas cinco é demais. - Sorri.  
- Acho perfeito. - Bell acabou rindo.  
- Podemos fechar essa conta em três? - Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Ok, três. - Acabei concordando.  
- Então a casa pode ter seis quartos, um pode ser de hospedes. - Opinou.  
- Ótimo. Estava pensando em um estilo bem rústico.  
- Que tal de madeira? Tem excelentes empresas que vendem uma madeira reaproveitada, gostaria que a casa fosse o mais ecológica possível. - Ela opinou, assenti concordando.  
- Acho isso fundamental, na empresa sempre procuramos matérias que agridam menos o meio ambiente. - Isabella sorriu.  
- Quero um jardim lindo. - Bell deitou no meu corpo e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro passando seus braços sobre os meus. - Imagina que delicia, eu, você e as crianças brincando no gramado? - Perguntou com um sorriso ainda maior.  
- E nosso cachorro também. - Adicionei.  
- Teremos um cachorro? - Questionou curiosa.  
- Sim, eu sempre quis um, mas nossa mãe era alérgica.  
- Verdade, nossa seria incrível ter um cachorro. - Bell suspirou. - Uma família.  
- Nossa família. - Pontuei beijando sua têmpora, ela virou o rosto e me beijou com doçura. Tudo o que eu mais desejava era um futuro e um família com minha Isabella.


	37. Capítulo 35 - Last Chance

Pela falta de comentários irei finalizar a fic.

* * *

Bella POV  
Ainda era difícil acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida, as vezes achava que estava sonhando e que cedo ou tarde eu acordaria. A noite passada havia sido um exemplo claro disso, quando eu imaginaria Edward me dizendo todas aquelas coisas? Planejando nosso futuro juntos, filhos e até um cachorro? Era impossível não estar abismada com tudo isso, ele havia me dito inclusive que esperaria para comprar o carro que queria pois iria utilizar o dinheiro que estava guardado para dar de entrada no terreno. Edward trocando um carro por algo nosso era a maior prova do quanto ele queria isso, o que me deixava ainda mais nas nuvens. Balancei a cabeça e voltei a realidade, fitei minha mesa de trabalho e observei mais uma vez o esboço que havia feito da nossa casa antes de guarda-lo, fiquei grande parte da noite e da madrugada trabalhando nisso, Edward foi até meu quarto diversas vezes me chamar para dormir, mas eu me negava, tinha que colocar no papel tudo o que tinha em mente, ele acabou dormindo no meu quarto dizendo que não iria passar a noite longe de mim, eu havia dormido apenas três horas, mas me sentia disposta como nunca.  
Sai da minha sala animada indo até a garagem, esperava sinceramente que Edward gostasse do projeto já que eu não havia deixado ele ver nada enquanto mexia em casa, decidi fazer uma surpresa e aproveitar para chama-lo para almoçar comigo. Peguei meu carro e segui até a Cullen's, estava ansiosa pela reação de Edward. Será que ele iria gostar? Apertei o volante em um claro sinal de nervosismo, liguei o som e tentei me acalmar me focando na estrada a minha frente, logo cheguei na empresa, estacionei e fui até a entrada da Cullen's, era a primeira vez que ia lá desde a morte de nossos pais e mesmo quando Carlisle era vivo eu raramente aparecia. Assim que entrei senti um arrepio traspassar pela minha espinha me lembrando do que Edward havia me dito na noite anterior sobre o tal caso de corrupção dentro da empresa, não podia nem sequer suportar a hipótese de algo acontecer com ele, Edward era fundamental para minha vida. Respirei fundo afim de afastar essa ideia da minha mente. Tudo daria certo. Tentei pensar positivo enquanto seguia até a recepção do prédio com meu projeto em mãos.  
- Bom tarde. - Cumprimentei a recepcionista.  
- Bom tarde senhorita. O que deseja? - Perguntou educadamente.  
- Eu gostaria de ver Edward Cullen do setor da engenharia, tem como? - Ela me olhou de modo estranho e sua amabilidade pareceu ir embora.  
- Tem hora marcada?  
- Não, na verdade queria fazer uma surpresa. - Falei sorrindo.  
- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada. - Respondeu grossa.  
- Eu posso deixar minha identidade aqui se for preciso. - Tentei argumentar vendo que muitas pessoas estavam fazendo o mesmo, também podia ligar para Edward, mas não queria estragar a surpresa. Ela torceu os lábios em claro sinal de desprezo.  
- Não é preciso, pois a senhorita não vai entrar. - Falou rudemente, franzi meu cenho. Como alguém poderia parecer tão simpática uma hora e de repente mudar completamente? Mas estava clara a razão da sua mudança, nessas horas eu odiava namorar alguém tão atraente como Edward, ele parecia que tinha mel.  
- Eu poderia muito bem ligar para Edward e pedir que liberasse minha entrada sem ter que lidar com você. - Respondi igualmente rude, ela abriu um sorriso irônico e cruzou os braços.  
- Liga. - Desafiou. Ai que ódio dessa garota. Peguei meu celular na hora, mas antes que discasse alguém chamou meu nome.  
- Isabella? - Me virei e encarei Seth vindo em minha direção.  
- Oi Seth. Tudo bem?  
- Tudo sim. Algum problema? - Perguntou olhando da recepcionista para mim.  
- Eu queria ver o Edward, mas parece que não posso entrar. - A moça da recepção estava branca, ele riu.  
- Vem comigo, te levo até lá. - Falou cortês, sorri para a recepcionista e ela ficou lá com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.  
- Garota chata, aposto que tem uma queda pelo Edward. - Reclamei com Seth, ele riu enquanto entrávamos no elevador.  
- Ih liga não, o Edward nem dá bola. - Disse apertando o número do andar.  
- Acho bom mesmo. - Respondi bufando.  
- Pode ter certeza, mesmo quando nem estavam juntos ele já despachava todas as que davam em cima dele. - Como é que é?  
- Todas? - Questionei o encarando, Seth ficou sem graça e não disse mais nada, nem eu estava com vontade de saber, decidi perguntar isso diretamente na fonte, já estava explodindo com a ideia desse monte de mulher em cima do meu namorado.  
- Bom é aqui. - Anunciou quando chegamos no andar em que Edward trabalhava. - Aquela é a secretária de Edward. - Falou apontando uma morena, só esperava que não fosse outra afim dele. - Desculpa se fui indelicado. - Comentou sem jeito vendo que eu estava séria. - Edward é louco por você. - Sorri mais relaxada.  
- Não se preocupe Seth, acho que exagerei um pouco. Esse seu amigo também me deixa louca. - Rimos. - Obrigada por me acompanhar.  
- Sem problemas. - Sorriu. - Nos vemos por ai.  
- Com certeza. - Nos despedimos e segui até a entrada do escritório de Edward.  
- Boa tarde. - Cumprimentei, ela abriu um sorriso delicado.  
- Boa tarde senhorita, posso ajuda-la?  
- Eu gostaria de falar com Edward, ele esta ocupado?  
- Não, qual o seu nome? - Ela perguntou pegando o telefone.  
- Na verdade eu queria fazer uma surpresa, sou namorada dele. - Expliquei.  
- Oh! Me desculpa senhorita, eu não a reconheci - Pediu sem graça. Me reconhecer de onde?  
- Não tem problema, afinal é a primeira vez que venho aqui.  
- Ah, mas o senhor Cullen tem várias fotos da senhorita na mesa, eu que sou muito distraída e não me toquei. - Fotos minhas? - Pode entrar se quiser. - Ofereceu simpática, pelo menos com a secretária dele não teria que me preocupar.  
- Obrigada, desculpe mas qual o seu nome? - Perguntei interessada.  
- Angela Weber. - Estendi minha mão.  
- Muito prazer Angela, sou Isabella Cullen. - Ela me olhou um pouco espantada, com certeza por causa do meu sobrenome.  
- Muito prazer senhorita Cullen. - Disse simpática.  
- Por favor sem o senhorita. - Pedi sorrindo, ela sorriu também.  
- Ok Isabella. - Olhei para a porta.  
- Como esta o humor dele hoje? - Eu sabia que ele estava ótimo de manhã, mas vai que tenha acontecido alguma coisa no trabalho.  
- Perfeito como sempre, especialmente desde o fim de semana. - Sorri satisfeita.  
- Bom deixa eu ver isso pessoalmente. - Disse sorrindo e indo em direção da porta, bati e ouvi Edward pedindo para que entrasse quando ingressei na sua sala ele estava olhando atentamente alguma coisa no monitor.  
- Algum problema Ang... - Parou de falar assim que me viu e um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto. - Anjo! - Expressou maravilhado se levantando e vindo em minha direção.  
- Hei. - Disse me aproximando e lhe dando um beijo. - Gostou da surpresa?  
- Eu amei. - Me beijou de novo. - O que é isso? - Perguntou indicando o cano preto que eu carregava.  
- Nossa casa. - Respondi sorrindo.  
- Você terminou? - Perguntou admirado. Assenti. - Vamos ver então! - Falou empolgado indo até sua mesa e afastando os objetos enquanto eu tirava a folha do canudo, em seguida a estendemos sobre a mesa colocando algumas coisas para segurar as pontas, Edward se sentou na sua cadeira e me puxou para sentar em seu colo, seus olhos não saiam do papel e os meus dos dois porta retratos que haviam ali. Eu me lembrava bem das fotos, uma tiramos quando fomos com o pessoal passar o dia em um parque e a outra era de um jantar que havíamos feito na casa de Alice e Jasper, era incrível pois mesmo que ainda não estivéssemos namorando parecíamos um casal.  
- Bell? - Ouvi Edward me chamando, o encarei. - Esta no mundo da lua anjo? - Perguntou carinhoso.  
- Estava vendo as fotos, parecemos um casal. - Apontei sorrindo.  
- Nós somos um casal. - Afirmou me apertando em seus braços.  
- Agora, mas na época ainda não.  
- Nós sempre fomos um casal amor. - Respondeu simplesmente, segurei seu rosto e o beijei com amor, Edward com apenas algumas palavras era capaz de me deixar sem chão, me afastei e o encarei.  
- Então o que achou? - Perguntei olhando para o projeto.  
- Amei, esta magnifica. - Elogiou.  
- Não é demais? - Perguntei receosa. - Eu não ligo muito para tamanho, mas achei que gostaria de algo bem espaçoso.  
- Acertou em cheio, acho que conseguiu captar bem o que eu gosto e o que você gosta. - Sorri satisfeita.  
- Vai demorar até conseguirmos construir. - Falei olhando o desenho de nossa casa.  
- É, mas somos jovens e temos muito tempo para fazermos isso juntos. - Encostei minha testa na sua feliz com sua resposta.  
- Tem razão. Tem algo que queira mudar? - Voltei a observar o papel a nossa frente.  
- Não, esta tudo perfeito. - Falou com um sorriso glorioso no rosto.  
- Ótimo. - Disse me levantando. - Almoça comigo?  
- Hum, só se eu ganhar um beijo. - Sorri me abaixando e o beijando, Edward me puxou para o seu colo e intensificou o beijo. - Sabia que eu sempre fantasiei em te tomar nessa mesa? - Falou malicioso, mordi os lábios em expectativa.  
- E por que não toma? - Perguntei beijando seu pescoço lascivamente, ele riu.  
- Onde foi parar a minha doce e inocente Isabella? - Sussurrou no meu ouvido, foi minha fez de rir.  
- Eu nunca fui inocente com você senhor Cullen. - Ele me olhou.  
- Não mesmo. - Sorri me levantando e enrolando o projeto da nossa casa, Edward beijou meu pescoço e levantou minha saia. - Você é tão cheirosa Isabella. - Disse sedutor, me virei e me sentei em sua mesa o puxando pela gravata e o beijando profundamente, Edward se afastou minimamente e pegou o telefone. - Senhorita Weber pode sair para o almoço. Isso. Não se preocupe já vou sair também. - Desligou o telefone, me deu um beijo e correu até a porta a trancando, voltou e me beijou novamente. - Não quero nada estragando esse momento. - Sorri o puxando para mais um beijo enquanto suas mãos tiravam minha calcinha e sua boca ia para o meu pescoço.  
- Quero você Edward. - Implorei.  
- Eu sou seu anjo. - Sorri e desci minha mão até o feixe da sua calça abrindo seu cinto, a dele respiração estava entrecortada assim como a minha. Edward voltou a me beijar ao mesmo tempo que se viu livre de suas roupas íntimas. - Esta pronta para mim amor? - Perguntou terno.  
- Sempre. - Ele desceu sua mão até minha intimidade.  
- Assim que eu gosto, completamente molhada. - Gemeu no meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu e me penetrando no mesmo instante, ofeguei assim que o senti dentro de mim, passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura, o trazendo para mais perto, Edward me penetrava enquanto sua boca não saia da minha.  
- Ah! Isso! Isso! - Dizia enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam com velocidade, eu perdia a capacidade de raciocínio quando tinha Edward desse modo. Ele tomava meus lábios em um beijo saboroso e eu sentia uma calor delicioso tomando meu corpo por inteiro. - Edward! Ahn! Eu vou...  
- Vem amor! Goza comigo! - Exigiu e logo em seguida senti meu corpo atingir o ápice.  
- Ah! - Gritei segurando com força seus cabelos e passando minhas unhas pelas suas costas só então senti os dentes de Edward do meu ombro segurando um grito. Ficamos os dois ofegantes nos recuperando do recente e maravilhoso orgasmo, em seguida o encarei com um sorriso leve nos meus lábios. - Você me mordeu? - Perguntei olhando o meu ombro e vendo a marca de seus dentes.  
- Não tenho culpa que seja tão gostosa. - Explicou com aquela cara de safado, balancei a cabeça sorrindo.  
- Você não presta senhor Cullen. - Disse próxima a sua boca deliciosa, ele me beijou com vontade.  
- Com você não mesmo. - Afirmou me beijando novamente e cedo demais se afastou. - Vamos almoçar ou prefere mais uma rodada? - Gargalhei.  
- Por mais tentadora que essa ideia seja eu estou morrendo de fome. - Falei descendo de sua mesa e colocando minha calcinha enquanto Edward também se ajeitava, passei no banheiro e dei mais uma ajeitada. Assim que guardei o projeto no tubo saímos de sua sala, Edward enlaçou minha cintura e seguimos juntos pelo corredor da empresa descendo pelo elevador até a portaria, quando passamos pela recepção me apertei mais nele e olhei diretamente para a tal recepcionista que havia me proibido de subir, ela arregalou os olhos e lhe dei um tchau, me sentindo muito bem com aquilo.  
- Posso saber a razão desse sorriso lindo? - Edward perguntou no meu ouvido.  
- Só esfregando na cara de certas pessoas que o senhor tem dona.  
- Tenho é? - Perguntou parando de andar e me encarando.  
- Tem e ela se chama Isabella Cullen. - Disse o segurando pelo paletó.  
- Hum não sabia que tinha uma namorada tão possessiva. - Falou segurando minha cintura e me olhando com um sorriso maroto.  
- Esta se sentindo hein. - Falei arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Com uma namorada linda como a minha eu tenho mesmo que me sentir. - Acabei sorrindo com sua resposta. - Mas fiquei curioso. Quem você quer que saiba que tenho dona? - Perguntou me olhando atentamente.  
- Aquela garota ali, ela não queria me deixar subir para te ver. - Respondi com um bico apontando a moça na recepção que não tirava os olhos de onde estávamos. - Com certeza tem uma queda por você. - Falei com desdém.  
- Ah é? - Assenti. - Quer ver como eu faço ela nunca mais proibir sua entrada? - Imaginei que Edward iria tirar satisfações com ela, mas ao invés disso tomou meus lábios nos seus em um beijo voraz, não me fiz de rogada e correspondi a altura, com certeza quem passava iria pensar que éramos dois tarados, nós separamos ofegantes e o encarei. - Agora ninguém mais vai duvidar o que você significa para mim. - Respondeu com um sorriso triunfante, acabei rindo, parecíamos adolescentes. Virei a tempo de ver a tal garota bufando, podia ser infantil, mas eu me senti muito bem com aquilo. Peguei a mão de Edward e saímos do prédio indo direto para o meu carro, o caminho até o restaurante foi preenchido com planos para o fim de semana e claro, nosso novo assunto preferido, nossa casa. Assim que chegamos ao restaurante o garçom nos levou até uma mesa e nos passou o cardápio, logo em seguida fizemos o pedido, aproveitei e resolvi esclarecer um assunto que não havia saído da minha cabeça.  
- Seth comentou comigo que é muito popular entre as funcionárias senhor Cullen. - Edward me olhou intrigado. - É verdade? - Perguntei distraidamente, ele sorriu.  
- Esta com ciúmes anjo?  
- Claro que não. - Respondi no ato, ele alcançou minha mão sobre a mesa.  
- Pois eu acho que esta morrendo de ciúmes, ou vai negar que foi por isso que se irritou com a recepcionista?  
- Ela é uma folgada, estava toda simpática até eu dizer que queria te ver, não gostei nada daquilo. - Reclamei irritada.  
- E ainda nega que esteja com ciúmes?  
- Não é ciúmes, é só ... - Merda! Eu estava sim morrendo de ciúmes.  
- Só? - Incentivou que eu continuasse.  
- Tá, estou com ciúmes. Satisfeito? - Admiti finalmente, Edward sorriu.  
- Você não tem o que se preocupar, eu sou somente seu. - Garantiu me olhando com carinho.  
- Quer dizer que esse tempo todo não rolou nada com ninguém? - Perguntei sem jeito, Edward sempre me contou tudo o que acontecia na vida dele e mesmo que não estivéssemos "namorando" não desgrudávamos um do outro, mas a bendita insegurança estava lá para atrapalhar.  
- Você sabe que não. - Garantiu, respirei aliviada. - Por que? O que o Seth lhe disse?  
- Que tinha um monte de mulheres dando em cima, mas que você sempre as despachava.  
- Então por que esta preocupada? - Dei de ombros.  
- Sei lá, insegurança, não estávamos juntos todo esse tempo e eu sei muito bem como o senhor é insaciável. - Sussurrei por fim, Edward riu.  
- Só com você Bell e imagino que seja reciproco. - Apontou ficando mais sério, sorri, eu também só sentia esse desejo louco por ele.  
- Com certeza é. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e nossos olhos se conectaram daquele modo que se estivéssemos a sós já teríamos pulado em cima do outro, felizmente o garçom apareceu quebrando o encanto antes que fizemos qualquer loucura. Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou a me olhar.  
- E como esta o trabalho? - Perguntou mudando de assunto.  
- Muito bem, hoje meu chefe vai me apresentar um novo cliente, ele disse que o cara é muito influente e que pediu especificamente por mim. - Sorri orgulhosa, Edward no entanto não pareceu gostar.  
- Pediu é? - Questionou aborrecido.  
- Ciúmes senhor Cullen? - Provoquei arqueando minha sobrancelha, ele bufou.  
- É bom que ele não tente nenhuma gracinha. - Disse se esquivando da pergunta.  
- Assim vou pensar que só tenho clientes por ser bonita. - Reclamei fazendo charme, ele acabou sorrindo e segurando minha mão.  
- Esse é o problema, você é linda, competente e uma excelente arquiteta, devem chover cantadas.  
- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, sei muito bem me proteger de cantada barata. - Ele pareceu não gostar da minha resposta.  
- Então isso acontece?  
- Uê você mesmo disse, sou linda, competente. Seriam loucos se não tentassem nada. - Incitei, mas assim que vi o maxilar de Edward enrijecer e sua respiração se alterar resolvi parar. - Estou brincando vida. - Ele respirou fundo e pareceu se acalmar.  
- Não gosto nenhum pouco de saber que tem alguém dando em cima de você. - Explicou irritado.  
- Estamos quites. - Edward relaxou e sorriu.  
- Parece que teremos que lidar com esse ciúmes senhorita Cullen.  
- Sabe o que pode ajudar?  
- O que?  
- Você dizer que me ama. - Ele sorriu abertamente.  
- Eu te amo anjo. - Falou acariciando minha mão.  
- Eu também te amo vida. - Respondi igualmente sorridente. O restante de nosso almoço foi tranquilo, depois dessa discussão sem nenhum sentido relaxamos, estava claro que ambos teríamos que aprender a lidar com o forte sentimento que tínhamos um pelo outro, tudo isso era tão novo para mim quanto para ele, essa necessidade, esse ciúmes, esse desejo, esse amor as vezes fugia do meu controle, me deixando completamente sem saber como agir. Após o almoço levei Edward na empresa e depois segui para o trabalho, chegando no estacionamento deixei o projeto no carro e fui até o escritório, assim que cheguei meu chefe me chamou na sala de reuniões, com certeza iria me apresentar o novo cliente, bati na porta e o ouvi pedir que entrasse.  
- Olá Benjamim. - O cumprimentei entrando na sala que estava vazia.  
- Oi Isabella, como foi de almoço?  
- Tranquilo. O cliente ainda não chegou?  
- Não, ele vai se atrasar alguns minutos. Gostaria de conversar com você enquanto ele não chega.  
- Claro. - Respondi me sentando a sua frente.  
- Bom como já lhe expliquei esse cliente é muito importante para o escritório, é a chance que temos de impulsionar os negócios e sei que posso confiar em você para isso, com certeza seria a única que eu indicaria para esse trabalho, é a minha melhor arquiteta e estou contando com você. - Sorri satisfeita com o elogio e a confiança.  
- Eu farei o meu melhor, tenha certeza disso.  
- Ótimo. - O telefone tocou e Benjamim o atendeu logo em seguida. - Pode mandar entrar Kate. - Respondeu. - Pronta? - Perguntou me olhando ansioso.  
- Pronta. - Me levantei quando a porta se abriu, mas a vontade de sentar voltou assim que eu vi quem apareceu diante de mim, meu corpo inteiro paralisou e eu senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto.  
- Caius? - Sussurrei pasma conforme o pânico tomava conta de mim, ele me olhou e abriu um sorriso malicioso. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

Meu coração batia descontrolado e sem querer minha mente trouxe as memórias de um passado que eu tanto queria esquecer.

- Olha só quem esta aqui? - Um dos meninos se virou me encarando. Eu fiquei parada.  
- Nossa Isabella não sabia que você tinha uma boca tão suja. - Caius disse se aproximando.  
- É, quem diria que a gatinha gostava de gemer alto. - Marcus disparou com um sorriso malicioso. Eu continuava na mesma posição em choque. O que estava acontecendo? Procurei os olhos de Edward e ele tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.  
- Sabem o que dizem sobre as mais quietinhas né Marcus? - Caius provocou. - São as mais selvagens. - Falou tocando meu ombro, me afastei dele e encarei Edward.  
- O q-que significa isso? - Perguntei sem conseguir evitar de gaguejar.  
- Ah Isabella, você, uma aluna brilhante não sabe mesmo o que significa isso? Oras, por favor. - Edward respondeu caçoando.  
- Eu não entendo. - Falei completamente perdida.  
- Ahhhh... Você ... hum não entendeee? - Demitri perguntou como se estivesse gemendo. Voltei a olhar para Edward.  
- Edward? - O chamei na esperança dele desmentir tudo o que estava acontecendo e me dizer que não havia gravado nossa noite.  
- Assim não Isabella. - Zombou Caius. - O certo é: ahhhhhhhh Edward. - Gemeu me imitando. Todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive Edward. Eu me aproximei dele, meus olhos marejados. Não podia admitir que isso fosse verdade, que ele seria capaz disso.  
- Me diz que é mentira. - Pedi quase chorando.  
- Não Isabella não é, foi uma aposta e eu ganhei. Disseram que eu não seria capaz de transar com você, mas eu provei o contrário. - Olhava abismada para ele, sem querer acreditar em suas palavras. Ele fez um bico. - Own! O bebê vai chorar? - Eu não me segurei e pulei em cima dele socando seu peito.  
- Seu canalha desgraçado. - Edward continuava a rir enquanto segurava meus braços. - Como pode fazer isso comigo?  
- Para que tanto escândalo garota. Vai dizer que você não adorou quando eu a fiz gozar? Foi você que pediu. "Edward me fode! Me fode gostoso! Por favor". - Ouvi minha voz soar no gravador que Caius colocou bem no meu ouvido. Me desvencilhei dos braços de Edward.  
- Você nunca mais vai encostar o dedo em mim. ESTA ME OUVINDO! NUNCA MAIS! - Gritei, atraindo a atenção de mais pessoas. Ele abriu um sorriso irônico.  
- Obrigado, mas acho que uma vez para mim foi o suficiente. - Respondeu rindo com uma cara enojada fazendo com que todos dessem risada também. Virei de costas e fui embora.  
- Hei Isabella não fica assim não. Se quiser vou adorar ouvir você gemer para mim. - Pude ouvir Caius gritar, sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, não queria encarar ninguém.  
Agora o desgraçado estava na minha frente me fazendo relembrar de tudo, eu queria sair correndo, mas não conseguia sair do lugar.  
- Isabella? - Ouvi Benjamim me chamando, olhei para ele. - Tudo bem? - Engoli em seco e assenti rapidamente. - Quer dizer que vocês se conhecem? - Continuei calada, tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo.  
- Fomos amigos no colégio não é Bella? - Caius respondeu e tudo o que eu queria era pular em seu pescoço.  
- Que bom então. - Meu chefe disse vendo que eu não respondia. - Vou deixa-los a sós para discutir o seu projeto. Fique a vontade senhor Manchester. - Disse se retirando da sala, em um rompante me mexi e fui atrás dele.  
- Benjamim eu não posso aceitar esse projeto. - Disparei, ele me olhou sério.  
- Por que não?  
- Eu e Caius nunca nos demos bem. - Respondi sucintamente.  
- Você quer que eu perca um cliente milionário por que você não se dava bem com ele na escola? Por favor Isabella. - Falou exasperado.  
- Eu não posso fazer esse projeto.  
- Ou você volta para aquela sala e faz o seu trabalho ou esta na rua. - Respirei fundo, eu não podia deixar Caius me arruinar dessa maneira, era meu trabalho, tinha que ser profissional.  
- Ok Benjamim. - Concordei.  
- Ótimo. - Disse se virando, passei a mão pelo rosto tomando coragem para voltar para aquela sala. Respirei fundo e caminhei até lá, entrei e encontrei Caius sentado na posta da mesa.  
- Algum problema Bella? - Perguntou simpático.  
- Me chame de Isabella. - O cortei.  
- Hum pelo visto continua aquela gatinha selvagem de antes. - Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso. Tentei pensar positivamente.  
- Vamos nós focar no projeto senhor Manchester. - Falei me sentando infelizmente ao seu lado. - O que o senhor gostaria de fazer? - Perguntei procurando ser o mais profissional possível e não deixar meu emocional afetar meu trabalho.  
- Quero reformar minha casa.  
- A casa inteira? - Questionei fazendo as anotações.  
- Sim. - Respondeu se aproximando. - Sabe, esta ainda mais bonita que antes. - Sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, me afastei. - Não sei por que esta tão arisca Isabella, pois o Edward que foi o responsável por te humilhar você parece ter perdoado. - O encarei confusa.  
- O que sabe do Edward?  
- Eu vi vocês em um boate uns dias atrás, pareciam bem íntimos. - Disse se aproximando anda mais enquanto eu me afastava. - Pensei, bom se ele que armou tudo e a fez sofrer tanto esta tendo uma chance, por que eu também não posso?  
- Eu sei muito bem que foram vocês que instigaram o Edward a aceitar a aposta.  
- E você acreditou? - Caius me olhou parecendo surpreso, ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha, eu a puxei no mesmo instante. - Tão inocente Isabella, Edward só quer se divertir com você sua boba. Ele me confessou logo após a morte dos pais que ia se vingar de você.  
- Isso é mentira! - Aleguei.  
- Claro que não, Edward a culpa por eles não terem deixado nada para ele, além disso ele é muito bom em atuar, acho que isso você já sabe não é mesmo? - Não podia ser verdade, Edward não seria capaz. - Não posso acreditar que pensou que ele estava mesmo arrependido? Ah Isabella! Você precisa de alguém que te proteja meu bem. - Falou e acariciou meu rosto, eu fiquei ali parada, ainda me sentia entorpecida pela simples hipótese de tudo o que estava vivendo com Edward ser uma mentira. - Eu sempre gostei de você, diferente do Edward que só quis brincar com seus sentimentos. - O encarei seriamente.  
- Por que esta fazendo isso agora então? Por que nunca tentou antes? - Desafiei enquanto lutava contra o bolo que estava se formando na minha garganta e a dor que estava sentindo.  
- Porque achava que você de alguma forma me culpava, mesmo eu sendo inocente e toda a ideia ter partido dele, pensei que nunca teria uma chance, mas quando vi você com ele percebi que ia cair nas garras dele novamente e não podia admitir isso. Você não merece sofrer daquela forma de novo Bella. - Disse atencioso.  
- Tudo isso é mentira. - Disse de novo, ele negou.  
- Não é Bella, você sabe o que passou por causa dele, sabe que no fundo essa é a verdade. - Ele desceu a mão pelo meu pescoço. - Posso te fazer tão feliz. - Disse aproximando o rosto do meu e em um rompante o empurrei com minhas duas mãos.  
- Eu não quero ser feliz com você. - Gritei me levantando.  
- Quer com quem então? Com o Edward? Ele vai te humilhar de novo, é isso que você quer?  
- Você não sabe nada dele Caius, nunca o conheceu de verdade.  
- Eu o conheço melhor do que você e te garanto que ele vai acabar com sua vida de novo.  
- Mesmo que seja verdade, você não é melhor que ele.  
- Eu sou sim, tentei impedi-lo dizendo que você não merecia isso, mas ele nem se importou, disse que a odiava e queria ver você sofrer. Acha que um ódio tão grande vai embora? Ele só aumenta Isabella. - Estava desnorteada com tudo aquilo. - Vou te mostrar o que é um homem de verdade. - Disse me empurrando contra a parede e tomando minha boca de forma voraz, não sei de onde veio minha força, mas eu consegui afasta-lo e lhe dei um sonoro tapa na cara.  
- Nunca mais encoste em mim. - Gritei chorando ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abriu e Benjamim apareceu com o semblante sério.  
- O que esta acontecendo aqui? O que significa isso Isabella?  
- Significa que seu querido cliente me beijou a força. - Disse séria.  
- Isabella que é uma vadia. - Caius se defendeu, sabia que essa pose de bom moço era uma farsa.  
- Não se pode esconder por muito tempo quem se é na verdade não é Caius?  
- Cala a boca Isabella, na minha sala agora! - Benjamim exigiu saindo da sala, antes que o seguisse Caius segurou meu braço.  
- Eu falei sério sobre Edward, ele não presta.  
- Não é o único não é mesmo?  
- Me desculpa pelo que falei, eu perdi a cabeça quando você me acusou. - Puxei meu braço com força.  
- Você é um imbecil se pensou que eu iria lhe dar uma chance, minha opinião sobre você nunca vai mudar. - Respondi ríspida.  
- Se você prefere ser enganada pelo Cullen ótimo. Vou adorar ver ele te humilhando mais uma vez. - Disparou e saiu da sala, eu fiquei lá sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.  
- Isabella? - Me virei em direção da porta e vi Kate me observando. - Benjamim esta lhe esperando. - Assenti e arrumei coragem para me mover e fui até a sala de meu chefe, abri a porta sem nem bater. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, parecia bem zangado, mas eu nem me importei com aquilo, ainda me sentia em choque pelo o que havia acabado de acontecer e pelas coisas que havia ouvido, Benjamim finalmente me viu na sala.  
- Pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer?  
- Eu sinto muito Benjamim. - Pedi sinceramente.  
- Sentir muito não vai adiantar porra nenhuma Isabella. Merda! Você me fez perder um ótimo cliente, tem noção disso?  
- Tenho, mas ele foi indecoroso comigo e não o contrário. - Tentei me defender.  
- Estou pouco me lixando para isso. - O encarei abismada.  
- Quer dizer que não há problema algum um cliente me assediar? Você esta ouvindo o que esta dizendo?  
- Ele era importante demais para nosso escritório, acho que não teria problema em você ser simpática com ele.  
- Simpática? Ele me forçou a beija-lo Benjamim, isso é assédio! - Exclamei aborrecida.  
- Estou cansado Isabella, eu sempre abro exceções para você, lhe dando folga quando você precisa ou até mesmo adiando viagens devido aos seus problemas pessoais e você não pode fazer nada por mim. - Reclamou.  
- Queria o que? Que ele me assediasse e eu levasse tudo na boa só por causa de dinheiro?  
- Você podia se fazer de desentendida ou enrolar ele, nem seria um sacrifico tão grande já que tinham um passado juntos.  
- Eu não acredito que esta me dizendo isso.  
- Pois estou sim, fiquei animado com o fato de se conhecerem, é um cliente importante e que traria mais prestigio a nossa empresa, mas você só pensa em você. - Exclamou. - Cansei Isabella, pode arrumar suas coisas. Esta demitida!  
- Ótimo, depois de tudo o que ouvi aqui não continuaria mesmo trabalhando com você. - Disparei irritada.  
- Somos dois então, arrume suas coisas que peço para Kate preparar os papéis da demissão.  
- Me enganei tanto com você Benjamim. - Disse chateada.  
- Digo o mesmo. Agora saia!  
- Com muito prazer. - Falei e fui para minha sala pegar as minhas coisas, Kate me arrumou uma caixa e eu coloquei todos os meus pertences, terminei tudo e assinei minha demissão saindo logo em seguida daquele escritório, entrei em meu carro e dei a partida. Já estava na rua quando me dei conta de tudo o que havia acontecido e comecei a chorar desesperadamente, decidi parar o carro em uma rua qualquer antes que sofresse um acidente.  
Debrucei sobre o volante e o choro veio ainda mais forte, não por causa da demissão ou pelas coisas que havia ouvido de uma pessoa que um dia tanto admirei, mas sim pelas coisas que Caius disse de Edward, da possibilidade dele estar comigo só para brincar comigo de novo. Solucei fortemente, todo o meu medo que parecia ter sumido desde domingo quando me vi sozinha em casa parecia ter voltado com força total, meu passado foi esfregado na minha cara da pior maneira possível, o dia que eu tanto queria esquecer agora estava ainda mais fresco na minha memória, o modo hostil e grosso que Edward me tratou, seu desprezo e nojo estampando em seu rosto. Soltei um grito alto, o choro me consumia de uma forma que eu não conseguia controlar, eu me negava a acreditar que ele seria capaz disso, não depois do que passamos no último ano. Ouvi meu celular tocando e quando vi quem ligava congelei. O nome de Edward piscava na tela, olhei para fora do carro e só então percebi que havia anoitecido, eu não queria ver ele nem ouvir sua voz. Joguei o celular no banco do passageiro enquanto este não parava de tocar. Edward não faria nada disso Isabella. Ele te ama. Pensa em tudo o que passaram. Em tudo o que ele fez por amor a você. Minha razão tentava me alertar, mas aquele Edward, o que tanto me magoou não saia da minha mente, nem ele, nem o modo que me tratou. Respirei fundo tentando controlar meu choro e pensar claramente em tudo, voltei a apoiar minha cabeça no volante e repassei tudo o que Edward e eu vivemos desde o começo.

"- Quero que peça desculpas a Bella. Agora!  
- Tudo bem Carlisle.  
- Não esta bem não Bella, ele tem que lhe respeitar.  
- E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Ela não é nada para mim.

- Edward! O que esta fazendo aqui?  
- Realizando seus sonhos minha linda.

- Me diz que é mentira.  
- Não Isabella não é, foi uma aposta e eu ganhei. Disseram que eu não seria capaz de transar com você, mas eu provei o contrário.  
- Seu canalha desgraçado. Como pode fazer isso comigo?  
- Para que tanto escândalo garota. Vai dizer que você não adorou quando eu a fiz gozar? Foi você que pediu.  
- Você nunca mais vai encostar o dedo em mim. ESTA ME OUVINDO! NUNCA MAIS!  
- Obrigado, mas acho que uma vez para mim foi o suficiente.

- Se você fosse menos certinha e careta nós poderíamos nos divertir juntos.  
- Eu não quero me divertir com você. Tudo o que eu quero é distância.  
- Pena que seu corpo não pensa o mesmo.

- E se eu falhar?  
- Você não vai falhar Edward. É a pessoa mais capaz que eu conheço.

- Onde você imagina que vai estar daqui dez anos Edward?  
- Sinceramente? Não vai rir?  
- Juro que não.  
- Eu gostaria de morar em um lugar bem sossegado, com uma bela casa no estilo meio rústico rodeada por árvores e um belo gramado. Chegar do trabalho e ver meu filho brincando com o cachorro enquanto minha esposa os observa, assim que me visse ela viria correndo na minha direção pulando no meu colo.  
- Ah Edward eu estava falando sério.  
- Hei o que a faz pensar que isso não é sério?  
- Você, casado com um filho? Por favor né!  
- As pessoas podem mudar Isabella.

- Vou ser direto Isabella. Isso aqui. Acabou.  
- O que? Por que?  
- Porque eu cansei, por isso.  
- Isso não faz sentido. Nós estávamos bem há um segundo.  
- Há um segundo eu não tinha recebido uma ligação da nova aluna gata.  
- Mas eu achei ...  
- Achou o que? Que eu ia me apaixonar por você? Que seriamos namorados? Não seja ridícula. Olha para você. Não tem nada que possa prender um homem como eu. Aproveitei bem o que tinha, mas agora enjoei. Quero carne nova.  
- Você não presta Edward. E em pensar que eu achei que você fosse diferente. Como eu fui burra.  
- Sem drama por favor.  
- Eu tenho pena de você.  
- Não Isabella, sou eu que tenho pena de você, alias é só isso que as pessoas sentem por você. Pena. Ninguém suporta ficar ao seu lado, não é a toa que seu pai te vendeu e sua mãe se matou.  
- É isso que você faz com as pessoas que gostam de você Edward? As machuca? As humilha? Seu destino é ficar sozinho, tem sorte dos seus pais te amarem, pois você é uma pessoa podre.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?  
- Vim me despedir dos meus pais Edward.  
- Eles são meus pais, não seus. Você é só uma vagabunda que eles pegaram para criar por pena.

- Sabe que você também deveria agir assim não é? Não devia nem querer me ver na sua frente.  
- Achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso.  
- Você pediu que nós esquecêssemos e começássemos de novo, mas eu não entendo como foi capaz disso, depois de tanto mal que lhe fiz.  
- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu achei que merecia uma segunda chance.  
- Uma vez você me disse que não acreditava que as pessoas podiam mudar. Então por que me ajudar?  
- Eu ainda acredito nisso, mas espero sinceramente que você possa me mostrar que estou errada.  
- Confia tanto assim em mim?  
- Eu só espero que você use tudo o que aconteceu para construir algo melhor.  
- Eu não vou te decepcionar.

- Por que você me odiava tanto?  
- Eu sempre fui egoísta, desde criança. Queria tudo para mim, quando meus pais me disseram que tinham te adotado e que você seria minha irmã, eu fiquei louco de raiva por uma intrusa se beneficiar de tudo o que eu tinha, além de ter que dividir a atenção dos meus pais, mesmo sem motivo eu morria de ciúmes e conforme o tempo foi passando isso só piorou  
- Foi por isso que decidiu me humilhar?  
- Isso foi coisa dos idiotas que eu considerava como amigos, eu era imbecil demais para fugir de uma aposta. Não queria fazer aquilo, principalmente por que se meus pais viessem a descobrir eu sabia que estaria ferrado.

- Sei que já falamos sobre isso, mas eu nunca pedi. Me perdoa Isabella? Por tudo o que eu a fiz sofrer. Me perdoa?

- Vou me casar.  
- Casar?  
- É, não é incrível? James me pediu na viagem.  
- Isso é ótimo Bell. Meus parabéns.  
- Tem mais uma coisa.  
- O que é?  
- Eu vou embora para a Itália.  
- Você esta feliz?  
- Estou, James é o homem certo para mim. Me desculpa, acabei esquecendo. O que você queria me contar?  
- Sabe que eu acabei esquecendo.  
-Você parece chateado. Foi algo que eu disse?  
- Eu não quero que você vá. Eu preciso de você.  
- Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, sempre.  
- Jura?  
- Juro.

- Edward? Edward! O que houve? Alguém chame socorro!  
- Bell...  
- Não diz nada, fica quietinho, o James vou chamar ajuda. Você vai ficar bem.  
- Promete que será...  
- Não fale.  
- Feliz. Promete.  
- Só se você ficar bem.  
- Acho difícil.  
- Não fala isso.  
- Eu te amo Bell...

- Tudo começou na nossa primeira vez.  
- Como assim? Você me disse que me odiava naquela época.  
- Eu odiava, mas depois que ficamos juntos e começamos a nos relacionar eu simplesmente me perdi em você Isabella, eu a queria a todo o momento e não era só o sexo que era incrível, era sua companhia, seu jeito doce, eu me apaixonei.

- Eu sou grato sim a tudo o que você fez por mim, mas isso só fez com que eu a admirasse ainda mais. Você foi um anjo na minha vida, cuidando de mim com tanto carinho quando tudo o que eu merecia era desprezo. Eu te amo pela mulher formidável que você sempre foi, que me acomodava em seus braços enquanto acariciava meus cabelos e tirava todos os meus medos.

- Eu não sei se estou pronta para uma relação agora. Mas eu quero você.  
- Eu também quero você. Não me importo de esperar desde que esteja ao meu lado.

- Você sente falta do James?  
- Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ele, mas não, eu não sinto falta dele. Por que esta perguntando isso?  
- Eu acho que nunca serei tão bom quanto ele.  
- Edward James não é perfeito, ninguém é, vocês são muito diferentes, só isso.  
- É disso que eu tenho medo Bell, nada do que você gostava nele eu tenho, eu não sou romântico, não sei cozinhar, não sou...  
- Você é o Edward e eu amo quem você é. Amo como você fica neurótico quando qualquer coisa acontece comigo, amo o modo doce como cuida de mim, amo quando sorri, amo até quando fica convencido, amo tudo o que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado. Eu te amo Edward, só você.

- Isso é tão bom Edward.  
- Eu e você.  
- Nós.

- Acho que nunca vai confiar em mim não é?  
- Desculpa.  
- Não tem porque pedir desculpa Isabella. Eu só estou colhendo o que plantei.  
- Isso não é verdade Edward, você se tornou um homem incrível, não tem mais nada daquele irresponsável que foi um dia.  
- Do que vale isso se a mulher que eu amo não consegue confiar em mim? Eu entendo que seja difícil para você e sei que fui um monstro, mas não tem como termos uma relação se você continuar achando que vou engana-la ou ir embora. Preciso de um voto de confiança Isabella.  
- Eu sei. É que o medo que você me deixe de novo é maior que o meu bom senso e razão.  
- Eu nunca vou deixar você. Nunca. Eu te amo. Você é toda minha vida agora.

- Eu te transformo em uma tarada e você me transforma em um bobo apaixonado.  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também te amo. Você não faz ideia de como me faz feliz Isabella.

- Sei que nosso terreno ainda esta frágil e que antes precisaremos de tempo e cuidado para construímos nele um forte alicerce, mas tudo o que eu mais desejo é construir uma vida ao seu lado e eu quero que esse seja o símbolo desse começo. Você aceita ser oficialmente minha namorada Isabella?  
- .Sim.  
- Sua mão. Gostou da aliança?  
- Muito, é linda, tão delicada.  
- Assim como você.  
- Eu te amo tanto.  
- Eu também te amo Bell. Demais.  
- Cadê a sua aliança? Afinal não quero nenhuma lambisgóia achando que o senhor anda solto por aí.  
- Coloca para mim?  
- Você é meu agora.  
- Completamente seu, meu anjo, minha vida.

- Estava pensando em comprarmos um terreno. O que acha?  
- Terreno?  
- É, temos uma casa para construir, lembra?  
- Nossa casa com as arvores em volta?  
- Isso. Juntando nossos salários aposto que podemos financiar um bom terreno.  
- Esta falando sério?  
- Claro anjo. Você desenha e eu construo.

- Esta no mundo da lua anjo?  
- Estava vendo as fotos, parecemos um casal.  
- Nós somos um casal.  
- Agora, mas na época ainda não.  
- Nós sempre fomos um casal amor."

Levantei a cabeça em um rompante. Que merda eu estava pensando? Até quando eu iria desconfiar de Edward? Ele me amava e provava isso a cada instante. Como eu podia levar em conta a palavra de um imbecil que conheci na adolescência e relevar tudo o que havia vivido com Edward? Tudo o que ele havia me dito? Ele tinha sim me magoado, mas não era o mesmo, Edward havia amadurecido e tinha toda razão, eu precisava dar um voto de confiança para ele e não seria acreditando em Caius que eu faria isso, Edward estava fazendo a parte dele e eu precisava fazer a minha. Sorri vendo a idiota que eu era, passei a mão pelo meu rosto o enxugando, assim que percebi que estava recuperada liguei o carro e parti para o único lugar que gostaria de estar nesse momento, os braços do homem que eu amava.


	38. Capítulo 36 - Banheira

Devido algumas mensagens que recebi decidi continuar a fic até o fim.

obrigada pelo incentivo!

* * *

Edward POV  
Andava de um lado para o outro sem parar. Olhei mais uma vez no relógio e já passava das oito horas da noite. Onde Isabella havia se metido? Parei e me sentei no sofá, Bell tinha me dito que poderia demorar para chegar hoje devido ao novo cliente que teria, por isso até me deu a chave de seu apartamento, mas atrasar quatro horas era demais, batia o pé no chão ansiosamente com o celular na mão, liguei diversas vezes e nada, sempre caia na caixa postal, estava a um passo de ligar para Alice e Rosalie quando ouvi a porta se abrindo e um alivio percorrer todo meu corpo, me levantei em um átimo e caminhei até ela, só que parei assim que a vi na minha frente, Isabella tinha os olhos inchados e a ponta de seu nariz estava vermelha, com certeza tinha chorado, mas por que? Não me movi enquanto ela depositava uma caixa em cima do balcão da cozinha assim como o projeto da nossa casa, se virou para mim e me deu um sorriso tímido.  
- Oi. - Sua voz me tirou do transe e finalmente fui em sua direção, Bell abriu os braços e eu a apertei contra o meu corpo.  
- O que houve anjo? - Perguntei agoniado com a cabeça enfiada em seus cabelos.  
- Me abraça Edward? Diz que me ama? - Pediu voltando a chorar sem dizer mais nada, franzi meu cenho tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido e a apertando ainda mais nos meus braços.  
- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. - Declarei sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido, Bell pareceu se acalmar.  
- Eu te amo tanto. - Disse com a voz embargada beijando meu pescoço, sorri levemente ouvindo sua declaração, mesmo assim eu não conseguia parar de pensar por que ela estava desse modo, mas deixaria Bell me dizer quando se sentisse bem para isso, não ia força-la a nada, no momento eu só queria confortar a minha mulher.  
- O que acha de um bom banho? - Perguntei acariciando seus braços, Bell levantou a cabeça e me olhou, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto enxugando suas lágrimas delicadamente, ela abriu um sorriso lindo e beijou meu lábio com delicadeza, eu me sentia tão mal por vê-la daquela maneira.  
- Vou adorar tomar um banho com você. - Respondeu enterrando a cabeça no meu peito, me curvei e a peguei no colo, dessa vez ela nem reclamou, o que era bem estranho, estava me corroendo para saber o que a tinha deixado assim, olhando para a caixa em cima do balcão eu já podia ter uma ideia, mas o que havia sucedido para uma demissão ainda martelava na minha cabeça. Ela havia se demitido ou foi demitida? E por que? Será que tinha a ver com o novo cliente? Fui pensando nisso todo o caminho enquanto carregava Bell até seu quarto, chegando no aposento a deitei na cama e me dirigi para o seu banheiro, no meio tempo que enchia a banheira o infeliz pensamento que ela tinha tomado banho com James ali me deprimiu, mas eu não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas, ele era passado, eu o seu futuro. Peguei alguns sais de banho e joguei na água tentando não pensar sobre isso, deixei enchendo e fui até o quarto, Bell estava sentada com os braços apoiados nos joelhos olhando em um ponto fixo, o rosto ainda abatido.  
- Anjo? - Chamei e ela se virou sorrindo para mim, levantou vindo na minha direção me dando um beijo nos lábios e seguiu até o banheiro se despindo no caminho, fiz o mesmo, desliguei a torneira e entrei na banheira, Bell veio logo em seguida deitando sobre o meu peito e dando um suspiro de prazer.  
- Isso é bom. - Murmurou passando suas mãos nas minhas sobre a sua cintura, suas palavras fizeram a curiosidade queimar em mim fazendo com que esquecesse o quanto eu desejava a linda figura sentada entre minhas pernas.  
- Nunca fez isso? - Perguntei de forma distraída, esperando que ela não percebesse minha real intenção, entretanto Isabella era perspicaz demais, ela se virou e sorriu.  
- Não, nunca estive em uma banheira com outro homem. - Esclareceu, tentei segurar o sorriso que se formou no meu rosto, mas foi impossível. - Ah Cullen! O que farei com o senhor? - Ri e beijei sua testa.  
- Tenho muitas ideias senhorita. - Respondi em tom de provocação, ela se virou olhando para frente rindo deitando sobre o meu peito.  
- Você é o único capaz de me fazer esquecer o mundo sabia? - Encostei minha boca na sua cabeça beijando seus cabelos e franzi meu cenho. O que será que havia acontecido com ela hoje? Antes que perguntasse ela continuou. - Sabe o cliente que disse que iria no escritório?  
- Sei. - Bell respirou fundo e se sentou a minha frente encarando meus olhos com cautela.  
- Era o Caius. - Revelou finalmente.  
- O que? - Perguntei tenso cerrando meus olhos. O que aquele calhorda aprontou?  
- É, ele apareceu lá supostamente querendo reformar sua casa. - Eu estava sem palavras, o pânico me consumindo. Isabella esta bem na sua frente. Relaxe Edward. Respirei mais aliviado com isso em mente, mesmo assim eu sabia que ele havia dito ou feito algo que a tinha magoado e isso estava me deixando louco.  
- O que ele fez? - Perguntei de uma só vez.  
- Ele foi lá por que me viu com você e alegou que precisava me avisar para não cair nas suas garras de novo. Caius disse que tudo o que você queria comigo era se vingar porque seus pais o deixaram sem nada. - Arregalei meus olhos para os absurdos que ela estava me contando.  
- Você acreditou? - Perguntei abismado, Isabella me olhou com receio e senti medo da sua resposta. Quando ela confiaria em mim? E se tinha acreditado, porque estaria aqui comigo?  
- Não foi o que ele disse que me machucou Edward. - Explicou, franzi o cenho confuso, ela continuou. - Ver Caius trouxe muitas lembranças e ... - Parou parecendo arrumar forças para prosseguir.  
- E? - Incentivei, Bell acariciou meu braço que estava apoiado na beirada da banheira.  
- Eu lembrei claramente de tudo e foi doloroso demais pensar no que tinha acontecido e ver em seus olhos tanto nojo e desprezo. - Ofeguei com suas palavras. O que eu deveria dizer? Era a mais pura verdade, eu fui um monstro sem coração com ela. - Mas sabe o que eu finalmente entendi? - Perguntou me olhando com expectativa.  
- Não. - Murmurei balançando a cabeça negativamente, ela se aproximou ainda mais, deixando minhas pernas presas entre as suas debaixo da água, se sentou sobre mim enquanto passava os dedos delicadamente no meu peito e então me olhou, aqueles lindos olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e vivos.  
- Você não mudou. - Assegurou, a olhei confuso.  
- Como você pode dizer isso? - Questionei magoado. Como ela podia dizer que eu era o mesmo? Será que não havia visto o quanto amadureci? Ou ela achava que eu era capaz de fazer aquilo de novo? Era isso que ela havia percebido? Que Caius estava certo? Meu coração batia descontroladamente, estava morrendo de medo do que ouviria a seguir.  
- Você não mudou porque esse sempre foi você, só que na época era muito novo e se deixou levar pelo dinheiro e as más companhias, mas isso aqui. - Explicou espalmando sua mão sobre o meu coração. - Sempre foi o mesmo, eu entendo isso agora. - Olhava desnorteado de sua mão para seu rosto.  
- Bell... - Iria contradize-la, mas ela tapou meus lábios com um beijo em seguida encostou sua testa na minha me impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa ela continuou.  
- Eu olho para você e sou capaz de enxergar o mesmo rapaz que corria para o meu quarto e me confidenciava seus medos, o mesmo que me disse que queria uma casa com sua esposa e filho. Esse sempre foi você. - Afirmou novamente. - Só estava escondido usando a popularidade, soberba e riqueza como escudo para que ninguém notasse o verdadeiro Edward Cullen, mas eu vejo ele e o amo demais. - Declarou emocionada, segurei seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo cheio de paixão e amor. Isabella me amava, mais do que isso, me provou que tinha mais confiança em mim do que eu mesmo, nesse momento só havia algo que eu podia dizer em troca.  
- Eu te amo tanto. - Murmurei entre nossos lábios, intensifiquei a potência do beijo ao mesmo tempo que eu já me sentia mais do que excitado e Isabella me provocava esfregando sua intimidade em meu membro duro, então ela se levantou minimamente e o segurando a penetrou, eu me movia com certa calma, queria prolongar esse momento o quanto eu pudesse, suas mãos se enrolaram nos meus cabelos enquanto eu abraçava suas costas e invadia sua boca, quando ficávamos sem ar, ela simplesmente pendia sua cabeça para trás e eu beijava seu pescoço e seios, a água da banheira transbordava pelo chão, mas não estávamos nem ai para tal fato, somente queríamos sanar nem que fosse um décimo do que sentíamos um pelo o outro e que agora com tudo o que ela havia me dito parecia ter crescido ainda mais. Eu aumentei o ritmo exponencialmente e finalmente atingimos o auge juntos, Bell deitou a cabeça em meu ombro com um sorriso lindo no rosto, minhas mãos continuaram a passear pelas suas costas em um carinho delicado, beijei sua testa e me inclinei um pouco para frente ligando a torneira e enchendo a banheira com mais água, quando percebi que tinha o suficiente desliguei, ficamos ali naquela posição perfeita, comigo ainda dentro dela.  
- Eu adoraria acreditar no que me disse. - Admiti, sinceramente não sabia dizer se ela estava certa ou não.  
- É a verdade. - Assegurou novamente, suspirei chateado, por mais que ela dissesse isso eu não conseguia acreditar.  
- Eu magoei tantas pessoas, você, meus pais. Vocês queriam o meu bem e tudo o que eu fiz foi magoar, esnobar e desrespeitar tudo o que faziam por mim, eu só pensava em mim. - Bufei exasperado pelo imbecil que eu tinha sido.  
- Eu acho que você tinha medo. - Bell argumentou.  
- Medo do que? - Questionei afagando seus cabelos.  
- De não ser o filho que achava que eles queriam, de decepcionar eles, por isso achou mais fácil pensar só em si. - Sorri e balancei a cabeça, Bell tinha uma resposta para tudo.  
- Acho que me conhece melhor que eu mesmo. - Consenti a olhando.  
- Digo o mesmo senhor Cullen. - Falou levantando a cabeça e beijando meus lábios mais uma vez. - Quero ir para cama. - Pediu manhosa.  
- Seu pedido é uma ordem senhorita. - Ela sorriu e se levantou saindo da banheira, a acompanhei, peguei a toalha de suas mãos e comecei a enxuga-la, ela passou a mão pelo meu peito e se aproximou beijando minha boca, deixei a toalha cair e a segurei pela cintura a levando até meu quarto e a amando mais uma vez.  
Ficamos na cama enrolados um no outro, Bell acariciava meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, esse momento era perfeito, eu sentia que enfim poderíamos deixar nosso passado para trás e então construir um futuro juntos. Isabella suspirou e me encarou.  
- Eu fui demitida. - Confessou afinal.  
- Foi o que imaginei quando vi a caixa que estava carregando. Aposto que foi culpa do Caius. - Acusei e senti seu corpo tencionar, ela se afastou e sentou na cama. Já estava ficando nervoso com seu silêncio. - O que ele fez? - Perguntei passando minha mão pelas suas costas e me sentando ao seu lado.  
- Promete que não vai fazer nada? - Franzi meu cenho e controlei minha respiração.  
- O que ele fez Isabella? - Perguntei novamente mais sério.  
- Caius disse que eu merecia coisa melhor que você e me beijou a força. - Soltou de uma só vez, eu vi tudo escuro na minha frente. Só de imaginar as mãos daquele ser na minha Isabella eu ficava louco.  
- Canalha desgraçado! Eu vou matar ele! - Esbravejei me levantando, ia dar uma surra que ele nunca mais ia se esquecer, porém antes que saísse da cama Bell me segurou.  
- Não Edward! - A olhei possesso.  
- Você não pode me impedir de fazer isso, é o que ele merece. - Argumentei irritado.  
- Caius é influente não vai deixar barato qualquer coisa que você fizer contra ele. Por favor. Por mim. - Pediu com os olhos suplicantes, respirei fundo e me sentei passando as mãos pelo rosto.  
- Isso não pode ficar assim. Esse canalha tem que pagar Bell. - Aleguei sem paciência.  
- Eu acredito que a vida vai se encarregar disso. - Levantei a cabeça e a encarei, ela já havia dito algo parecido para mim.  
- Foi o que você me disse. - Sorri tímido, ela veio em minha direção e se sentou no meu colo.  
- E deu certo. - Respondeu altiva.  
- Você é uma coisinha sabida hein. - Bell riu fazendo com que eu relaxasse um pouco também, percebi que era essa sua intenção. - Quer dizer que o desgraçado te beija... - Resmunguei irrequieto. - E você é demitida? - Questionei sem entender. Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Isabella voltou a ficar séria.  
- Meu chefe disse que eu deveria ter deixado acredita? - Falou indignada.  
- Como é que é? Quem esse sujeito pensa que é para permitir que um cliente te assedie? - Que tipo de chefe pede isso de um funcionário? Mais um que acabou de entrar na minha lista negra, pois eu pretendia dar uma forcinha para a vida e dar uma lição nesses dois calhordas sem que soubessem que fui eu, já estava tendo uma ideia brilhante para isso, só precisa saber se Emm e Jazz topariam. Ninguém mexia com Isabella e sairia assim impune, não enquanto eu estivesse ao seu lado. Caius e Benjamim iriam pagar muito caro por tudo isso. Ah! Se iam.  
- Foi o que eu disse a ele. - Bell suspirou deitando com a cabeça no meu ombro. - Pensar que um dia eu admirei esse homem. - Disse chateada, lembrei de todas as vezes que ela falava do chefe com tanta admiração, com certeza ouvir tudo aquilo de uma pessoa que se tem tanta consideração não deve ser nada fácil, confesso que as vezes sentia até um pouco de ciúmes da relação deles, mas sempre soube que não tinha com o que me preocupar. - O dinheiro muda as pessoas. - Completou em um tom baixo e amargo, a apertei em meus braços e beijei sua testa a confortando, sabia que esse não era o melhor momento, mas já que estávamos sendo honestos achei que o melhor seria resolver logo tudo de uma só vez e com isso tocar no assunto que ainda era sinônimo de discussão entre nós. Dinheiro.  
- É por isso que não quer lutar pela herança? - Bell levantou o rosto e me encarou seriamente sem dizer nada, nós já havíamos discutido sobre isso diversas vezes, mas ela estava relutante em correr atrás do que era nosso por direito e eu preferi esperar até que se sentisse pronta, pois eu já me sentia assim. A olhei atentamente e como um clique eu finalmente entendi seu medo, na mesma hora me lembrei de nossa primeira discussão meses atrás e sua voz ecoou na minha cabeça como se ela estivesse me dizendo isso agora. "Porque eu sei para onde isso esta indo. Você vai recuperar seu dinheiro e voltar a ser o mesmo Edward. Eu posso ver o brilho nos seus olho mesmo que você tinha antes, poder, dinheiro, você vai voltar a ser o fútil de sempre." Claro! Era isso que Isabella temia, que eu mudasse caso ficasse rico de novo. Como pude ser tão idiota e me esquecer disso? Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. - Bell eu não vou voltar a ser o mesmo. - Garanti, ela tentou desviar o rosto, mas o segurei e a fiz me encarar. Isabella suspirou e encostou sua testa na minha.  
- Se você me deixar... - Murmurou com uma voz sofrida.  
- Nunca! - Disparei acariciando sua face, ela sorriu timidamente visivelmente mais relaxada. - Eu jamais seria capaz de qualquer coisa que te afastasse de mim. Não posso viver sem você Isabella. - Revelei meu maior medo. Uma vida sem meu anjo seria o mesmo que vegetar, eu já havia passado por isso e não estava disposto a experimentar essa sensação novamente ainda mais agora que sabia o quanto ela me amava.  
- Eu também não. - Confessou com um sorriso maior no rosto.  
- Se recuperarmos tudo podemos construir nossa casa do jeito que quisermos e você pode até abrir um escritório de arquitetura se quiser. - Expliquei lhe mostrando as possibilidades. - Ou trabalhar comigo na Cullen's. - Completei sorrindo de modo malicioso, Bell riu.  
- Nunca daria certo nós dois trabalhando juntos. - Caçoou.  
- Eu prometo me comportar. - Falei tentando fazer minha melhor cara de inocente, Bell empurrou meu peito com ambas as mãos me deitando na cama e ficando sobre mim.  
- O problema senhor Cullen é que eu não vou me segurar. - Acabei rindo com sua cara sapeca.  
- Iria me assediar senhorita? - Perguntei falsamente surpreso, Isabella se aproximou e beijou meu lábios.  
- Pode ter certeza que sim. - Respondeu roçando sua boca na minha e em seguida aumentou a potência do beijo, essa mulher me deixava totalmente, completamente e absolutamente louco e eu não me importava nenhum pouco com isso, pois com ou sem herança tudo o que eu queria era Isabella ao meu lado, para sempre.


	39. Capítulo 37 - Plano

Bella POV  
Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto sereno do homem que eu amava, Edward se mostrava cada dia mais fantástico e com uma paciência incrível, ele cuidava tão bem de mim, meu lindo e delicioso namorado. Sorri o observando enquanto ainda ressonava tranquilamente, tirei seus braços que circulavam minha cintura lentamente e caminhei até o banheiro, fiz minha higiene e segui para a cozinha o mais silenciosamente que podia, iria preparar um ótimo café da manhã para meu Edward.  
Peguei os ovos, bacon e as laranjas e comecei a preparar tudo, minha mente ainda parecia entorpecida depois de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Eu não tinha mais trabalho. Suspirei chateada ao me lembrar desse fato, depois de tanto tempo naquela empresa ainda era difícil acreditar que havia sido demitida de uma forma tão injusta. Eu sabia por alto que a empresa estava passando por certas dificuldades financeiras, mas me jogar para cima de um cliente não era nada profissional, Benjamim tinha perdido a cabeça e me decepcionado completamente. Agora precisava procurar alguma coisa o mais rápido possível, além disso tinha o assunto da herança, talvez meus medos fossem mesmo infundados, principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, Edward não ia me deixar e isso estava finalmente claro para mim. Quanto a Caius eu só esperava que algum dia ele soubesse o que era ser humilhado publicamente e sentisse nem que fosse metade tudo o que eu passei na mão dele e daqueles garotos odiáveis na escola, mas isso eu deixaria a encardo da vida, tinha certeza que ele não ficaria impune e de nada ia adiantar ficar sofrendo ou pensando nesse idiota. Voltei a minha atenção aos ovos e o bacon e me permiti esquecer desse assunto desagradável.  
- Que cheiro gostoso. - Ouvi a voz rouca de Edward soar preguiçosamente, levantei a cabeça e o vi escorado na parede.  
- Bom dia! - O cumprimentei com um sorriso, ele se aproximou e passou os braços pela minha cintura beijando meu pescoço. Eu amava quando ele fazia isso.  
- Bom dia. - Murmurou com os lábios ainda na minha pele. - Não gostei nada de acordar sem você. - Reclamou manhoso, eu ri.  
- Queria preparar um café da manhã especial para você. - Respondi me virando e passando meus braços pelo seus ombros, Edward me encarou com um sorriso e me beijou delicadamente.  
- Hum que mulher prendada eu tenho. - Sorri completamente boba.  
- Vai se sentar que já esta quase pronto. - Avisei me virando novamente para o fogão e mexendo os ovos.  
- Não precisa de ajuda? - Ofereceu solicito.  
- Não, pode ir sentando. - Edward deu uma leve mordida no meu pescoço fazendo todo o meu corpo arrepiar.  
- Mandona. - Murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido, em seguida deu um tapa no meu bumbum. - Vamos logo! Seu homem esta com fome. - Me segurei para não rir, desliguei o fogão e me virei cruzando os braços sobre o peito arqueando minha sobrancelha.  
- Não sabia que fazia o estilo neandertal? Vou repensar minha decisão sobre esse namoro. - Disse tentando parecer séria o que estava sendo bem difícil, Edward riu e me abraçou pela cintura.  
- Desculpa amor mas essa é uma decisão que não tem volta. Você é minha e sempre será. - Descruzei meu braços e circulei seu pescoço.  
- O que farei com você senhor Cullen? - Perguntei balançando a cabeça, ele encostou sua testa na minha.  
- Vai me amar senhorita Cullen. - Respondeu sorrindo, não pude evitar de sorrir também. - E me alimentar também. - Ri e o empurrei.  
- Então vai logo sentar que sua mulher vai te servir. - Edward puxou meu braço e me deu um beijo luxuriante, sua língua explorando de forma ávida e calma minha boca fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido de prazer e deixasse minhas pernas bambas. Então se afastou e finalmente foi para a mesa me deixando seca por algo a mais. Respirei e tentei me controlar. O que esse homem fazia comigo? Praguejei mentalmente. Peguei tudo o que tinha preparado e levei até a mesa, assim que terminei ele me puxou para o seu colo. - Não se cansa de comer comigo no seu colo? - Perguntei bem humorada.  
- Tudo o que eu mais amo é ter você perto de mim, a todo o momento. - Falou dando um beijo molhado no meu pescoço. Sorri com sua resposta e ainda mais com seus lábios na minha pele.  
- Eu também. - Confessei dando um simples selinho nos seus lábios. Talvez agora fosse um bom momento para tocar no assunto da herança e dizer o que eu decidi. - Edward?  
- O que amor? - Perguntou me olhando enquanto levava um garfada de ovos com bacon à boca.  
- Eu pensei sobre o que conversamos sobre a sua herança. - Ele cerrou os olhos.  
- Nossa herança. - Disse incisivo limpando a boca com o guardanapo. - Esqueça dos nossos pais Bell, o que é meu é seu. Simples assim. - Acabei sorrindo. - O que você decidiu?  
- Acho que tem que ir atras disso. É seu... - Edward fechou a cara, antes que dissesse algo, completei. - Nosso direito. - Sua expressão suavizou e ele abriu um sorriso lindo.  
- Ótimo. Irei conversar com Eleazar sobre isso na sexta quando falar com ele sobre os problemas de desvio de dinheiro da empresa.  
- Não acha que ele pode tentar impedir?  
- Não, ele sabe que eu tenho direito e que cedo ou tarde eu iria atrás disso, acho justo que ele saiba que vou entrar na justiça pela nossa herança.  
- Você confia nele?  
- Confio, trabalho com ele há um bom tempo e vejo que ele é realmente honesto com o que faz.  
- Foi o que eu pensava do Benjamim também. - Murmurei chateada.  
- Ele é diferente Bell, tenho certeza que tudo isso foi coisa do nosso pai.  
- Edward! Carlisle nunca o deixaria na miséria.  
- Eu precisava aprender Bell, ele me deixou um cargo na empresa, mas eu me neguei a aceitar, dizendo que era muito abaixo do que eu merecia. Tudo o que nosso pai queria era que eu lutasse por algo na minha vida. - Disse pensativo. Será mesmo que tudo isso foi planejado por Carlisle? A verdade é que fazia todo sentido e Edward tinha tanta certeza sobre isso que eu mesmo estava acreditando nessa hipótese.  
- Se você confia nele eu também confio. - Ele sorriu abertamente.  
- Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo nos trâmites legais, não vai ser algo rápido, mas teremos o que é nosso por direito e poderemos construir nossa casa do jeito que quisermos.  
- Acho que vai ser bom colocar a cabeça nisso enquanto não arrumo um trabalho. Já posso inclusive ir planejando cada cômodo, afinal seis quartos não é pouca coisa não é senhor Cullen? - Edward riu e beijou meu pescoço tomando em seguida um copo de suco.  
- Já tenho muitas idéias para nosso quarto. - Edward disse animado enquanto comia uma fatia de bacon, eu me limitava a tomar com copo de Iorgute.  
- Ah é? Posso saber quais? - Ele balançou a cabeça.  
- Ainda não. Vamos fazer isso juntos. - Sorri. Era tudo o que eu queria também. - O que vai fazer hoje? - Perguntou mudando de assunto.  
- Vou passar no ateliê da Alice, combinamos de ver algumas coisas para o casamento da Rose.  
- Já?  
- Pois é. Rose esta uma pilha com os preparativos, nem parece que o casamento vai ser daqui um ano. - Para mim era muito tempo, mas de acordo com Alice era pouco para preparar tudo. - Rose quer algo bem grande, por isso já esta correndo com tudo. - Expliquei, Edward terminava de mastigar os ovos quando me encarou.  
- E você? - O encarei confusa.  
- Eu o que?  
- Como gostaria do nosso casamento? - Senti um frio percorrer meu estômago, apesar de ser cedo eu sabia que uma hora seria a nossa vez e só de ver Edward interessado nisso me deixava nas nuvens.  
- Adoraria que fosse bem informal, à tarde com muitas flores silvestres e ao invés de uma festa um jantar com as pessoas mais próximas. - Edward me olhava atentamente. - O que acha? - Perguntei receosa pela sua reação, mas assim que vi seu sorriso relaxei.  
- Eu amei amor. - Exclamou animado.  
- Mesmo?  
- Sim, vai ser lindo, mais ainda ver você vindo na minha direção. - Disse me apertando nos seus braços.  
- Isso é um pedido senhor Cullen? - Provoquei.  
- Não, ainda não. - Sorri. - Vai dizer sim quando eu pedir? - Fiz uma cara pensativa.  
- Hum não sei. - Edward fez cócegas no meu abdômen. - Para Edward. - Pedi rindo, ele parou e me encarou.  
- Pois fique sabendo que quando pedir vai ser impossível a senhorita recusar.  
- Já esta planejando? - Ele sorriu.  
- Eu planejo isso desde que tinha dezessete anos Isabella.- Pela primeira vez não pensei em nosso passado com amargura ou dor, sua declaração fez um calor agradável surgir no meu peito.  
- Agora vou ficar curiosa. - Falei manhosa fazendo um bico, Edward me beijou.  
- Não fique. Sei que ainda esta cedo para tal passo mas quando for pedir você saberá. - Suspirei passando minha mão pelos seus cabelos e encostei minha testa na sua.  
- Eu te amo senhor Cullen. - Declarei apaixonada.  
- Eu te amo futura senhora Cullen. - Sorri abertamente pelo modo como meu sobrenome já tão conhecido pode soar tão diferente somente com o senhora na frente. Estava contando os segundos para me tornar sua esposa.

Aproveitei que ia no ateliê de Alice e dei uma carona para Edward até o trabalho, passamos todo caminho conversando banalidades, eu juro, se pudesse ficaria grudada nele vinte e quatro horas por dia, era incrível a sintonia que tínhamos, atingimos um ponto em que nem precisávamos falar para saber o que o outro queria, depois do nosso papo sobre casamento fiquei mais animada com os preparativos do de Rose. Quem sabe logo não seria o nosso?  
Estacionei meu carro em frente ao ateliê e desci indo em direção da entrada, agradecia pelo fato de Victoria não trabalhar mais com Alice, sempre que nos víamos ela me perguntava sobre Edward e isso me irritava profundamente, ainda mais porque ele nunca deu bola para ela, achava essa insistência uma chatice.  
- Bom dia Tanya. - Cumprimentei a recepcionista. - Alice esta?  
- Ela já esta esperando Isabella. Pode entrar. - Agradeci e segui pelo corredor até chegar ao seu escritório. Assim que abri a porta já pude ouvir sua voz.  
- Que bom que veio mais cedo. - Disse sorrindo, fui em sua direção e a cumprimentei.  
- Pois é, agora estarei livre as manhãs e tardes. - Falei com desgosto. Ela franziu o cenho confusa.  
- Por que? - Me sentei no amplo sofá areia que tinha no canto do escritório, ela veio na minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado, então contei tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, Alice me encarava abismada com as coisas que lhe dizia. - Mais que bando de sem-vergonhas. Me diz que você vai denunciar seu chefe Bella.  
- Não vou.  
- Bella! - Me repreendeu.  
- Eu não tenho provas Alice, vai ser a palavra de um conhecido arquiteto contra a minha. Que chances eu teria?  
- Isso é verdade. - Lamentou. - Mas aposto que o Edward vai fazer algo. - Comentou com os olhos brilhando, balancei a cabeça sorrindo.  
- Edward queria esganar os dois, mas eu pedi que ele não fizesse nada.  
- Ah não Bella! Pelo menos um tinha que levar uma boa surra. - Argumentou, eu era veementemente contra violência.  
- Alice os dois são pessoas importantes, isso só iria prejudicar o Edward. Eu não quero.  
- Você é boa demais. - Reclamou, eu ri. - E as merdas que esse Caius falou, espero que não tenha acreditado.  
- Eu confesso que fiquei mexida. - Ela me olhou espantada. - Mas vi como estava sendo estúpida, o que doeu mesmo foi que quando o vi e tudo o que eu passei veio na minha mente claramente.  
- Você conversou com Edward sobre isso?  
- Sim, ontem nós falamos sobre tudo, ele foi tão gentil e doce comigo. Eu me apaixono cada dia mais Alice. - Ela sorriu.  
- Você merece ser feliz e o Edward também. - Era a mais pura verdade, já havíamos passado por muita coisa, estava na hora de sermos felizes.  
- Bom vamos mudar de assunto caso contrário eu vou correndo atrás dele. - Demos risada. - Como andam os preparativos?  
- Já estou desenhando o vestido de Rose e hoje quero começar a desenhar os das madrinhas. - Falou sorrindo apontando para nós duas. - Como não quero nada igual queria que me dissesse como quer o seu.  
- Ok. - Concordei, Alice pegou um bloco de papel e começou a rabiscar enquanto eu dizia o que queria ela ia me dizendo o que ficaria bom ou não. Passamos boa parte da manhã falando sobre os vestidos, logo depois chegou Rose cheia de revistas de noivas. Ela estava super animada com o casamento tanto que tirou folga só para discutir o assunto e já começar a ir atrás de tudo, passando o restante da tarde discutindo sobre cores, talheres, copos, pratos e comidas. Agora eu via que Alice estava certa em dizer que um ano era pouco para preparar um casamento, realmente um ano não nada.

Edward POV  
Cheguei ao restaurante que havíamos combinado e logo avistei Emm e Jazz sentados na mesa, infelizmente Seth já tinha compromisso e não pode vir comigo.  
- E ai gente? - Falei cumprimentando eles e me sentando.  
- Beleza cara. - Emm disse. - Fiquei curioso com a urgência desse encontro. - Indagou interessado.  
- Eu também. - Jasper completou igualmente interessado.  
- Precisava falar sobre um assunto sério com vocês. - Emm franziu o cenho e me encarou.  
- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou preocupado, respirei fundo e comecei a contar tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior com Bell.  
- Como esse desgraçado foi capaz disso? - Ralhou Jasper indignado com a atitude do chefe de Bell.  
- E esse tal de Caius, que canalha! - Exclamou Emmett revoltado.  
- Eu sei, nem posso acreditar que um dia fui amigo desse desgraçado. - Lamentei chateado. - Mas isso acabou, prometi a Bell que não bateria nele, mas ela não disse nada sobre humilhar esse verme. - Emm abriu um sorriso.  
- Pode contar comigo Edward, esse imbecil merece sofrer.  
- Comigo também. - Jasper disse concordando.  
- Eu sabia que vocês me ajudariam. Eu acho que sei o que fazer, mas não faço ideia de como realizar isso.  
- Fala e vemos como podemos ajudar. - Incentivou Jasper então contei o que tinha em mente no final Emmett gargalhou alto atraindo diversos olhares na nossa direção.  
- Menos Emmett. - Adverti me controlando para não rir, assim como Jasper.  
- Cara essa ideia é fenomenal! Vai arrasar e humilhar o talzinho com tudo! - Exclamou animado.  
- Eu concordo. Esse plano é perfeito! - Alegou Jasper.  
- Também achei, mas não sei por onde começar ou como conseguir o que preciso.  
- Não se preocupe Edward, deixe isso na minha mão, arranjo tudo o que você precisa. - Arqueei minha sobrancelha, Jasper o encarou também.  
- Posso saber como vai fazer isso? - Perguntei intrigado.  
- Tenho meus contatos. - Respondeu enigmamente.  
- Hum ou você mesmo já experimentou? - Jasper caçoou, Emm fechou a cara e eu gargalhei.  
- Nada a ver. Vai querer minha ajuda ou não?  
- Claro, caso contrário nem saberia o que fazer. - Falei parando de rir. - Mas depois vamos querer saber dessa historia. - Emmett sorriu.  
- Eu conto e vai ver que não é nada disso que essas cabeças sujas estão pensando.  
- O que faremos primeiro? - Perguntou Jasper.  
- Caius sempre foi bem metódico em sua rotina, só espero que não tenha mudado isso. Ele sempre vai ao mesmo bar no mesmo horário todo dia, é um vagal com certeza não vai estar fazendo nada, vai ser um bom lugar para por nosso plano em prática. Acha que consegue tudo para amanhã Emm?  
- Com certeza, depois de contar como esse cara é um imbecil não vai ser difícil.  
- Perfeito. Obrigado pela ajuda gente. - Agradeci sinceramente.  
- Amigos são para isso Edward, além disso vai ser divertido para caralho. - Emmett disse animado. Acabamos rindo.  
- E o chefe dela Edward? - Jasper perguntou, bufei.  
- Eu pensei em fazer algo, mas percebi que ele mesmo cavou sua cova demitindo Isabella. - Benjamim veria o grande erro que foi quando mandou Bell embora. - Mas faço questão de dizer isso na cara dele e vai ser hoje mesmo.  
- Se quiser uma ajuda nisso também. - Emmett ofereceu.  
- Valeu, mas esse eu faço questão que veja a minha cara. - Declarei. Após o almoço voltei para a empresa não via a hora de chegar amanhã e ver Caius sendo humilhado com certeza não o veríamos tão cedo depois disso. Voltei minha atenção ao trabalho, afinal tinha um compromisso inadiável após o expediente e tinha ainda muitos projetos para analisar.

Conforme havia planejado sai um pouco mais cedo do serviço para poder passar no escritório de arquitetura de Benjamim e ter uma conversa séria com ele. Não demorei a chegar já que o local não ficava longe da Cullen's.  
- Bom tarde! - A recepcionista me cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu odiava quando as mulheres me olhavam como se fosse algo de comer, bom exceto uma. Sorri mentalmente ao pensar em meu anjo.  
- Oi. Sabe onde fica a sala do Benjamim? - Perguntei seriamente.  
- Na segunda porta à direita. Tem hora ... - Nem terminei de ouvir o que ela dizia e segui até o escritório dele. - Senhor não pode entrar assim. - Ouvi a moça dizer ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta em um rompante.  
- O que significa isso? - Benjamim se levantou sério. - Kate? - A moça apareceu ao meu lado.  
- Sinto muito ele foi entrando. - Se desculpou.  
- Chame os seguranças. - Ordenou rudemente.  
- Não precisa. - Aleguei. - O que eu vim fazer aqui é rápido.  
- Quem é você? - Indagou sério.  
- Edward Cullen namorado de Isabella.  
- O que quer aqui rapaz? Veio tirar satisfações por que demiti Isabella, não tenho culpa se sua namorada é uma incompetente. - Bati com o punho na sua mesa fazendo com que ele e a moça que ainda estava parada na porta se assuntassem.  
- Incompetente é o senhor! - Exclamei nervoso apontando o dedo na cara dele. - Que é capaz de forçar uma profissional a aceitar sem reclamar o assédio dos seus clientes. - O rosto de Benjamim ficou branco.  
- Kate saia. - Exigiu, a moça saiu fechando a porta em seguida.  
- Ela não sabe o canalha que o chefe é? - Questionei com um sorriso debochado.  
- Olha aqui rapaz eu não devo satisfação alguma a você e se quer saber acho que Isabella estava gostando e muito da atenção do senhor Manchester. - Eu voei sobre a mesa dele e o agarrei pelo colarinho da camisa.  
- Escuta aqui seu verme, não ouse sequer pronunciar o nome de Isabella de forma tão baixa. O único que não presta aqui é você! - Ele me olhava assustado, estava morrendo de vontade de socar esse imbecil, mas havia prometido a Bell que não faria nada e só de estar aqui já estava quebrando a promessa. - É bom que você saiba que eu podia com alguns telefonemas acabar com essa empresa de merda! - Benjamim tirou minha mão da sua camisa com brusquidão.  
- Quem você pensa que é? Que eu saiba seu pai te deixou sem uma agulha. - Desdenhou, não era segredo na alta sociedade o que havia acontecido com o primogênito dos Cullens.  
- E daí? Eu trabalho diretamente com diversas construções e posso garantir que tenho muito prestigio na minha área apesar do pouco tempo e posso muito bem fazer com que todos eles cortem negócios com você. - Ele me encarou alarmado.  
- Você não seria capaz.  
- Eu seria, mas não vou fazer isso. Sabe por que? - Abri um sorriso enorme. - Porque essa porra que você chama de escritório vai a falência sem Isabella, ou pensa que eu não sei que a maioria dos projetos e ideias vem dela.  
- É isso que sua namoradinha te disse? Pois saiba que é mentira. - Tentou se defendeu.  
- Veremos Benjamim. - Disse e sai daquele lugar apressadamente. Que ódio desse desgraçado! Canalha! Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, chamei um taxi e fui para casa de Bell. Eu deveria contar a ela o que eu fiz? Eu não podia esconder isso de modo algum, não seria honesto.  
Bati na porta de seu apartamento e ela apareceu linda e com um sorriso glorioso no rosto, no instante seguinte ela estava nos meus braços.  
- Saudades anjo. - Disse a beijando.  
- Também. Como foi seu dia? - Fiz uma cara de cansado.  
- Exaustivo. - Bell acariciou meus braços.  
- Que tal um banho e depois um massagem. - Sorri.  
- Parece perfeito. - Ela fechou a porta, pegou minha mão e me puxou para o quarto entretanto eu precisava conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido antes. - Bell Espera.  
- Que foi?  
- Vem cá. - Falei a puxando para se sentar no sofá.  
- Esta me assuntando Edward. Aconteceu algo no trabalho? É sobre o Michael e o caso de corrupção? - Neguei.  
- Não, é que... - A olhei e tomei coragem. - Eu fui ver o Benjamim hoje. - Confessei finalmente.  
- COMO? - Esbravejou se levantando. - Eu pedi para você não fazer nada Edward.  
- Eu não fiz nada. Juro. - Me defendi.  
- O que aconteceu? O que foi fazer lá?  
- Dizer para aquele imbecil que não é certo tratar as pessoas do modo como ele te tratou e que se eu quisesse podia afundar a droga do escritório dele. - Bell se aproximou e me abraçou pelo pescoço.  
- O senhor nunca faz nada do que eu peço não é mesmo. - Abri um sorri malicioso.  
- As vezes eu faço. - Falei acariciando suas costas, Bell riu.  
- Não vou dizer que o que fez foi certo. - Ela passou os dedos delicadamente pela minha bochecha. - Mas obrigada por cuidar de mim.  
- Tudo por você meu anjo. - Declarei e lhe dei um beijo delicado nos lábios, Bell se afastou e voltou a me puxar para nosso quarto com um sorriso safado no rosto. Esperava sinceramente que essa também fosse sua reação quando descobrisse o que faria com Caius.


	40. Capítulo 38 - Humilhação

Narrador POV

Caius sentou no canto do bar que costumava a frequentar há anos, isso já fazia parte de sua rotina diária, o garçom que o conhecia muito bem trouxe imediatamente seu Brandy, enquanto sorvia a bebida pensava em algum plano para se aproximar de Isabella novamente, desde o colégio aquela mulher povoava seus sonhos mais eróticos, pelo menos era isso que Caius queria acreditar. Ele balançou a cabeça afim de afastar tais pensamentos desagradáveis e voltou sua atenção a Isabella e em como ela sempre esteve em seu caminho estragando a sua vida, a doce morena nunca havia lhe dado uma chance, em sua mente veio o tapa que deu nele na frente de todos no colégio, naquela época sua vingança surgiu no plano que convenceu Edward a participar, achou que com isso se sentiria vingado e esqueceria sua vontade de vê-la destruída, mas não foi o que aconteceu.  
Mesmo depois de saírem da escola toda vez que via Isabella em alguma boate seu desejo de vingança só aumentava, ela sempre estava cercada por um bando de homens lindos e Caius como o covarde que sempre foi não seria louco de se aproximar, entretanto quando a viu com Edward o homem que ela deveria odiar e ele esquecer, seu sangue subiu, Caius sempre sentiu inveja de seu antigo amigo, de sua beleza, de seu corpo, de seu carisma, da sua facilidade em conquistar a mulher que desejasse e claro, de sua fortuna, apesar de ser rico não era tanto quanto Edward. Bom, pelo menos dinheiro ele não tinha mais, Caius ainda se lembrava claramente do dia em que Edward foi até sua casa implorar ajuda e em como sentiu um prazer imensurável em negar qualquer coisa para aquele que sempre quis odiar, Edward iria pagar por tudo o que ele sentia.  
Agora tudo o que Caius conseguia pensar era que Edward estava com Isabella em seus braços e tinha chegado a hora de tomar seu lugar. Para isso descobriu onde Isabella trabalhava e foi atrás dela, não imaginava que fosse tão arisca, afinal não tinha sido ele que a havia humilhado na frente de todos, foi Edward, por quem ela pelo visto ainda sentia algo muito forte. Será que não se lembrava de tudo o que Edward havia feito? Passou a mão pelo rosto e se lembrou do tapa que havia levado, de novo ela tinha batido nele. Vadia desgraçada. Pensou rancoroso. Ela estava completamente enganada se pensava que se veria livre dele, agora sua vingança seria ainda pior.  
Caius ficou um instante parado pensando em alguma coisa para fazer contra Isabella e então teve uma ideia brilhante, com certeza o que ele havia dito sobre Edward a tinha afetado, tudo o que precisava fazer era armar para Isabella flagrar Edward com outra mulher, desse modo ela veria que ele tinha razão e finalmente a teria em sua cama e então a humilharia como ela merecia, a doce Isabella sentiria novamente na pele que ninguém mexe com Caius Manchester.  
Feliz com seu plano Caius sorriu satisfeito, conhecia belas prostitutas que iriam adorar conquistar Edward. Então um pensamento o paralisou. E se ele descobrisse e quisesse se vingar? Não, Edward com certeza iria até gostar. Refletiu tranquilamente. Caius sabia muito bem como o velho amigo gostava de mulheres e que esse caso com Isabella não devia significar nada para ele. Porém ainda era preciso tomar cuidado, conhecia Edward muito bem para saber que ele não deixaria isso barato caso descobrisse. Caius podia negar com toda força que tinha, mas morria de medo de Edward, pois sabia bem tudo o que o antigo amigo era capaz, afinal em sua juventude jamais havia perdido uma briga na escola, nem mesmo um arranhão havia levado. O loiro engoliu em seco só de pensar em ter que enfrentar Edward e subitamente seu plano não parecia tão bom, mesmo assim iria em frente. Talvez Edward até o agradecesse, afinal não era ele que sempre dizia o quanto odiava a irmã adotada? Quem sabe poderia até receber um prêmio de Edward por isso? Sorriu pensando nessa possibilidade, que apesar de ser remota e não ser o que deveria pensar, era o que mais queria.  
- Com licença. - Ouviu uma voz suave fazendo com que seus planejamentos sumissem por um instante. Levantou a cabeça e encarou a bela loira à sua frente com uma bebida na mão, Caius então abriu um sorriso sedutor.  
- Pois não? - A moça tentou se controlar ao ver a figura desprezível que estava na sua frente, depois de tudo o que ouvirá sobre Caius não pode recusar o convite para entrar nessa vingança.  
- Eu gostaria de saber se posso me sentar com você? Não queria ficar sozinha. - Falou manhosa, ele a olhou de cima a baixo, era um tentação de mulher.  
- Por favor. - Respondeu indicando a cadeira à sua frente, ela sorriu e se sentou. - Qual seu nome beleza?  
- Não acho que seja uma informação importante. - Caius ficou satisfeito com sua resposta, realmente isso era dispensável. - Não posso acreditar que um homem como você possa estar aqui sozinho. - Comentou mordendo de leve os lábios.  
- Um homem como eu? - Perguntou interessado.  
- É, lindo, interessante... - Parou e se aproximou do rosto de Caius e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Gostoso. - Ele sorriu com arrogância.  
- Sabe que eu achei tudo isso de você também. - Respondeu malicioso acariciando o braço da jovem a sua frente, ela tentava a todo custo aguentar o toque daquele homem asqueroso. - O que poderíamos fazer sobre isso? - Perguntou roçando sua perna na dela.  
- Eu tenho algumas ideias. - Ela respondeu mordendo novamente os lábios de modo atraente, Caius se contorceu sobre a cadeira. - Topa sair daqui?  
- Claro. - Ele concordou e se levantou puxando a cadeira da mulher como se fosse um cavalheiro, fez um movimento com a cabeça para o garçom indicando para colocar tudo na sua conta. Eles saíram e ela o puxou em direção ao seu carro. - Eu tenho motorista delícia. - Falou beijando seu pescoço. - A jovem tremeu ao sentir os lábios dele na sua pele, Caius pensou ser de desejo, mas na verdade era nojo.  
- Mas eu quero dirigir. - Ponderou com um bico se afastando dele, Caius não teve como resistir e assentiu, entraram no carro e ela lhe entregou uma máscara.  
- O que é isso? - Indagou confuso.  
- Uma surpresa que tenho certeza você vai amar. - Ela subia a mão pela perna dele e sentiu seu membro crescendo. - Acho que ele esta bem animado com isso. - Caius não pensou duas vezes e colocou a tal máscara, ficou ansioso pelo o que estava por vir. O carro andou por um tempo então parou, quando ele fez menção de tirar a venda sentiu os delicados dedos da garota.  
- Ainda não tesão. - Sussurrou no ouvido dele mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, deixando Caius ainda mais excitado, a venda possibilitava que sua imaginação criasse a situação que quisesse naquele momento. A bela loira saiu do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro, eles estavam em um colégio, assim como havia sido instruída ela o levou para uma porta secreta e conseguiu adentrar no local sem problemas assim como Jasper havia dito, o corredor estava vazio e logo eles entraram em uma espécie de depósito.  
- Posso tirar agora? - Caius questionou.  
- Ainda não. - Ela começou a tirar a camisa de Caius e a beijar seu peito. Faço isso por todas as mulheres que sofreram nas mãos desse cachorro! A jovem pensou positivamente ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava a calça e tirava seus sapatos, Caius gemia com os lábios dela no seu corpo, enquanto ela só conseguia sentir asco pelo homem que tinha a sua frente, a moça parou e finalmente tomou coragem e tirou sua cueca, quando viu o "equipamento" de Caius segurou a vontade de rir. - Nossa como você é grande. - O rapaz não percebeu a ironia em sua voz e abriu um sorriso presunçoso achando que fosse um elogio.  
- Viu, é uma mulher de sorte. - Ela fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça, não via a hora desse ser inútil pagar por tudo o que já havia feito. Subiu até chegar ao seu ouvido.  
- Eu tenho uma fantasia, você realiza? - O corpo de Caius tremeu pelo som sedutor que ouviu, pensando em outra voz naquele momento seu desejo aumentou.  
- Faço tudo o que quiser se depois me retornar o favor. - Negociou, a moça colocou a mão na boca para evitar que uma risada escapasse.  
- Claro, você vai receber tudo o que merece. - Revelou pensando no que iria acontecer em instantes.  
- Ótimo. - Respondeu satisfeito já imaginando o que faria com aquela maravilha de mulher. Ela se afastou um pouco e pegou algo que estava na sua bolsa.  
- Levanta a perna. - Pediu a Caius, que franziu o cenho. - É algo que quero que use. Você prometeu. - Ele suspirou e levantou a perna depois a outra, ela subiu com o que parecia uma calcinha? Caius se perguntou mentalmente.  
- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? - Ele tentou argumentar.  
- Absoluta, sempre tive vontade de ver um homem gostoso como você assim. - Falou segurando a vontade que estava de rir. - Agora vou te levar as nuvens. Espera só um minuto que esqueci uma coisa. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido e saiu do local que estavam, não demorou e Caius ouviu a porta se abrindo novamente.  
- Posso tirar a venda? - Perguntou e sentiu uma mão passando pelo seu estômago, mas era bem diferente da mão que o havia tocado anteriormente, parecia ser maior, mais quente e macia.  
- Se quiser gostoso. - Uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, mas não era a que ele esperava ouvir, Caius se afastou e tirou a venda, encarando sem entender o homem vestido de mulher na sua frente. Que merda era aquela? Eu estava com uma linda loira. Se perguntava confuso, apesar da visão a sua frente não estar tão ruim. - Pronto para se divertir docinho?  
- Sai fora! - Caius praguejou se afastando, mesmo que sua real vontade fosse outra.  
- Não se faz de difícil sei que quer isso.  
- Me deixa! - Caius exigiu tentando fugir dos fortes braços que o circulavam, com muita dificuldade conseguiu achar a maçaneta da porta, mas seu pesadelo só cresceu quando ao sair se deparou com um corredor cheio de armários, percebeu em seguida que estava dentro de um colégio qualquer, assim que o viram os estudantes começaram a rir e a tirar fotos, tudo piorou quando o travesti saiu de onde eles estavam lambendo os lábios.  
- Mas você é uma gostosura mesmo hein loirinho? - Caius arregalou os olhos enquanto as risadas e os comentários ao seu redor só aumentavam, ele conseguiu reunir forças e correu pelo corredor.  
- A saída é por ali. - Ouviu um moleque indicar, Caius foi na direção, mas se arrependeu amargamente quando entrou no local, ele estava em cima do palco da escola e todos os alunos que estava ali começaram a rir, registrando o momento com seus celulares, Caius simplesmente não conseguia se mexer, o palestrante era outro que não sabia o que fazer, até que se rendeu a figura do homem pálido com uma calcinha rosa e caiu na gargalhada.  
- Caca? - Caius se virou e viu o travesti loiro vindo em sua direção. - Amor onde você vai? Vem cá, vem? - O tal travesti andou na direção de Caius com os braços abertos e antes que o abraçasse, Caius se moveu e saiu correndo pelo auditório, fazendo com que as risadas aumentassem, já que o pompom peludo que ficava no alto da sua calcinha ficou visível para todos. Caius disparou pela rua sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Precisava sair daquele lugar imediatamente, correu pela rua atraindo olhares e risadas em sua direção, finalmente conseguiu parar um táxi, quando entrou o motorista o olhou confuso e segurou a vontade de rir.  
- Para onde senhor? - Caius passou o endereço da sua casa, olhou para seu colo e praguejou quando viu a calcinha que usava, um papel que estava preso ali chamou sua atenção, o pegou abrindo.

"Talvez agora saiba que com uma mulher não se brinca."

Não sabia o que pensar ao ler a mensagem, com certeza foi de quem armou tudo. Chegou a pensar em Isabella, mas logo essa ideia se desfez, ela nunca seria capaz de armar algo desse tipo, se com Edward não havia feito nada, não teria porque fazer contra ele, além disso ela era o tipo de mulher que agia na hora, como o tapa que havia lhe dado. Com certeza isso era obra de alguma das milhares de mulheres que havia transado e humilhado no dia seguinte, o pior é que nem tinha como revidar, já que nem se lembrava do rosto delas ou seus nomes. Suspirou derrotado e percebeu que o taxista ainda o encarava pelo retrovisor com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, Caius sabia muito bem que aquele seria só o inicio do seu pesadelo, mas ele não pretendia ficar ali para passar por isso. Ligou para sua assistente e pediu que comprasse uma passagem para a Bulgária naquele mesmo dia, ele sabia que sua imagem com uma calcinha rosa com pompom estaria em todo o mundo em poucos minutos e precisava sumir imediatamente.  
Mal sabia Caius que essa distância de nada adiantaria e que esse era só o inicio da sua humilhação.

Edward estava impaciente, já havia saído do trabalho e ia para casa de Isabella, até o momento não tinha recebido noticias se o plano tinha funcionado, assim que desceu do táxi seu telefone tocou, olhou o visor e viu que era Emmett.  
- E ai cara? Deu certo? - Perguntou apreensivo enquanto entrava no elevador.  
- Mais do que isso, foi perfeito. - Edward suspirou aliviado.  
- E Carmen e Laurent? Tem certeza que não podem ser reconhecidos? - Edward temia que Caius tomasse alguma atitude contra as pessoas que o haviam humilhado.  
- Não se preocupe, eles fizeram bem o trabalho, mas e você? Não esta preocupado caso ele desconfie que foi o responsável por armar tudo ou até mesmo culpe Isabella?  
- O Caius é burro demais e muito covarde para me enfrentar, além disso tem muitas pessoas loucas para se vingar dele. Aposto que nem vai saber quem seria capaz de fazer isso. - Edward comentou rindo, Emmett também riu do outro lado.  
- Carmen me mandou as fotos, eu estou morrendo de rir aqui. - Edward saiu rindo do elevador e seguiu para o apartamento. - Vai contar para Bella? - Perguntou Emmett controlando sua vontade de dar risada. Antes que Edward pudesse responder a porta do apartamento se abriu e Isabella apareceu com o semblante fechado segurando seu tablet com uma foto de Caius vestido somente com uma calcinha rosa. O sorriso de Edward na mesma hora sumiu.  
- Acho que ela já sabe. - Edward se limitou a responder sem tirar os olhos da mulher enfurecida que via na sua frente.  
- Putz! Boa sorte mano! - Emmett desejou rindo, Edward desligou o celular sem saber o que dizer.  
- Esta na hora de termos uma conversa séria senhor Cullen. - Isabella disse em um tom ameaçador se virando para entrar no apartamento, Edward engoliu em seco e a seguiu cabisbaixo, sabia muito bem que estava encrencado, mas mesmo assim havia valido a pena, pois tinha certeza que agora Caius pensaria duas vezes antes de tratar qualquer pessoa como lixo, especialmente as mulheres.


	41. Capítulo 39 - Herança

Edward POV

Fechei a porta e segui Isabella silenciosamente pelo apartamento, ela se sentou no sofá e depositou o tablet sobre a mesinha de centro. Suspirei e me aproximei um pouco mais dela.  
- Que parte do "eu não quero que faça nada" você não entendeu? - Perguntou seriamente me encarando.  
- Bell eu não fiz nada. - Aleguei ainda em pé.  
- NADA? Porra Edward! Eu te pedi que não se metesse com Caius. E se ele fizer algo contra você? - Questionou com a voz embargada se levantando, agora entendia a razão pela qual ela estava tão brava.  
- Ele não vai amor. - Argumentei e fui até ela lentamente.  
- Como pode saber? - Desafiou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.  
- Nosso plano não teve falhas. - Bell franziu o cenho.  
- Nosso? - Questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Eu, Emm e Jazz. - Expliquei, ela balançou a cabeça e me encarou um pouco mais calma.  
- Tinha que ter o dedo do Emmett ai.  
- Hei, não precisa se preocupar. Mesmo. - Garanti chegando mais perto.  
- Eu fiquei com tanto medo quando vi a notícia na internet. Só conseguia pensar que Caius ia se vingar e ... - Ficou em silêncio e a abracei.  
- Nada vai acontecer. - Certifiquei novamente, Bell me abraçou apertado.  
- Eu sabia que você faria alguma coisa, principalmente depois que foi falar com Benjamim. - Acariciei suas costas com delicadeza. - Deveria ter me dito.  
- Você me deixaria ir em frente? - Bell me olhou e finalmente um sorriso tímido despontou em seus lábios.  
- Acho que não. - Segurei seu rosto e lhe dei um leve selinho. - Eu não acredito no que vocês fizeram.  
- Sério que saiu na internet? - Perguntei interessado, ela assentiu, pegou o tablet e me estendeu, o abri e logo vi a noticia "Herdeiro Manchester tem um caso com um travesti?" Abaixo tinha a foto de Caius saindo do armário da escola com Laurent logo atrás. Nem tinha como descrever a cena, era hilária.  
- O Caius ficou ridículo de calcinha rosa. - Bell apontou rindo mais relaxada, me sentei no sofá e a puxei para o meu colo.  
- Verdade. - Concordei rindo também. - Juro que quando bolei isso nem pensei na hipótese de ir parar na internet. - Comentei realmente surpreso.  
- Edward você nem tem noção. Isso virou um dos assuntos mais falados no Twitter, meme no facebook e até clipe no YouTube. - A encarei boquiaberto. - Deixa te mostrar. - Bell abriu a página de vídeos e lá tinha uma montagem de Caius com a música "It's Raining Men" tocando ao fundo, não aguentei e ri ainda mais.  
- Estava com tanta raiva de você que nem tinha visto graça, mas agora... - Bell riu comigo, chegamos a gargalhar quando apareceu no vídeo o momento em que Caius surgiu em cima do palco da escola e o palestrante ficou em choque para logo em seguida rir histericamente. Após um bom tempo conseguimos controlar o riso, ambos estávamos chorando e com dor no estômago.  
- Ainda esta brava comigo? - Perguntei me acalmando, Bell suspirou e negou.  
- Não. Caius merecia algo desse tipo, as vezes acho que eu sou boba demais. - Declarou cabisbaixa, segurei seu queixo e levantei sua cabeça.  
- Claro que não linda, se bem me lembro você deu um belo tapa da cara do Caius. - Argumentei.  
- É, mas não foi o bastante. - Falou chateada. - Eu só não consigo mais pensar em vingança, uma vez já foi o suficiente. - Sabia muito bem a que Isabella se referia, quando decidiu se vingar de mim e no fim isso acabou machucando ela e mesmo sem saber a mim também. - Você não vai fazer mais nada né? - Sorri e acariciei seu rosto.  
- Pode ficar tranquila, não farei mais nada. Prometo. - Ela encostou sua testa na minha.  
- Você é perfeito para mim. - Declarou me olhando com amor, não esperava tal declaração dela.  
- Sou? - Perguntei sem jeito.  
- É sim, temos muito em comum, mas ao mesmo tempo somos tão diferentes em outras coisas. Acho que é isso que faz com sejamos feitos um para o outro. - Sorri satisfeito com sua resposta. Era a mais pura verdade, talvez por esse motivo eu era melhor para ela do que James, já que eles eram bem mais parecidos, ambos agiam na hora, me lembrei claramente do soco que levei de James no enterro de nossos pais, mas depois daquilo ele nunca havia sido rude ou estúpido comigo, a exceção foi o dia em que o encontrei em seu restaurante. Confesso que James tinha sangue de barata, pois se fosse eu no lugar dele, nunca mais deixaria alguém que a magoou tanto se aproximar novamente.  
- Você é minha luz e eu sua escuridão. - Declarei, Bell riu.  
- Mais ou menos isso, apesar de achar que você seja minha luz também. - Sorri emocionado com sua réplica. Me aproximei dela e a beijei lentamente, saboreando seus lábios, assim que ficamos sem ar beijei com delicadeza sua testa e inspirei seu aroma.  
- Eu te amo anjo.  
- Eu também te amo vida. - Proferiu e me beijou novamente.  
- Estava pensando em comemoramos, chamar o pessoal e celebrar o sucesso de Caius na internet. - Propus animado.  
- Acho que seria ótimo. - Concordou sorrindo.  
- Vou falar para o Emm convidar o Laurent e a Carmen também. - Comentei pegando o telefone.  
- Carmen?  
- É, foi ela que levou o Caius até a escola.  
- Hum. Deve ser bem bonita. - Resmungou aborrecida, Bell ficava uma graça com ciúmes.  
- Sinceramente nem faço ideia, Emm que ficou responsável por essa parte, eles são amigos desde o colégio, o que sei é que ela é atriz, por isso aproveitamos e pedimos que mudasse completamente o seu visual para se encontrar com Caius.  
- Por que?  
- Fizemos isso para que evitasse ser reconhecida, além disso o tipo preferido de Caius são as loiras. - Expliquei, esse era um dos motivos pelos quais eu não entendia essa cisma que Caius tinha por Isabella, ele nunca gostou muito de morenas.  
- E qual o seu tipo? - Bell perguntou tímida. Não podia acreditar que ela tivesse alguma dúvida sobre isso, balancei a cabeça e sorri.  
- Você. - Fui enfático. - Loira, ruiva, morena, cabelo longo ou curto. Meu tipo é só você anjo. - Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e me deu um beijo delicado, claramente satisfeita com minha resposta.  
- Enquanto liga para o Emm vou preparar nosso banho. - Sorriu maliciosamente me dando mais um beijo, se levantou e seguiu para o nosso quarto. Com o telefone em mãos liguei rapidamente para o Emmett que adorou a ideia, ficamos de nos encontrar as oito em uma pizzaria perto de casa, terminei a ligação e fui correndo para o nosso banheiro.  
Depois de um banho delicioso seguimos para o local marcado, o pessoal já estava esperando, Emm apresentou Carmen e Laurent e aproveitei para agradece-los novamente por participar do nosso plano, Bell fechou a cara quando viu Carmen, mas conforme a noite avançava seu humor melhorou, claro que o fato de descobrimos que Carmen e Laurent eram casados ajudou e muito. Ele era transformista e bissexual, Carmen não se importava nenhum pouco com isso, era nítido como os dois se amavam. Essa era a beleza do amor, não ser algo capaz de se explicar, somente sentir.  
- Nem consigo acreditar que Caius fez esse sucesso todo na internet. - Laurent comentou extasiado.  
- Pois é, a # pompomrosa esta bombando em todas as redes sociais. - Completou Alice olhando seu celular. - Vocês arrasaram nesse plano. Amei! - Exclamou empolgada.  
- Falando nisso ficaram sabendo o que aconteceu com Caius? - Jasper questionou com um sorriso. Todos nós negamos.  
- Ele foi cercado no aeroporto por repórteres, imprensa e até uma comunidade gay. Parece que estava tentando viajar para fora do pais. - Respondeu para nosso espanto.  
- Ele não conseguiu? - Perguntei interessado.  
- Pior que não, foi impossível conter as pessoas, ele acabou perdendo o voo e tendo que sair do aeroporto, com certeza vai fretar um jatinho. - Explicou Jasper.  
- Mas que imbecil, por que já não fez isso antes? - Emmett perguntou rindo.  
- Com certeza não esperava que as coisas ficassem tão feias. - Rosalie respondeu.  
- Fiquei muito feliz em participar disso, se pudéssemos fazer algo assim com todos essas pessoas escrotas que vivem por humilhar os outros seria ótimo. - Carmen expressou defendendo nosso plano, mesmo sem querer o que ela falou me afetou, afinal de contas eu já fui como Caius e de alguma forma podia dizer que era ainda pior que ele, senti um leve aperto em minha mão e encarei Bell que estava ao meu lado, ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto e não foi preciso que dissesse nada, pois compreendi exatamente o que ela queria me falar, "Você não é como ele". Sorri e a beijei com carinho.  
- Graças a você. - Sussurrei entre nossos lábios.  
- Edward! - Ouvi meu nome ao mesmo tempo que fui atingido por um pedaço de pão, olhei e vi Emmett rindo. - Cara estou te chamando há horas. - Reclamou, peguei o pão que caiu sobre meu prato e o comi.  
- Para isso não precisa desperdiçar comida. - Sorri quando me lembrei da guerra de comida japonesa que fiz com Bell há alguns meses. - Onde é o incêndio? - Questionei sarcasticamente.  
- Quero saber se você e o Jasper já planejaram minha despedida de solteiro. - Como é?  
- Emmett seu casamento é daqui um ano!  
- E daí? Eu quero uma senhora despedida.  
- Não quero saber de stripers ouviu Emm. - Rose alertou.  
- Baby é meu último dia de solteiro, tenho que fazer uma festa fenomenal, bom eu não, eles. - Falou apontando para mim e Jasper. - E já sabem sem stripers. - Falou piscando o olho.  
- Eu vi você piscando Emmett. - Rosalie ralhou com ele, fazendo com que déssemos risada.  
- Não se preocupe Rose, se tiver stripers na despedida deles pode deixar que irei contratar lindos go go boys para a nossa. - Respondeu Alice com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Nem pensar! - Exclamei injuriado. - A festa do Emm não terá stripers não é Jasper? - Respondi incisivamente.  
- Claro que não. - Concordou comigo, Bell riu. Nunca que deixaria minha namorada perto de um monte de marmanjo só de cueca.  
- Eu posso indicar uma boate ótima para vocês meninos. - Laurent opinou maliciosamente.  
- Acho que o Emmett ia gostar muito. - Jasper apontou rindo.  
- Nem vem Laurent, sei bem o tipo de boate que quer me arrastar. - Emmett retrucou.  
- Putz Emm ia ser perfeito! Imagina só você vestido de drag queen e cantando "YMCA". - Carmen disse e caímos na gargalhada.  
- Não estou vendo graça nenhuma nisso. - Emm reclamou com os braços cruzados.  
- Eu gostei. - Falei rindo. - Acho que já sabemos o que vamos fazer Jasper.  
- Hei! Os dois nem pensem nisso! - Emmett esbravejou fazendo com que ríssemos ainda mais.  
O resto da noite enquanto as mulheres e Laurent discutiam sobre o casamento, eu, Emm e Jasper comemorávamos nosso feito e falávamos sobre a tão esperada despedida de solteiro sem stripers. Por volta da meia noite Bell e eu fomos para casa, não podia exagerar já que hoje teria uma reunião muito importante com Eleazar que iria definir o futuro da empresa e o nosso.

A manhã de sexta foi tranquila e gostosa assim como todos os dias que passava com Isabella, as vezes nem parecia que estávamos namorando oficialmente há apenas uma semana. Lembrei que precisava pegar mais algumas roupas no apartamento de Seth, do jeito que estávamos indo não ia demorar até que estivéssemos morando juntos definitivamente, entretanto preferia esperar que Bell decidisse isso.  
Aproveitei que Bell precisava se encontrar com Rose para resolver alguns detalhes da decoração do casamento e peguei uma carona com ela até a empresa, ao chegar fui diretamente até a presidência, precisava resolver esse assunto com Eleazar o mais rápido possível.  
- Bom dia Irina.  
- Bom dia Edward. - A secretária agora me tratava com muito mais educação, aliás a maioria dos funcionários eram assim, claro que ainda tinha uma minoria que fazia questão de falar mal de mim pelos corredores, dizendo que eu só parecia ter mudado porque não era mais o chefe, preferia nem revidar, nesse ponto Bell tinha toda razão, de nada ia me adiantar me importar com essas coisas.  
- O Eleazar esta? - Perguntei, já havia marcado essa reunião há dois dias, precisava falar com ele com urgência.  
- Sim, na verdade já esta lhe esperando. Pode entrar. - Agradeci e fui até o escritório dele, dei uma batida na porta e a abri.  
- Olá Edward! Entre por favor. - Adentrei a sala fechando a porta e me dirigi até sua mesa o cumprimentando, ele indicou a cadeira e me sentei. - Irina me disse que precisava falar comigo. O que houve?  
- O assunto é delicado Eleazar. - Peguei os papéis em minha pasta e coloquei sobre a mesa, ele pegou e começou a folhear. - Bom, já tem um tempo que Seth desconfia do diretor administrativo Michael, na época em que eu era vice presidente me deparei com algumas contas suspeitas, só que ao invés de investigar culpei Seth e até o demiti. - Lamentei. - Acontece que desde que voltei a trabalhar comecei a prestar mais atenção as contas e finalmente percebi que Seth tinha razão, mas como não tínhamos provas suficientes não podíamos fazer nada. - Eleazar analisou os documentos e me encarou seriamente.  
- Como conseguiu tudo isso?  
- Como falei, eu e Seth estávamos investigando.  
- Vocês precisam parar com isso imediatamente. - Exigiu sério.  
- Por que? - Eleazar parou e pareceu pensar.  
- Eu já sabia disso. - Declarou me deixando tonto.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu faço parte desse esquema. - Confessou me deixando ainda mais bobo.  
- O QUE? - Esbravejei me levantando.  
- Edward se acalme me deixe explicar. - Pediu calmamente.  
- Espero mesmo que haja explicação. - Declarei voltando a me sentar, estava aturdido com essa informação. Era possível que estivesse enganado com Eleazar todo esse tempo?  
- Agora que você sabe sobre o que o Michael esta aprontando acho que esta preparado para saber toda a verdade. - Franzi meu cenho confuso.  
- Que verdade?  
- Nós ainda não temos provas, mas ao que tudo indica a morte de seus pais não foi um acidente. - Fiquei em choque. Então na hora minha mente deu um clique.  
- Você acha que esse tal de Michael encomendou a morte de meus pais? - Perguntei em um sussurro meu coração batendo a mil com essa possibilidade grotesca.  
- Estávamos trabalhando com essa hipótese na época, mas o acidente foi muito bem realizado, não cortaram freios ou o cano de óleo, essas coisas mais óbvias, eles fizeram algo realmente elaborado. - Explicou, eu permaneci estático, estava errado o tempo todo, não foi só para proteger o seu patrimônio ou para que eu amadurecesse que meu pai nos deixou sem a herança, foi para proteger a minha vida e a de Bell. - Edward seu pai me deixou instruções específicas para me infiltrar nessa quadrilha com o intuído de proteger a mim mesmo e a vocês, além claro de descobrir os podres e colocá-los na cadeia.  
- Agora eu entendo por que ele não deixou nada para mim ou para Isabella. - Eleazar levantou a cabeça e me encarou.  
- Ele nunca quis deixar você na pobreza Edward, na verdade a intenção do seu pai era proteger você e sua irmã. O que não entendi foi porque ele te deixou sem casa para morar. Podia muito bem te deixar uma boa quantia e um apartamento, isso nunca fez sentido para mim.  
- Mas faz para mim, meu pai queria que eu fosse atrás de Isabella Eleazar, que eu aceitasse o emprego que eu tinha recusado e amadurecesse. Você sabia disso tudo antes dele morrer?  
- Não, mas percebi como seu pai estava estranho alguns dias antes do acidente, ele pediu que mudássemos o testamento com urgência e seu pedido que tirasse os dois filhos e me colocasse como administrador de tudo me confundiu ainda mais. Eu sabia que era injurídico deserdar vocês dois sem um motivo grave, mas tudo o que ouvi do seu pai foi "Você não pode deixar o Edward recuperar essa herança", só depois que li a carta que ele me deixou que entendi tudo. Para me proteger ele me disse para me aproximar de Michael e tentar fazer parte do esquema. Seu pai precisava de mim vivo para cuidar de você e de sua irmã. - Carlisle Cullen não dava mesmo um ponto sem nó.  
- Ela não é minha irmã. - Respondi, odiava quando diziam que éramos irmãos.  
- Achei que essa implicância já tinha passado. - Meu pai com certeza devia ter dito que minha relação com Bell não era das melhores.  
- Passou sim, só que agora ela é minha namorada. - Expliquei, Eleazar abriu um sorriso.  
- Sabia que seu pai sempre dizia que Esme achava que vocês ficariam juntos. - O olhei espantado.  
- Sério?  
- É, ele não acreditava, dizia que sua mãe estava vendo coisas já que você parecia odiar Isabella. Tudo o que seu pai mais queria era que vocês se dessem bem.  
- Ele conseguiu. - Conclui com um pequeno sorriso, em seguida suspirei pesadamente. - Estou tão tonto com essas informações Eleazar, eu vim aqui hoje para falar com você sobre isso e também sobre nossa herança, comunicar que entraria na justiça por ela e agora eu descubro tudo isso. - Manifestei atordoado.  
- Eu nem posso imaginar o que esta sentindo Edward, só que no momento não acho seguro você reclamar sua herança.  
- Eu sei, antes precisamos prender essa facção desgraçada. De modo algum colocarei a vida de Isabella em risco. - Disse decidido.  
- É o melhor, mas eu quero fazer algo por você.  
- O que?  
- Infelizmente não posso mexer na herança, pois levantaria suspeitas e além disso eu não posso mexer nesse dinheiro, só administrar.  
- Não estou entendendo. - Falei confuso.  
- Vou adiantar parte do dinheiro que tem direito Edward.  
- Como? Se você disse que não pode mexer na herança.  
- Vai ser meu dinheiro, eu tenho muitas posses, mas sou um homem sozinho, sem filhos ou família e quero fazer isso por você e Isabella.  
- Eleazar eu não posso aceitar.  
- Por favor Edward, é uma forma de me redimir do modo como o tratei quando seus pais morreram, eu não queria agir daquele modo, mas foi um exigência do seu pai.  
- Eu entendo isso agora Eleazar, meu pai só queria me proteger e de alguma forma me mostrar que eu precisava amadurecer. Se ele tivesse me deixado um apartamento ou dinheiro, eu não teria Isabella ao meu lado e eu não posso nem pensar nessa hipótese. - Um frio percorreu minha espinha. Será que se meus pais não tivessem morrido Bell estaria comigo? Ou ela teria se casado com James? Eu nunca a teria? Antes que o desespero me tomasse a voz de Eleazar me tirou do transe.  
- Você se transformou em um homem Edward. Seu pai teria muito orgulho, eu tenho. - O olhei com carinho, Eleazar virou minha figura paterna na ausência de meu pai e agora eu tinha certeza que podia confiar nele.  
- Obrigado Eleazar, eu aceito seu dinheiro, mas assim que tudo se resolver irei devolver cada centavo. - Garanti, Eleazar sorriu.  
- Eu tenho certeza disso, quero que você e Isabella possam começar a vida de vocês tranquilamente, sem precisar ficar presos na resolução desse caso. - Isso seria ótimo, podíamos começar a construir nossa casa sem ter que esperar por mais nada.  
- Acha que vai demorar muito?  
- Sinceramente não sei, o FBI esta trabalhando nesse caso e também no acidente de seus pais. - Ainda parecia irreal a possibilidade de meus pais terem sido assassinados. Preferi nem pensar nisso e mudar de assunto.  
- Tem mais pessoas dentro da empresa envolvidas nesse esquema?  
- Sim, por isso precisamos de provas, queremos acabar com toda a facçao e não apenas com o Michael. - Assenti concordando. - Esses papéis que me entregou são de extrema importância para o caso, você e Seth trabalharam muito bem, o Michael não desconfia não é? - Eleazar declarou com os documentos em mão que comprovavam o superfaturamento de obras, desvio de dinheiro e até criação de empresas fantasmas.  
- Não, nos certificamos disso.  
- Ótimo, precisamos ter muita cautela. Mais alguém sabe?  
- Só Isabella.  
- Isso não pode sair daqui Edward. - Exigiu seriamente. - Com esse tipo de gente temos que ter todo o cuidado, mas farei o impossível para protegê-los, ele não vai saber de modo algum que isso veio de vocês. Vamos colocar esses impostores atrás das grades o quanto antes. Eu prometo! - Garantiu convicto.  
- Pode me manter informado? - Pedi.  
- Claro, mas temos que ter discrição. A segurança de vocês tem que vir em primeiro lugar. Prometi isso ao seu pai.  
- Eu faço questão, principalmente em relação a Isabella. - Depois de toda essa conversa fiquei curioso com algo. - Então existe outro testamento? - Questionei, Eleazar assentiu.  
- Sim, nele você e Isabella são os herdeiros de toda a fortuna Cullen, eu nem devia te dizer isso, mas acho que já estava na hora de saber.  
- Obrigado por isso Eleazar. - Agradeci sinceramente.  
- A partir do momento que seu pai colocou sua vida nas minhas mãos, eu te considero como um filho Edward. Sabia que quando você estava nas ruas eu coloquei um segurança atrás?  
- Sério?  
- É, quando você não aceitou o emprego na empresa e saiu do seu apartamento eu precisava garantir que estivesse em segurança, achei que algum amigo iria lhe oferecer abrigo ou até mesmo que você fosse atrás de Isabella, mas quando isso não aconteceu, pela primeira vez eu pensei em ir contra o que seu pai me instruiu e deixaria ficar em minha casa, mas você sumiu das vistas do segurança que tinha contratado, depois de algum tempo descobri que sua irmã... - Levantei minha sobrancelha e ele se corrigiu com um sorriso. - Isabella tinha levado você para casa depois da surra que tomou na rua, daquele dia em diante fiquei mais tranquilo, afinal você estava onde seu pai gostaria. - Fiquei pasmo ao ouvir o lado da história pelo ponto de vista de Eleazar, nunca isso me passaria pela minha cabeça.  
- Nossa! Estou bobo com tudo. Nem sei o que pensar.  
- O que importa agora Edward é que você e Isabella sejam felizes. - Sorri com suas palavras, não podia estar mais certo.  
Quando sai do escritório de Eleazar já passava um pouco do horário do almoço, ficamos por horas conversando sobre a dimensão do problema que Michael estava aprontando na empresa. Eu estava em choque com tudo o que tinha ouvido, por esse motivo Eleazar me deu o restante do dia de folga, afinal não era nada fácil descobrir que talvez seus pais tenham sido assassinados por causa de dinheiro e que você poderia ter sido o próximo.  
Peguei um táxi até a casa de Bell e esperava sinceramente que ela já estivesse lá. Precisava mais do que nunca do meu anjo ao meu lado, quando entrei no apartamento e o encontrei silencioso minha esperança foi ao chão, entretanto conforme me aproximava do nosso quarto pude ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e um alívio percorreu meu corpo, entrei no banheiro todo esfumaçado e escutei Bell cantando baixinho, tirei minha roupa rapidamente e entrei com cuidado abraçando por trás a sua cintura, ela deu um pequeno pulo.  
- Que susto vida! - Exclamou colocando a mão sobre o peito. - Hum. Que bom que chegou mais cedo. - Comentou e pela sua voz percebi que sorria, a apertei em meus braços e coloquei minha cabeça no seu pescoço.  
- Precisava tanto de você anjo. - Murmurei e sem aviso comecei a chorar descontroladamente, Bell nada respondeu, somente se virou para mim e me abraçou. Enterrei meu rosto nos seus cabelos enquanto ela tinha a boca encostada no meu ombro e afagava minhas costas, a água quente escorria entre nossos corpos.  
Eu me sentia um lixo, me lembrei claramente que na época da morte de meus pais não havia derramado sequer uma lágrima, mas agora eu não conseguia me segurar, eu sentia como se toda a dor viesse com força total, a mão de Bell subiu e acariciou meus cabelos, eu apertei suas costas contra o meu corpo. Eu necessitava da minha Isabella, a encostei contra a parede com brusquidão e tomei seus lábios nos meus em um beijo selvagem, não foi com carinho, era puro desejo, meu e dela, depois de tanta merda que havíamos passado durante a semana era disso que precisávamos, sexo, bruto, forte e rude. Bell enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura e seus braços se apoiaram nos meus ombros, sua mão puxava meu cabelo com força ao mesmo tempo que nossos lábios travavam uma guerra deliciosa, sem aviso a penetrei, praticamente enterrando seu corpo contra parede, Isabella não reclamou somente soltou um gemido alto e pediu que eu fosse mais rápido e mais forte, não estava em condições de negar algo que eu queria e precisava, estocava com força e a beijava com a mesma intensidade, nossa sincronia era perfeita, os dois loucos de desejo só querendo aplacar um pouco de tudo o que tinha acontecido, estoquei mais duas vezes e gritamos juntos ao atingirmos o ápice, nossa respiração estava descontrolada, olhei para Bell e ela ofegava, beijei com carinho seus lábios, aproveitei que ela ainda estava no meu colo, desliguei o chuveiro e a levei até nossa cama para terminarmos o que havíamos começado, agora com mais calma e amor.


	42. Capítulo 40 - Viagem

Bella POV

Edward ressonava tranquilamente sobre o meu peito enquanto meus dedos brincavam com seus cabelos e eu tentava entender tudo o que ele havia acabado de me contar. Não podia admitir a ideia de que nossos pais foram assassinados por causa de dinheiro, Edward tinha quase certeza que Carlisle havia descoberto as falcatruas na empresa e confrontado Michael, mas antes que pudesse agir foi morto. Os Cullens não mereciam isso, doía demais saber que não teríamos mais a bondade e o carinho de Esme e Carlisle por causa de um estúpido esquema de corrupção, tudo o que queria era acabar com a raça desses desgraçados, porém minha maior preocupação agora era Edward e o que eles poderiam fazer contra ele, mesmo que me dissesse que Eleazar tinha tudo sobre controle eu não conseguia esquecer esse assunto, para mim essas pessoas eram perigosas demais para que relevássemos suas atitudes. Entretanto Edward não parecia se importar com sua segurança, o que fazia com que eu ficasse ainda mais tensa com toda a situação.  
Senti ele se remexendo, ergueu a cabeça e me fitou sonolento, seus olhos ainda vermelhos de tanto chorar. Nessas horas ele não parecia o homem forte e seguro que eu conhecia, me lembrava mais o adolescente meio perdido de outrora. Passei minha mão pelo seu rosto, ele a pegou e beijou minha palma, sorri com seu gesto de carinho, só esperava poder aplacar um pouco da dor que ele sentia.  
- Acho que peguei no sono. - Resmungou ainda entorpecido.  
- Você estava precisando vida. - Edward abriu um sorriso tímido que logo se desfez e enfiou sua cabeça no meu pescoço me apertando em seus braços, minha mão continuou nos seus cabelos enquanto a outra passava pelos seus braços.  
- Estou me sentindo péssimo. - Confessou em um sussurro.  
- Eu sei. - Tentei consolar. Edward se ergueu e me encarou novamente, ele parecia tão triste e devastado, meu coração doeu ao ver quem eu tanto amava desse modo.  
- Não foi só por tudo o que ouvi hoje. - Explicou e franzi meu cenho confusa. - Enquanto Eleazar me contava o que tinha ocorrido eu fiquei pensando em uma coisa... - Começou dizendo.  
- No que? - Edward suspirou.  
- Se nossos pais não tivessem morrido, quem estaria aqui com você seria o James.  
- Edward... - Tentei dizer, mas ele me impediu de continuar.  
- É a verdade, você estaria com James e eu vivendo a minha vida medíocre e vazia. Eu não teria você Bell e por mais que eu sinta falta dos nossos pais, eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você e seria assim se eles ainda estivessem vivos. - Pronunciou quase com desespero. - Eu sou um monstro. - Proferiu sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas. Ele tinha razão? Nós não estaríamos juntos se eles não tivessem morrido? Não! Eu não podia pensar assim e nem deixar que Edward se sentisse mal por isso.  
- Não adianta ficar preso no passado Edward, eu já libertei meus fantasmas, esta na hora de você fazer o mesmo. - Disse calmamente enxugando seu rosto, ele continuou em silêncio atento as minhas palavras. - Eu sei o quanto amava seus pais, você não é um monstro, mesmo que não tenha sido da melhor maneira, a hora deles chegou, não foram eles que decidiram isso. - O confortei me lembrando de minha mãe biológica e de seu suicídio. - Não temos como saber como seria se eles ainda tivessem vivos, mas uma coisa eu te garanto, cedo ou tarde nós ficaríamos juntos. - Edward acabou sorrindo.  
- Você acha? - Perguntou incerto.  
- Tenho certeza. Você não me disse que sua mãe nos queria juntos. - Mencionei o que ele havia me contado sobre Esme desejar que ficássemos juntos, bem que eu desconfiava que ela sabia sobre nós.  
- Ela gostava do James. - Retrucou com descaso.  
- Mas amava você e eu tenho certeza que assim que percebesse que ainda nos amávamos ela não iria desistir até que nos unisse, por bem ou por mal. - Ele pareceu relaxar e me beijou. - Além disso você é meu lembra? - Edward abriu um sorriso lindo e foi como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido hoje.  
- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você anjo e nem quero descobrir. - Sorri também o puxando para mais um beijo.  
- Nem eu. - Declarei e ele suspirou.  
- Sabe, especialmente hoje me arrependi de ter vendido aquele relógio que nosso pai me deu. Era a única lembrança que eu tinha. - Lamentou, o afastei e me levantei. - Onde vai? - Perguntou confuso.  
- Espera só um pouco. - Pedi e segui para o meu antigo quarto, abri o armário e peguei o objeto que havia guardado por tanto tempo, corri de volta ao nosso quarto indo direto para a cama e sentando sobre meus joelhos. Edward me olhava com curiosidade. - Eu ia esperar seu aniversário, mas acho que o momento é mais oportuno. - Ele franziu o cenho confuso. Respirei fundo e estendi o relógio que seu pai havia lhe dado, Edward parecia não acreditar no via.  
- Como você conseguiu? - Perguntou perplexo pegando o relógio da minha mão.  
- Eu descobri onde você tinha ido, fui lá e comprei.  
- Bell... - Sussurrou admirado e me puxou para os seus braços. - Obrigado anjo. Obrigado. - Repetiu me abraçando forte, nos afastou e segurou meu rosto. - Eu te amo. Muito. - Declarou e me beijou com paixão, nos separamos e encarei o relógio.  
- É mesmo lindo. - Elogiei o belo relógio negro com detalhes em dourado.  
- É sim, meu pai comprou para combinar com meu carro. - Lembrei do Porsche preto que Edward adorava dirigir.  
- Sente falta dele?  
- Às vezes, sempre fui um aficionado por carros e aquele Porsche era fantástico. - Explicou sem tirar os olhos do relógio.  
- Vai comprar um com o dinheiro que o Eleazar vai adiantar da herança? - Achei muito nobre da parte de Eleazar fazer isso por Edward.  
- Não, tudo o que receber será para nossa casa. - Sorri abertamente, podia negar, mas saber que Edward preferia nossa casa a um carro me deixava muito feliz. - Além disso estou começando a gostar daquele seu carro. - Com essa eu tive que rir.  
- Você gostando do meu simples New Beetle? - Perguntei com espanto, Edward sempre criticava meu carro, dizendo que era lento e feio. - As coisas mudam hein senhor Cullen? Trocando um Porsche por um New Beetle? - Questionei arqueando minha sobrancelha.  
- Pois é, pensar que eu achava esse seu carro sem graça. - Não pude deixar de pensar em como os carros representavam de alguma forma a sua antiga vida mais luxuosa e agora sua nova vida ao meu lado, mais simples. - Mas descobri que o New Beetle pode ter suas vantagens.  
- Ah é! Quais? - Perguntei genuinamente curiosa.  
- Ele é bem espaçoso. - Gargalhei com seu olhar malicioso. - Podemos aproveitar bem isso. - Dei um tapa em seu braço.  
- Edward! - Exclamei, ele riu e me beijou.  
- Só pensando nas possibilidades anjo. - Explicou sorrindo, fiquei feliz por tirar um pouco daquela tristeza que ele estava sentindo. - Coloca para mim? - Pediu me estendendo o relógio.  
- Claro. - O peguei de sua mão e passei pelo seu pulso, Edward me olhava de modo admirado, assim que terminei ele segurou meu queixo e beijou meus lábios com carinho mais uma vez.  
- Tudo o que mais quero depois dessa semana é ficar o tempo todo com você. - Declarou me olhando intensamente, era tudo o que eu precisava também.  
- E posso saber quais são os seus planos? - Perguntei interessada.  
- Queria viajar, já tem um tempo que quero levar você em um hotel que fui quando participei de uma conferência há alguns meses. Não é longe, fica em Milford*. - Essa era uma excelente ideia, seria perfeito sair um pouco de casa e esquecer todas as tribulações que passamos essa semana.  
- Adorei a ideia! Quando vamos?  
- Que tal amanha às oito? - Perguntou olhando seu novo relógio com um sorriso.  
- Fechado. - Respondi entusiasmada, seria nossa primeira viagem juntos.  
- Podemos voltar domingo à tarde, assim ainda dá tempo de ir jantar com o pessoal.  
- Seria ótimo, eu e as meninas precisamos fechar algumas coisas sobre o casamento. - Completei, antes que Edward respondesse seu estômago roncou. - Acho que tem alguém aqui com fome. - Falei sorrindo. - O que quer comer?  
- Não quer pedir alguma coisa?  
- Achei que gostava da minha comida. - Reclamei com um bico, Edward riu e me deu um beijo rápido.  
- Eu adoro sua comida, só não quero que tenha trabalho.  
- Não vai ser trabalho nenhum, assim como gosta da minha comida eu gosto de cozinhar para você. O que vai querer? - Perguntei novamente.  
- Se é assim eu quero aquele macarrão que você faz com legumes e frango.  
- É pra já. - Falei me levantando, Edward me acompanhou.  
- Vou junto. Quem sabe com a prática não consigo finalmente aprender. - Fomos para a cozinha e em meio a risadas e conversas fizemos nosso jantar, não importava o quão ruim tivesse sido nosso dia, quando estávamos juntos nada disso importava, somente nós.  
No dia seguinte saímos cedo de casa e pegamos a estrada, Edward dirigia enquanto eu curtia a paisagem e conversávamos, Connecticut ficava linda no outono, as árvores variavam nas cores laranja, vermelho e amarelo e coloriam todo o caminho. Edward me contava sobre o evento da empresa que tinha ido e como gostou da cidade e do hotel, disse que tudo o que podia pensar na época era em nós dois passeando juntos pelos belos parques. Lembrava bem dessa viagem, foi só um fim de semana, mas ainda assim tinha morrido de saudades, mesmo que não estivéssemos namorando ainda.  
A viagem foi rápida e logo chegamos ao hotel, fizemos nosso registro e seguimos para o aconchegante quarto, a cama era enorme, logo pulei nela comprovando sua maciez.  
- Gostou da cama? - Edward perguntou divertido pulando em cima de mim.  
- Gosto ainda mais do que faremos nela. - Falei tentando soar sedutora.  
- Depois sou eu que não presto. - Respondeu me beijando, ri entre nossos lábios.  
- É a mais pura verdade. Você não presta. - O beijei e levantei em seguida.  
- Hei! Achei que íamos ficar na cama. - Reclamou.  
- Faremos isso mais tarde agora quero conhecer a cidade e depois ir na piscina. Vamos? - Estendi minha mão e Edward a pegou, saímos do quarto e fomos até a recepção do hotel e pegamos duas bicicletas para conhecer a cidade, o lugar era mesmo lindo, chegamos em um parque e sentamos em um banco só aproveitando a paisagem e a presença um do outro. Em seguida pegamos as bikes e seguimos para um restaurante, comemos a deliciosa comida local e depois demos mais algumas voltas e voltamos para o hotel. Peguei meu biquíni na mala e fui para o banheiro me trocar, me olhei no espelho e fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, quando voltei ao quarto Edward se virou na minha direção e estancou, seu olhar ficou preso no meu corpo.  
- Gostou? - Perguntei dando uma volta.  
- Merda! Você esta uma delícia. - Falou se aproximando e circulando minha cintura com as mãos.  
- Não vejo a hora de tomar um banho de piscina. - Sua expressão na hora ficou dura.  
- Nem pensar que você vai sair assim! - Esbravejou.  
- Ah não Edward! Não quero saber de ciúmes bobos. Você vem comigo ou vou sozinha. - Declarei colocando um shorts curto e uma regata por cima. - Vamos ou vai ficar? - Ele bufou e me seguiu para fora do quarto. Fomos em silêncio até a piscina aquecida que ficava nos fundos do hotel, ao chegarmos fui em direção a uma mesa, tirei minha roupa e a coloquei sobre a espreguiçadeira, depois caminhei em direção da piscina e entrei na água pela escada que ficava no canto.  
- Perdeu alguma coisa? - Ouvi a voz séria de Edward perguntar a um rapaz que estava próximo de nossa mesa e pela sua cara devia estar me olhando. Logo em seguida Edward tirou a camisa e pulou na água, fui em sua direção e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Meu lindo e ciumento namorado.  
- Vai ficar com essa tromba? - Ele suspirou ainda sério.  
- Não posso evitar. - Respondeu seco. - Além disso esse biquíni no seu corpo não ajuda em nada a situação. - Acabei rindo.  
- Deixa de ser rabugento. - Pedi beijando o canto de sua boca, sua postura relaxou um pouco e senti suas mãos circularem minha cintura. O beijei novamente e finalmente um sorriso tímido apareceu.  
- Acho que vou precisar mais do que isso. - Ri e o beijei com mais fervor.  
- E agora? - Inquiri sorrindo.  
- Bem melhor. - Respondeu satisfeito.  
- Você é um bobo exagerado.  
- Só estou cuidando do que é meu. - Ri alto.  
- O que farei com você hein? - Perguntei bem humorada.  
- Estava pensando seriamente em voltarmos para o quarto e mostrar o que eu gostaria que fizesse comigo Isabella. - Sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido, meu corpo inteiro pareceu derreter. - Temos uma bela cama para estrear. - Sua mão desceu sutilmente pela minha cintura indo para meu bumbum.  
- Edward! - Ralhei dando um tapa em seu peito. - Você só quer subir para que eu não fique andando por aí de biquíni. - Disse o repreendendo.  
- Que mal juízo minha doce Isabella faz de mim. - Murmurou beijando meu pescoço. Ele sabia muito bem como mexer comigo, aquela cama ficava cada vez mais tentadora, mas mesmo assim ia me fazer de difícil.  
- Pois fique sabendo que eu quero nadar. - Falei e me desvencilhei de seus braços lhe dando as costas e nadando até a ponta da piscina, olhei para trás e vi Edward praguejando e saindo da piscina, foi até a espreguiçadeira e se deitou, seus olhos presos em mim, um garçom se aproximou e eles falaram alguma coisa, com certeza pediu alguma bebida. Preferi ficar na água relaxando e nadei até a outra ponta, permaneci mais um pouco e decidi sair, a piscina não tinha a mesma graça sem Edward. Segui até a escada e sai indo deitar na espreguiçadeira ao seu lado.  
- Cansou? - Perguntou me observando.  
- Sem você perdeu a graça. - Ele riu. - O que você pediu ao garçom?  
- Duas batidas de mirtilo**.  
- Hum que delícia! - Seus olhos estavam fixos no meu corpo, me levantei e peguei o roupão de banho que estava pendurado na cadeira. - Pronto agora não vai se distrair. - Falei fechando o roupão, Edward sorriu, segurou minha mão e me puxou para sentar entre suas pernas, fui de bom grado. - Por que saiu da água?  
- Se continuasse lá as chances de te atacar contra a parede eram bem altas e imagino que não seja adepta de sexo em local público. - Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, eu ruborizei completamente.  
- Seu tarado! - Exclamei rubra, fiquei feliz por não ter muitas pessoas ali, Edward riu.  
- Quem mandou me provocar. - Desafiou beijando meu pescoço, meu corpo parecia pedir o de Edward a todo momento, era indiscritível essa necessidade que eu tinha dele. Felizmente nossas bebidas chegaram antes que eu perdesse minha cabeça, ficamos conversando mais um pouco para então decidirmos subir, assim que entramos no quarto Edward me prensou contra a porta beijando meus lábios com luxúria, sua língua invadia a minha boca vorazmente, com destreza usou uma mão para desfazer o laço do roupão felpudo que eu usava enquanto a outra já mergulhava pelo meu corpo, quando estava só com meu biquíni Edward arrancou a parte de cima com um só puxão. Caramba! Isso era quente. Ele me pegou no colo e enlacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, sua boca se apossava dos meus seios fazendo com que gemidos desconexos saíssem de mim. Eu adorava quando Edward simplesmente me atacava. Era bom demais. Ele me deitou na cama e subiu os beijos para meu pescoço.  
- A senhorita foi uma garota muito arteira Isabella. - Murmurou no meu ouvido.  
- Fui? - Perguntei em arquejo.  
- Foi sim, usando esse biquíni tentador na frente de todo mundo e me provocando na piscina.  
- Eu não provoquei. - Tentei me defender. Os beijos de Edward foram para minha mandíbula.  
- Provocou sim. Me deixou duro e morrendo de ciúmes. - Gemi.  
- O que vai fazer senhor Cullen? - Edward rugiu roucamente.  
- Você me deixa ainda mais louco quando me chama assim safada. - Sua mão desceu pela lateral do meu corpo e seus dedos brincaram com o laço do meu biquíni. - Esta na hora de desembrulhar o meu presente. - Falou me olhando maliciosamente e se sentando aos meus pés sobre seus joelhos, eu estava quase gozando só de ver o seu olhar quente. Edward parecia ver o efeito que tinha sobre mim e se aproveitava disso, sua mão acariciava minha perna ao mesmo tempo que a outra brincava com a parte de baixo da minha roupa de banho.  
- Edward... - Gemi seu nome me contorcendo sobre seu olhar faminto.  
- O que delícia? - Enrolou seu dedo no laço do meu biquíni.  
- Por favor... - Implorei, um sorriso safado despontou em seu lábios, eu sabia que ele ia me fazer implorar.  
- O que você quer Isabella?  
- Você. Eu quero você. Agora! - Ele levou suas mãos para cada lado do meu quadril e em uma velocidade torturante desfez o laço do meu biquíni e sorriu triunfante. Minha respiração estava em frangalhos, eu estava me contorcendo sem que ele sequer tocasse em mim.  
- Vire de costas e segure na cabeceira da cama. - Sua voz soou urgente e fiz o que ele mandou. - Não solte! - Exigiu em um tom grave, apertei a madeira com força, a expectativa estava me matando e me deixando ainda mais alucinada. Senti sua mão subindo pelo interior da minha coxa e gemi alto pela perspectiva do que viria.  
- Ahn! Por favor... - Implorei, foi então que ao invés de seus dedos eu senti sua língua na minha intimidade, gozei na mesma hora gemendo alto seu nome, contorcia descontroladamente enquanto Edward continuava me lambendo e sugando com força, quando senti que teria outro orgasmo, ele parou.  
- Segura firme! - Mandou e no instante seguinte me penetrou, suas mãos seguravam meus quadris a medida que ele arremetia com força, então uma de suas mãos foi para o meio do meu peito e o senti me puxando para si, soltei a madeira e deixei me levar, Edward colou minhas costas contra o seu tórax, virei minha cabeça e nos beijamos com ardor, suas mãos se dividiam entre minha intimidade e meus seios, eu rebolava e ele continuava me penetrando, sua língua invadia minha boca ao mesmo tempo que seu membro me consumia. A sensação era perfeita, nossos lábios se separaram quando nos faltou ar, mas assim que o calor no meu corpo voltou e eu senti que iria gozar, Edward me beijou novamente e gozamos juntos, gemendo alto e desabando na cama logo em seguida, ele saiu de cima de mim e rolou para o lado, ambos tentando acalmar nossas respirações.  
- Uau! - Exclamei com um sorriso, ele virou o rosto na minha direção e sorriu.  
- Olha só o que faz comigo anjo. - Reclamou bem humorado, ri me aproximando e deitando sobre seu peito, ele enlaçou minha cintura e beijou minha testa molhada com suor.  
- Eu gosto do que faço com você. - Respondi o olhando, Edward retirou os cabelos que estavam grudados no meu rosto e seu sorriso cresceu gloriosamente.  
- Eu também, mais ainda o que eu faço com você. - Levantei meu tronco e beijei seus lábios com carinho. - O que acha de um segundo round na banheira? - Ergui minha sobrancelha.  
- O que nós temos com banheiros? - Perguntei divertida, Edward riu.  
- Acho que partilhamos de um fetiche por eles. - Retrucou e demos risada.  
- Vou adorar tomar um banho com você senhor Cullen.  
- Assim eu nem saio daqui. - Murmurou me beijando.  
- Nem vem. Quero o meu banho. - Reclamei o empurrando.  
- Ok. Você manda, já volto. - Disse se levantando e seguindo para o banheiro, ouvi a torneira sendo ligada e logo depois ele apareceu no quarto, antes que me levantasse Edward me pegou no colo, nem reclamei, comecei a apreciar e muito quando ele fazia isso, ao entramos no amplo banheiro da suíte, me colocou no chão e entrou na banheira se sentando, fui em seguida me acomodando em seu colo.  
- Esse esta se tornando um dos melhores fins de semana da minha vida. - Refleti ao mesmo tempo que sentia ele passar a esponja pelo meu abdômen.  
- Posso saber qual é o primeiro? - Perguntou beijando meu pescoço.  
- Foi há exatamente uma semana. - Edward sorriu largamente.  
- Nossa tão aguardada reconciliação. - Respondeu contente.  
- É, depois de tantos anos finalmente ficamos juntos.  
- E agora vai ser para sempre. - Virei o rosto e encarei seus lindos olhos azuis.  
- Para sempre. - Afirmei e o beijei com doçura, deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, apertei seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e fiquei brincando com os pelos dos seus braços. - Estava pensando em um coisa e queria sua opinião.  
- Pode dizer.  
- Estou querendo abrir meu próprio escritório de arquitetura, sei que no começo não dá para ser algo grande, mas estava pensando em pegar alguns projetos pequenos e ir trabalhando neles. O que acha?  
- Acho que vai dar muito certo amor.  
- Jura?  
- Claro, assim que recebermos o dinheiro da herança, você pode abrir um escritório no centro para receber seus clientes.  
- Edward eu não quero esse dinheiro. - Fui incisiva, para mim essa herança só pertencia a Edward.  
- É nosso dinheiro Bell, você querendo ou não. - Suspirei derrotada.  
- Não quero discutir por causa disso.  
- Não vamos discutir. Acho ótima sua ideia de abrir seu próprio negócio e tenho certeza que vai dar muito certo, mas não dá para ficar indo na casa dos clientes, com o tempo vai precisar de um lugar para trabalhar com mais liberdade, por isso a melhor solução é algo no centro, de preferência perto da Cullen's. - Com essa eu tive que rir.  
- Muito conveniente para o senhor hein. - Apontei.  
- Pode me culpar por querer minha mulher o mais perto de mim? - Questionou me apertando contra o seu corpo.  
- Não, não posso. Veremos essa ideia do escritório depois, por hora irei até a casa dos clientes.  
- Ok, já pensou em nomes para dar a sua empresa.  
- Estava pensando em N'Arch, uma abreviação de nova arquitetura.  
- Bem legal, gostei muito.  
- Vou na segunda mesmo pegar os documentos na prefeitura e avisar alguns clientes antigos.  
- Acho que posso indicar alguns também. - Falou animado. - O Benjamim vai se borrar quando souber que você esta na área.  
- Ele era tão diferente quando começamos a trabalhar juntos, até cheguei a pensar que com o tempo poderíamos ser sócios. Ledo engano. - Lamentei chateada.  
- Infelizmente é o que você disse amor, tem muita gente que se deixa levar pelo dinheiro e foi esse o caso do Benjamim.  
- Pois é, mas não quero mais falar sobre ele. Quero te contar as ideias que estou tendo para nossa casa. - Disse empolgada mudando de assunto, então começamos a falar sobre o que ambos queríamos, apesar do projeto externo estar pronto, por dentro ainda não havíamos discutido muito, e pelo o que estávamos conversando, nossas ideias para o interior eram bem diferentes.  
Depois do banho fomos para o quarto, me troquei enquanto Edward ligava para o serviço de quarto e pedia nosso jantar, queríamos algo bem intimo, assim que nossa comida chegou nos sentamos na antessala e comemos, Edward me contava das suas loucuras quando estudava na Inglaterra e eu o que aprontava com as meninas e os rapazes quando estava na faculdade, evitei falar de James, sabia que esse ainda era um assunto delicado para Edward, o que entendia perfeitamente, pois se fosse ao contrário também morreria de ciúmes, por esse motivo achava melhor evitar falar sobre isso.  
Assim que jantamos, fomos dar uma volta pela cidade, aproveitamos e paramos em uma doceira para fazer nossa sobremesa, tudo estava maravilhoso e a companhia era ainda melhor. Quando voltamos para nosso quarto tomamos um banho separadamente e nos deitamos, ainda conversando sobre nosso dia e os planos para a semana que incluía começar a procurar um terreno para nossa casa, estava cada vez mais empolgada com a perspectiva do nosso futuro.

Edward POV

Eu tinha certeza que não tinha como minha vida ficar melhor do que já era, isso seria impossível. Depois de um semana cheia de contratempos e problemas, pude finalmente relaxar e curtir minha linda namorada em paz, nosso passeio foi perfeito e delicioso, a cada momento que passávamos juntos eu a queria mais, Bell fazia com que meus medos e dúvidas simplesmente desaparecessem me trazendo tranquilidade e harmonia que era tudo o que eu estava precisando.  
Quando chegamos em casa no domingo à tarde já me sentia bem melhor em relação a tudo o que tinha ocorrido na sexta feira. Isabella tinha toda razão, de nada adiantava ficar sofrendo por algo que eu não tinha como saber, o que realmente importava era que estávamos juntos agora, o resto era passado e era lá que deveria ficar.  
Nos arrumamos e fomos encontrar o pessoal na casa de Alice e Jasper, tínhamos mudado nosso encontro semanal que sempre ocorria no sábado, pois Emm e Rose também tinham ido viajar, afinal a família deles precisava saber pessoalmente que iriam se casar. Rose não escondia a animação e logo puxou Bell e Alice para conversarem sobre os planos do casamento, Jasper não estava, pois precisou ir ajudar seu irmão que estava precisando de algumas aulas particulares de história, então ficamos somente eu e Emmett na sala em completo silêncio, o que era bem estranho, já que Emm raramente calava a boca.  
- E como foi com os sogros? - Perguntei tentando quebrar o gelo.  
- Bem, eles aceitaram numa boa.  
- Que bom.  
- É, o pai de Rose decidiu pagar todo o casamento o que a deixou ainda mais nas nuvens. - Completou ainda pensativo.  
- Posso imaginar. - Essa situação estava esquisita demais, até parecia que éramos dois estranhos. - Emmett qual o problema? - Indaguei diretamente.  
- Eu preciso falar com você, mas não sei por onde começar. - Franzi meu cenho confuso.  
- Sobre o que? - Emm se levantou, ele estava claramente nervoso, respirou fundo e pareceu finalmente tomar coragem.  
- James. - Tentei disfarçar o incômodo que senti ao ouvir esse nome.  
- O que tem ele?  
- Você sabe que enquanto ele e Isabella namoraram nos tornamos amigos não é?  
- Sei sim Emmett. -Respondi simplesmente. - Você quer que ele seja seu padrinho no meu lugar? É isso? - Meu problema principal com essa hipótese não era nem deixar de ser padrinho de Emm, afinal isso seria até normal já que eles se conheciam há mais tempo que nós, mas a ideia dele entrar com Isabella na cerimônia estava me corroendo.  
- Não! - Emmett negou na hora, o que me trouxe um alivio instantâneo, talvez o assunto fosse outro. - James é um grande amigo, mas eu não trocaria o padrinho que tenho agora. - Sua declaração meio que me pegou de surpresa, apesar de nossa relação ter evoluído e muito não podia imaginar que Emmett me considerava tanto.  
- Poxa, obrigado cara. Só que agora eu fiquei confuso, o que tem para me dizer sobre o James?  
- Eu queria falar com você antes para não ficar um clima estranho, mas eu gostaria de convidar ele para o casamento. - O que eu deveria dizer? Que não queria por que tinha medo que Bell o visse e se arrependesse de ter ficado comigo? Merda! Como pode só a menção da presença dele me fazer duvidar de tudo o que já passei com Isabella?  
- Ele é seu amigo Emmett, pode ficar tranquilo que estou de boa com isso. - Falei tentando parecer firme em minha resposta, Emm abriu um sorriso.  
- Valeu Edward! Estava achando que iria surtar e eu teria que te dar um soco. - Disse rindo mais relaxado.  
- Não é para tanto. - Tentei brincar, só que a notícia de que James iria estar no casamento me desestabilizou completamente, durante todo o jantar procurei me focar na conversa e brincadeiras que faziam uns com os outros, mas sempre me via perdido em pensamentos. A noite terminou e eu praticamente nem vi, sabia que era bobeira minha, entretanto a minha mente ainda martelava, imaginando como seria quando eles se reencontrassem. Isso acenderia alguma fagulha? Bell ainda sentia algo por ele? James tentaria se reaproximar?  
- Edward! - Ouvi Bell me chamando e só então percebi que já estávamos deitados na cama em nossa cama, ela me olhava preocupada. - O que houve? Você esta estranho desde o jantar.  
- Besteira minha anjo. - Desconversei.  
- Não é não. Me fala. - Não vi outra alternativa a não ser a sinceridade, mesmo sabendo que Bell ficaria chateada comigo.  
- Emmett queria dizer algo importante.  
- É sobre o Emm convidar o James? - Perguntou normalmente.  
- Você sabia?  
- Rose comentou algo sobre isso. - Explicou como se não fosse algo importante. - É por isso que esta preocupado? Tem medo que eu sinta algo quando nos reencontrarmos? - Perguntou no mesmo instante, Bell me conhecia como ninguém.  
- Você ia casar com ele, eu sei lá, me sinto vulnerável sabendo que estará tão perto.  
- Aquele pedido foi um erro Edward, você sabe disso. Eu aceitei na esperança de te esquecer, mas não adiantou. - Ela suspirou e me encarou.  
- Eu ouvi tantas vezes você dizendo que o amava. - Murmurei cabisbaixo.  
- Eu pensei que amava. - Confessou em um sussurro. - Não vou negar que fui feliz com James enquanto ficamos juntos, nós nos dávamos bem por que éramos muito parecidos, em tudo, acho que até nossos defeitos eram os mesmos. - Disse sorrindo. Isso era algo que eu já havia percebido. - Mas a verdade é que nem mesmo com ele eu consegui esquecer você, eu quis amar o James e com o tempo eu achei que o que sentia por ele fosse amor, só que me enganei completamente, pois quando você voltou tudo o que eu queria era correr para os seus braços, apesar de negar isso para mim mesma.  
- Se eu não tivesse voltado vocês ainda estariam juntos. - Afirmei desgostoso, essa era uma péssima perspectiva e de novo eu estava preso ao passado.  
- Eu não sei. - Respondeu sinceramente.  
- Tenho certeza que sim, estariam casados e viveriam felizes. - Falei amargamente.  
- Esta me culpando por me envolver com James? É isso? Até parece que você ficou sozinho todo esse tempo. - Retorquiu séria.  
- Eu tive sim muitas mulheres, mas sempre foi só sexo, nunca me envolvi emocionalmente com ninguém. - A acusei.  
- E o que você queria? Que eu esperasse uma pessoa que só me desprezou e que eu achava que não me amava? Que eu fosse infeliz? - Esbravejou se levantando da cama.  
- Você deveria ter ficado com ele se era tão feliz assim! - Retruquei nervoso sem ao menos pensar, mas quando vi o olhar triste de Bell percebi a burrada que havia dito.  
- Não acredito que esta me dizendo isso depois de tudo o que passamos e principalmente com o fim de semana maravilhoso que tivemos. - Expressou chateada me olhando com magoa, encarei o relógio em meu pulso que ela tinha recuperado. Como eu podia duvidar do que Isabella sentia por mim? Ela sempre mostrava o quanto me amava e me queria ao seu lado.  
- Droga! Me desculpa Bell. Eu sou mesmo um imbecil! - Praguejei pesaroso, peguei a mão dela e a puxei para o meu colo, ela veio um pouco reticente. - A última coisa que eu quero é brigar com você, só que eu perco a cabeça quando o assunto é o James. - Confessei aborrecido, a postura de Bell suavizou e ela me abraçou.  
- Sei que essa situação não é fácil, mas eu não quero mais ninguém. Você precisa entender isso, James foi importante, só que você é vital para mim. Nada se compara ao que eu sinto por você Edward, é como se eu estivesse tomando sorvete de creme e subitamente colocassem calda quente de chocolate com pedaços de marshmallow por cima. - Acabei sorrindo com sua comparação. - Minha vida ficou muito mais gostosa e completa com você nela. - Declarou encostando sua testa na minha.  
- Eu sei bem o que é isso. - Falei acariciando seu rosto com delicadeza, Bell não merecia ter ouvido tudo o que disse. - Eu não te culpo por tentar ser feliz com o James, eu só me arrependo das escolhas que eu fiz, se eu não tivesse sido um covarde nós estaríamos juntos desde o inicio e nada disso teria acontecido. Se alguém tem culpa de algo sou eu.  
- Já te disse que não adianta ficarmos pensando nisso, é passado. Meu presente e futuro são com você senhor Cullen. - Era impossível não sorrir quando ela me chamava assim. - Tudo o que eu quero de James é que ele possa ser feliz assim como eu sou com você, ele merece. - Me acomodei melhor na cama e trouxe Bell para deitar sobre o meu peito.  
- Eu sei, tentei muito sentir raiva dele, mas confesso que era bem difícil. - Comentei torcendo os lábios, Bell riu.  
- Não vai fazer cena no casamento do Emm viu. - Me alertou.  
- Vou me comportar como um cavalheiro, prometo. - Disse beijando sua testa, agora que tinha conversado honestamente com Bell me sentia bem melhor sobre James, por isso decidi mudar de assunto e falar sobre algo mais agradável. - Já pensou em como vai querer o terreno da nossa casa? - Perguntei interessado, durante a semana iríamos marcar com um corretor e ver alguns lugares.  
- Árvores e gramado. - Respondeu sorrindo.  
- Estava pensando em um lago também. O que acha?  
- Não é perigoso para as crianças. - Sorri largamente ao ouvir Bell falando sobre filhos.  
- Podemos cercar quando ele ou ela nascer. - Opinei. - Além disso não vou perder de vista nosso filhote. - Bell riu.  
- Crianças são bem ativas Edward, acho que não imagina o trabalho que vai ter.  
- Hei, eu sou quase um atleta, aposto que darei uma canseira neles. - Isabella riu ainda mais.  
- Quero só ver papai. - Falou e me beijou com delicadeza.  
- Não vejo a hora da nossa casa estar pronta e começarmos nossa família. Tudo o que mais quero é uma vida inteira com você Isabella.  
- Eu também. - Respondeu e se aconchegou mais no meu corpo. Ri com um pensamento que me ocorreu. - Do que esta rindo?  
- Já imaginou o Emm e a Alice com filhos? - Bell riu também.  
- Os filhos da Alice vão parecer modelos de catálogo e os do Emmett só vão aprontar. Pobre Rose e Jasper. - Lamentou ainda rindo. - Mesmo assim tenho certeza que serão ótimos pais e tios.  
- É verdade. Essas crianças vão ser afortunadas. - Disse concordando. - Especialmente nossos filhos com essa mãe maravilhosa que terão.  
- Acha mesmo que serei uma boa mãe? - Perguntou sem jeito.  
- Absoluta. Por que? - Será que Bell estava mudando de ideia?  
- Eu sempre quis ter uma família, mas agora estou com medo de não ser boa o suficiente, é muita responsabilidade. - A apertei nos meus braços.  
- Você não vai estar sozinha, além disso é a pessoa mais amorosa, amiga, companheira, esperta, divertida, linda e sensata que eu conheço, vai se sair muito bem. - Falei ao pé de seu ouvido.  
- São muitos adjetivos. - Apontou sorrindo.  
- Eu só falei alguns, sou um homem de muita sorte por ter alguém como você ao meu lado anjo. - Confessei passando meu dedo pelo seu rosto carinhosamente.  
- Verdade, você tem mesmo muita sorte. - Respondeu faceira.  
- Tenho é? - Questionei e comecei a fazer cócegas nela. - Esta minha namorada esta muito convencida. - Bell ria alto.  
- Aprendi com você. - Respondeu rindo, a deitei sobre a cama e a observei com calma, Isabella esticou o braço e acariciou meu rosto, ambos aficionados um pelo o outro, fechei os olhos afim de aproveitar seu toque delicado, ela contornou meus lábios com o dedo indicador, sorri e abri meus olhos em seguida, me aproximei lentamente e a beijei com delicadeza saboreando seus lábios nos meus, depois de tudo o que passamos para ficarmos juntos, a única certeza que eu tinha era que minha vida só seria completa com Isabella ao meu lado.

* Cidade próxima a New Haven, Connecticut.  
** Pequena fruta originária na América do Norte


	43. Capítulo 41 - Construção

Bella POV

Com tantas coisas para resolver praticamente não vimos o tempo passar, após dois meses namorando convidei Edward para se mudar definitivamente para nosso apartamento, ele ficou extasiado e no mesmo dia fomos buscar o restante de suas coisas na casa de Seth, a namorada dele ia se mudar para lá assim que Edward saísse então foi uma situação em que todos saíram ganhando. O caso de corrupção na empresa continuava na mesma, sem grandes novidades, Eleazar contou a Edward que infelizmente ainda iria demorar para que finalmente pudessem prender a todos os envolvidos, por isso não tínhamos outra alternativa a não ser esperar.  
Nossa rotina era um delícia, acordar todos os dias ao lado de Edward parecia um sonho, ele me incentivou a voltar ao trabalho e logo eu estava cheia de clientes e compromissos, se isso não bastasse ainda tinha a construção da nossa casa, havíamos comprado um lindo terreno, era enorme, cheio de árvores e um lago no fundo, perfeito para nossos planos, não demorou e logo iniciamos o processo de construção que confesso estava me deixando muito irritada, os maiores problemas começaram há uma semana quando começamos a mexer na parte interna da casa e em alguns detalhes externos, parecia que Edward e eu não concordávamos em nada e nos últimos dias sempre que falamos sobre a casa acabávamos discutindo, nesse mesmo momento estávamos na mesa da cozinha analisando alguns detalhes, era sempre assim, começávamos conversando e sempre terminava em discussão.  
- Eu acho que ficaria legal se tivéssemos um balaústre* com uma tendência grega na varanda. - Edward opinou, respirei fundo. Não podia acreditar que ele ia insistir nessa ideia idiota.  
- Claro que não! Vai ficar muito melhor se for algo simples, pilastras de madeira com a grade em ferro escuro.  
- Bell, pensa bem, acho que misturar os materiais vai dar um toque eclético a nossa casa.  
- Vai ficar ridículo isso sim. Edward você não entende nada de arquitetura deixa que dessa parte eu me responsabilizo, pois se continuar assim teremos uma casa dos horrores. - Falei indiferente.  
- Se é assim não digo mais nada sobre a arquitetura da casa. - Respondeu seco. Melhor assim. - Mas se tem algo que posso opinar é em relação as escadas, não quero que seja reta.  
- De novo esse assunto? - Reclamei exasperada me levantando na cadeira. - Já falei um milhão de vezes que uma escada reta vai combinar muito mais com o estilo da sala.  
- Isabella uma escada em L é muito melhor para a circulação do ambiente do que uma reta. - Argumentou.  
- Não há necessidade disso, o espaço é enorme, tenho certeza que comporta uma escada reta e vai ficar bem melhor, olha só o desenho. - Apontei para a sala que havia desenhado, Edward olhou e suspirou.  
- Eu entendo o que quer dizer, mas não é por que temos espaço que não podemos utilizar ele de modo mais inteligente. - Cerrei meus olhos.  
- Esta dizendo que minha ideia não é inteligente? - Perguntei cruzando os braços, ele arregalou os olhos.  
- Não foi nada disso que quis dizer. - Se defendeu.  
- Pois foi exatamente o que eu entendi. Quer saber? Estou cansada de discutir sobre isso. Se quiser um balaústre da china coloque, afinal o dinheiro é seu.  
- Isabella... - Antes que ele continuasse o cortei.  
- Tenho que sair, combinei de encontrar com Alice para falar algumas coisas do casamento de Rose. Depois continuamos. - Respondi rude pegando minha bolsa e saindo, sem ao menos lhe dar um beijo. Eu andava tão estressada ultimamente, além dos meus clientes e nossa casa, ainda tinha que aguentar o Edward me perturbando para aceitar o dinheiro que Eleazar estava adiantando da herança para que eu comprasse algum lugar para ser meu escritório, eu não queria nada, nunca quis. Por que o Edward não podia aceitar isso? Peguei o carro e fui para o ateliê de Alice, hoje iria experimentar o vestido de madrinha que ela estava desenhando para mim, cheguei e logo fui para seu escritório.  
- Boa tarde. - A cumprimentei um pouco seca, meu humor estava péssimo hoje, já não bastava todo esse estresse, ainda tinha que lidar com minha TPM, era só o que faltava mesmo.  
- Oi amiga. - Disse se aproximando e me dando um beijo. - Nossa que cara é essa? - Suspirei chateada.  
- Discuti com o Edward por causa da casa.  
- De novo? - Questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Ele tem umas ideias muito idiotas. - Respondi sem paciência.  
- Ok. - Alice limitou a dizer. - Vamos experimentar o vestido? - Assenti sem muito ânimo. Enquanto Alice colocava os alfinetes ajustando o vestido no meu corpo eu me encarava no espelho. Estava cansada de tudo, tantas coisas para resolver e para piorar ainda briguei com Edward por uma bobeira de novo. Para piorar eu andava tão sem paciência que acabava descontando nele, era um milagre que ainda não tivesse explodido comigo. - Que foi? - Ouvi Alice perguntar e me encarar pelo espelho.  
- Estou me sentindo mal por ter discutido com Edward por algo tão banal, nunca imaginei que construir uma casa com ele pudesse ser tão difícil. - Confessei cansada.  
- Isso é normal Bella, são muitas decisões que vocês tem que tomar juntos e nem sempre vão concordar. Lembro quando eu e Jazz reformamos o nosso quarto, juro que achei que íamos nos matar antes do quarto estar pronto. - Comentou e riu, acabei sorrindo com sua história.  
- É talvez tenha razão. Preciso pedir desculpas para ele, Edward tem tido muita paciência comigo.  
- Por que esta tão nervosa?  
- Ah! São tantas coisas Allie, mas acho que o principal é o meu trabalho.  
- Achei que estava dando certo.  
- Esta, só que estou com mais trabalho do que aguento, além disso Edward fica insistindo que eu abra um escritório com o dinheiro que na verdade é dele.  
- Ainda o assunto do dinheiro Bella? - Por segurança não contamos a verdade para nossos amigos sobre a origem do dinheiro que Edward estava recebendo, quando tudo fosse solucionado diríamos o que tinha acontecido, por hora dissemos que Edward tinha pedido dinheiro emprestado para a compra do terreno e a construção da casa enquanto esperávamos os trâmites da justiça em relação a nossa herança.  
- Alice como quer que eu aceite algo que não é meu? - Questionei aborrecida.  
- Ele emprestou o dinheiro para a casa de vocês, não é só ele que vai morar lá.  
- A casa tudo bem, mas pegar o dinheiro para montar um escritório para mim é demais. Prefiro fazer isso com meu esforço.  
- Então diga isso a ele.  
- Acha que não tentei. - Suspirei derrotada. - A discussão de hoje só piorou ainda mais as coisas. - Falei chateada.  
- Hei! Não fica assim, tenho certeza que logo vão se acertar.  
- Isso se ele não perceber a chata que eu sou e me largar.  
- Ai Bella deixa de drama, essas coisas acontecem, a verdade é que você esta precisando relaxar. - Alice tinha toda razão. Precisava de um tempo com Edward sem essa merda toda, como hoje era sábado assim que saísse daqui iria atrás dele para pedir desculpas pelo meu rompante e o convidar para jantar. Sorri com essa ideia, só esperava que Edward não estivesse aborrecido demais comigo e aceitasse minha oferta de paz, além disso eu precisava e muito dele, principalmente com meus hormônios enlouquecidos por causa do meu período que se aproximava, estava praticamente subindo nas paredes já que por causa dos nossos compromissos e discussões essa semana não tinha rolado absolutamente nada.  
- Obrigada pelo apoio amiga. - Disse a abraçando.  
- Não precisa agradecer, amigos são para isso e vamos dizer que esse conselho não vai sair de graça. - Franzi meu cenho. - É que preciso verificar um vestido de noiva que acabei de terminar, só que a modelo teve um compromisso e não pode vir, como você tem o mesmo corpo que ela ia ser perfeito. - Olhou para mim com os olhos pidões.  
- Ok. Eu experimento o tal vestido. - Alice sorriu largamente batendo palmas.  
- Ótimo, vou pegar ele. - Disse animada saindo do amplo provador rodeado por espelhos, logo estava de volta carregando o longo vestido branco, tirei com cuidado o meu de madrinha e coloquei o de noiva, era um tomara que caia absolutamente lindo, bem moldado ao corpo com um faixa de cristais um pouco acima da cintura no estilo sereia. Assim que terminei de me vestir a secretária de Alice apareceu dizendo que Jazz estava no telefone, ela pediu licença e foi atender o namorado. Eu fiquei girando no pedestal e observando cada detalhe do vestido. Será que algum dia usaria algo assim? Alisava o tecido quando ouvi um barulho vindo da porta, levantei a cabeça e pelo reflexo do espelho vi Edward me olhando de modo deslumbrado, seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu congelei, ele abriu mais a porta e entrou no provador se colocando ao meu lado, nossos olhos ainda presos um no outro pelo espelho.  
- Você esta linda. - Disse finalmente, sorri tímida e me virei, estávamos exatamente com a mesma altura. - Parece um anjo. - Completou acariciando meu rosto com delicadeza, meu coração se apertou com sua declaração, ele me segurou pela minha cintura com sua mão livre, parecia tentar achar o que dizer, porém eu fui mais rápida.  
- Desculpa. - Edward me olhou atento. - Eu fui tão chata com você hoje mais cedo.  
- Eu também devo desculpas.  
- Você não fez nada Edward. Sou eu que ando sem a mínima paciência. - Expliquei colocando minhas mãos sobre seu peito.  
- Você só esta estressada demais anjo. - Disse em um tom leve, ele tinha toda razão. - Que tal sairmos para jantar e depois aproveitarmos o resto da noite juntos? Sem falar sobre construção, problemas ou trabalho. Só nós dois. - Sorri com sua ideia.  
- Anda lendo pensamentos senhor Cullen? Pois este era justamente o plano que tinha para esta noite. - Edward abriu um sorriso enorme, se aproximou e me deu um beijo calmo nos lábios, segurei seu rosto e aprofundei o beijo. Merda! Como senti falta disso. Brigar com Edward era horrível, mas não podia negar o quão bom era fazer as pazes com meu lindo namorado. Nos separamos ofegantes, ele encostou sua testa na minha.  
- Você ficou deslumbrante vestida de noiva. - Elogiou. - Não vejo a hora de ver você no nosso casamento. - Também não vejo a hora de me casar com você. Completei em pensamento.  
- Ah é? E quando vai ser? - Provoquei. Juro que se ele pedisse ali eu aceitava na hora, mas antes que Edward abrisse a boca, Alice apareceu. Droga!  
- Bella já pode tirar... - Parou de falar assim que nos viu. - Hum desculpe atrapalhar o romance. - Disse sorrindo.  
- Oi baixinha. - Edward a cumprimentou e ela fechou a cara, Alice odiava esse apelido e por isso mesmo os meninos sempre o diziam.  
- Afe! Até você Edward? - Reclamou cruzando os braços, demos risada. Segurei o rosto dele e o beijei de novo.  
- Espera lá fora que vou me trocar.  
- Ok. - Segurou minhas mãos e as beijou. - Tchau bai... Alice. - Se corrigiu quando ela o olhou feio.  
- Tchau babaca. - Ela se despediu sorrindo, Edward riu e saiu do provador. Alice se virou na minha direção. - Se acertaram? - Perguntou em expectativa.  
- Sim, ele é um fofo. - Elogiei. - Vamos jantar e passar a noite juntos. - Falei animada.  
- Nada como um tempo para acalmar os nervos.  
- Verdade. - Concordei. Desci do pedestal e me troquei, despedi de Alice e fui encontrar Edward na recepção. Estanquei assim que vi a secretária de Alice praticamente se atirando em cima dele.  
- Tem certeza que não deseja nada? - Perguntou oferecida.  
- Não, obrigado. - Edward respondeu cortês, resolvi que estava na hora de me fazer presente.  
- Estou pronta vida. - Falei me aproximando e o abraçando, olhei feio para Tanya, ela deu um sorriso sem graça e se afastou. - Vaca! - Xinguei, Edward riu beijando minha testa.  
- Vamos minha ciumenta. - Falou e me puxou para saída.  
- Aposto que estava gostando da atenção. - Reclamei aborrecida.  
- Deixa de ser boba amor, estou pouco me importando com ela.  
- Acho bom mesmo. - Retorqui ainda séria.  
- Você não tem jeito anjo. - Expressou rindo.  
- Queria ver se fosse com você. - Ele moveu os ombros despretensiosamente.  
- Eu acabava com a raça do sujeito. - Respondeu como se não fosse nada, balancei a cabeça e ri. Era exatamente isso que estava faltando ultimamente, um momento leve e descontraído entre nós. Edward segurou meu corpo no seu e nos arrastou para o carro, fomos direto para nosso apartamento, nos trocamos e seguimos para um restaurante perto de casa.  
- Eu gosto disso. - Comentei enquanto caminhamos de mãos dadas pela calçada, Edward apertou minha mão e sorriu.  
- Eu também. - Chegamos no local e sentamos em uma mesa perto da ampla janela, a noite estava agradável, já era possível ver o sinal da primavera chegando. Assim que o garçom saiu com nossos pedidos, Edward passou seu braço pelo meu ombro, beijou minha testa e em seguida meus lábios, esticou o braço direito e acariciou delicadamente meu rosto com seus dedos. - Dança comigo? - Perguntou indicando a pequena área reservada a frente dos músicos que tocavam música ao vivo, sorri e assenti. Ao chegarmos na pista me aproximei e deitei a cabeça no seu peito, Edward colocou uma mão na minha cintura e a outra segurou uma das minhas que pousavam ao lado da minha cabeça, nós seguíamos lentamente o som calmo e relaxante da música que era tocada. Esse momento era perfeito, exatamente o que eu precisava, só eu e ele. Edward me apertou em seus braços e beijou meus cabelos.  
- Eu te amo. - Declarei levantando minha cabeça e o encarando, ele abriu aquele sorriso tímido e torto que eu tanto amava, meu sorriso. Parou de dançar e me olhou atento.  
- Eu te amo anjo. - Disse e me beijou com doçura, segurou com as duas mãos minha cintura e voltamos a bailar sem separar nossos lábios. Nossa comida chegou e retornamos à mesa, o restante do jantar foi ótimo, conversamos coisas sem sentido, rimos e nos divertimos. Saímos do restaurante tarde e seguimos abraçados até em casa, assim que colocamos os pés dentro do apartamento Edward me agarrou, pulei no seu colo e correspondi a sua voracidade. Sentia uma falta absurda do seu corpo, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto. Naquela noite destruímos a sala, nenhum lugar ficou a salvo do nosso arrombo, resultado de apenas uma semana sem sexo.  
- Do que esta rindo? - Edward perguntou beijando meu ombro, já havíamos tomado banho e agora relaxávamos na cama.  
- Da bagunça que fizemos na sala. - Ele começou a rir também.  
- Uma bagunça deliciosa. - Murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, me aconcheguei melhor no seu corpo me esfregando nele e segurando seu braço que rodeava minha cintura. - Mais uma? - Sorri tentando parecer inocente e assenti. Edward gargalhou.  
- Você não presta Isabella. - Repetiu o que eu sempre dizia dele, me virei ficando de frente para ele brincando com os poucos pêlos que tinha em seu peito, me aproximei mais e beijei seu queixo.  
- Não tenho culpa que seja tão gostoso. - Sussurrei descendo os beijos pelo seu maxilar e pescoço, Edward gemeu e apertou minha cintura, abaixou a cabeça e tomou meus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo, me deitou na cama e voltamos a nos amar, dessa vez a bagunça seria no quarto e eu estava pouco me importando com isso, tudo o que eu queria era matar a minha fome de Edward.

Edward POV  
Eu odiava discutir com Isabella, minha linda e teimosa mulher, mas eu entendia pelo o estresse que ela estava passando, principalmente na última semana, pelo menos ontem pudemos relaxar e aproveitar um momento somente nosso sem ficar falando de problemas ou da construção da casa, sabia que tínhamos muitas idéias diferentes, mas não imaginei que seriam tantas, entretanto isso não era algo que me importava muito, era bom que não fossemos tão parecidos, afinal qual seria a graça se concordássemos com tudo?  
Observei Bell dormindo, ela tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios que aqueceu meu corpo, eu adorava vê-la feliz, isso era exatamente o que não estava acontecendo ultimamente, ela estava trabalhando muito e andava estressada demais. Queria que aceitasse o dinheiro do Eleazar, que na verdade era nosso para abrir seu escritório e até contratar alguém para ajudá-la, entretanto não adiantava quantas vezes eu pedisse, ela sempre se negava e acabávamos brigando, mas eu ainda não havia desistido, esse dinheiro também era dela, por mais que negasse a aceitar. A admirei mais uma vez e então resolvi fazer uma surpresa para o meu anjo, sai da cama o mais silenciosamente que consegui, coloquei uma boxer preta e segui para a cozinha. Como era uma negação em fazer qualquer coisa no fogão, preparei alguns lanches frios, um pote com morangos e pedaços de mamão, iogurte e um suco de laranja. Arrumei tudo na bandeja e levei até o quarto, Bell ainda dormia tranquilamente, coloquei nossa comida sobre a cama e me aproximei dela beijando suas costas. Isabella gemeu e disse meu nome, um sorriso ridículo apareceu nos meus lábios, continuei distribuindo os beijos até sua orelha.  
- Acorda anjo. - Sussurrei acariciando suas costas agora com meus dedos, Isabella abriu um sorriso preguiçoso, apertou o travesseiro e finalmente abriu os olhos.  
- Bom dia. - Desejou com a voz sonolentamente, me aproximei e a beijei.  
- Bom dia amor. Trouxe nosso café. - Falei me afastando e mostrando o que havia preparado, sabia que nem chegava perto do que o James fazia, mas já era um começo. Bell sentou na cama segurando o lençol contra o corpo e sorriu.  
- Esse meu namorado esta ficando muito prendado. - Elogiou acariciando meu rosto.  
- O que vai querer primeiro?  
- Morango. - Respondeu maliciosa e abriu a boca. Resolvi entrar no seu jogo, peguei o morango e coloquei na sua boca, ela mordeu e gemeu. Merda de mulher gostosa! - Hum. Que delícia. - Disse passando a língua pelos lábios, me deixando louco.  
- É muito safada. - Falei a olhando com desejo, Isabella riu, se arrastou na cama e sentou meu colo deixando o lençol cair.  
- O café esta perfeito, mas estou com vontade de comer outra coisa. - Murmurou beijando o meu pescoço. Porra! Ela não precisava de muito para me fazer perder a cabeça.  
- Eu criei um monstro. - Sussurrei ofegante enquanto seus beijos desciam pelo meu corpo, ela sorriu contra a minha pele, me causando arrepios, desceu mais um pouco até que sua mão tocou o meu membro sob a boxer que já pulsava de tão duro.  
- Aposto que ele ama esse monstro. - Respondeu sagaz, gemi quando senti seus dedos o apertando e tirando da boxer. - Hora do meu café da manhã. - Anunciou e logo depois senti sua boca deliciosa e quente em mim, subindo, descendo, apertando, sugando, eu gemia descontroladamente, segurei os cabelos de Isabella ajudando nos movimentos, sua boca e sua mão me consumindo com loucura até que eu não aguentei mais e explodi, encostei na cama ofegante e com a respiração em frangalhos, abri os olhos e a encarei, Bell tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.  
- O que vou fazer com você? - Perguntei a puxando para meus braços, gememos aos sentirmos nossas intimidades próximas.  
- Eu posso te mostrar exatamente o que fazer senhor Cullen, mas só depois de comer. - A puxei para um beijo, mas ela me afastou, a encarei confuso. - Comer comida. - Explicou rindo, bufei. Essa mulher ia ser o meu fim, ela saiu da cama, pegou a bandeja e colocou sobre mim, depois seguiu para o banheiro e voltou vestida com um roupão de banho, pediu licença e sentou entre minha pernas, então finalmente começamos a tomar nosso café da manhã.  
- Estive pensando em algo. - Bell virou o rosto e me encarou com curiosidade.  
- No que? - Achei que o clima era um bom indicio de que podíamos voltar a falar da construção da nossa casa, não poderíamos evitar esse assunto para sempre.  
- Que tal se eu abrir mão dos balaustres e você da escada reta? - Bell respirou fundo e deitou sobre meu corpo, antes que achasse que iria implicar ou dizer que não entendia nada de arquitetura, ela sorriu.  
- Por mim tudo bem. - Aceitou numa boa.  
- Ótimo. - Falei a beijando. - Nós podemos fazer isso dar certo amor, só temos que aprender a fazer concessões. - Ela assentiu.  
- Tem toda razão. Desculpa ter dito que não entendia nada de arquitetura, chamado sua ideia de ridícula e ter dito que ia parecer uma casa dos horrores. - Com essa eu tive que rir. - Não sei o que estava pensando. - Completou colocando a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.  
- Acho que já ouvi criticas piores ao meu trabalho. - Respondi para descontrair, ela sorriu. - Para deixar claro eu não disse que sua ideia não era inteligente.  
- Eu sei, só estava irritada demais para pensar claramente. Acho que o período do mês também esta ajudando. - Esclareceu, agora esse desejo todo estava explicado, Isabella sempre ficava mais fogosa nessa época, porém saber que seu período estava chegando me deixava um pouco decepcionado, pois indicava que ainda não seriamos pais, sabia que Bell ainda tomava anticoncepcionais, mas confesso que adoraria que eles falhassem, entretanto já havíamos conversado sobre isso e sabíamos que ainda não era a hora certa para termos um filho, precisávamos da nossa casa pronta, além disso ainda precisava fazer um pedido muito especial.  
- Hum bem que percebi. - Comentei a apertando nos meus braços. Bell me lançou um olhar desconfiado.  
- Anda se preparando para as minhas crises? - Perguntou intrigada.  
- Não, só conheço esse corpo muito bem. - Expliquei beijando seu pescoço. Foi o suficiente para deixá-la acesa de novo.  
- Que tal conhecer ainda mais? - Questionou sedutora.  
- Vou adorar. - Respondi e no instante seguinte já estávamos rolando na cama. A bandeja do café da manhã? Caiu da cama e sujou todo o chão, mas nem eu nem Isabella estávamos nos importando com isso, tínhamos um assunto muito mais importante a tratar.  
Depois de destruirmos nosso apartamento chegou a hora de arrumarmos toda nossa zona, enquanto eu limpava o quarto Bell organizava a sala e a cozinha, ligamos o som e isso fez a faxina ser mais produtiva e divertida. Assim que terminei fui para sala, peguei uma vassoura e fingi que cantava e tocava com uma guitarra imaginária, Isabella ria e me acompanhava, parecíamos dois loucos no meio da sala destruindo a musica do pobre cantor. Nossa festa acabou quando o interfone tocou, abaixei o volume do rádio e Bell foi atender a chamada, logo em seguida franziu o cenho. O que será que aconteceu?  
- Quem? - Perguntou um pouco perdida. - Ok. Só um minuto. - Ela me olhou e me aproximei preocupado.  
- O que foi?  
- Caius. Ele esta lá embaixo e quer falar comigo. - Repeti seu gesto e franzi meu cenho confuso. O que esse imbecil pode querer com Isabella? Será que ele havia descoberto o que eu havia feito e veio se vingar nela? Bom, só tinha uma forma de descobrir.  
- Ele esta sozinho? - Bell assentiu. - Deixe ele subir.  
- Tem certeza? - Perguntou apreensiva.  
- Caius é um covarde Bell, não fará nada sozinho. Pode confiar em mim. - O idiota sempre teve medo de mim e tinha certeza que iria amarelar quando me visse. - Eu estou aqui. - A certifiquei.  
- Mas e se ele estiver armando algo?  
- É só ficarmos na nossa, se não o recebermos pode ser pior. - Argumentei.  
- Verdade. - Ela voltou a atenção ao telefone. - Pode deixar ele subir. - Assim que desligou veio em minha direção e me abraçou.  
- Não precisa ficar com medo, vai dar tudo certo.  
- E se ele descobriu? Se quiser se vingar? - A apertei em meus braços e beijei sua cabeça, procurando acalmá-la.  
- Não vamos pensar no pior, ok? - A olhei e ela assentiu concordando.  
- Ok. - Beijei seus lábios, aproveitamos o pouco tempo e tirarmos nossa tralha de limpeza do caminho, quando terminamos a campainha tocou, Bell ficou sentada no sofá e eu fui atender a porta. Achei que Caius iria se assustar quando me visse, mas foi o contrário. Nada tinha me preparado para o que eu vi.

* são elementos de ornamentação muito usados na arquitetura que têm como base uma tendência estética, seja ela por exemplo romana, francesa, grega ou outra.


End file.
